Un futuro diferente
by Revontulett
Summary: En otro futuro, en otro realidad, la lucha por sobrevivir llevaría sus caminos a cruzarse nuevamente. "Porque no importa el tiempo, el espacio, ni la muerte... Yo estaré ahí para ti al final...". COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Debemos tener en cuenta que lo que conocemos como _realidad_ no existe como tal. No hay _una_ realidad. Se trata de un concepto variable, arbitrario, subjetivo. Lo que una persona determinada percibe como _su_ realidad (su pasado, su presente, sus amigos y familiares, el espacio físico del mundo en el que vive; es decir, todos y cada uno de los elementos que componen _esa_ realidad) puede ser totalmente distinto a lo que esa _misma_ persona percibe en _otro_ plano de la existencia.

No hay _una_ realidad, sino un conjunto de _infinitas_ realidades que integran un conjunto de _infinitos_ universos o planos, los cuales coexisten sin entrar en contacto en forma directa unos con otros.

En _una_ de esas infinitas realidades, un hombre llamado Goku logró sobrevivir a una extraña enfermedad del corazón, lo cual desencadenaría toda una serie de sucesos que llevarían a su hijo, Gohan, a superar la amenaza de los androides, encarnada en la figura del monstruo conocido como Cell. Posteriormente, Gohan conocería a una muchacha llamada Videl, y juntos lograrían sobrevivir a la amenaza aún más terrible de Majin Boo.

En _otra_ realidad, luego de la batalla con Boo, Gohan aceptaría la petición de Videl de entrenarla para el Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales, torneo que Videl finalmente ganaría, y tras el cual ambos se declararían mutuamente su amor.

Pero no todas las realidades son tan benévolas. En _otra_ de ellas, Goku no lograría imponerse a su dolencia cardíaca, y, tras su muerte, los androides asesinarían uno por uno a todos los guerreros Z, incluyendo al propio Gohan tras años de interminables luchas. Esto llevaría a Trunks, su discípulo, a viajar en el tiempo en un intento desesperado por revertir la situación.

Y existen realidades aún _más_ oscuras. Realidades en las cuales los androides han transformado el planeta tierra en un páramo yermo, inhóspito y desolado. Realidades donde la raza humana se ha extinguido casi por completo a manos de los androides, entre las ruinas de las ciudades de su alguna vez gloriosa civilización.

Esta historia transcurre en una de _esas_ realidades.

 **.**

 **Un futuro diferente**

 **.**


	2. Alguien aún lucha

**.**

 **Capítulo 1: Alguien aún lucha**

 **.**

La liebre mordisqueaba un manojo de hierba seca en medio de un montón de escombros. Videl se acercó muy lentamente, procurando mantenerse de cara al viento. Sus pies no hacían ningún sonido al desplazarse sobre el asfalto agrietado, donde la vegetación se abría camino hacia la superficie. Tensó ligeramente su arco, acomodando la flecha sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Luego de incontables años escondiéndose, tanto de los propios androides como de los demás grupos de supervivientes, había aprendido a ser silenciosa como una tumba. Y lo había aprendido del único modo que podían aprenderse las cosas en esos tiempos: a la fuerza.

La liebre movió ligeramente las orejas, alzando sus ojillos oscuros, pero no la vio. El esqueleto de un edificio derrumbado hacía ya mucho tiempo, una estructura de acero, cristal y hormigón despedazado, llena de aberturas desde donde acechar, se interponía entre los veinte metros que separaban a Videl de su presa, manteniéndola oculta. Alzó poco a poco su arco, sin dejar de acercarse. Era una pieza hecha a partir de un trozo flexible de aluminio, con una cuerda que ella misma había trenzado con muchísimo esfuerzo. Dudaba que cualquier tipo de arma, y menos una como esa, pudiera ser de ayuda frente a los androides, pero, aun así, aquel arco la había ayudado a ella y a su grupo a subsistir. También le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, al toparse con los bandidos que solían pulular como hienas entre las ruinas de las ciudades.

" _Muy bien, ahora no la espantes_ ".

Se detuvo a unos diez metros de la liebre, apuntando cuidadosamente. Algunas ciudades llevaban tanto tiempo abandonadas que la naturaleza había terminado por reclamarlas. La Capital del Oeste, en tiempos la ciudad más poblada del mundo, no era una excepción. La vegetación brotaba entre los escombros desde todo lugar donde hubiera un resquicio, cubriendo avenidas, edificios, ventanales y muros con su manto verde. Asimismo, ya sin la permanente presencia de las personas, muchos animales salvajes habían terminado por adueñarse de las ruinas. Uno podía estar caminando por el centro de lo que alguna vez fue una avenida principal y toparse con zorros, liebres, gatos monteses, ciervos y hasta con algún que otro animal exótico. Y perros salvajes. No olvidemos a los perros. Luego de los androides y los bandidos, las malditas jaurías de perros salvajes constituían el mayor peligro para cualquier sobreviviente. Eran tan numerosos que también constituían una fuente aceptable de carne, aunque Videl prefería mil veces una buena liebre. En un mundo donde los alimentos eran cada vez más escasos y difíciles de conseguir, uno no podía darse el lujo de hacerle asco a nada.

" _Pero ahora tengo una liebre_ ".

El animalillo debió presentir algo, porque en el último segundo alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Demasiado tarde. La flecha surcó el aire en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesando de lado a lado a su presa. Videl exhaló profundamente, asomándose tras su refugio de acero y hormigón. Se acercó a paso ligero a la liebre, mirando atentamente hacia los lados. Vestía botas cortas de cuero marrón, ocultas bajo un gastadísimo jean negro. Por encima llevaba una vieja y ajustada chaqueta de piel, con el logo ya apenas visible de la Corporación Cápsula en el brazo derecho. Una larga capa con capucha, de color gris, cubría sus hombros y su pecho, larga hasta los talones. Siempre llevaba puesta aquella capa cuando salía a explorar o a recolectar. No solo la protegía del gélido clima y de la lluvia, sino que también la ayudaba a camuflarse entre las ruinas. Uno nunca sabía quién podía estar observando.

Videl se agachó junto a su trofeo. Extrajo la flecha con sumo cuidado, limpiándola con un trapo antes de devolverla a la aljaba que llevaba al hombro. A continuación levantó la liebre con una mano, sopesándola. Su boca se torció en un gesto de decepción. No era la gran cosa, pero, si Erasa y los demás tenían éxito ese día, tendrían algo de carne con qué acompañar el estofado a la noche.

Colocó la liebre en un saco de arpillera, observando a su alrededor con gesto vacuo. El silencio y la soledad de la ciudad se cernían sobre ella de una forma casi física, opresiva. Contra el cielo plomizo se alzaban los cascarones derruidos de torres, edificios y puentes. Algunos se habían derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo sobre las avenidas, donde el tráfico, inmóvil y congelado en el tiempo, lucía el verde de una vegetación que ya comenzaba a devorarlo. Los restos de vehículos de guerra se mezclaban entre sus hermanos civiles, amontonados en las calles como enormes juguetes abandonados. Cadáveres de los que solo quedaban los huesos sobresalían de escotillas de tanques y aviones, con sus manos extendidas en súplicas jamás escuchadas.

El macabro vestigio de lo que había sido la civilización.

Fuera donde fuera, ese crudo paisaje siempre estaba allí. El mundo entero estaba así. Muerto. Esa certeza le provocaba una horrible y oscura sensación en lo más profundo de su ser. Videl sabía que las miles de avenidas y edificios de la Capital del Oeste alguna vez habían estado llenos a rebosar de vida. Niños y jóvenes yendo a la escuela, oficinistas de paso apresurado recorriendo las aceras con sus maletines, millones de automóviles atascados en el tráfico, parejas y ancianos atestando las plazas y parques, gente de todo tipo gritando, riendo y discutiendo. Ella misma había formado parte de eso.

Pero ya no quedaba nada.

La vida misma había sido borrada de un plumazo en unos pocos años, a manos de los más terribles e implacables asesinos de toda la historia. Estaba tan habituada ahora a esconderse, a pasar miedo, hambre y frío, a ver el mismo paisaje devastado adonde quiera que fuera, que aquella vida pasada comenzaba a perecerle una especie de sueño. Había ocasiones en las que todavía podía recordarla. Recordaba el rostro bigotudo y sonriente de su padre, una emergente estrella de las artes marciales, mientras la alzaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Recordaba la figura de su madre, alegre y serena, preparándole el desayuno en la cocina antes partir rumbo a la escuela. Aún podía sentir el olor del chocolate caliente y del café, el sonido de fondo de la televisión o de la radio, incluso el tacto suave del cuero de los asientos, cuando la llevaban en coche al colegio.

Y también recordaba otras cosas. Recordaba la preocupación inocultable en el rostro de sus padres, mientras miraban impotentes las noticias en la televisión. Incluso siendo ella tan pequeña pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. El día que sus padres decidieron abandonar la Ciudad Estrella Naranja, sin darle mayores explicaciones, lo supo con certeza. No podía culparlos por eso, simplemente no querían asustarla. Pero se asustó, y mucho, cuando vio a los cientos de miles de automóviles atascados en las autopistas, a la gente histérica tratando de huir. Todo era un caos. Todo era desesperación. El miedo podía sentirse en el aire como una niebla fría y viscosa que se pegaba a la piel, contagiándote de ese mismo temor animal. La más mínima gota rebalsaría el vaso y todo estallaría. Y así lo hizo cuando, de repente, vieron las dos pequeñas figuras suspendidas en el aire, observando el embotellamiento desde las alturas...

Videl sacudió la cabeza, apartando los recuerdos con la facilidad de aquel que ha enterrado el dolor hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida. Aquella fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero ya no pensaba en ello. En un principio, simplemente era demasiado doloroso hacerlo, y luego…luego la vida entre las ruinas se encargó del resto. Había que ser fuerte para sobrevivir, y ella se volvió fuerte. El mundo la obligó a ser cada vez más dura, astuta, silenciosa y fría, mientas luchaba por sobrevivir en lo que alguna vez fue Estrella Naranja. En tiempos como el suyo no había lugar para la debilidad. Todos los recuerdos que provocaban el más mínimo dejo de ese sentimiento tuvieron que ser enterrados a la fuerza.

" _Y aun así, a pesar de todo…todavía los extraño…_ "

—Videl…

Videl se dio vuelta increíblemente rápido, alzando su arco con una nueva flecha lista en menos de un suspiro. No había sentido a nadie acercarse, lo cual la alarmó. No era propio de ella descuidarse de esa manera. Por eso sintió un inmenso alivio, mezclado con reproche, al toparse con un rostro de ojos azules y cortos cabellos rubios.

— ¡Hey, hey, tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo!

Una muchacha de su misma edad y complexión la observaba asustada desde el otro extremo del arco, con ambos brazos alzados. Vestía en forma similar, con jeans y chaqueta, y llevaba un gran saco colgado del hombro. Videl bajó el arco, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

—Erasa.

—Sí, soy yo…—la muchacha rubia bajó los brazos, cruzándolos sobre su pecho con gesto de reproche— ¡Gracias por no atravesarme con una flecha!

—Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa.

— ¿Por sorpresa? ¿A ti? Vaya, eso sí que es algo poco habitual—Erasa señaló su bolsa— ¿Has tenido suerte hoy?

—Un poco.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Una liebre. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Por una vez, bien—Erasa sonrió ampliamente, abriendo el saco que llevaba al hombro— ¡Mira!

Videl miró. Dentro del saco había más de una docena de latas de conserva, de las grandes, frascos de mermelada, café, pescado deshidratado, carne en salazón y verduras en salmuera. Soltó un silbido de admiración, sintiendo que la sonrisa se le contagiaba.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que comí mermelada de frutilla? ¡Y café! ¿Dónde has encontrado todo eso?

—En el depósito de un viejo mini-mercado. Un edificio se le cayó encima, así que fue difícil entrar—Erasa amplió su sonrisa—Pero cuando lo conseguí encontré varias cosas en buen estado. Dejé algunas en el jeep. Ven, te mostraré.

—No haces bien en dejar el jeep por ahí, Erasa—Videl se llevó el arco al hombro, siguiendo a su amiga—Y menos con provisiones.

—Bah, no te preocupes, lo oculté bien. Además, ¿por quién me tomas? Nadie sabe esconder mejor su rastro que yo. Nadie me ha seguido, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero…

Con la agilidad que da la práctica y la cotidianeidad, ambas avanzaron a través de las calles salpicadas de cráteres, muros derrumbados, vigas retorcidas y montañas de escombros. Del otro lado de la calle, partida a la mitad por el gran edificio tras el cual se había ocultado Videl, aguardaba un vehículo cubierto por una lona. Erasa la quitó de un fuerte manotazo, revelando un jeep de pintura destartalada, uno de esos viejos modelos sin techo. La muchacha señaló unos sacos amontonados en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Te lo dije, Videl! Ahí hay más de estas deliciosas conservas. También traje mantas, utensilios de cocina...y otras cosas.

—Oye…—Videl echó un vistazo a uno de los sacos, llevándose una grata sorpresa—Aquí también hay medicinas… Ibuprofeno, penicilina, suero, vendas y antimicóticos. Esto será de mucha utilidad.

— ¡Sí! Una de las paredes del depósito se había venido abajo, y resulta que estaba directamente conectada con la despensa de una farmacia. Desafortunadamente ya la habían saqueado, pero logré rescatar algunas cosas. ¡Mira! ¡Hasta encontré unas cajas intactas de maquillaje! ¿Qué me dices, eh? ¿Te sientes con ganas de ponerte bonita?

Videl desechó la idea con un movimiento de la mano, subiéndose al asiento del acompañante.

—Paso.

—Aguafiestas…

— ¿Vas a conducir o qué?

— ¿Cuál es la otra opción? ¿Dejar que manejes tú?—Erasa se subió al vehículo, saltando por encima de la puerta—No, gracias. Quiero llegar entera a casa.

"Casa" era una de las derruidas líneas del subterráneo de la Capital del Oeste, en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Era una de las pocas que no habían colapsado bajo las miles de toneladas de escombros que cubrían la superficie, y se encontraba totalmente deshabitada. Aquello suponía un verdadero golpe de suerte para ellos, aunque hasta cierto punto también era compresible: aquel tramo del subterráneo seguía en perfectas condiciones, pero una serie de edificios derrumbados en las principales bocas de entrada hacían casi imposible bajar hasta él. Videl y su grupo habían llegado a la Capital del Oeste hacía pocas semanas. Como siempre, ella había salido en solitario a explorar, topándose con aquel agujero abandonado. No tardó mucho en encontrar el modo de entrar, comprobando que estaba seco, intacto y, lo más importante, completamente deshabitado. Nadie dudó un segundo en instalarse allí.

—Espero que los demás hayan tenido suerte también—suspiró Erasa, girando hábilmente el volante.

—Sería mucho pedir—gruñó Videl.

Delante de ellas el camino se extendía caótico y entrecortado. En realidad, llamarlo "camino" era todo un eufemismo. Las calles como tales ya no existían. Uno debía abrirse paso a través de los grotescos pasillos formados entre edificios caídos, vehículos abandonados y verdaderas montañas de acero retorcido y cascotes que se amontonaban por todas partes. Moverse en un jeep entre todo ese caos era un gran reto, pero a Erasa le salía con la naturalidad de quien lleva ya años haciéndolo.

— ¿Sabes algo, Videl? Creo que esta vez lo lograremos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

— ¿A asentarnos?

—Si—Erasa asintió con convicción—Aquí empezó todo, para mal. Tal vez pueda terminar también aquí…pero para bien. Tal vez podamos quedarnos.

Videl frunció el ceño, mirando a través de la ventanilla. Erasa se refería a la Capital del Oeste, por supuesto. En el pasado, cuando el mundo aún era el mundo, la Capital del Oeste había sido la ciudad más populosa de la tierra. En cierta medida aquello supuso su perdición, pues fue el primer gran asentamiento humano que los androides atacaron con toda su furia. Aquel fue el momento en que nació el verdadero pánico, el momento en el que la sociedad comenzó a desmoronarse y los grandes líderes del mundo cayeron en cuenta del verdadero peligro que se cernía sobre la humanidad. En unos pocos días la ciudad más poblada del planeta fue prácticamente borrada del mapa, y todos los ejércitos enviados a enfrentar a los androides destruidos. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Cuando la ciudad quedó reducida a una pila de escombros humeantes, y su población asesinada, los androides extendieron su accionar en un perfecto radio circular de muchos kilómetros, atacando las ciudades y pueblos más próximos, con la Capital del Oeste como epicentro de aquel círculo de destrucción.

Así era como procedían aquellos seres infernales. Primero atacaban una gran ciudad, la que mayor cantidad de personas e infraestructura concentrara, y una vez que la dejaban hecha cenizas, continuaban con los asentamientos en torno a la ciudad central, cazando a su vez a los que habían logrado huir. Mucha gente escapó en un principio de la Capital del Oeste, huyendo hacia las áreas más próximas…para luego encontrar la muerte en la segunda etapa de destrucción de los androides. Ese macabro juego del gato y el ratón se extendió durante años, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya no quedaron más grandes ciudades en el mundo que devastar. A partir de ahí los androides pasaron a concentrarse en los pueblos más pequeños y en las comunidades exteriores que los sobrevivientes intentaban formar.

Toda esa serie de sucesos llevó a la situación actual, de la que ellas mismas formaban parte. Mucha gente, la poca que aún resistía, comenzó a buscar refugio en las primeras ciudades destruidas. La propia Videl, en aquellos primeros años de terror, cuando aún no se había sumado a ningún grupo, vivió entre los restos de la Ciudad Estrella Naranja, víctima del hambre, el frío y las enfermedades, escapando a toda hora de las bandas de saqueadores que asechaban entre las ruinas.

Ahora, ella y su grupo habían regresado a donde todo inició de verdad: la Capital del Oeste. Aún no habían visto a nadie desde que llegaron, y el hecho de que la ciudad en particular, más todas las áreas circundantes, hubieran sido ferozmente atacadas en los inicios del pánico, podía llevar a pensar que quedaba muy poca gente en los alrededores. Pero Videl se hacía pocas ilusiones. En su experiencia los grandes asentamientos como aquel eran sinónimo de bandidos, lo cual era sinónimo de peligro constante. Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tiempo podría llegar a transcurrir antes de que los androides se aburrieran y retornaran a las grandes metrópolis a cazar supervivientes? Todos sus instintos, los mismos que la habían mantenido con vida hasta entonces, le decían que era una mala idea quedarse ahí.

—No debimos haber venido—aseveró Videl, mordiéndose el labio.

Erasa puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Otra vez con eso?

—Es la verdad. No debimos venir.

— ¿Y qué proponías? ¿Quedarnos para siempre en las malditas montañas?

—Hubiese sido lo más seguro.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿No recuerdas por qué terminamos viniendo aquí en primer lugar?—como siempre que tocaban el tema, Erasa comenzaba a enfadarse, aunque eso no parecía afectar su hábil forma de esquivar escombros al volante—Los inviernos se están volviendo cada vez más y más fríos, ¿cuánta gente perdimos por unos simples resfriados el año pasado? ¿Y por las infecciones de heridas superficiales? ¡Necesitamos medicamentos que no podemos fabricar por nosotros mismos! Y aquí podemos encontrarlos.

—Incluso así…

—Y la comida—la interrumpió Erasa—No olvidemos la comida. Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible cultivar a gran escala, supondría pintarnos una diana en la cabeza. Los androides pueden volar, ¿lo recuerdas? Cualquier campo cultivado visto desde arriba sería una invitación directa a asesinarnos. ¡Tú misma nos advertiste de eso! ¿Y cuantos animales viste el último año? Cada vez quedan menos, no solo porque esos malditos sádicos también los matan, sino porque muchos de ellos están encontrando cada vez más fácil vivir entre los restos de las ciudades, como tu liebre—señaló su bolsa de arpillera—No, lo siento, Videl, pero teníamos que arriesgarnos a venir aquí. Si nos hubiéramos quedado otro año en las montañas habría sido para peor. Aquí…aquí tenemos una oportunidad.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. El traqueteo del jeep dando tumbos fue lo único que pudo escucharse durante un largo rato.

Erasa sujetaba firmemente el volante, con la mirada inexpresiva clavada en el camino. Videl, en cambio, se sentía enferma. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No por la crudeza de todo lo que su amiga acababa de decirle, sino porque, en el fondo, sabía que no importaba en lo más mínimo cuál de las dos tenía la razón. No importaba si lo mejor era esconderse en los bosques, las montañas, los desiertos, las selvas o las ciudades en ruinas. Todos estaban condenados. Los androides jamás se detendrían. No se habían detenido ni un solo minuto en casi quince años. Tarde o temprano, estuvieran donde estuvieran, ellos los encontrarían. Y entonces no importaría si tenían acceso o no a las medicinas y a los alimentos. No importaría donde estuvieran refugiándose. Morirían. Morirían como había muerto casi toda la población del planeta tierra; morirían como murieron todos los ejércitos de todas las naciones al intentar detenerlos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante dos seres salidos del mismísimo infierno?

¿Qué podía hacer cualquiera?

No había nadie que pudiera enfrentarlos. Nadie.

Erasa giró bruscamente el volante, y de repente salieron de la sombra proyectada por los edificios derrumbados. Entraron en un área despejada, una avenida de cuatro carriles desprovista del caos de cráteres y escombros habitual. De todas maneras, los miles de automóviles abandonados seguían allí, inmóviles, oxidándose. Videl vio más vehículos militares que nunca. Tanques, jeeps de combate, helicópteros y camiones de transporte de suministros, todos volcados y despedazados. Sintió que la bilis le trepaba hasta la garganta. Allí, antes sus ojos, yacía destrozado todo el poder de guerra que la humanidad había sido capaz de reunir ante sus asesinos. ¿De qué había servido? De nada. Absolutamente de nada.

A diferencia de muchos que ya se habían quebrado ante la realidad, Videl era dura; su voluntad, de acero. Solo siendo así se podía sobrevivir en aquel mundo, como ella había sobrevivido casi quince años. Pero también era realista. Era consciente de que la especie humana, con toda su tecnología y conocimiento, había perecido intentando superar a solo dos asesinos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella aparte de vivir huyendo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Era imposible enfrentarse a los androides y vivir para contarlo. Era imposible detenerlos. _Nadie_ podía hacerlo.

—Tienes esa cara otra vez—dijo de repente Erasa, intentando sonar alegre, aunque sus ojos claros recorrían con pesar los vehículos abandonados en la avenida—Anímate, Videl. Recuerda lo que solíamos decirnos cuando recién nos conocimos. ¿Cómo era? Si haces un esfuerzo y lo buscas…

—…siempre puedes encontrar un motivo para animarte—terminó Videl, sacudiendo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa—Déjame ver... ¿Qué tal el hecho de poder ponerle un poco de carne al estofado esta noche?

—O comerse un delicioso frasco de mermelada de postre—agregó Erasa—Eso estaría bien, ¿verdad?

—Si—sonrió Videl—Supongo que sí.

— ¡Claro que sí! "Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas", ese será mi lema a partir de hoy.

—Suena simpático, pero lo que antes eran "pequeñas cosas" hoy serían todo un lujo… ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría por una ducha caliente y una cama mullida?

—Uffff…ni me lo menciones. Hay días en los que no puedo pensar en otra cosa—Erasa se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente con gesto teatral— ¡Y cuanto sufre mi hermoso aspecto por eso! Pero todo puede cambiar a partir de hoy…—se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja rosada— ¡Te dije que había encontrado maquillaje!

—Y yo te dije que no pienso ponérmelo.

—Oh, vamos. Esto sí que es un lujo ahora. ¡Acabas de decirlo! ¿No tienes ganas de volver a sentirte bonita?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "volver"? Teníamos seis o siete años cuando los androides aparecieron. Jamás hemos usado maquillaje.

— ¡Pues por eso mismo! Nunca es tarde para empezar. Hoy a la noche echaremos tu liebre al estofado, y, luego de cenar, podremos "socializar" un poco con los chicos. ¿No quieres que nos veamos bien para, no sé, por ejemplo, el bueno de Steven?

— ¿Steven?—Videl frunció el ceño. Steven era un muchacho que se había sumado a su grupo hacía menos de dos semanas. Desde entonces había intercambiado tres o cuatro palabras con él, como mucho. Le parecía un buen tipo, y nada más— ¿Qué hay con él?

— ¡Pues que es muy guapo! Solo por eso no me molestaría verme bien hoy a la noche.

—A ver si lo entiendo… Quieres usar el maquillaje que encontraste para impresionar al tal Steven—Videl alzó ambas cejas con una sonrisa torcida— ¿Y qué hay con Sharpner?

El alegre semblante de Erasa se transformó de repente en una mueca muy, pero muy amenazadora.

— ¡Ni me menciones a ese idiota!

—Aquí vamos otra vez…—suspiró Videl— ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Lo de siempre. Ese cretino engreído no puede evitar ponerse en el papel de príncipe azul al rescate con cada nueva chica que incorporamos al grupo. ¡Lo voy a ahorcar cuando lleguemos!

—Ya he oído eso antes.

—Si, pero esta vez va en serio—Erasa resopló con fuerza—Pero no me esquives el tema, esto iba de ti, no de mí.

—A ver, soy toda oídos. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—A que ya llevas casi dos años con nosotros, Videl. ¿Nunca has pensado en…"conocer un poco mejor" a alguien?

Videl se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado. En efecto, había pasado a formar parte del grupo de Erasa y Sharpner hacia unos dos años. Antes de eso había pasado los primeros tiempos escondida entre las ruinas de la Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Aquellos habían sido años duros. Había veces en las que se preguntaba cómo diablos había logrado sobrevivir allí sola, siendo apenas una mocosa rodeada de muerte, bandidos, animales salvajes y la omnipresente amenaza de los androides. Fuera como fuera, lo había logrado, aprendiendo los principales hábitos y costumbres que la mantendrían con vida de ahí en más. Así, cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente mayor y experimentada, abandonó lo que quedaba de Estrella Naranja, visitando otras ciudades y pueblos devastados.

Conoció a muchos otros sobrevivientes en esos años. Algunos eran buenas personas. Recordaba, por ejemplo, a una amable anciana que vivía en una cabaña oculta en un bosque, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Solía "comerciar" con ella, intercambiando parte de los alimentos que conseguía a cambio de mantas, vendas, utensilios, cerillas y otras cosas que ella misma fabricaba. Otras personas que conoció, en cambio, no eran tan amables, pero Videl no los culpaba. Todos hacían lo que podían y lo que debían para sobrevivir. Solo unos pocos, principalmente los bandidos sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, eran verdaderamente malignos.

De cualquier manera, ya nada de eso importaba. Todos habían muerto; la anciana y todas las demás personas que conoció a lo largo de aquellos años. Los androides, el hambre, la enfermedad, y otros seres humanos, su misma especie, se habían encargado de asesinarlos uno por uno. Lo triste, lo amargo, lo _lógico_ , era que, en el fondo, Videl nunca confió de verdad en ninguno de ellos. Siempre se mantuvo a solas, y eso excluía cualquier posible interés romántico. Era sencillamente demasiado peligroso confiar en alguien a ese nivel. Incluso ahora, a dos años de haberse incorporado al grupo de Erasa, cuando la encontraron viviendo sola en las montañas de las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, seguía pensando lo mismo.

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa. Además, Nock convocó a una de sus reuniones de estatus mañana temprano, y quiere que vaya—Nock era el líder no oficial del grupo que integraban—Creo que ni siquiera podré quedarme después de cenar.

—Así que Nock, ¿eh?—exclamó pícaramente Erasa—No sabía que te gustaban viejos y amargados.

Videl no pudo evitar reírse, mirando de reojo a su compañera. Era cierto que había estado sola la mayor parte de su vida. También era cierto que nunca confió del todo en nadie, y que incluso ahora seguía conservando esa costumbre, pero, pese a todo, Erasa era la primera amiga de verdad que tenía. No se hacía ni idea de lo mucho que la apreciaba por eso.

— ¿Sabes algo, Erasa? Sé que no siempre coincidimos, y que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes, pero es bueno contar con tu compañía. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Gracias.

—Vaya…—Erasa alzó ambas cejas, francamente sorprendida— ¿Quién se hubiese esperado algo como eso de la fría y orgullosa Videl? Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así.

—Pues recuérdalo bien entonces—sonrió Videl—porque no volverás a oírlo.

Erasa también sonrió.

—De nada, entonces. Yo también te aprecio…amiga.

Videl se recostó perezosamente en su asiento, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo gris. Había sido un día duro, como siempre, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquila. El movimiento del jeep, por su parte, comenzaba a provocarle un agradable sopor. Sus párpados temblaron, reclamando un merecido descanso, y se habría dormido allí mismo…de no haber visto las dos pequeñas siluetas suspendidas en el cielo.

Videl abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Durante un muy breve instante su mente se negó a aceptar lo que estaba viendo. Pero no, aquello era real, terriblemente real. Dos diminutas figuras, una negra y otra azul, levitaban inmóviles en el firmamento, probablemente a más de cien metros de altura. Videl sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, que el estómago se le reducía al tamaño de una nuez. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Casi en cámara lenta, escuchando muy de fondo el repiqueteo constante del jeep, giró la cabeza hacia su amiga, sintiendo que apenas podía hablar.

— ¡ARRIBA! ¡CUID…!

No llegó a terminar su advertencia. La primera explosión se produjo unos cincuenta metros por delante, levantando un geiser de humo, polvo y piedra en el medio de la avenida. Erasa soltó un grito de horror y sorpresa, girando bruscamente el volante para eludir la bola de fuego que brotaba como un hongo justo frente a ellas. La siguiente explosión fue a menos de diez metros, en su flanco derecho. Esta vez Erasa no pudo hacer nada para evitarla. La onda expansiva fue tan poderosa que arrojó el jeep hacia un lado como si fuera un juguete. Videl se encontró de repente intentando agarrarse de algo, mientras el vehículo daba vueltas como un trompo. No lo consiguió. Salió disparada con violencia del jeep, cayendo de lleno contra el duro asfalto. Rodó calle abajo sin control, sintiendo como si cada rajadura en el cemento y cada piedra en el camino le rajaran la piel.

Mientras, el caos se extendía a su alrededor. El sonido de las explosiones parecía provenir desde todos lados a la vez. Algunas estallaron tan cerca de ella que volvió a salir impulsada por los aires, dando vueltas sin parar a través de la avenida. El humo y el polvo llenaban el aire. Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo chocó contra el enorme neumático de un camión abandonado, deteniéndose por completo. Se quedó tumbada allí unos instantes, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ponerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los oídos le zumbaban con un pitido insoportable. Levantó la vista, aturdida, topándose con una bruma de humo que le impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. No podía ver el el jeep por ningún lado.

—Erasa... —susurró, levantándose a trompicones— ¡Erasa!

Avanzó desorientada entre el humo, mirando en todas direcciones. No había ni rastro de su amiga por ninguna parte. De repente le pareció escuchar un grito. Se volvió bruscamente. No podía ver nada…pero cuando aquella niebla parda comenzó a disiparse se topó con algo que la dejó sin habla.

Se debe tener en cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la Capital del Oeste no habían encontrado el más mínimo rastro de otras personas, lo cual había llevado a los más optimistas del grupo a pensar que la ciudad estaba completamente abandonada. Pero se equivocaban. Videl tenía la prueba ante sus propios ojos incrédulos.

De repente, docenas de personas comenzaron a salir aterradas de los edificios que colapsaban bajo las explosiones. Vio como algunos, enloquecidos por la desesperación, saltaban desde las ventanas hacia el vacío. Incluso vio a un par de personas salir desde debajo de una tapa de alcantarilla, donde el fuego de los estallidos había comenzado a colarse. Era como observar un hormiguero al que alguien había pisado con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, cinco personas pasaron corriendo despavoridas justo a su lado, tres mujeres, un hombre y un niño pequeño. Videl vio el resplandor cernirse de improviso sobre ellos, lo vio venir, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad alguna de advertirles. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En un momento dado, aquellas cinco personas estaban allí, frente a ella, huyendo; al instante siguiente una bola de fuego caía sobre ellos. Videl había visto cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, pero aquello fue lo más espantoso que jamás presenció. A través del intenso resplandor dorado de la explosión pudo ver como las siluetas de lo que antes habían sido cinco seres humanos se desmenuzaban, se desvanecían.

Quedaban reducidas a polvo.

Aquel último estallido la arrojó sentada al suelo, con los brazos alzados para protegerse el rostro. Cuando bajó los brazos, lo vio. Estaba de pie sobre la calle, a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia: un joven menudo y delgado, vestido con casaca negra, jeans y un par de zapatillas color verde. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con ambos brazos colgando relajadamente a los lados del cuerpo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, casi como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, se dio vuelta. Tenía el cabello lacio y muy negro, largo hasta los hombros. El rostro, joven y lampiño, habría sido casi angelical…de no haber estado cubierto por un enorme manchón rojo. El muchacho tenía todo el costado izquierdo de la cara, de la oreja al mentón, empapado en sangre. En medio de aquella máscara blanca y roja, sus ojos celestes refulgían fríos e inexpresivos. Clavó esos ojos sin vida en los suyos, alzando lentamente una mano hacia ella.

Videl comprendió que iba a morir.

En ese momento debería haber tratado de huir a toda prisa; se tendría que haber levantado y echado a correr, al menos intentarlo, pero no podía moverse. Estaba petrificada. Observó con los ojos enormemente abiertos, casi hipnotizada, como aquel jovencito la señalaba con el índice. Una mueca tomó forma en su rostro manchado de sangre, una media sonrisa afilada como el cuchillo de un carnicero. Videl notó como un intenso resplandor comenzaba a formarse en la punta del dedo que la señalaba. Sabía que iba a morir. Nunca había estado tan cerca de uno de ellos antes, pero no era la primera vez que veía a los androides. Antes de sumarse al grupo de Erasa, se había refugiado en las montañas precisamente porque aquellos bastardos habían atacado el asentamiento donde se escondía antes. Los había visto en acción, y sabía lo que esas manos finas y blancas eran capaces de hacer. Sabía que iba a morir, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se sentía como un conejo encandilado por las luces de un camión en una carretera. Era incapaz de moverse. Y sin duda habría muerto… si de repente una silueta roja y dorada no hubiera caído sobre el androide.

Algo lo golpeó.

El joven de la casaca negra salió disparado hacia un lado con la violencia de un cañonazo, estrellándose contra un edificio con tanta fuerza que toda la estructura se vino abajo.

En un primer momento Videl no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. La certeza de una muerte inmediata se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algo había golpeado al androide con la fuerza de una locomotora. Algo la había salvado. No…algo no…

Alguien.

Durante un breve segundo, Videl pudo verlo. Era un sujeto vestido de rojo, con unos cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían blancos. Un imposible fuego dorado lo rodeaba como un aura, como un halo de luz salvadora. Aquel hombre no reparó en ella. En un instante estaba allí. Al siguiente se esfumó en el aire, como si se hubiera desmaterializado, como si su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de desvanecerse y volver a formase de la nada…porque ya no estaba frente a ella. Estaba arriba, en el cielo, un borrón rojo moviéndose indescriptiblemente rápido a través del firmamento.

Videl no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquella mancha rojiza se cruzaba a una velocidad asombrosa con otro borrón de color azul. " _El otro androide…_ " dedujo la parte de su mente que aún intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando. Cada cruce entre ambas siluetas producía un efecto devastador. El suelo temblaba, los pocos cristales aún intactos estallaban hechos añicos, un estruendo ensordecedor acompañaba cada choque. ¿Qué estaba viendo exactamente? ¿Qué locura inexplicable estaba presenciando? ¿Aquel extraño estaba volando como los androides? ¿Estaba enfrentando a uno de ellos de igual a igual? ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de…?

Un violento estallido a su derecha la hizo echarse al suelo por instinto, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el primer androide, el joven de la remera negra, emergía como un cohete de los escombros del edificio. Ya no eran dos borrones cruzándose en el aire, sino tres, uno rojo, uno azul y otro negro. Con cada cruce, la calle se sacudía. Destellos dorados y celestes comenzaron a acompañar los choques, generando explosiones todavía más estruendosas y terribles. Uno de esos destellos salió desviado como un relámpago hacia un lado, impactando de lleno contra un edificio derruido. Toda la estructura saltó en mil pedazos, levantando una onda expansiva que mandó a volar coches, camiones, tanques y cualquier otra cosa en su camino. La propia Videl salió disparada hacia atrás, otra vez, estrellándose de espaldas contra un muro.

En el momento preciso en que cayó sentada en la calle, insegura de si se había roto algo o no, pudo ver como la silueta negra y la azul cargaban al unísono contra la roja, lanzándola con furia hacia abajo…directo hacia donde estaba ella. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Videl observó cómo su misterioso salvador atravesaba de lado a lado el ventanal de un edificio, estrellándose de lleno contra el asfalto. Videl se acercó un poco, casi gateando, observándolo maravillada. Estaba ahí, justo enfrente suyo. Era mucho más joven de lo que le había parecido a simple vista; de hecho, no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Iba vestido con una especie de uniforme de karate de color naranja-rojizo, con una camiseta de manga corta azul por debajo, el mismo color del cinto, las botas y las muñequeras. Pese a que estaba tumbado en la calle, se daba cuenta de lo alto y atlético que era. Pero había algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba... En seguida comprendió qué. Sus cabellos, cortos y peinados en punta, eran de color negro... Parpadeó varias veces, confusa. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? A esas alturas nada debería haberla sorprendido, pero estaba completamente segura de que antes... ¿era rubio?

Cuando el joven se incorporó sobre los codos, girando la cabeza hacia ella, vio que que los ojos que brillaban en su semblante adolorido también eran negros. Esos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, observándola fijamente. Videl no pudo evitar dar un respingo, anonadada. La expresión de aquel rostro era completamente distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Pese a que de alguna manera había estado enfrentando de igual a igual a los androides, algo que nunca nadie había conseguido, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ira o de miedo en sus ojos. Lo que vio era otra cosa, algo completamente distinto. Allí había amabilidad, allí había calidez. Allí había una completa y absoluta bondad. Videl sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Casi sin poder evitarlo, alzó una mano hacia él, como si quisiera ayudarlo a levantarse. Como toda respuesta, el muchacho movió los labios en una súplica silenciosa.

" _Huye..._ "

Entonces se levantó; se puso de pie con un movimiento tan veloz que apenas llegó a verlo. El inexplicable fuego dorado que antes lo había envuelto reapareció de improviso, incendiando el aire a su alrededor. Sus cabellos, hasta ese momento negros, volvían a ser rubios. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que, de repente, el polvo sobre el que estaba parado saliera despedido en todas direcciones? ¿Era posible que, justo después de eso, el propio joven saliera volando hacia el firmamento como una centella?

Videl se incorporó, incrédula, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos tan abiertos que le dolían. La batalla se había reanudado. La silueta rojiza del muchacho volvía a entrecruzarse a una velocidad demencial con las otras dos figuras. Los estallidos en torno al colosal combate volvieron a llenar el aire, algunos de ellos impactando contra los edificios que aún quedaban en pie, otros, cayendo como meteoros sobre la calle, transformando los vehículos abandonados en candentes bolas de fuego. Algunas de esas explosiones se produjeron peligrosamente cerca, pero Videl no se movió. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada del cielo. Se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener la mano extendida hacia arriba, hacia él.

Y allí se habría quedado, de pie, absorta, si alguien no la hubiera tomado bruscamente por el brazo.

— ¡Videl!

El hechizo se rompió de repente.

Videl dio media vuelta, topándose con el rostro cubierto de tierra y polvo de Erasa.

— ¿Erasa...?

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces ahí parada?!—su amiga tiró con fuerza de su brazo, mientas las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra a su alrededor— ¡Debemos irnos ya! ¡Sharpner está aquí con la camioneta!

—S...Si...

— ¡Ahora!

Videl se dejó llevar, firmemente sujeta de la muñeca por Erasa. La voz de Sharpner les llegaba difusa desde el otro extremo de la avenida, ahogada por el alarido interminable de las explosiones. Sin embargo, Videl no dejó de mirar por encima del hombro ni un solo momento mientras se alejaban. Detrás de ellas el combate proseguía.

— ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Dense prisa!

Los gritos de Sharper se escucharon repentinamente cerca. Videl se volvió hacia él. El joven de largos cabellos rubios estaba parado junto a la puerta abierta de una vieja camioneta, haciéndoles señas desesperadas con un brazo para que se acercaran. No tuvo que insistir. En menos de un segundo las dos ya estaban arriba del vehículo, Erasa en el asiento del acompañante, ella, en el de atrás.

— ¡Espero que estén listas!—exclamó Sharpner, pisando a fondo el acelerador— ¡Nos vamos!

La camioneta salió impulsada a toda velocidad a través de la calle, dejando atrás el escalofriante estruendo de los edificios cayendo, del asfalto saltando en pedazos, de los cristales al reventar.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó allí atrás?—exclamó Sharpner, maniobrando bruscamente al volante.

—No...no estoy segura...—masculló Erasa.

Pero Videl si lo estaba.

Ella lo sabía.

Lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

Lo había visto.

A _él_.

—Alguien...—susurró, observando hacia atrás por la ventanilla.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Sharpner— ¿Cómo dices?

Videl apenas lo escuchó. Seguía contemplando absorta el cielo. Las palabras le salieron por sí solas.

—Alguien aún lucha...

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Esta es una idea que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes incluso de escribir "Lo que no decimos". Sin embargo, es una idea que por un motivo u otro nunca pude materializar. Ahora por fin me he decidido a hacerlo. Este es el primer capítulo de lo que, espero, será una historia mas o menos larga. La idea de todo lo que debe suceder de aquí en más existe desde hace tiempo, solo debo pasarlo a escrito, así que, si les parece que esto puede funcionar, por favor no duden en dejar sus comentarios._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Revontulet._


	3. El último guerrero

**.**

 **Capítulo 2: El último guerrero**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tomémonos un momento para considerar las probabilidades inherentes a un simple lanzamiento de dados. Si utilizamos solo un dado, son seis los resultados posibles: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. Si arrojamos este dado una n cantidad de veces, cada uno de estos resultados tendrá la misma probabilidad de salir, es decir, uno sobre seis. Consideremos ahora que agregamos un segundo dado al juego. En este caso son treintaiséis las posibles combinaciones de números que podrían salir en una tirada, siendo la probabilidad de obtener una combinación específica x sobre treintaiséis. Si luego arrojáramos tres dados a la vez, serían doscientas dieciséis las posibles combinaciones, siendo x sobre doscientos dieciséis la probabilidad de una combinación en particular. ¿Pero qué sucedería si no arrojamos ni uno, ni dos ni tres dados? ¿Qué sucedería si arrojamos una infinita cantidad de dados una infinita cantidad de veces? ¿Cuántas posibles combinaciones podríamos obtener en este caso?_

 _¿Y con qué nos encontraríamos si cada uno de nuestros infinitos dados representara uno de los universos o planos que componen la creación, y cada una de las posibles combinaciones al arrojar esos innumerables dados representase si una persona determinada de esos universos vive o muere...? No hay una respuesta única para este interrogante, sino una infinidad de respuestas. En un sistema compuesto por infinitas realidades, por infinitos planos o universos, una misma persona podría vivir o morir bajo determinadas circunstancias tantas veces como tantas posibles combinaciones hay en nuestro juego._

 _Infinitos dados._

 _Infinitas tiradas._

 _Infinitas posibilidades para una misma persona._

 **. . .**

Estaba lloviendo.

Las gotas caían como si fueran flechazos desde un cielo negro, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Se arrastraba.

Sus manos intentaban aferrarse al barro y al cemento despedazado, avanzando penosamente, trabajosamente. Patéticamente. Apenas podía ver. El agua se le metía inmisericorde en los ojos, fundiéndose con la sangre que corría desde su ceja izquierda, abierta casi hasta el hueso. Estiró una de sus manos tambaleantes, sintiendo como si los brazos le pesaran una tonelada. Lo poco que podía ver era suficiente para notar el ángulo innatural de su pulgar y su índice, grotescamente torcidos. Le habían roto los dedos. Otra vez. Cerró la mano en un doloroso puño, clavándolo en el barro para tomar impulso y avanzar un poco más. Podía verlo justo delante suyo. Pese a sus heridas y a la tormenta, podía verlo allí, tumbado e inmóvil.

—Trunks…—susurró, sintiendo como la sangre se le escapaba entre los dientes.

Una atroz puntada de dolor lo golpeó en el abdomen. La sangre que luchaba por mantener en su boca escapó en un torrente rojo. Tuvo que detenerse entre toses y jadeos, sintiendo que las entrañas le ardían. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado. No resistiría mucho más…pero aún le quedaba una semilla del ermitaño. Una. La última. Debía dársela a Trunks. Debía salvarlo. Se lo debía a él, su amigo y discípulo, por haberlo acompañado tantos años, y también se lo debía a Bulma. Le había jurado que cuidaría de su hijo sin importar lo que pasara. No podía fallarle, ni a él ni a ella, no podía.

Sintiendo un dolor ardiente, punzante, siguió arrastrándose a través del lodo estancado de una calle destruida. Lo habían alcanzado duro allí abajo. El orificio de entrada, en su espalda, era pequeño, del tamaño de una canica. Apenas sangraba. El agujero de salida, en cambio, en su estómago, debía tener el tamaño de una manzana y no paraba de sangrar. Eso iba a matarlo en breve. Debía llegar antes a Trunks, debía lograrlo.

Estiró la mano una vez más, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Faltaba poco, ya estaba cerca. Podía ver difusamente a su amigo a través de la cortina de agua que caía a baldazos desde el cielo. Menos de un metro. Volvió a estirar el brazo. Solo un poco más… En ese momento, cuando bajó la mano, sus dedos rotos no se cerraron sobre el barro, sino sobre algo duro y plano. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba sujetando la funda de una espada… El arma favorita de Trunks. Tardó otro instante en notar que la espada no estaba en su vaina. Su largo y brillante acero estaba justo frente a él.

Hundido hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de Trunks.

—No…—susurró, apoyando su mano rota sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado, de modo que no podía verle el rostro. No se movía. No se movía en absoluto. La sangre, diluida por la lluvia, manaba lentamente desde el acero de su propia arma, enterrada en su pecho.

—No…—volvió a susurrar, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia—No… No… Trunks… Trunks… ¡TRUNKS!

— ¡TRUNKS!

Gohan abrió bruscamente los ojos, incorporándose de un salto en la cama. Comprendió que había gritado. El eco aún resonaba entre los muros desnudos de hormigón.

" _Trunks_ ".

Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, respirando agitado en la oscuridad con los ojos enormemente abiertos. El dolor de sus heridas lo arrastró de repente hacia la dura realidad. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, un sueño de algo sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. El sueño de un recuerdo que lo atormentaría hasta el final de sus días. El sueño del mayor y más terrible de sus fracasos.

Con mucho cuidado, pues incluso algo tan mundano como destaparse le resultaba doloroso, Gohan se quitó las mantas de encima, sentándose en el camastro.

" _Solo ha sido un sueño…_ " se dijo.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo… Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como decir "no ha sido más que un sueño". Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche fue su culpa, solo su culpa. Él no estaba en el pequeño bosque donde se ocultaban cuando los androides atacaron.

Había salido en busca de provisiones, dejando a Trunks y a su madre a solas. Cuando volvió…todo estaba destruido. La cabaña que compartían estaba en llamas, y allí, ante sus puertas, Trunks sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bulma entre sus brazos. Un fuego más intenso y candente que el de las propias llamas rodeaba a su amigo por completo. Trunks se había transformado. Lo que no había podido tras años y años del más duro entrenamiento, lo había conseguido en un solo segundo del dolor y la ira más terribles.

Durante años, Gohan había intentado no culparse por no haber estado ahí esa noche. La recolección de provisiones se había vuelto todo un problema en los últimos tiempos. Cada vez resultaba más y más difícil hallar alimentos y medicinas elaborados. Él y Trunks habían comenzado a turnarse para hacerlo, quedando siempre uno en la cabaña para cuidar de Bulma. Esa noche, justo esa noche, le había tocado a él salir. Los había dejado solos.

Intentaba no culparse por eso, lo intentaba…pero no había modo de que no pudiera hacerse responsable de lo que sucedió después. Trunks estaba dominado por la ira, cegado por ella. Declaró que saldría en ese mismo momento a destruir de una vez y para siempre a los androides; ni siquiera esperó a que le contestara. Tomó su espada de entre los restos de la cabaña, la espada que la propia Bulma le había diseñado con una aleación especial, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Gohan podría haberlo detenido. Pese a todo el poder que su discípulo acababa de ganar al transformarse, él seguía siendo más fuerte. Podría haberlo parado y pedirle que no se precipitara. Podría haberle dicho que no tenía ninguna experiencia luchando como un súper saiyajin, que tendría problemas intentando controlar todo ese repentino torrente de energía. Podría haberle dicho que se arriesgaba a perder el control, a agotarse rápidamente durante la lucha, lo cual lo convertiría en un blanco fácil. Pero no lo hizo…

Esa noche, Trunks se transformó en súper saiyajin por primera y última vez; pues el gran error de Gohan, su imperdonable decisión, fue subestimar a los androides. Fue creer que dos súper saiyajines serían capaces de derrotarlos si luchaban hombro con hombro. No importaba si uno de ellos recién había adquirido ese poder, jamás habían tenido una oportunidad como aquella antes, ni siquiera cuando Vegeta seguía con vida. Por una vez podían enfrentar a los androides con verdaderas chances de vencerlos. ¡Podían hacerlo!

Se equivocaba.

En efecto, su poder y el de Trunks combinado era asombroso, tanto que, por primera vez, Número 17 y Número 18 se sintieron verdaderamente amenazados. Por eso los androides decidieron luchar en consecuencia, sin juegos, empleando todas sus fuerzas. Pronto descubrieron que el poder llevado al máximo de los dos androides, a la vez, era sencillamente imparable. Trunks no pudo mantenerse en su nuevo estado por mucho tiempo. Fue superado, sobrepasado. Gohan sabía que eso podía ocurrir, sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que ocurriera…pero no quiso verlo. Decidió arriesgarse a terminar con todo esa noche. La posibilidad de ponerle un fin a la guerra lo cegó. ¡Llevó a su discípulo, a su protegido, a su mejor amigo, a la muerte!

Gohan se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Si aún estaba con vida en esos momentos, era porque había utilizado la semilla que debió ser para Trunks.

—Lo siento…Trunks, Bulma…mamá… Lo siento tanto…

Esa noche se juró a sí mismo que destruiría a los androides.

No importaba cómo, ni cuánto tiempo le llevara, él acabaría con ellos. Estaba dispuesto a morir intentándolo. Lo haría por Trunks, por Bulma, por su madre y por todos los que habían muerto en sus manos. Por el señor Piccolo, por Krillin, por Vegeta y por todos los demás. Ya no quedaba nadie. Solo él. Debía hacerlo. Debía detenerlos… debía derrotarlos, acabar con ellos, destruirlos…

— ¡Matarlos!

Arrojó un puñetazo de pura rabia e impotencia, golpeando el muro contra el que descansaba su camastro. El frío hormigón se hundió hacia adentro, agrietándose. Una fina lluvia de yeso y polvo le cayó desde el techo. Gohan soltó un gruñido, levantándose con dificultad. Estaba descalzo, solo vestido con un pantalón hecho jirones. Su torso desnudo, de músculos duros y marcados como piedras, estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Tajos largos y cortos de un blanco apagado, marcas vagamente circulares, de las cuales destacaba una enorme en su abdomen, justo por encima del ombligo. Sobre todo aquel tejido de cicatrices, las heridas nuevas resaltaban rojas y amoratadas. Tenía un cardenal gigantesco que le cubría todo el hombro y parte del brazo izquierdo, el cual se veía hinchado del codo para abajo. Cientos de cortes lo cubrían del cuello a la cintura, la mayoría poco profundos, otros, no tanto. Los androides lo habían apaleado a consciencia, pero no lo habían matado.

" _Otra vez…_ "

Gohan era muy consciente de todo el poder que había ganado en los últimos años. A base de durísimos entrenamientos que lo llevaron al límite de sus posibilidades, su fuerza física, su resistencia, su velocidad, su concentración y su ki, se habían incrementado exponencialmente. Las duras batallas a las que había sobrevivido lo habían hecho todavía más fuerte, pues, su sangre guerrera, su sangre de saiyajin, lo volvía más y más poderoso cada vez que se recuperaba de luchas a muerte. Era más fuerte que nunca. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás los límites de un súper saiyajin ordinario. Y aun así…ni siquiera estaba cerca de compararse a los androides. Aquellas malditas máquinas podrían haber acabado con él en cualquiera de sus peleas, pero le habían perdonado la vida por el simple hecho de que sabían que era el último que resistía.

No lo habían matado porque no querían perder la última diversión que les quedaba.

Al pensar en eso, la ira, el dolor y la rabia lo corrían por dentro. Le hacían hervir la sangre de odio y frustración. Lo subestimaban, se burlaban de él, y cada nuevo combate era una incontestable recordatorio de su inferioridad. ¿Acaso había sobrevivido a su familia y a sus amigos para llegar a ese punto muerto? ¿Acaso lo único que había logrado luego de años de sufrimiento era ser el último entretenimiento de un par de psicópatas asesinos?

—Todo, me lo han arrebatado todo…

Su familia, sus amigos, su orgullo.

Su mundo.

Aún lo recordaba a la perfección. Era apenas un niño, pero su mente lo recordaba con una claridad espantosa. Fue unos cuantos meses después de la muerte de su padre a causa de una misteriosa enfermedad del corazón. Era en el inicio de la crisis, antes del gran pánico que destruiría la sociedad humana. En ese entonces nadie sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando. Los androides actuaban demasiado rápido. De la noche a la mañana pueblos enteros de la Región Oeste comenzaron a desaparecer, literalmente borrados del mapa. Las autoridades y los medios no se explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que nadie había podido registrar fotos o filmaciones y vivido para contarlo. Las investigaciones y los testimonios de poblados vecinos apuntaban a algún tipo de explosión, lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrasar un pueblo entero sin dejar ningún rastro. La Región entró en estado de alerta mientras las autoridades barajaban múltiples hipótesis. Pero entonces, en un día que los sobrevivientes comenzarían a llamar el Día del Juicio, la Capital del Oeste fue atacada. Era la primera gran ciudad sobre la que caían los androides, su primer ataque masivo y a gran escala. El mundo lo supo en ese momento. Gohan aún se recordaba observando atónito las noticias en la televisión, filmaciones en vivo que mostraban un infierno de fuego, destrucción y muerte. Su mentor, Piccolo, y Vegeta, el padre de Trunks, fueron los primeros en partir hacia la ciudad. Para cuando él, Krillin y los demás llegaron…ambos ya estaban muertos.

La muerte de Piccolo fue un durísimo golpe para Gohan. No solo había perdido a su padre, sino que solo unos meses después perdió a su gran amigo y maestro, aquel que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. ¡Y él no había estado ahí para ayudarlo! Incluso en esos momentos, un nudo de hielo se formaba en su estómago al recordarlo. Sabía a la perfección que su presencia no habría hecho diferencia alguna, que muy probablemente hubiera terminado muerto… ¡Pero al menos habría sido luchando hombro con hombro junto a Piccolo! ¡Hasta el final! ¡Como debía ser!

Luego de ese día, las esferas del dragón dejaron de ser una opción para ellos. En el transcurso de los años siguientes, los defensores de la tierra fueron cayendo uno tras otro. Ten Shin Han, Chaozu y Yajirobe cayeron en la Capital del Este. Krillin, Yamcha y él mismo siguieron a los androides hasta las ruinas de la Capital del Centro, la mayor ciudad del mundo, donde el último combate tuvo lugar. Allí, Krillin, su mejor amigo, aquel que lo acompañó en mil batallas y aventuras, murió entre sus brazos. Aún podía recordar la sangre, fluyendo muy roja y brillante entre sus dedos, mientas sostenía el cuerpo de alguien que había sido como un hermano mayor para él. Recordaba el frío en su estómago, el vértigo, las náuseas, la sensación de mareo. Y aquella rabia…aquella rabia helada…aquella ira incontrolable que literalmente lo cegó. Veía rojo. Veía negro. No podía enfocar nada que no fuera la imagen difusa de alguien que se había ido para siempre. Y, detrás de todo, la furia crecía y crecía sin detenerse; creció hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que ya no quedaba nada más en el mundo aparte del odio…creció hasta que creyó que ese odio y el dolor lo matarían. Pero no fue así. Vivió. Con solo catorce años de edad, Gohan se transformó por primera vez en súper saiyajin.

Que iluso fue en ese momento. Qué inconsciente. Estaba ebrio; ebrio de ira, de odio, ebrio de un deseo incontrolable de venganza, y, sobre todo, ebrio del nuevo e inconmensurable poder que lo llenaba por dentro, recorriendo cada una de sus venas como un fuego helado. Creyó que al fin sería capaz de destruir a los malditos que habían convertido su vida en un infierno.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba. Ni siquiera Vegeta había logrado nada contra ellos, y él no fue ninguna excepción. Los androides no solo lo derrotaron con una increíble facilidad, sino que, sabiendo que era el último guerrero con vida, lo dejaron ir. Le dieron unos cuantos días de ventaja y luego comenzaron a buscarlo, a seguirle el rastro como depredadores que han olfateando el olor de la sangre fresca. Se encapricharon con él. Hubo una época en que no pasaba un solo día sin que los notara cerca, acechándolo a la distancia. Los combates se volvieron inevitables, y, a pesar de que luego de cada lucha se volvía más y más fuerte, su poder no podía compararse ni por asomo al de ellos. Cada nueva batalla era una nueva derrota, y tras cada nueva derrota se veía obligado a esconderse para recuperarse. Pero los androides aún no se habían aburrido de él. Se negaban a renunciar a su cacería. Y fue en una de esas veces, cuando todavía estaba recuperándose de un combate en el que a punto estuvieron de matarlo, que ellos se presentaron en el Monte Paozu…

El Monte Paozu. Allí era donde Gohan había nacido. Sus verdes valles, sus altas montañas y sus lagos cristalinos lo habían visto crecer. Era una zona montañosa ubicada en el distrito 439 de la Región Este, totalmente apartada de cualquier centro urbano. Todo ello la hacía una zona alejada, inaccesible y sumamente difícil de encontrar. Si los androides se presentaron allí, justo en la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, fue porque sabían exactamente dónde buscar. Su objetivo primario, aquel por el cual habían sido creados, era asesinar al legendario Goku. Debían contar con información detallada sobre su padre, era la única explicación de como fue que llegaron directamente hasta allí.

" _Fue mi culpa, mamá... ¡Fue mi culpa!_ "

Llevaba varias semanas ocultándose de ellos, intentando reponerse de sus graves heridas. Los androides lo buscaban a él, dispuestos a seguir con su macabro juego. Esa fue la única razón por la que decidieron ir directo hasta el lugar que había sido su hogar. Pero él no estaba allí.

Él no estaba allí…

Al destino no le faltaba sentido de la ironía.

Durante todos esos años Gohan se había mantenido alejado a propósito de su hogar. Sabía a la perfección que los androides lo buscaban. No quería atraerlos hasta allí, no quería poner en peligro a su madre, y ellos, al no poder encontrarlo, fueron directamente al lugar donde creyeron que se escondía. Su antigua casa en el Monte Paozu, en el distrito 439 de la Región Este.

Solo su madre estaba allí.

Gohan avanzó rengueando hacia el rudimentario cuarto de baño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían copiosas por sus mejillas demacradas, quemándole la piel.

" _Mamá, amigos, Bulma, Trunks…_ "

Había fantasmas que nunca, jamás, lo abandonarían. Fantasmas que siempre lo acompañarían en lo más profundo de su corazón y su consciencia. Fantasmas a los que, sin importar a que precio, había jurado vengar algún día. No le importaba si debía morir para lograrlo. Los vengaría. Daría paz a sus almas.

" _Aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo_ ".

Abrió de una patada la puerta del baño, entrando a trompicones. El cuarto era pequeño y oscuro, con un espejo sucio sobre el lavabo y un retrete que hacía mucho que había dejado de funcionar. Se encontraba bajo tierra, en lo que había sido una de las salas de descanso de los empleados del metro. En sus días de esplendor, la red de subtes de la Capital del Oeste había sido uno de las mayores y más avanzadas de todo el mundo. Las diferentes líneas recorrían la ciudad de punta a punta en toda su inmensa extensión, conectando los cientos de distritos y barrios unos con otros. Pequeños cuartos como aquel habían sido comunes, tanto para las horas de descanso de los empleados diurnos como para los vigilantes que trabajaban durante la noche. Gohan había estado siguiéndole el rastro a los androides desde hacía varias semanas. Sabía que estaban cerca de la Capital del Oeste, dispuestos tal vez a reanudar el circuito de destrucción que habían iniciado allí mismo, hacía casi quince años. Esa era la razón por la que había terminado instalándose allí, llevando consigo sus pocas pertenencias. Aunque no pudiera derrotarlos, los tiempos en que se escondía de ellos habían quedado atrás.

Ya no huiría.

Pasó una mano por el espejo cubierto de polvo, mirándose fijamente. Su ojo derecho era una tumefacción hinchada que latía dolorosamente. El inmenso cardenal en su hombro izquierdo, de un repulsivo color violáceo, le indicaba que muy probablemente lo tenía dislocado. Lo corroboró al ver que apenas podía mover el brazo de ese lado, notando un agudísimo dolor, como si tuviera vidrio molido debajo de la piel y el hueso. Apretando los dientes, sin soltar un solo quejido, devolvió el hombro a su lugar con un brusco movimiento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Tampoco era la primera vez que se fracturaba el antebrazo izquierdo en dos partes diferentes. Revolvió en el bolso que tenía volcado sobre el lavabo, utilizando su mano derecha. Primero aplicó una pomada especial sobre su antebrazo herido; luego, con sumo cuidado, se lo vendó en torno a unas varillas de madera en un ajustado cabestrillo. Tampoco era la primera vez que hacía eso. Otro tanto de pomada en su ojo y su hombro magullado, más un poco de una mezcla de hierbas que el mismo había preparado, un poderoso antiséptico para la maraña de cortes y moretones que cubrían su torso. Por último colocó un firme vendaje en torno a su abdomen, hombros y pecho. Eran las últimas vendas que le quedaban.

Gohan cerró de un portazo el cuarto de baño, encaminándose a paso renqueante de vuelta hacia el camastro. Se dejó caer sentado sobre el duro colchón, tanteándose con cuidado las piernas. No parecía tener nada roto. Aquello era una suerte. Sus heridas siempre sanaban a un ritmo anormalmente rápido, dado que su organismo no era del todo humano, pero, incluso así, un hueso de una pierna roto o una hemorragia en la vena poplítea eran heridas complicadas hasta para él. Volvió a recostarse con cierto esfuerzo, sacando una botella de agua de su bolso. Bebió sin ganas, sintiendo que le costaba tragar. Tenía la garganta como en carne viva. No le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, había terminado habituándose a ello. A lo que jamás lograría acostumbrarse, en cambio, era al dolor de los demás.

La batalla de hacía unas horas había concluido con una terrible explosión que devastó aquella parte de la ciudad. Los androides, cansados finalmente del juego, habían hecho volar por los aires un espacio de varias manzanas. Como en otras ocasiones, Gohan había logrado huir por los pelos, aunque no sin recibir un daño considerable a cambio. Lo que más lo atormentaba, sin embargo, no eran sus heridas, sino el hecho de que había gente en esa zona… Se escondían muy bien, pero estaban allí. Era por eso que los androides habían atacado esa parte de la ciudad en primer lugar. Gohan descubrió su ubicación justo cuando las primeras explosiones comenzaron. Tardó apenas unos pocos minutos en llegar, tiempo suficiente sin embargo para que muchos de los refugiados encontraran una horrible muerte…

El combate que vino después fue durísimo. Logró tomar desprevenido a Número 17, cayendo primero sobre él. Aquello le permitió enfrentarse durante unos minutos cara a cara solo contra Número 18. Era lo que pretendía. En los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que, si luchaba solo con uno de ellos, sus posibilidades de vencer aumentaban considerablemente. Estaba seguro de que si peleara durante el tiempo suficiente contra uno solo a la vez, podría obtener la victoria. Pero cuando ellos atacaban juntos… Eran una máquina perfectamente sincronizada, demoledora e imparable. Cuando ellos atacaban al mismo tiempo, no había manera alguna de vencerlos. Reflexionando lo sucedido, se daba cuenta de que tardó demasiado. No pudo sobrepasar a Número 18 en los preciosos segundos que había ganado, con 17 fuera del cuadro. En cuanto los androides volvieron a unir fuerzas, todo estuvo acabado.

A pesar de todo, Gohan había logrado sobrevivir una vez más a la pelea. Pero los demás, los civiles, todos aquellos que se habían visto envueltos en su propia batalla… ¿Cuántos habían muerto ese día? ¿Cuántos más, cuántos en la inmensa pila de cadáveres que los androides venían acumulando desde hacía años y años?

Aunque tal vez…

Tal vez su intervención había logrado salvar a algunas de esas personas. Era por eso que ya no huía, que iba a enfrentarlos donde quiera que los encontrara, por más que estuviera herido, por más que sus posibilidades de vencer fueran nulas. Lo hacía para _salvarlos_. Si él no se hubiera presentado en ese momento, desviando la atención de los androides, sin duda todos habrían muerto. Tal vez, al plantarles cara, algunos pudieron aprovechar la distracción y huir. Tal vez unos pocos pudieron salvarse.

Tal vez _ella_ logró escapar.

Gohan la recordó de repente. No había vuelto a pensar en ella desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas asombradas, en medio de una avenida destruida. Sin embargo, para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que la recordaba con una nitidez increíble, como si su imagen se hubiera quedado todo el tiempo grabada en su cabeza, aguardando por él. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verla nuevamente. Era una joven menuda y delgada, vestida con una gruesa chaqueta de piel marrón y una capa gris con capucha. Tenía el rostro cubierto de tierra y polvo debido a las explosiones, pero, aún así, Gohan había notado el mentón delicado, los pómulos altos, la nariz pequeña y respingona, los labios finos y sedosos, la inmaculada claridad de su piel blanca. Una mata de pelo negrísimo, no demasiado largo, le caía sobre la nuca, sin llegar a rozar sus hombros redondeados. Y allí, en medio de aquel rostro atónito, bajo dos finas cejas negras, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida lo observaban. Eran de un azul profundo, cegador, más azules y brillantes que el más perfecto de los zafiros. Gohan podría haberse quedado toda una eternidad contemplando aquellos ojos, pero los suyos volvieron a reparar en las diminutas figuras suspendidas en el firmamento, descendiendo en picada hacia él. Solo atinó a decirle una simple palabra:

" _Huye_ ".

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que lo hubiera escuchado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera huido, que estuviera a salvo, aunque lo más probable era que nunca lo supiera. Lo más probable era que nunca volviera a verla.

Gohan cerró los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

Durante un instante deseó con todo su ser que no fuera así.

 **.**

Era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban sobre un cielo oscuro y completamente despejado. En el otro extremo de la ciudad, muy lejos de un cuarto para empleados en las profundidades del metro, una joven descansaba sentada a la entrada de una derruida boca del subterráneo, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. Sus ojos azules observaban el cuarto de luna creciente, de un intenso tono plateado en la oscuridad del firmamento.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Videl en voz baja.

Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez sobre un uniforme de karate color naranja, sobre unos cabellos ahora negros, ahora rubios, sobre unos ojos oscuros (o claros), sobre un rostro que expresaba bondad y amabilidad; si, incluso en tiempos como los que vivían, incluso en tiempos en los que el miedo, la desconfianza, la envidia o el odio eran lo único que podía vislumbrarse en los rostros de la gente.

Sus pensamientos giraban una y otra vez en torno al joven que le había salvado la vida.

Aun podía ver el dedo índice del androide encendido en un bello pero terrible resplandor, un resplandor que la habría matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo había visto antes. Delgados rayos de luz capaces de atravesar de lado a lado un tanque de guerra, de hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos. Pero en ese momento… En ese momento aquel muchacho había caído como un bólido sobre el androide. Y luego…luego la lucha inició. Se daba cuenta de que Erasa y Sharpner habían obrado correctamente, de buena fe, y estaba profundamente agradecida con ellos, pero en esos instantes una parte de ella casi sentía deseos de maldecirlos por haberla sacado de ahí.

¿Cuál habría sido el resultado de aquel colosal e inexplicable combate? ¿Habría logrado el joven sobrevivir a la lucha? ¿Sabría algún día quién era, de dónde venía?

¿Volvería a verlo?

Videl se abrazó con mas fuerza las rodillas, sonriendo ampliamente.

Durante un instante deseó con todo su ser que así fuera.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	4. Sobrevivientes

**.**

 **Capítulo 3: Sobrevivientes**

 **.**

Si había algo que su subconsciente recordaba de aquel día, era la imagen de sus padres sentados en los asientos delanteros del automóvil, discutiendo en un tono que jamás les había oído antes. Procuraban hablar en voz baja, para no asustarla, pero no había modo. Ella los oía. A pesar de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlos, los oía. Era sobrecogedor, pues sus padres no solían alzar nunca la voz ni discutir. Eran una pareja a la vieja usanza, alegre y unida. Podría haber contado con una sola mano las veces que los había visto discutir, e incluso así le sobrarían dedos. Nunca se peleaban, tal vez podían llegar a tener una cena tensa y en silencio muy de vez en cuando, pero eso era todo. Eran sumamente unidos, siempre sonrisas y palabras afectuosas, y ella los amaba por eso. Sin embargo, desde que el pánico había empezado, sus padres parecían estar esperando todo el tiempo una excusa para pelearse. Eso la asustaba todavía más que todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por eso intentaba no escuchar la discusión, por eso intentaba abstraerse. Pero era imposible.

En esos momentos, mientras el tráfico avanzaba a un paso que ella misma podría haber igualado, su madre decía que deberían haber salido mucho antes, no ahora que todas las carreteras de salida estaban colapsadas. Su padre, en cambio, le decía que eso habría sido una estupidez. ¿Acaso olvidaba los brutales saqueos que había habido cuando todo comenzó? ¿Acaso olvidaba que habían tenido que tapear las puertas y ventanas de la casa mientras afuera, en las calles, se libraba una verdadera batalla campal? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen salido en medio de ese caos en su coche, llevando una niña pequeña con ellos? Ni hablar. Habían hecho lo correcto al esperar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, por más que ahora tuvieran que avanzar a paso de hombre para dejar la ciudad.

Ella no sabía que era una batalla campal, ni por qué su madre estaba tan enojada, pero en ese momento creyó entender a qué se refería su padre con lo de "paso de hombre". Si miraba hacia adelante por la ventanilla, podía ver a miles de automóviles en hilera, uno junto al otro en una interminable masa de metal multicolor. Si miraba hacia atrás veía exactamente lo mismo, solo que con los edificios más altos de la Ciudad Estrella Naranja de fondo. Avanzaban a un ritmo exasperantemente lento, sumidos siempre en una inacabable cacofonía de bocinas y maldiciones. Muchos conductores habían detenido sus autos a un costado, sobre la hierba, y se alejaban a _paso de hombre_ cargando con todo lo que podían. Muchas otras personas, aquellas que no tenían automóviles, avanzaban en interminables filas indias por las banquinas, muchas veces colándose directamente entre los vehículos, pues incluso a pie iban más rápido.

Al verlos, no podía evitar preguntarse de nuevo por qué toda esa gente estaba abandonando la ciudad. Le había planteado esa misma duda a su madre, antes de que partieran, pero, al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto intentando explicarle, había decidido no insistir. Una parte de ella, no obstante, parecía darse cuenta de por qué huían; una parte de ella creía entender las noticias que pasaban por el canal local en la televisión, noticias que hablaban de ciudades cercanas devastadas, del inexorable avance de una fuerza destructora cuyo siguiente blanco era Estrella Naranja. Si, una pequeña parte de ella creía entenderlo, pero resultaba tan aterrador que el resto de su consciencia había decidido ignorarlo.

Lo mismo que intentaba hacer ahora con la discusión de sus padres.

Ya no se molestaban en hablar en voz baja. Estaban prácticamente gritando. Su padre decía que si tenía una alternativa mejor que la dijera, pero que si no se callara y lo dejara conducir en paz. Ya suficiente tenía con el caos que había afuera como para encima tener que estar soportándola a ella. Su madre le replicaba a los gritos que, si la hubiera escuchado en un principio, entonces no estarían allí haciendo fila como vacas en un matadero. Todo lo que se decían, y cómo se lo decían, la asustaba cada vez más y más. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Se hubiera tapado los oídos con sus pequeñas manos si, de repente, sus padres no se hubieran quedado en silencio. En realidad, no solo habían sido sus padres. Ni las bocinas de los autos, ni los gritos airados de los conductores, ni el rumor constante de motores y ruedas podía oírse ya. Un silencio artificial, antinatural, se había apoderado de todo. Era como si en un segundo dado el mundo entero hubiera decidido contener la respiración. Y ella entendía por qué. Estaba mirando directamente la razón de ese silencio. Más allá de los asientos delanteros donde estaban sentados sus padres, a través del parabrisas, arriba, podía ver a las dos figuras suspendidas en el aire. Flotaban en el firmamento, dos siluetas gráciles y esbeltas con las manos extendidas hacia abajo, como si señalaran a la masa de automóviles que intentaba abandonar Estrella Naranja.

Primero hubo un murmullo grave, lentamente en crescendo. Luego, los murmullos se transformaron en horribles gritos de horror, una retahíla de alaridos, maldiciones y sollozos. Apenas duraron. Una explosión demencial inundó por completo el aire, haciéndolo estallar en llamas, ahogando cualquier otro sonido en el mundo. Sus padres voltearon bruscamente hacia ella, con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Pudo ver como sus labios se movían, como se abrían para decirle algo. Nunca supo qué fue lo que intentaron decirle. La explosión cortó verticalmente el automóvil, desde arriba, cayendo como una guillotina de fuego. La mitad delantera del vehículo desapareció envuelta en llamas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevándose a sus padres. Pudo verlos un instante antes, los vio desaparecer en medio de un torrente brillante de fuego y cenizas.

Ella gritó.

Gritó con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones, gritó hasta quedarse ronca, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el sonido desesperado de su propia voz. La onda expansiva arrojó la mitad trasera del automóvil por los aires, arrancándola de la carretera. El cinturón de seguridad y los cristales se rompieron, estallaron a su alrededor. Ella salió despedida en un arco perfecto, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba que crecía a un costado…solo que ya no era hierba. Era asfalto, un asfalto sucio y agrietado. Ya no estaba en la ancha carretera que salía de Estrella Naranja, sino en medio de una avenida devastada. A ambos lados se alzaban edificios derruidos cubiertos de hiedra. Había vehículos abandonados por todas partes, rodeados de una hierba alta y reseca que comenzaba abrirse camino entre el concreto. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba. Jamás había visto esa ciudad fantasma antes. Se miró las manos, notando con asombro que su ubicación no era lo único que había cambiado. Sus manos se habían vuelto más grandes y esbeltas, con dedos largos y finos de uñas ennegrecidas por la tierra. Ya no era una niña…era una joven envuelta en una larga capa gris, tirada en el suelo, observando con los ojos abiertos como platos a un muchachito de pie ante ella, con su largo cabello negro, sus fríos ojos celestes y su rostro manchado de sangre. La señalaba con un dedo que emitía un tenue resplandor. Sabía quién era ese joven. Sabía por qué estaba allí. Y sabía que iba a matarla.

Volvió a gritar, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero, una vez más, tampoco llegó a escucharse. Algo se movió a una velocidad increíble justo delante de ella. Luego, el poderoso estruendo de un golpe cubrió cualquier otro sonido. El joven de ojos gélidos ya no estaba. Su amenazante silueta negra, con su mano extendida, había desaparecido. Alguien más la observaba ahora. Podía verlo. Podía ver su uniforme naranja rojizo, sus brazos poderosos, su rostro amable y sereno, de ojos que variaban inexplicablemente de un tono oscuro a uno claro, al igual que sus cortos cabellos peinados en punta.

— ¿Quién eres…?—susurró ella, de repente consciente de que no era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta.

Él no le contestó. Se inclinó levemente, extendiéndole la mano. Ella levantó su brazo a la vez, como atraída por un imán, acercando su propia mano a la de él. Debía tomarla. Debía aceptar su ayuda. Era importante, porque, de algún modo, sabía que al tomar su mano no solo estaría recibiendo su ayuda, sino que ella, a su vez, lo estaría ayudando a él. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que ese joven necesitaba tanto su ayuda como ella la de él. Y aceptaba. Quería ayudarlo. Sus dedos se rozaron, y pudo ver que los labios del muchacho se movían.

—Videl…

Sus palabras la asombraron.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre?

—Videl…

Pero no…algo estaba mal. Esa no podía ser la voz del joven. Demasiado aguda, demasiado melodiosa, demasiado…familiar.

— ¡Videl! ¡Despierta!

Alguien la sacudía con fuerza por el hombro. Videl abrió bruscamente los ojos, con todas sus alarmas sonando enloquecidas. A fuerza de costumbre llevó una mano hacia su muslo derecho, donde siempre llevaba guardado su cuchillo de caza. No estaba ahí. El hecho de no llevar encima su cuchillo tendría que haber servido para recordarle que no se había quedado dormida a la intemperie, sola, sino que estaba en el refugio subterráneo con su grupo. No obstante, por un lado, aún no estaba del todo despierta, y, por el otro, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de erradicar. A falta de su puñal, Videl sujetó la mano sobre su hombro con un movimiento relampagueante, estirándola con brusquedad hacia un lado, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante como una ráfaga. Cayó sobre su "asaltante" con todo su peso, echándolo de espaldas al piso mientras clavaba una rodilla en su otra mano, inmovilizándole el brazo contra el suelo. Todo sucedió en menos tiempo del que lleva pestañear unas cuantas veces. En menos de un segundo, ya tenía completamente reducida e indefensa a… ¿Erasa?

Videl parpadeó varias veces, abochornada. De espaldas contra el piso, con los brazos dolorosamente extendidos, Erasa la miraba con una expresión de mil demonios.

—Pero por todos los cielos…—masculló entre dientes— ¡Por esto es que odio tener que venir a despertarte!

— ¿Erasa?

—Si, soy yo. ¿Vas a soltarme o qué?

—Lo siento—Videl se puso de pie rápidamente, liberando a su amiga de la dolorosa llave—Vieja costumbre.

—Sí, lo sé. Esos reflejos de artista marcial van a matarme algún día.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—bostezó Videl, frotándose los ojos. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de soñar aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, caóticas, pero siempre era preferible mostrarse firme ante los demás—Anoche me tocó a mí estar de guardia, y todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué me despertaste?

—Nock ha convocado una reunión de emergencia y quiere que participes. Me pidió que te llamara.

—Así que una reunión de emergencia, eh. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

—No, pero puedo imaginármelo.

—Sí, yo también—Videl recogió su chaqueta de piel, sacudiéndola con fuerza—Seguro que por fin ha decidido abandonar esta maldita ciudad. Y ya iba siendo hora. Tendríamos que habernos ido luego de que los androides atacaron

—No deberías hablar así.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Alguien podría escucharte.

— ¿Y?

—Mucha gente no está en condiciones de irse aún. Sabes bien cómo es vivir aquí abajo.

—Sé muy bien cómo es vivir aquí, en el bosque, en las montañas y en el sótano inmundo de una gasolinera. Los androides no han vuelto a aparecer, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado la ciudad. Debemos irnos.

—Tal vez… Pero será mejor que hables con Nock. Estaba muy serio.

— ¿Cuándo no está serio?

—Más de lo normal.

—Bien, que el jefe no espere más entonces—Videl echó a andar a buen paso— ¿Me esperas para desayunar?

—Si a unas cuantas tiras de cecina con agua hervida llamas "desayuno" entonces sí, te espero.

— ¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Capuchino con tostadas y jugo de naranja?

—Mmm…no estaría mal.

—Una diría que a estas alturas ya deberías haber bajado tus expectativas… En fin, nos vemos en un rato.

Videl hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Erasa se lo impidió.

—Videl, espera un momento…

— ¿Qué?

La joven rubia pareció vacilar unos instantes, indecisa, pero finalmente alzó la mirada, con ese brillo de terquedad que tan bien le conocía.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Videl se puso repentinamente nerviosa, aunque lo ocultó a la perfección. Cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado que Erasa estaba con ella en el jeep el día que los androides atacaron. ¿Acaso había visto algo? ¿Acaso había visto a…?

Negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no hay nada importante que se me haya pasado contarte—por algún motivo que no podía explicar, se sentía incapaz de hablar de aquel misterioso joven en voz alta— ¿Por qué?

—Oh, solo preguntaba… Me ha parecido que estabas un poco rara últimamente—Erasa parecía algo decepcionada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente.

—Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a Nock entonces. Te veo para desayunar.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Videl levantó su mochila y su arco del suelo y salió de su "habitación", es decir, del hueco debajo de las escaleras donde había puesto su bolsa de dormir y sus pocas pertenencias. En tiempos como los que corrían, uno debía aprender a conformarse con facilidad. Subió lentamente los escalones, absorta en sus pensamientos. La charla con Erasa la había despertado, dejándola alerta. La pregunta que le había hecho al final la inquietaba bastante, aunque sabía que seguramente estaba exagerando. El comportamiento de su amiga no había variado en lo más mínimo en las últimas dos semanas, lo cual sería extraño si hubiera visto lo mismo que ella vio ese día. Si, sin duda exageraba. Era su propio comportamiento el que había cambiado. Lo que había visto la había llevado a encerrarse aún más en sí misma, mostrándose más pensativa de lo usual, y eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Erasa. A eso se refería con su pregunta. Afirmó vagamente con la cabeza, intentando convencerse y dejar de lado el tema. Había otra cosa que debía meditar.

" _Otra vez ese sueño…"_

Una extraña ansiedad se apoderó de ella al recordar lo que había "visto" durante su descanso. En realidad, no había sido el mismo sueño de siempre. Videl había aprendido, con el paso de los años, a guardar en un rincón de su mente todos aquellos recuerdos demasiado dolorosos de rememorar. Era el mecanismo de protección que su subconsciente había desarrollado a la fuerza. Por eso, rara vez pensaba en sus padres durante el día. Estaba mejor así, cien por ciento centrada en el peligro del presente, enterrando todo aquello que pudiera suscitar cualquier indicio de debilidad. Un solo segundo de duda, de debilidad, podía costarle la vida a uno en los tiempos que corrían. Durante las noches, sin embargo, cuando no tenía gobierno sobre sus emociones y sus pensamientos…las imágenes de aquel terrible día solían asaltarla, recordándole que no había olvidado a sus padres, que nunca los olvidaría, que siempre estarían con ella.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Siempre solía despertarse hacia el momento en que el automóvil estallaba. Esta vez no fue así. Esta vez la vorágine de recuerdos del pasado se fundió en uno con el presente. Había dejado de ser una niña. De repente era la misma joven de veintidós años, con su capa, su chaqueta y su arco, y allí, de pie justo frente a ella…estaba él. Sus ojos, a ratos negros, a ratos verdes, la observaban con una serenidad absoluta. En el sueño, tal y como ocurrió en la realidad, él la había salvado de uno de los androides, y luego…luego le había extendido una mano. La sensación que la invadió cuando ella misma alzó su mano, aceptando su ayuda, fue indescriptible. Nunca había sentido nada así antes. Era como si…como si él…

—Videl…que Dios te bendiga, muchacha…

Videl desvió la mirada hacia una lado, sobresaltada. Las escaleras la habían llevado hacia el gran hall que servía como encrucijada entre las diferentes líneas del subterráneo. Aquel amplio espacio, con lo que antes habían sido numerosas tiendas y quioscos a los lados, era el lugar donde el grueso de los "civiles" del grupo se había instalado. Quien le hablaba era una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos, pequeña y arrugada como una pasa. Videl no recordaba su nombre.

— ¿Señora?

—Muchas gracias, niña—la anciana le sujetó una mano con sus dedos temblorosos—Gracias a las medicinas y a los alimentos que trajiste de tu última expedición, mi nieto se está recuperando. Que Dios te bendiga.

—No…no hay de qué—Videl estaba avergonzada. Había vivido tanto tiempo sola antes de unirse a aquella gente, que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando algo así le sucedía—No tiene por qué agradecerme… Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Y tu trabajo salva vidas. Mi nieto llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo, empezaba a temer que ya no conseguríamos las medicinas que necesitaba, pero por suerte no fue así—la mujer le regaló una radiante sonrisa, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—Ahora, el médico dice que se pondrá bien, y todo te lo debemos a ti. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

—No hay…de qué—repitió, incómoda—Ehhh…si me disculpa, debo reunirme con Nock… Me ha convocado a una reunión, una de emergencia, ya sabe.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—la anciana se inclinó respetuosamente—Ve con él.

Videl se alejó a paso ligero, aún sintiéndose tontamente abochornada. No era la primera vez que alguien se paraba a agradecerle por algo, pero tenía la sensación de que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse. Sacudió la cabeza, acelerando el paso. Era muy temprano, seguramente recién estaba amaneciendo en el exterior, pero a su alrededor la vida subterránea ya se había puesto en marcha. Los generadores de emergencia aún estaban activos, pero no podían permitirse usarlos a toda hora debido al poco combustible del que disponían, de modo que la mayoría de la gente iluminaba sus espacios de trabajo con velas y faroles a base de aceite. Algunos habían clavado antorchas en las baldosas del suelo y en los muros. Videl no echaba de menos la falta de luz eléctrica; agradecía, en cambio, que el sistema de ventilación del metro, aparte de estar milagrosamente intacto, funcionara con paneles de energía solar ubicados en el exterior, pues de lo contrario habría sido imposible instalarse allí sin sofocarse. Sharpner le había comentado que el gobierno de la Capital del Oeste, al parecer, había comenzado a reemplazar los sistemas en base a combustibles fósiles por paneles de energía solar cuando los androides atacaron. Era una verdadera lástima que no hubieran llegado a renovar todos los equipos.

" _Adiós a la energía sustentable_ "

Videl avanzó a través del gran hall. En las tiendas más grandes, distribuidas a los lados del enorme pasillo central, era donde se llevaban a cabo los trabajos más importantes. Vio a un grupo de hombres en lo que antes había sido una lencería agrupando y clasificando una enorme variedad de equipo. Montones de ropa y zapatos iban a parar a una mesa, separando aquello que aún podía vestirse de lo que terminaría usándose para confeccionar mantas y vendas. En otra mesa amontonaban todo lo que pudiera servir para reciclar metal, desde latas de cerveza hasta viejos ordenadores. Seguramente las flechas de su arco habían sido fabricadas por esas mismas personas, con ese mismo metal. Al lado, en una antigua cafetería, una mujer despellejaba un ciervo que ella misma había cazado el día anterior. Colgaba la carne de unos pequeños ganchos donde ya se mecían unos cuantos conejos. Al mismo tiempo iba separando las pieles que podían curtirse, todo mientras una cacerola que despedía un agradable aroma humeaba a un costado. La mujer la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cuando pasó junto a la tienda. Videl le devolvió el saludo y siguió caminando. Más adelante, dos hombres recogían el agua acumulada en unas grandes palanganas en el suelo. Un tercero la filtraba y la hervía en un fuego antes de embotellarla en viejos envases de plástico. Había estado lloviendo en forma constante durante las últimas semanas, y alguien había recomendado aprovechar todas las goteras. Ella les agradecía el trabajo. Si uno no sabía cómo obtenerla, el agua potable podía convertirse en un verdadero problema.

— ¡Videl!

Un numeroso grupo de niños y niñas salió de repente a su encuentro, saltando y correteando a su alrededor como pajarillos. Videl esbozó una media sonrisa, apoyando una mano en la cabeza del más pequeño.

— ¿Qué tal están hoy, enanos? ¿Tan temprano y ya despiertos?

—Te vimos pasar y vinimos a saludarte—exclamó con voz chillona una de las niñas.

— ¿Sales a explorar hoy?—quiso saber un pequeño con el rostro sucio de tierra— ¿Nos traerás otro ciervo?

—Si puedo lo haré.

— ¡Golosinas! ¡Yo quiero golosinas!

—Esas no son tan fáciles de conseguir…

— ¡Videl, Videl! ¡Mira!—uno de los niños le mostró una vieja lata de gaseosa— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— ¡Si!—se entusiasmaron los demás— ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

—De acuerdo—sonrió Videl, descolgándose el arco del hombro—Cuando quieras.

— ¡Allá va!

El niño arrojó la lata con fuerza hacia arriba, describiendo un arco descendente a al menos quince metros de distancia. En un solo y velocísimo movimiento, Videl extrajo una flecha de su mochila, apuntó y disparó. La flecha surcó el aire en un borrón pardo, atravesando de lado a lado la lata casi en el otro extremo del hall. Los niños estallaron en un coro de vítores, carcajadas y aplausos.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Le diste!

— ¡Lo lograste!

—Pueden quedarse con esa flecha—Videl les guiñó un ojo—Pero no vayan a cortarse.

Antes de marcharse, los niños la siguieron durante un largo trecho, riendo y parloteando. Videl sonreía. Pequeñas cosas como esa, o como el agradecimiento de una anciana, por más abochornada que la hicieran sentir, eran las que hacían mucho más llevadera la vida que los androides les obligaban a vivir. Sin embargo, incluso algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa podía ser un lujo de lo más fugaz. No toda la gente estaba en condiciones de trabajar, o de sobrellevar de buen modo su existencia subterránea. Videl vio hombres y mujeres muy delgados, los cuales dormitaban en viejos colchones, montones de cartones o directamente sobre el suelo. Giró en una esquina, topándose con un grupo de niños que dormían acurrucados a un costado, sobre un montón de mantas sucias. Una joven no mucho mayor que ella estaba sentada junto a los pequeños, con las espaldas cargadas contra una pared. Llevaba un bebé de apenas un par de meses en sus brazos, al cual amamantaba con gesto ausente. Videl se agachó a su lado, sacando unas botellas de agua de su bolso, una gruesa manta de lana y unas cuantas latas de conserva que había recogido en su última expedición. No dijo absolutamente nada mientras tendía aquellas provisiones a los pies de la muchacha. La chica levantó lentamente la mirada, clavando sus ojos muertos en ella. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo apenas con la comisura de sus labios agrietados. No dijo nada. A veces, no hacía falta. Videl le devolvió el gesto, se levantó, y siguió caminando.

Nock solía realizar las reuniones en una de las antiguas salas de control del metro. Videl entró sin llamar. Era una habitación grande, con un par de sillones de frente a una pared cubierta de monitores. Una gran mesa rectangular dominaba la sala, y en su cabecera aguardaba Nock. Videl sabía que en el pasado había sido gerente de producción en una farmacéutica, pero desde luego no lo parecía. Era un sujeto alto, delgado pero nervudo, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años. Había algo en su fría expresión que nunca había terminado de agradarle. Por lo demás, tenía el cabello negro peinado fuertemente hacia atrás, con una barba corta salpicada de canas. Un parche de cuero le cubría la cuenca del ojo que había perdido cuando los androides destruyeron la Capital del Norte. El ojo que aún tenía, de color castaño, se clavó en ella.

—Videl, buenos días.

Videl echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de devolverle el saludo. Aparte de ellos dos, estaba completamente vacía.

—Buenos días Nock. Veo que Erasa se confundió. Me despertó porque supuestamente habías convocado una reunión de emergencia…pero veo que solo me llamaste a mí. ¿A qué debo el grandísimo honor?

—Guárdate el sarcasmo—suspiró Nock—Esto es importante.

Videl se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Veo que sigues enfadada porque aún estamos aquí.

— ¿Y por qué rayos seguimos aquí exactamente? Los androides atacaron hace dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas! Debimos abandonar la ciudad ese mismo día, Nock.

—Sí, debimos. Pero no lo hicimos. ¿Sabes por qué decidí que nos quedáramos?

— ¿Porque eres un imbécil?

—Viviste demasiado tiempo sola, Videl—Nock ni se inmutó ante sus palabras—Estás acostumbrada a plantar pelea cuando debes y a retirarte cuando sabes que no puedes ganar. Si retirarse es la mejor opción, puedes hacerlo sin problemas, ya que sabes moverte rápidamente y en silencio. Ni siquiera hace falta que tengas muchas provisiones, solo lo mínimo indispensable, pues sabes como racionar alimentos y puedes abastecerte a ti misma durante el camino con tu bonito arco.

— ¿Por qué estoy escuchando todo esto?—se impacientó Videl.

— ¡Porque ya no vives sola!—le espetó él, señalándola con un ademán—Formas parte de un grupo de más de cien personas, muchos de ellos niños y ancianos que no pueden cuidar de sí mismos tan bien como tú. Soy consciente del peligro que corremos aquí ahora que los androides han vuelto a la ciudad, pero no podemos irnos así como así siendo un grupo tan numeroso. Niños, mujeres y ancianos, Videl, y cientos de kilómetros a pie antes de salir completamente de los límites de la ciudad. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que nos llevará hacerlo? Necesitamos provisiones.

—Has estado organizando partidas de aprovisionamiento las últimas dos semanas—se defendió Videl, testaruda—Tenemos provisiones.

—Pero no las suficientes. Y por eso es que te necesito a ti. Eres de lejos la mejor exploradora y cazadora que tenemos. Has vivido sola a la intemperie más que cualquiera de nosotros, sabes cómo y dónde buscar. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te aprecia la gente de este grupo?

—Algo—reconoció a regañadientes, recordando a la anciana y a los niños de hacía una rato.

—No, no solo _algo_. Te has convertido en un ejemplo para muchos aquí. ¡Esta gente te admira, Videl! ¿Sabes lo que supondrá para su moral si sigues con esa actitud desafiante hacia todos? Muchos podrían llegar a interpretar que tu desacuerdo no es hacia la idea de quedarnos, sino hacia la de salir a recolectar todo lo que aún nos hace falta. Cosas que esta gente necesita para sobrevivir y no puede obtener por sí misma—Nock negó con la cabeza—Dado todo lo que representas para el grupo, no puedo permitir algo así. Por eso es que no convoqué a los demás líderes a esta reunión: ellos ya están de acuerdo en quedarse un poco más, lo suficiente hasta que logremos reunir las provisiones para el viaje de vuelta. Por eso es que te llamé solo a ti. Necesito que me ayudes. Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

Videl se mordió el labio, sabiéndose acorralada.

— ¿Cuánto más?

—Otra dos semanas, como mucho. Tal vez menos. Los androides han estado tranquilos desde su último ataque… Nadie ha vuelto a verlos desde entonces. Confío en que nos den catorce días más. Luego podremos irnos.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Videl se sentía repentinamente avergonzada. Recordó lo que le había dicho Erasa un rato antes. ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta? Tal vez Nock estaba en lo cierto. Había vivido tanto tiempo sola, por su propia cuenta, que le costaba pensar desde una perspectiva ajena a la propia. Todos los instintos que había desarrollado durante sus largos años de supervivencia en Estrella Naranja, le decían que debía abandonar cuanto antes esa ciudad. Pero Nock y Erasa le habían hecho ver algo muy importante. Ya no estaba sola. Había gente que, para bien o para mal, contaba con su ayuda. Ante ella, ahora, se habrían dos caminos irreconciliables: podía hacer caso a su instinto y largarse de allí, o podía correr el riesgo que habían asumido Sharpner y Erasa, los únicos amigos que jamás había tenido, y quedarse a terminar de recolectar las provisiones que hacían falta para toda aquella gente.

Gente que _confiaba_ en ella.

Videl desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Sabía muy bien que decisión habría tomado dos años atrás, antes de unirse al grupo. En ese entonces no lo habría dudado ni un segundo. Pero ahora… No podía. Con verdadero asombro se dio cuenta de que en verdad no podía. Por primera vez iba a ignorar lo que su instinto le dictaba.

—De acuerdo—susurró—Dos semanas más. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para peinar de arriba a abajo esta ciudad y recoger todo lo que nos haga falta.

—Perfecto—suspiró Nock, visiblemente aliviado—Me alegra que aceptes. Lo necesitamos.

—Si, lo sé… Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Saldré ahora mismo.

—Bien, pero hazme un favor y llévate a Sharpner y a Erasa contigo.

— ¿A ambos?—Videl frunció el ceño—Pensé que les tocaba el turno de vigilancia diurno aquí, en el metro.

—Cambiaré el orden de los turnos. Confío en tus capacidades, Videl, pero estaré más tranquilo si dos exploradores tan experimentados como ellos te cuidan las espaldas. Ya estamos muy cerca de marcharnos, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te pase algo.

—Bien, hablaré con ellos.

Videl dio media vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero Nock la detuvo.

— ¿Videl?

— ¿Si?

—Gracias.

Cuando salió de la sala de control, la actividad en el subterráneo se había vuelto mucho más ajetreada. Había mucha más gente que antes realizando pequeños trabajos en las tiendas, y varios de los civiles se reunían en torno a pequeñas cacerolas en donde ya comenzaba a prepararse el desayuno. Sharpner y Erasa estaban allí, esperando su turno para recoger sus raciones de cecina de ciervo, liebre, duraznos en conserva y demás comidas enlatadas. Erasa alzó alegremente una mano cuando la vio acercarse hacia ellos.

— ¿Y bien Videl? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Nock?

—Me convenció. Tenemos dos semanas más para reunir lo que nos falta antes de largarnos de aquí, así que saldré ahora mismo a explorar. Nock quiere que ustedes dos me acompañen.

— ¿Ya? ¿Ahora?—Sharpner alzó ambas cejas—Aún no hemos desayunado.

—Y a ti te faltan horas de sueño—señaló Erasa—Estuviste de guardia anoche. ¿No sería mejor que descansaras un poco antes de salir al exterior?

—Cuanto antes hayamos juntado las provisiones necesarias antes podremos irnos. Vamos, tengo algunas conservas en mi mochila, podemos ir comiendo algo por el camino.

—Mientras sea algo mejor que esta maldita cecina acepto… —suspiró Sharpner—Voy contigo. ¿Vienes, Erasa?

—Por supuesto. No pienso dejar a un pervertido como tú a solas con mi buena amiga.

Videl sonrió de lado y dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia una de las escaleras de salida. Sus dos amigos la seguían de cerca. A mitad de camino hacia el exterior, en un pequeño entrepiso, pasaron junto a dos hombres que montaban guardia armados con rifles. Uno de ellos era un muchacho de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos claros; Steven, el joven al que Erasa planeaba coquetear cuando los androides hicieron acto de presencia dos semanas atrás. Steven se volvió hacia ellos, saludándolos con una mano.

— ¿Afuera tan temprano, chicos?

—Órdenes del jefe—se apresuró a contestar Sharpner, parándose delante de ella y Erasa—Recolección de provisiones, ya sabes.

—Si, comida, equipo y suministros—se apresuró a agregar Erasa, saliendo detrás de Sharpner—Vamos a darle una mano a Videl. Órdenes del jefe.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces estuvieron hablando con Nock?

—Videl viene de hablar con él.

— ¿Saben por casualidad cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí? Ya todos se han enterado lo de de los androides. La gente empieza a ponerse nerviosa…

— ¿La gente o tú, Steven?—se burló Sharpner, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nos quedaremos un poco más—contestó Erasa, clavando un codo en las costillas de su compañero—Hasta que terminemos de aprovisionarnos. Por eso salimos tan temprano. Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto antes empieces, antes terminas.

—Bien, les deseo mucha suerte entonces. Y tengan cuidado. Algunos de nuestros exploradores dicen que han visto bandidos entre las ruinas…

— ¿Bandidos?—Videl sonrió, tronándose los dedos mientras reanudaba la marcha escaleras arriba—Esa es la clase de gente con la que mejor sé tratar.

 **.**

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Erasa— ¿Es un rastro reciente?

Videl, con una rodilla doblada sobre el suelo, examinó ceñuda las huellas. El lodo se había acumulado sobre una enorme grieta en el asfalto, y allí, una al lado de la otra, había dos claras huellas de lo que parecía ser un ciervo. Las observó con atención un rato, sin pasar por alto los bordes de barro reseco en el contorno de ambas marcas.

—No, me temo que no—Videl sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose de pie—No ha llovido en los últimos dos días, y pese a la humedad el lodo está empezando a secarse en torno a las huellas, ¿lo ves? Creo que es un rastro viejo.

Una verdadera lástima. Un ciervo adulto como el que había dejado ese rastro hubiese supuesto alimento para varios días, más el cuero y el uso que podía dársele a los huesos. Ya había cazado uno en su expedición anterior, el mismo que había visto despellejado aquella mañana en el metro, antes de salir. No se podía tener tanta suerte dos veces seguidas.

—Bueno, si no hay ciervo, entonces sigamos el procedimiento habitual.

— ¿Revisar absolutamente todas las tiendas con las que nos topemos?

—Exacto—asintió Videl—Empezando por las que más prometan. Sharpner ya debe haber encontrado algo. ¿Te fijas?

—Déjame ver…

Erasa extrajo un viejo walkie-talkie del interior de su chaqueta, presionando el botón de habla.

—Sharpner, ¿me copias? Cambio.

—Fuerte y claro, linda—contestó la voz distorsionada de Sharpner—Ahora mismo estoy en la intercepción de la tercera y la quinta. Cambio.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? Cambio.

—Poco de momento. Pero estoy justo frente a lo que parece ser un mayorista de alimentos. El edificio de al lado se le cayó encima. Por lo antiguas que parecen las marcas de fuego, diría que ocurrió cuando los androides atacaron por primera vez la ciudad. La entrada está bloqueada, pero creo que podríamos encontrar algún hueco por donde colarnos. Es una buena opción, no creo que nadie haya revisado este lugar antes, chicas. Cambio.

—Genial, espéranos, estamos cerca. ¡Y ni se te ocurra intentar entrar ahí tu solo! Repito, espéranos. Por algo Nock nos envió a los tres juntos. Cambio.

—Muy bien, las espero entonces. Cambio y fuera.

—En el cruce de la avenida tres y la cinco—caviló Erasa, mirando el mapa que llevaba consigo a todas partes—No es muy lejos. Vamos.

Videl la siguió en silencio, sujetando con firmeza su arco. Se encontraban en una zona más residencial de la Capital del Oeste, lejos de lo que en tiempos había sido el caótico y súper poblado centro. La destrucción, de todas maneras, era la misma. Edificios derrumbados, calles cuajadas de cráteres, casas derribadas sobre sus cimientos y vehículos abandonados por doquier saltaban a la vista. Las plazas y parques, más numerosos que en el centro, constituían el punto de partida de una marea verde que comenzaba a adherirse a todo. Las paredes de los edificios a su derecha estaban cubiertas de gruesas enredaderas que trepaban casi hasta las azoteas. A su izquierda, grandes matojos de hierbas y flores silvestres se asomaban entre las grietas del asfalto, levantado en algunos puntos por las raíces de árboles que habían crecido demasiado.

En medio de aquel cuadro verde y gris, ambas avanzaban con sumo cuidado, inclinadas y manteniéndose lo más posiblemente pegadas a los muros. Videl estudiaba el entorno con suma atención, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en cualquier cosa que se moviera o que pudiera llegar a parecer mínimamente sospechosa, algo que había aprendido a la fuerza hacía años. Tan atenta como estaba, no pudo evitar notar la mirada de Erasa clavada de reojo en ella. Tenía un gesto peculiar en su rostro, uno que ya conocía bastante bien de discusiones anteriores, y que, además, ya había observado esa misma mañana.

— ¿Qué?—le espetó— ¿Qué sucede, Erasa?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Acabas de hacerla.

—Muy graciosa.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me digas algo—Erasa hizo una breve pausa, mirándola aún más fijamente que antes— ¿Qué sucedió hace dos semanas, cuando los androides atacaron?

Videl sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Erasa volvía a indagar sobre el mismo tema que ella había querido evitar a la mañana, solo que esta vez había dejado de lado las insinuaciones y había ido directo al grano. Una buena forma de presionarla.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sé que algo pasó, Videl, algo que te niegas a contarnos. Te conozco muy bien. Ya de por si eres una persona reservada, pero desde ese día estás más melancólica y callada que nunca.

—Son solo…imaginaciones tuyas.

—No me hagas reír. Me acerqué a ti sin que te dieras cuenta tres veces la semana pasada. ¡Tres veces, cuando eres capaz de detectar el vuelo de una mosca en un kilómetro a la redonda! Nunca estás tan distraída. ¿Qué ocurre?

Videl se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Nuevamente, era como si algo le impidiera hablar de lo que había visto ese día. Nadie más había sido testigo de lo que ocurrió, solo ella. Era como si el simple hecho de mencionar a aquel joven guerrero fuera suficiente para hacer que se desvaneciera, que se esfumara como si todo hubiera sido un simple sueño. Pero por otro lado, Erasa era la única y verdadera amiga que había tenido en toda su vida. Era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, y sabía que algo le pasaba, lo había notado. Le debía como mínimo la verdad. ¡Pero cómo decirla! Era algo imposible de creer. Ella misma no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

—Videl, mírame—insistió Erasa. Ella la miró a regañadientes— ¿Qué ocurrió ese día?

—No me creerías si te lo contara…

—Ponme a prueba.

—Es…es algo difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo, prestaré atención.

Videl se quedó unos instantes en silencio, con la mirada incansable de Erasa sobre ella. Cuando comenzó a hablar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Simplemente…salió.

—Ese día…vi a alguien.

— ¿Alguien? ¿A quién?

—Vi a alguien hacer…hacer frente a los androides.

—Oh, así que fue eso—Erasa alzó ambas cejas, como si todo le cuadrara de repente—Oye, no quiero sonar insensible, pero no es la primera vez que ni tú ni yo vemos morir a alguien. Pasa todo el tiempo. Y siempre hay algún loco que intenta enfrentar directamente a los androides, como si las armas de fuego pudieran hacerles da…

—No, no lo entiendes…—la interrumpió Videl—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a alguien…a alguien que…—el corazón le latía tan fuerte que los oídos le retumbaban—…alguien que les hizo frente de igual a igual. Alguien que los enfrentó cara a cara del mismo modo que ellos pelean.

Erasa guardó silencio repentinamente, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Clavó la mirada en el suelo unos instantes y luego la volvió a alzar, observándola de soslayo con un gesto indescifrable.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que alguien luchó con ellos…volando y lanzando rayos desde sus manos?¿A eso te refieres?

— ¡Sí!—Videl alzó repentinamente la voz—Tú no estabas allí, Erasa, pero yo lo vi. Luego de las primeras explosiones quedé cara a cara con uno de los androides, el muchacho de pelo negro. Iba a matarme…estaba a punto de hacerlo. Yo estaba petrificada…y entonces…—ahora que había comenzado a hablar, se dio cuenta de que no podía parar—…entonces alguien apareció. Un joven. Un joven de cabellos rubios, no…negros, ¿o rubios? ¡Rayos! Da igual, lo importante es que ese chico golpeó al androide con una fuerza monstruosa, ¡lo mandó a volar contra un edificio! Él…él me salvó Erasa. Y luego empezó a luchar contra el otro androide, la chica, hasta que su compañero se le unió y entonces…entonces…

Videl guardó silencio. Luego de eso el muchacho había caído de lleno sobre la calle, justo enfrente de donde estaba ella. Habían quedado cara a cara. Lo había visto tan de cerca y tan claramente como veía a Erasa en esos mismos instantes. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un momento en que pudo ver la bondad y la pureza en sus ojos. Pero eso nunca lo contaría. Eso no. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender ese momento significaba algo para ella. Ese momento era _suyo_.

Erasa seguía sin decir una palabra. No podía echárselo en cara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se creería algo como lo que acababa de contarle? Sonaba como una locura. A ella misma le parecía una maldita locura.

—Sé que suena imposible de creer…—empezó a decirle—pero…

—Ese día vi…algo—la interrumpió Erasa, mirándola con una expresión de lo más extraña—Fue justo después de haberme caído del jeep. Hubo un momento en que los androides dejaron de destruirlo todo a su alrededor, como siempre hacen. De repente volaban en torno a…algo en el cielo. No sé lo que era, pero ese algo también se movía en medio del aire, justo como ellos… Tal vez…—sacudió la cabeza—Supongamos que te creo. Supongamos durante un instante que me creo de verdad que existe este muchacho rubio, o moreno, o lo que sea, capaz de volar y de luchar de igual a igual con los androides… ¿Quién es él entonces? ¿De dónde rayos ha salido?

—Eso es lo me he estado preguntando las últimas dos semanas—Videl se sentía repentinamente emocionada, no por el hecho de que Erasa no la considerara una loca, sino porque poder al fin hablar de aquello en voz alta, con alguien, era extrañamente liberador—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser.

— ¿Y si es como ellos? ¿Y si es otro androide?

—No.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre fueron dos, desde que todo empezó. Además, estaba peleando contra ellos.

—Quizás sea uno que se ha revelado.

—No, no es un androide. Jamás.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Videl recordó los ojos del androide que casi la había matado. Eran unos ojos fríos y cortantes, carentes de cualquier tipo de calidez o empatía, carentes de hasta el más leve brillo de humanidad. Se había sentido petrificada ante esa mirada, total y completamente indefensa. Los ojos del joven guerrero, en cambio, eran todo lo opuesto. Su mirada desbordaba paz, amabilidad, comprensión y, sobre todo, una indescriptible bondad. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron se sintió…a salvo. No había manera de que una mirada así pudiera pertenecer a alguien de la misma calaña que los verdugos del mundo. Se volvió hacia Erasa.

—Simplemente lo sé. Él no era un androide. Él es todo lo contrario. Es alguien que los está enfrentando, la última persona en el mundo que aún lo hace.

—Si él de verdad los está enfrentando… ¿crees que tal vez haya podido vencerlos? Hace dos semanas que ocurrió esto, y los androides no han vuelto a aparecer desde entonces.

Videl había pensado en eso antes. Lo que ella había llegado a ver de la batalla había sido brutal. ¿Era tan descabellado pensar que ese misterioso joven había logrado salir victorioso al final? ¿Podía ser que a eso se debiera la ausencia de los androides desde entonces? ¿Podía ser que ellos estuvieran muertos y él con vida? ¿Él había ganado? ¿Seguía vivo? Se dio cuenta de que deseaba desde el fondo de su alma que así fuera.

—Videl, Erasa…aquí.

No fue un grito, sino un llamado perfectamente modulado para que ellas lo oyeran sin llegar a llamar la atención. Sharpner agitaba un brazo desde la acera de enfrente, de pie ante el viejo negocio mayorista.

—Ahí está Sharpner—señaló Erasa— ¿Quieres que…?

—Será mejor que no le contemos nada de esto—la cortó Videl—Yo ni siquiera lo he terminado de asimilar aún. No solo no me creerá, sino que me someterá a todo un interrogatorio por el que no tengo ganas de pasar.

—Bien. No le diré nada.

—Te lo agradezco, Erasa. De verdad—le colocó una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole con toda franqueza—Gracias por escucharme y gracias también por…por no juzgarme.

Erasa le devolvió la sonrisa de un modo casi maternal.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Y ahora, no hagamos esperar más a este idiota.

El mayorista en la intersección de la tercera y la quinta era un edificio amplio y achaparrado de una sola planta. El edificio de al lado se le había desmoronado justo encima, cubriendo la entrada principal con un montón de escombros, lozas y vigas de metal.

—La entrada está bloqueada—les confirmó Sharpner—Pero miren eso, ahí arriba.

Sharpner señaló una ventana lateral, a unos tres metros del suelo. Era difícil verla debido a la maraña de vigas de acero que sobresalían por todas partes, pero allí estaba. Algunas de las montañas de escombros, incluso, se amontonaban contra la pared del local justo por debajo de la ventana. Si trepaban por allí, podían quedar a menos de dos metros de alcanzarla con un salto.

— ¿Cómo quieren hacerlo?—preguntó Sharpner— ¿Voy yo primero?

—No, iré yo—lo cortó Videl.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Nock los mandó a cubrirme las espaldas, así que esperen aquí. Voy a entrar y a revisar bien el lugar. Si veo que no hay peligro les arrojaré una cuerda por la ventana—le dio unas palmaditas a su mochila—Nos llevaremos todo lo que podamos cargar y luego nos iremos.

—Está bien… Pero ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

Videl se encaramó con agilidad a las ruinas, trepando entre los escombros que se pegaban al muro. Puso especial cuidado en evitar los cristales rotos y los fierros retorcidos que sobresalían de los bloques de hormigón. Muchas de aquellas vigas metálicas estaban terriblemente oxidadas. Un corte común y corriente podría terminar siendo letal. La ventana se alzaba justo encima de ella, a aproximadamente un metro y medio de altura. Tomando carrerilla, Videl dio un gran salto hacia arriba, apoyando un pie en la pared para tomar un segundo impulso y elevarse. Sus manos se agarraron con lo justo del marco de la ventana. Los cristales hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, así que se impulsó hacia arriba sin contenerse, atravesando el marco con una hábil voltereta. La caída era de unos dos metros, pero logró caer agazapada con la agilidad de un gato, absorbiendo buena parte del impacto.

Ya estaba adentro.

Se puso de pie, escrutando los alrededores con atención. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así podía ver las estanterías y góndolas polvorientas justo frente a ella. Muchas, la mayoría de hecho, estaban completamente vacías. Eso por si solo tendría que haber sido suficiente para indicarle que algo estaba mal. El leve y repentino movimiento a su izquierda, justo en el límite de su campo de visión, terminó de confirmárselo. De improviso, un hombre envuelto en una gabardina harapienta salió de detrás de una de las góndolas. Videl se volvió hacia él justo cuando un leve crujir a sus espaldas le indicaba que alguien más la estaba asechando. Miró fugazmente por encima del hombro. Dos hombres, uno con un largo tubo de acero y otro con una pistola.

— ¿No se los dije, muchachos?—dijo en tono burlón el de la gabardina—Muéstrales la ventana y entrarán. Siempre funciona.

Los otros dos se acercaron aún más, riendo por lo bajo. Videl se quedó muy quieta, centrando su atención en el que tenía adelante. Era un tipo flaco y alto, de grasientos cabellos que le caían largos hasta los hombros. Llevaba un enorme machete en su mano derecha.

—Bandidos—murmuró en tono despectivo.

El de la gabardina se encogió de hombros, señalándola con la hoja oxidada de su machete.

—Si así quieres llamarnos, por mí no hay problema. De cualquier modo vas a hacer lo que te digamos.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo uno de los que tenía detrás—Si no quieres salir lastimada.

—Empecemos por esa mochila que llevas contigo—dijo el de la gabardina, acercándose a ella—Déjala en el suelo.

Mirándolo directo a los ojos, Videl dejó caer la mochila. El tipo sonrió.

—Así me gusta. Ahora quiero que me des ese arco tan bonito.

Sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirarlo, Videl extendió lentamente la mano con su arco.

—Pero qué obediente—se rió el bandido, estirando el brazo para tomar el arco—Y que linda también… Hacía tiempo que no veía una jovencita tan hermosa como tú… Con esos ojos tan grandes, esa piel tan blanca y ese cuerpito… —su mirada la recorría de arriba a abajo como si fuera un trapo grasiento—Creo que nos quedaremos contigo por un tiempo. Un tiempo largo. Ni te imaginas lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar contigo…

Fundamentalmente, aquel tipo cometió dos grandes errores. El primero fue acercarse tanto a ella mientras se babeaba, dando por sentada su superioridad. El segundo fue haber mordido el anzuelo que ella le tendía al ofrecerle el arco de ese modo. Tranquilamente podría haberle ordenado que se lo arrojara, o que lo dejara en el suelo, pero no; ella se lo mostraba para que lo recogiera y él se acercaba a tomarlo como si nada.

Grave error.

Cuando ya lo tuvo a menos de dos pasos de distancia, Videl se lanzó sobre él con un movimiento arrebatador. Tenía el brazo extendido para quitarle el arco, así que ella se lo sujetó por la muñeca con una mano, haciendo palanca hacia un costado. Al mismo tiempo, en el mismo movimiento, le dio un brutal puñetazo en el codo con su mano libre, en dirección contraria a la presión de la llave. El hueso crujió horriblemente, asomándose bajo la tela de la gabardina en una clara fractura expuesta. El bandido soltó un alarido de dolor y de sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos desorbitados, dejando caer el machete en el camino. Videl aprovechó que la cara de aquel sujeto estaba a su altura y le hundió el puño en la nariz, rompiéndosela con otro horrible crujido.

Todo sucedió muy, muy rápido. Entre el momento en que lo agarró del brazo, fracturándoselo, y luego lo mandó al suelo con la nariz rota, apenas debieron transcurrir unos dos o tres segundos. Las exclamaciones de asombro y furia a sus espaldas fueron casi instantáneas. Sabía que el sujeto de la pistola intentaría dispararle de un instante a otro, así que se agachó, dándose vuelta como una exhalación. Tal y como se esperaba, el bandido le disparó a quemarropa, pero ella ya se había movido, inclinándose y lanzándose hacia él, de modo que la bala le pasó por encima de la cabeza sin llegar a causar ningún daño. Al segundo siguiente, Videl ya estaba cayendo sobre el pistolero. Lo sujetó por las piernas, a la altura de las rodillas, jalando con todas sus fuerzas. El bandido se precipitó de espaldas hacia el suelo con un grito de sorpresa. Videl no perdió tiempo y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, desenfundando el cuchillo que, ahora sí, llevaba sujeto a la cara interna de su muslo. Con un rápido movimiento se lo hundió una, dos, tres veces en el pecho, salpicando de rojo el suelo y las paredes.

— ¡Maldita mocosa!

Quedaba uno más, el tipo con el tubo de acero. Se puso de pie de un salto, encarándolo justo cuando el bandido le caía encima en una lluvia de gritos e insultos. Videl se echó hacia un lado, eludiendo un golpe vertical que le habría abierto en dos el cráneo. Un segundo golpe, de revés, cortó el aire directo hacia su cara, pero ella lo desvió sin problemas con la hoja de su cuchillo.

— ¡Voy a matarte, maldita perra!

Una nueva seguidilla de golpes verticales y horizontales, de izquierda a derecha y de arriba hacia abajo le llovió desde todas direcciones. Pero Videl había enfrentado a tipos mucho más duros que aquel miserable. Eludió algunos golpes con precisión, sacando máximo partido a los movimientos de artes marciales que su padre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña. Otros los bloqueó con su puñal, habilidad que había adquirido a la fuerza ya de mayor. Lo que hizo a continuación también era algo que había aprendido a las malas. Estaban uno encima del otro, a una distancia muy reducida, y el bandido intentó golpearla en el estómago con la punta del tubo. Ella se quitó de en medio con suma rapidez, aprovechando la inercia para hundirle el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura en la muñeca.

— ¡AHHHHHH!

El bandido dejó caer el tubo, chillando con un alarido desgarrador. Se echó hacia atrás con fuerza, intentando alejarse, pero Videl tenía bien sujeto el cuchillo. Alzó una pierna en un ángulo extraordinario, propinándole una potentísima patada en el cuello, justo por debajo del mentón. El sujeto cloqueó como una gallina, llevándose ambas manos al cuello entre grotescos borboteos. Cayó al suelo como un fardo, inmóvil, y allí se quedó. El primero en caer, en cambio, el de la gabardina, estaba intentando levantarse. Su brazo sano se deslizaba por el suelo hacia donde yacía su machete.

—Maldita…maldita niña…voy…voy a…

Videl se volvió hacia él tranquilamente, recogiendo el tubo tirado en el piso. Sin mayores miramientos, como si fuera algo de todos los días, le cruzó el rostro con un brutal golpe de revés. Esta vez no volvió a moverse. El tubo soltó un estrépito metálico cuando lo dejó caer. Desde afuera le llegaban los gritos ahogados de Sharpner y Erasa.

— ¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Oímos un disparo! ¡¿Qué sucede ahí adentro?!

Videl se limitó a sacar la cuerda de su mochila, arrojándola hacia la ventana. Le dio una fuerte sacudida para que pasara por el marco y cayera sin problemas del otro lado. Luego se llevó ambas manos a la boca, haciendo bocina.

— ¡Erasa, Sharpner! ¡Pueden pasar! ¡Ya está todo despejado!

 **.**

Sharpner soltó un silbido de admiración, contemplando la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Parece que estos tipos llevaban un buen rato aquí…

— Si…— asintió Erasa—Ahora entiendo por qué no había nada en las estanterías…

Ambos estaban en lo correcto. Aquel grupo de bandidos debía llevar un tiempo largo refugiándose en la tienda mayorista. Por eso era que habían encontrado prácticamente vacías casi todas las góndolas cuando entraron: ya habían sido saqueadas hacía tiempo. Eso, no obstante, no quería decir que anduvieran cortos de suministros. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones traseras, lo que antes había sido una especie de depósito. Allí, los bandidos habían ido acumulando y organizando una considerable cantidad y variedad de suministros. Había estantes llenos de conservas y otros alimentos por doquier. También tenían maletines metálicos con medicamentos, cajas de cartón con ropa, kits de supervivencia con navajas, cantimploras, agujas e hilo, linternas, fósforos, cuerdas... Y luego estaban las armas, armas de todo tipo, desde tubos metálicos, cuchillos y machetes hasta unas cuantas armas de fuego con su respectiva munición.

—Creo que nos sacamos la lotería—aseveró Sharpner, llenando con ganas uno de los bolsos que llevaba al hombro— ¡Miren todo lo que estos tipos tenían escondido aquí! Y lo mejor de todo es que se lo merecían. ¿A cuántas personas creen que deben haber matado con ese truco de la ventana?

Videl no dijo nada. Comenzó a llenar sus bolsos con todo lo que le parecía útil, sin decir una sola palabra. En efecto, dudaba que aquellos sujetos hubiesen juntado todo ese equipo solamente explorando los alrededores, como ellos. Viéndolo objetivamente, lo que hacían era bastante inteligente. El hecho de que el local fuera una tienda mayorista de productos alimenticios, con la entrada completamente bloqueada, hacía casi irresistible querer colarse por la ventana a un costado, la cual, si bien no estaba muy a la vista, resultaba sumamente fácil de alcanzar. Mucha gente menos afortunada que ella debía haber encontrado una horrible muerte en ese lugar.

" _Ni te imaginas lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar contigo…_ "

Le dieron ganas de escupir al recordar las palabras de aquel tipo. No era la primera vez que se topaba con hombres como él, con esa mirada hambrienta en los ojos, casi animal. Sharpner estaba en lo cierto, se lo merecían. Pero aún así, nunca era algo fácil asesinar a una persona, incluso cuando se trataba de escoria como esa. Videl había tenido el infortunio de encontrarse con sujetos así en el pasado, y por eso no dudó un instante en hacer lo que hizo. En situaciones como esa uno no podía ni debía dudar. Vivir o morir pasaba a depender de lo rápido que podías llegar a reaccionar sin vacilar. Pero nunca era fácil. Le daba miedo que algo tan terrible como matar a un hombre pudiera salirle tan mecánicamente, casi como si comenzara a habituarse a ello. Cuando derribó al segundo bandido, el de la pistola, su mente no dudó un solo segundo en desenfundar su puñal y terminar el trabajo, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces. Le provocaba un vacío en el estómago pensar que, poco a poco, podía terminar convirtiéndose en exactamente lo mismo que esos sujetos.

" _No_ _…_ _eso jamás. Esos tipos no solo pretendían robarte, sino también violarte y asesinarte. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer con gente como esa?_ "

Su parte racional se repetía eso una y otra vez. Era lo que sus instintos de superviviente le instaban a hacer en la jungla en que se había convertido el mundo. Se lo merecían, no lo ponía en duda, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Debía vivir con el peso de las cosas que había hecho, pues era suyo, solamente suyo. Debía cargar con él todos los días. Sharpner y Erasa lo sabían, por eso no dijeron nada cuando entraron al local y vieron los tres cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo. No había nada que decir. Ellos sabían lo que había que hacer. Lo entendían.

—No podremos llevarnos todo esto nosotros solos—dijo con voz apagada—Pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto un lugar como este. Debemos volver.

—Si, tienes razón—coincidió Erasa—Debemos regresar con más gente. Si nos llevamos todo lo que hay aquí, no hará falta que nos quedemos dos semanas más en la ciudad. Tal vez podamos irnos antes.

—Perfecto. De todos modos, ya no me entra nada más—señaló Sharpner—Será mejor que volvamos a avisar a Nock lo que hemos encontrado aquí.

Cuando salieron del local, cada uno cargando tres bolsos llenos a rebosar de suministros, ya comenzaba a oscurecer. El cielo, invariablemente nublado desde hacía semanas, pasaba del gris claro del atardecer a un color humo oscuro. Por eso fue que Videl no entendió en un primer momento el resplandor rojizo que cortaba el horizonte a su derecha. Se quedó de pie, mirando el firmamento con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué acaso el sol se estaba ocultando por el este? ¿Cómo podía ser eso pos…?

El estallido fue tan violento que los pocos cristales que quedaban en los edificios cercanos reventaron. Luego vino un estruendo ensordecedor, seguido de una onda expansiva que los arrojó sentados al suelo. Perpleja, Videl observó que lo que le había parecido un segundo sol en el horizonte era en realidad un colosal intercambio de explosiones. En ese momento lo supo. Lo supo antes de ver a las tres diminutas siluetas cruzándose en el aire, muy, muy a lo lejos. ¡Estaba ocurriendo otra vez! ¡Él estaba enfrentando a los androides! Videl se movió impulsada por un instinto inexplicable. Dejó los bolsos en el suelo, se levantó y echó a correr.

— ¡Videl! ¿Te has vuelto loca?—Sharpner la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, intentando detenerla— ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

Ella no perdió tiempo en contestar. Se libró con brusquedad de su agarre y siguió corriendo, perdiéndose entre el humo que ya comenzaba a llegar hasta ellos, arrastrado por el viento. Detrás, los gritos de sus dos amigos le llegaban lejanos y difusos. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlos por encima del hombro. Nada podría haberla detenido. En ese momento, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

 **.**

Zona cero.

Videl lo supo de inmediato.

Era como si todas las casas, todos los edificios y todas las construcciones en un kilómetro a la redonda se hubieran derrumbado unos sobre otros formando un círculo perfecto; y allí en el centro, en un pequeño claro en medio de la destrucción, estaban ellos. Los vio en el preciso instante en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo negro.

Los androides.

Videl se pegó de espaldas a un muro derrumbado, intentando ignorar el retumbar enloquecido de su corazón. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como si el mero sonido de su respiración pudiera delatarla. Con mucho, mucho, cuidado se asomó para mirar. No se habían percatado de su presencia. A través de los huecos en el concreto y en las ventanas podía ver a la perfección la escena, y era evidente que no le estaban prestando ni la más mínima atención. El androide que casi la había matado hacía dos semanas, el chico de pelo negro, estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre un tejado que de milagro se mantenía en pie. Un par de metros por debajo de él, su compañera, una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, descansaba apoyada de espaldas contra una pared, mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas. Ambos tenían el cabello revuelto y las ropas hechas girones. Sin embargo, se movían con la soltura de alguien que no ha recibido ni el más mínimo daño. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo unos segundos, precediendo un trueno que le impidió escuchar del todo lo que el androide, el muchacho, estaba diciendo.

—…un poco difícil hoy. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo luchar con tanta pasión, Gohan.

"¿ _Gohan_?"

—Si—avaló la chica de cabellos rubios—Tendrías que tomártelo con un poco más de calma. La próxima vez podrías salir lastimado de verdad.

Ambos soltaron una fría carcajada, mirando con gesto despectivo hacia el centro del claro. Recién entonces pudo verlo. Estaba tirado boca abajo en medio del asfalto destruido, con la cabeza alzada hacia los androides. Un enorme círculo rojo comenzaba a formarse en torno a su cuerpo, empapando su uniforme naranja de karate.

Era él.

Videl sintió que el corazón le subía hasta la garganta. Tuvo que sujetarse con más fuerza la boca para reprimir un grito. Allí estaba. ¡Era él!.

—Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…— siguió el androide— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pretendes lograr con tus inútiles intervenciones? Sabes que no puedes ganarnos.

— ¿Acaso quieres darle una oportunidad a ellos?—preguntó la muchacha, señalando con un ademán a su alrededor—Ellos no tienen salvación. Están condenados. No importa lo que hagas.

En ese momento Videl notó algo espantoso, algo que, obnubilada por lo que estaba presenciando, no había visto en un primer momento. La chica rubia no estaba haciendo un ademán cualquiera…estaba señalando a los numerosos cuerpos que se asomaban entre las ruinas, inmóviles y ensangrentados. Comprendió con horror que estaba parada en medio de una montaña de cadáveres.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—preguntó el chico en tono burlón—Recuerdo que hasta Vegeta era más entretenido que tú. Al menos él sí tenía siempre alguna frase desafiante para tirarnos.

—Eres tan aburrido…—bostezó la muchacha—Casi tanto como hacer esto.

De repente, como si espantara una mosca, la chica alzó una de sus manos. Videl oyó el repentino rugir de una motocicleta. Un hombre salió desde detrás de un edificio derrumbado, alejándose a toda velocidad con una expresión de verdadero terror en su rostro. Fue inútil. La mano de la chica resplandeció y, al instante siguiente, la cabeza del motociclista desapareció en una horrible nube roja. Con los ojos desorbitados de horror, Videl contempló como el cuerpo decapitado caía a solo unos metros de ella, todavía preso de macabros espasmos. La moto salió disparada hacia un lado, girando como un trompo hasta detenerse tan cerca suyo que podría haberla tocado con solo estirar el pie.

— ¿Lo ves?—sonrió la muchacha—No pueden escapar. Y tú tampoco puedes hacer nada por ellos. Están condenados.

Apenas conteniendo el miedo y las náuseas, Videl miró al joven tumbado en el suelo. Seguía en silencio, en medio de un charco de sangre cada vez más y más grande. Estaba muy pálido, y apretaba los dientes como si quisiera contener unas ganas insoportables de gritar. Pero aun así, Videl pudo notar algo en su expresión. La serenidad y la nobleza que había visto antes en él seguían ahí, intactas, pero también había algo más. Sus ojos negros observaban fijamente a los androides con el más puro y arrebatador _odio_. Jamás había visto nada igual. Aquella era una ira antigua, el tipo de odio capaz de volver loca a una persona. En ese momento, sin saber cómo, Videl comprendió que entre aquel muchacho y los androides había mucho, mucho, más de lo que jamás podría llegar a imaginarse.

—No me gusta esa mirada…—dijo la chica rubia— ¿Qué te parece si le arranco esos ojos tan insolentes, Número 17?

— ¿Para qué?—el otro androide se encogió de hombros—Esta vez nos excedimos un poco con él. ¿Ves toda la sangre que está perdiendo del brazo? Estará muerto en unas horas. Mejor déjale los ojos en su lugar…así puede ver a todos estos muertos que no ha podido salvar. Así puede ver que no ha conseguido absolutamente nada…otra vez.

La chica soltó una cruel carcajada, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Me gustan las ideas que tienes, 17. Bien, dejémoslo aquí entonces. Si por algún milagro sobrevive, la próxima vez lo remataremos de verdad. Y si no…fue todo un placer haberte conocido, Son Gohan.

" _Son…Gohan…_ "

—Si, lo mismo digo—el androide llamado Número 17 se puso de pie, inclinándose burlonamente—Te deseo un descanso tranquilo. Que la tierra te sea leve. Ahora vámonos de aquí, Número 18.

Ambos se elevaron unos centímetros en el aire, muy lentamente, y, a continuación, salieron disparados hacia arriba como una tromba, perdiéndose en un cielo negro de lluvia.

Silencio.

Silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido tenue de una llovizna que no tardaría en convertirse en tormenta. Videl demoró unos segundos en comprender que había quedado completamente a solas con…con…

— ¿Gohan…?

Salió de detrás de su refugio, confusa, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Una parte de ella solo quería echarse sobre él y ayudarlo; la otra, en cambio, se sentía extraña e inexplicablemente asustada. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada por su indecisión. Solo había algo que podía hacer.

Videl avanzó hacia el centro del claro entre las ruinas, intentando contener el ritmo alocado de su pulso. Se detuvo de improviso, observando hacia abajo con la respiración acelerada. Allí estaba él, tendido e inmóvil en el suelo. Había bajado la cabeza. Su rostro estaba apoyado de costado en el asfalto, con el negro cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos. Había sangre, mucha sangre. Horrorizada, Videl comprendió por qué. Debajo del uniforme de karate, el joven llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color azul. La manga del brazo izquierda pendía lacia, inerte. De allí manaba la sangre.

El joven había perdido el brazo izquierdo.

Videl echó a correr hacia él, quitándose el cinturón en el camino. Se inclinó y, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió darlo vuelta entre sus brazos. En ese instante ambos quedaron cara a cara. Videl lo observó con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo que los labios le temblaban. El joven tenía los ojos casi cerrados, pero, aun así, la estaba mirando fijamente. Por un momento, un destello de sorpresa atravesó sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿T…tú…?

Fue apenas un susurro, pero ella lo oyó a la perfección. Una fugaz sonrisa adornó los labios del muchacho antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos. Su rostro se inclinó hacia un lado, como si ya no pudiera mantener la cabeza erguida. Ya no se movía.

—No…—murmuró Videl— ¡No!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, le levantó la manga izquierda hasta el hombro, dejando a la vista lo que había debajo. El estómago le dio un vuelvo de la impresión. Aquellos malditos sádicos le habían cercenado el brazo a la altura media del bíceps. Se sintió mareada de repente, pero se obligó a tragarse la impresión. Debía actuar con rapidez. Con sumo cuidado, colocó su cinto un poco por encima del muñón, cerrándolo en un firme torniquete. Cuando apretó el cinturón, el rostro del joven se arrugó en una expresión adolorida. ¡Seguía vivo!

—Quédate conmigo…—susurró Videl, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando algo, alguien, lo que fuera—Resiste…

Debía hacer algo pronto. No tenía idea de cuánto había transcurrido desde la pérdida del brazo, pero la hemorragia se veía muy mal. El torniquete no lograría contenerla mucho tiempo. Necesitaba atención médica de inmediato o no lo lograría. Una desesperación negra comenzó a apoderarse de ella, trepándole desde el nudo de hielo atravesado en su estómago. Tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes. ¿Pero cómo rayos podía hacerlo? Estaba a kilómetros de su refugio en el subterráneo. No podía cargar con él, y aún si pudiera jamás lograría llegar a tiempo, ¿cómo podía…? En ese momento la vio, tirada a apenas unos pasos de donde se había estado ocultando.

— ¡La motocicleta!

Videl sujetó al joven por las axilas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para levantarlo del suelo. Agitada, jadeando, pasó el brazo que le quedaba alrededor de sus hombros, arrastrándolo a la fuerza. Era como mínimo una cabeza más alto que ella y pesaba mucho más. Debía hacer un esfuerzo bestial para moverlo, apenas viendo el camino a través de la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer con fuerza, pero no le importaba. Puso toda su voluntad y todo su corazón en cada paso que daba hacia la motocicleta, en cada paso que le daría una oportunidad de salvarlo. Lo miró de reojo mientras recorría el último metro, apoyando suavemente una mano sobre su amplio pecho.

—Mi turno de ayudarte…Son Gohan.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**


	5. Humano

**.**

 **Capítulo 4: Humano**

 **.**

Estaba acostado delante de ella, inmóvil en una de las viejas camillas de hospital que habían logrado llevar hasta las instalaciones del metro. El único sonido en la fría habitación era el repiqueteo rítmico del suero, conectado al brazo que le quedaba por medio de un tubo plástico. El líquido bajaba lento y constante, manteniéndolo con vida, y ella no podía apartar la mirada.

Se acomodó un su asiento, rodeándose las rodillas con ambos brazos. La expresión del joven era de una paz absoluta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si durmiera un sueño tranquilo, no una inconsciencia que ya se había extendido durante cuatro largos días. Ella había procurado mantenerse junto a él todo lo que le era posible. Nock había dado la orden de desvalijar la tienda mayorista que Sharpner había encontrado, de manera que ya casi tenían todos los suministros que necesitaban para marcharse. La actividad de Videl se había vuelto menos ajetreada desde entonces, pero aún así siempre había cosas por hacer: montar guardia, organizar patrullas de menor alcance y varios trabajos del día a día, desde purificar el agua hasta ayudar al único médico que tenían a atender a los heridos.

Más allá del hecho de que ella lo había llevado hasta allí, esto último era lo que le había permitido acercarse aún más a él. Sabía en qué habitación estaba "internado", de modo que aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre que tenía para ir a visitarlo. Siempre llegaba con la esperanza de verlo despierto al fin, de poder hablarle, de poder hacerle tantas, tantas preguntas. Pero seguía inconsciente… Una parte de ella temía con pavor que ya nunca se despertara, que permaneciera dormido hasta el día en que fuera imposible quedarse más tiempo en la Capital del Oeste. Temía más que nada verse obligados a abandonarlo allí.

" _Un poco más de tiempo…solo un poco más…"_

Sonrió con amargura al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Hasta hacía cuatro días, no había nada que deseara más que largarse cuanto antes de la ciudad. Ahora, sin embargo, anhelaba con fervor todo el tiempo que pudieran tener. Sacudió la cabeza, clavando los ojos en aquel rostro tranquilo, en paz, dormido.

—Si de algún modo puedes escucharme…despierta…por favor…

Él, por supuesto, no contestó. Tampoco despertó. Siguió allí, tumbado, rodeado de un aura de paz y tranquilidad que no podía describir. Lo miró con suma atención, como tantas otras veces desde que lo trajera desde el otro extremo de la ciudad. Aquello había sido difícil. Había tenido que conducir una motocicleta en pésimas condiciones, de noche y en medio de la lluvia, rogando en todo momento que él no se cayera y que ninguna emboscada de bandidos o perros salvajes los sorprendiera más adelante. Cuando al fin lograron llegar al refugio en el metro, la reacción fue de asombro y de indiferencia a partes iguales. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que los exploradores traían a alguien herido que habían encontrado estando de patrulla. El asombro en cambio fue por la herida que el joven presentaba, la pérdida completa de uno de sus brazos, así como por el extraño uniforme de karate que vestía. Videl lo supo en cuanto vio como todos se quedaban mirándola mientras cargaba con él hasta la enfermería, aunque nadie dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, más allá de sus ropas y su herida, solo era alguien más al que habían encontrado al borde de la muerte. Nada fuera de lo común en los tiempos que vivían. Solo Erasa sospechaba quién era él, pero había tenido la delicadeza de darle espacio y mantenerse en silencio. Videl se lo agradecía. Aún no se sentía preparada para…para…

Soltó un bufido de impaciencia. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que se estaba esperando. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que haría o que explicaciones milagrosas encontraría cuando el despertara…si algún día despertaba. Solo sabía, de un modo casi instintivo, pues no le hallaba explicación alguna, que ese muchacho ejercía un efecto extraño sobre ella. No se trataba del hecho de haberlo visto combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra los androides con una fuerza sobrenatural, o al menos no se trataba solo de eso. Había algo más. Ese joven, _Son Gohan,_ como ellos lo habían llamado, tenía _algo_. Algo que la hacía actuar en forma inconsciente, ¿de qué otro modo sino habría podido salir disparada hacia el combate cuando lo vio, sabiendo lo peligroso que era? Visto en retrospectiva, había sido una maldita locura. Pero ese joven tenía _algo_. Algo que la fascinaba, algo que la hacía sentirse torpe y desorientada, a ella, que había sobrevivido trece años por sí sola en las ruinas del mundo; algo que le quitaba el aliento. _Algo_.

Videl se puso de pie, acercándose a la camilla. Él dormía plácidamente bajo la luz de los faroles colgados en los muros. Como en otras ocasiones, se perdió unos momentos contemplándolo. Tenía un rostro ovalado, bien proporcionado, de piel pálida y extrañamente lampiña. En un primer momento no había notado las pequeñas cicatrices que lo surcaban. Tenía una larga y vertical que le atravesaba la ceja izquierda hasta media mejilla. Otra más pequeña le cubría el mentón, apenas perceptible bajo la barbilla. Las finas cejas y los cabellos eran muy negros. Aún no podía entender cómo podía haberlos visto rubios en una primera ocasión, pero ya no se molestaba en buscarle explicaciones. Eran tantas las cosas imposibles de creer en él que una más no hacía diferencia. Una vieja manta de hospital lo cubría hasta el cuello, pero ella había estado presente cuando el médico atendió sus graves heridas. Había visto el torso atlético y fornido que había debajo, con unos músculos tan definidos que parecían hechos de roca. Tampoco había pasado por alto la amplia maraña de cicatrices que le cubrían el pecho, el estómago y la espalda, decenas de ellas, algunas de un tono lechoso apenas visible, y otras tan largas, oscuras y profundas como la que le surcaba la ceja izquierda. Ver esas cicatrices la había impactado casi tanto como la pérdida de su brazo. Eran antiguas y solo se las podía haber hecho de una forma.

— ¿Hace cuánto que luchas con ellos…?—susurró, observándolo intensamente, casi como si intentara despertarlo a pura fuerza de voluntad— ¿Cuántas batallas? ¿Cuánto dolor…? ¿Cuánto has resistido tú solo…?

Videl se sintió enormemente conmovida de repente. Jamás le había pasado eso antes. Había vivido demasiados años por su propia cuenta, sobreviviendo de cualquier modo posible a las brutales condiciones que los androides habían dejado en el mundo. La soledad que por tanto tiempo había formado parte de ella aún la hacía sentirse extraña ahora, que formaba parte de un grupo, pero lo que sentía al observar a aquel muchacho no tenía comparación. Jamás había sentido tanta empatía por nadie. Jamás había experimentado tanto el dolor de otra persona. Quería estar con él, quería _ayudarlo_. Inconscientemente estiró una mano hacia su rostro. Sus dedos llegaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Videl retiró bruscamente la mano, volviéndose hacia la entrada.

—Buenos días, Videl.

—Ahhh, doctor Taylor…buenos días.

El doctor Taylor ingresó a la habitación con aire serio. Si vio algo, tuvo la consideración de no mencionarlo. Era un hombre alto y flaco de cabello y bigote gris, con ojos tranquilos detrás de un grueso par de anteojos. Llevaba un gastado maletín de cuero donde cargaba con las medicinas e instrumentos que, en buena parte, ella misma había recolectado. Tenerlo con ellos era algo invaluable, pues era el único médico realmente capacitado entra las más de cien personas que componían el grupo. De hecho, tenía entendido que había sido el cirujano jefe de un importante hospital de la Capital del Oeste antes de que los androides lo destruyeran todo.

Taylor abrió su maletín, echando una mirada nerviosa al joven. Videl había notado eso antes. El doctor parecía incómodo cada vez que lo revisaba, como si aquel muchacho tuviera algo que lo asustara. Ella, que lo había visto en acción, podría haber tenido motivos para asustarse de lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Pero por qué el doctor Taylor…?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente hoy?—carraspeó de pronto, intentando sonar natural—Veo que has estado cuidando de él otra vez.

—Emm sí. Sigue igual. Creo.

Videl se hizo a un lado cuando el médico se acercó a la camilla. Con un extraño gesto dubitativo, Taylor llevó a cabo la práctica de los últimos cuatro días. Midió su temperatura colocando un termómetro bajo la axila, le abrió los párpados con cuidado, enfocándole los ojos con una pequeña linterna; luego se detuvo un largo rato con el estetoscopio, escuchando con atención el sonido del corazón y los pulmones. También le tanteó la pierna derecha, haciendo un poco de presión en distintos puntos de la tibia. Por último retiró la manta que lo cubría, chequeándole el muñón del brazo izquierdo. Videl ya había notado que Taylor adoptaba una expresión todavía más extraña cada vez que revisaba aquella herida, pero esta vez pareció quedarse pasmado de la impresión. Observó el muñón unos instantes, soltando un silbido de asombro.

— ¿Qué?—Videl estiró la cabeza para ver mejor— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Acércate, Videl… Mira esto.

Ella se acercó no sin cierta curiosidad. Hasta entonces había evitado ver el estado del brazo izquierdo del joven, no solo por la impresión que le causaba, sino porque le parecía que era tener poco respeto hacia él. ¿Qué querría mostrarle? En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la camilla, lo supo. El doctor Taylor había retirado el vendaje, dejando la herida al descubierto. Videl vio que la carne del muñón tenía un tono violáceo, amoratado, y estaba un poco hinchada. No obstante, fuera de eso, la herida estaba increíblemente limpia y, más asombroso aún, casi completamente cerrada.

—Ya prácticamente debo quitarle los puntos—susurró Taylor. Había una nota rara en su voz, una mezcla de fascinación y miedo a partes iguales— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Videl no estaba muy segura, pero si se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era algo normal. Aquella era una herida espantosa…ella misma lo había visto cuando lo encontró, indefenso ante los androides. ¿Cómo podía estar en ese estado en tan poco tiempo? Negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir, —continuó el doctor—es que en tan solo cuatro días este joven casi se ha recuperado de uno de los mayores traumas que puede sufrir un ser humano. Con mucha suerte, una persona corriente tendría un mínimo de dos semanas para empezar a cicatrizar, más todos los riesgos propios de una infección que siempre hay en lesiones como esta. Pero él…él no solo ya casi se ha recuperado de la pérdida del brazo, sino que no ha tenido fiebre en ningún momento. Al menos no en un sentido convencional…

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—A algo sumamente…peculiar—lo señaló con un brazo—Desde que lo trajiste, siempre ha tenido una temperatura corporal media de treintainueve grados centígrados. El primer día pensé que tenía fiebre debido a una infección en la herida, sería lo más normal, pero…—Taylor volvió a observarlo con esa mezcla de miedo y fascinación—pero no tuvo ni tiene ningún síntoma de fiebre. Ninguno, ni temblores, ni sudoración, ni delirios, nada. El muñón tampoco estuvo en ningún momento cerca de infectarse, pese a que la herida estaba bastante sucia al principio. Aparte del hecho de que su sistema inmunológico es el más resistente y perfecto que jamás he visto en una persona, es como si su temperatura corporal normal fuera esa.

— ¿Había visto algo así antes?

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! Pero eso no es todo… No te lo dije antes porque a mí mismo me tiene perturbado, pero… ¿sabías que no tuve necesidad de hacerle ninguna transfusión sanguínea?

—No puede ser…—Videl lo miró incrédula—Había perdido muchísima sangre cuando lo traje. ¿Recuerda lo pálido que estaba? Además usted mencionó que debíamos encontrarle rápido un donante o lo perderíamos. ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—Es difícil de explicar… Lo primero que hice cuando lo trajiste fue inyectarle suero, para ganar algo de tiempo. Debía hacerle lo más rápidamente posible un análisis de sangre, para buscar donantes, pero ocurrieron dos cosas muy extrañas…—la mirada de Taylor se empañó tras sus gafas—En primer lugar, su grupo sanguíneo es diferente al de cualquier persona que he visto antes, no encaja en ninguno de los grupos conocidos. Pensé que estaba fallando al realizar el análisis, debido al precario instrumental del que dispongo, así que intenté tomar una segunda muestra, y ahí fue cuando noté lo más extraordinario de todo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

Taylor se pasó una mano por la frente, secándose el abundante sudor.

—Había transcurrido cerca de una hora desde que le conectamos el suero, y cuando volví para tomar la segunda muestra…me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba regenerando por sí solo la sangre…

— ¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible?

—A ese ritmo, y luego de la cantidad perdida, no. Es imposible. Cuando lo trajiste estimé que había perdido unos dos litros y medio de sangre, lo suficiente para matar a un hombre adulto de no realizarse una transfusión inmediata. Pero de alguna manera él…— el doctor sacudió la cabeza—Él no necesitó un donante. En cuanto le conectamos el suero, su médula ósea comenzó a generar células sanguíneas a un ritmo anormalmente rápido. En poco más de una hora ya había recuperado más de la cuarta parte de la sangre perdida, lo cual, a una persona normal, sin una transfusión mediante, le hubiera llevado días. Al ver eso no me atreví a continuar con el análisis. Incluso de haber podido descifrar su grupo sanguíneo y encontrarle un donante, su ritmo de regeneración era tan veloz que podría haberlo matado de haberle transferido más sangre—Taylor apoyó ambas manos sobre el borde de la camilla, observándolo fascinado—Lo que su cuerpo es capaz de hacer va más allá de las posibilidades físicas de una persona. Es…es inhumano.

Videl sintió que la piel se le erizaba al escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero…él no…

—Y no solo se trata de su brazo y su sangre—Taylor siguió hablando, ensimismado—Esos dos son los ejemplos más extraordinarios, pero todo su cuerpo está sanando a una velocidad increíble. ¿Recuerdas todos los cortes y moretones que tenía al principio? ¡Míralo ahora!

Era cierto. Ya de por sí, el torso del joven estaba cuajado de cicatrices, algunas más nuevas que otras. Los numerosos cortes que tenía cuando lo trajo, algunos muy profundos, habían pasado a formar parte de las nuevas, pues ya casi habían sanado del todo.

—También tenía la tibia derecha fracturada en dos partes, pero mira—Taylor le levantó la sábana hasta la rodilla—La hinchazón ha desaparecido, y con solo tocarle la pierna puedo darme cuenta de que el hueso ya casi se ha regenerado…—el médico respiró profundamente y comenzó a recolocarle el vendaje en el muñón, señalando el cuerpo del joven con un movimiento de cabeza—Por otro lado, lleva cuatro días alimentándose solo a base de suero, y, sin embargo, no ha perdido ni un solo gramo de masa muscular. ¡Míralo! Sus músculos siguen tan definidos y marcados como al principio, y son mucho más densos y duros que los de un hombre en perfecta forma. Es como si…como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho para luchar.

— ¿Para luchar?—Videl sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Sí, así es. El organismo de este…este…chico…es casi como si estuviera "diseñado" para tener una colosal resistencia al daño. Su masa muscular y el perfecto equilibrio en sus proporciones, además, deben hacerlo un atleta formidable. Si tan solo tuviera todo el equipo del hospital aquí conmigo…—Taylor alzó la mirada, visiblemente dolido—Si lo tuviera podría hacerle unos verdaderos estudios médicos. Radiografías, análisis de sangre, biopsia…ADN. Podría demostrarlo…

— ¿Demostrar qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

—A que si tuviera acceso a un verdadero instrumental médico podría demostrar que él…no es humano.

— ¿Qué?—Videl se volvió hacia él, alarmada— ¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo?

—Lo que oíste, Videl. Él no es humano… Es algo que parece un ser humano, pero no lo es. Al menos, no del todo.

Taylor terminó de acomodarle el vendaje y retrocedió unos pasos, parándose junto a ella. Ambos lo observaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Videl, sintiendo que los labios le temblaban, era más incapaz que nunca de apartar la mirada.

" _¿No es…humano…?_ "

—Videl…— Taylor la miró de reojo—Necesito que me cuentes una vez más como lo encontraste.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia un costado, pensativa. Era consciente de que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que iba a decir.

—Fue tal y como le dije la primera vez, no hay nada que agregar.

—Repítelo por favor.

—Ya lo sabe—se encogió de hombros—Erasa, Sharpner y yo salimos en busca de provisiones. En un momento dado vimos unas explosiones a lo lejos. A mí…me pareció que había gente cerca, así que fui hacia el lugar de donde provenían las explosiones. Cuando llegué lo encontré a él, solo, desangrándose en el suelo.

Taylor la escuchó atentamente, sin decir nada. Sus ojos la observaban fijamente detrás de sus gafas con gesto imperturbable. Videl lo supo de inmediato.

" _No me cree…_ "

El doctor abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que fuera que iba a decirle fue interrumpido por un leve y grave quejido. Ambos se volvieron hacia la camilla. El rostro apacible del joven estaba deformado en una mueca de miedo y dolor. Apretaba los dientes y juntaba las cejas, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No…— llegó a susurrar—No…

Taylor lo miró asombrado, ella, en cambio, se limitó a contemplarlo con una triste sonrisa. Esta vez no se contuvo. Acercó una mano con cuidado y la apoyó sobre la mejilla del joven, acariciándola suavemente. En forma casi inmediata, los quejidos se fueron apagando. El médico observó toda la escena con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que lo veía moverse, lo cual era comprensible. Solo venía una media hora al día a verlo, no había estado allí como ella, aprovechando cada momento libre que tenía para estar junto a él.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—susurró.

Videl ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo.

—A veces tiene pesadillas…

 **.**

Cuando Videl abandonó la improvisada enfermería, se encontró a Erasa esperándola afuera. Estaba apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo de hormigón con los brazos cruzados. Alzó los ojos en cuanto ella salió, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está él?

Videl la observó unos instantes antes de contestar. En los últimos cuatro días había sido como si Erasa estuviera intentando evitarla. Se había centrado de lleno en sus obligaciones, ofreciéndose como voluntaria para cualquier cosa cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Videl tampoco había hecho mucho para acercarse a ella. No olvidaba la charla que ambas habían tenido, y le agradecía en silencio que le hubiera dado algo de espacio, pues no se sentía preparada aún para afrontar todas las preguntas que, tarde o temprano, iba a terminar haciéndole. Pero ya habían pasado cuatro días. No podían seguir evitándose para siempre.

—Él está…bien—contestó en voz baja—Sigue inconsciente, pero Taylor dice que se está recuperando.

— ¿Si? Me pareció que el doctor estaba bastante nervioso cuando salió. ¿Seguro que está todo en orden?

—Sí, él está bien…pero…

Videl guardó silencio. Las palabras del médico aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, negándose a irse.

" _No es humano…"_

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día?—Erasa se acercó un poco a ella—Te fuiste corriendo directo hacia las explosiones. Con Sharpner nos vimos obligados a irnos. Todo el mundo sabe lo peligroso que es acercarse al lugar donde los androides están atacando. ¿Qué persona sensata se acerca por propia decisión a ellos? Es un suicidio.

—Si…pero aquí estoy. Volví.

—Volviste…con alguien.

— ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer?—Videl comenzaba a enfadarse. Sus palabras resonaron agresivas por los fríos muros del pasillo— ¿Dejarlo morir desangrado? Si quieres saberlo, te contaré que fue lo que pasó ese día… Llegué al lugar de la lucha y ahí estaban ellos, los androides, los vi tan cerca y tan claro como te veo a ti ahora. Él también estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, indefenso, desangrándose. Los androides…ellos…—sintió un escalofrío al recordar sus crueles palabras, la naturalidad con la que la chica, Número 18, le había volado la cabeza al hombre de la motocicleta—No entendí bien lo que decían, pero se estaban burlando de él, lo provocaban. La verdad es que podrían haberlo matado sin problemas, pero se fueron, lo dejaron allí para que muriera desangrado, para que viera con sus propios ojos que no había logrado salvar a nadie—los escalofríos se transformaron en náuseas al recordar los brazos y piernas sobresaliendo entre los escombros—Y él habría muerto…habría muerto si yo no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí. ¿Tienes idea de a cuanta gente he visto morir sin poder hacer absolutamente nada? No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo otra vez, no si podía evitarlo. ¡No lo permití!

— ¿Pero qué sabes de él?—Erasa abrió ambos brazos, tratando de sonar comprensiva— ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Sabes de dónde viene o qué busca? Dices que es capaz de luchar de igual a igual contra los androides. ¿Y si ellos lo están buscando? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que no es peligroso que esté aquí, en nuestro refugio?

Videl observó hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la puerta destartalada de la "enfermería". Sonrió.

—Lo único que sé es que él me salvó la vida. Lo único que sé es que, mientras él viva, alguien seguirá luchando por nosotros—colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Erasa, sonriéndole con franqueza—Lo único que sé…es que él _sí_ es humano.

 **. . .**

Estaba intentando levantarse de entre los escombros que lo sepultaban, notando, desesperado, como el peso de la roca, el acero, el cristal y los cadáveres lo aplastaban contra el suelo. Logró sacar un brazo a la fuerza, dejando que la luz del mediodía lo golpeara de lleno en la cara. El sol lo cegó. Veía blanco. Veía negro. Pero escuchaba. Podía escuchar el sonido seco de los puños, el silbido del ki al atravesar el aire…y las explosiones; explosiones por todas partes, explosiones que ocultaban los jadeos y los gritos desesperados de una voz familiar. Una voz que se resistía ante lo inevitable.

—Krillin…

El nombre le supo al regusto metálico de la sangre. Su brazo izquierdo, extendido hacia el cielo, también sangraba. Había sangre por todas partes, pero su mente aturdida solo podía prestar atención a los sonidos de la batalla. Y a la voz. A la voz desesperada de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Krillin!

Emergió de repente de la montaña de escombros, intentando regresar a la lucha, pero su cuerpo había alcanzado su límite. Su primer intento de avanzar culminó con una aparatosa caída que le hizo saborear el polvo. Otra vez. Horrorizado, comprendió que ni sus brazos ni piernas le respondían ya. Su traje de combate, de color violeta oscuro en homenaje a su mentor, estaba completamente desgarrado, dejando ver las múltiples y graves heridas debajo. Ya no podía moverse, ya no podía luchar. Ya no podía proteger a nadie. Apenas pudo alzar un poco la cabeza, con la vista borrosa, y aun así pudo verlo. Lo vio con todo detalle, justo enfrente suyo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

— ¡KRILLIN!

Número 18 lo arrojó al suelo de un brutal puñetazo, incrustándolo de espaldas contra el asfalto. Por encima, suspendido en el aire, Número 17 le puso un fin a todo; al combate, a la esperanza, a su niñez y a su inocencia. Un rayo de energía emergiendo de su dedo índice, aquello fue todo. El halo de luz golpeó a su mejor amigo de lleno en el estómago, atravesándolo, haciendo estallar en pedazos el concreto debajo. Krillin gritó, y él gritó también, extendiendo su mano ensangrentada hacia la explosión.

— ¡No!

Cerró los ojos, llorando, gritando, hiperventilando.

— ¡No!

Los abrió de nuevo, notando como el mundo se difuminaba poco a poco, como una repentina oscuridad se tragaba la terrible escena de su pasado. La imagen destruida de la Capital del Centro se desvaneció como si fuera un cuadro hecho de polvo, arrastrado lentamente por el viento. La oscuridad se hizo más densa, apenas atenuada por la débil luz de unos faroles colgados de una pared.

— ¡NO!

Gohan abrió los ojos, incorporándose de un salto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Respiraba tan agitadamente que el pecho le dolía. Intentó moverse y un dolor terrible, insólito, lo golpeó en su brazo izquierdo. Se dio cuenta de que aún lo tenía extendido hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar a su amigo, ayudarlo, solo que no estaba allí. Su brazo. Ya no estaba allí. Con la vista aun borrosa pudo ver el manojo de vendas en que acababa su extremidad izquierda, por encima del codo. Tendría que haberse horrorizado. Tendría que haberse desmayado de la impresión al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, pero su mente aún seguía viendo a Krillin, sus oídos seguían escuchando su grito de agonía. La pérdida de su brazo ni siquiera parecía real. ¿Qué era eso comparado con la muerte de tu mejor amigo?

—No…no…

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Unas lágrimas incontenibles comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía querer saltarle del pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración frenética, descontrolada. La voz de Krillin seguía gritando en sus oídos, desesperada, terrible. Aún lo veía.

—No…no…no…

En ese momento, cuando creía estar solo en la oscuridad, unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros. No llegó a alzar la cabeza cuando alguien, una figura menuda y esbelta, lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Gohan se quedó petrificado, más asombrado de lo que había estado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Una cabeza de cabellos negros y cortos se apoyó sobre su pecho, mientras unos dedos suaves como la seda se cerraban con gentileza en torno a su espalda. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, con los ojos enormemente abiertos enfocados en la pared que tenía delante. Aquel cuerpo pequeño y cálido se quedó junto a él, apretado contra su pecho, consolándolo, conteniéndolo.

—Ya, tranquilo…—dijo una voz de mujer, suave y melodiosa—Todo está bien…estás a salvo…

Gohan sintió que todo el peso que había acumulado durante los últimos quince años se derrumbaba de repente sobre él. El odio, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, la pérdida de todos aquellos a los que había amado, la soledad, el dolor y la incertidumbre de una existencia condenada a luchar eternamente, la imposibilidad de poder compartir esa terrible carga con alguien; todo eso cayó sobre él como una cruel y repentina avalancha. Fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró; lloró de verdad, como un niño pequeño, preso de violentos espasmos. Era incapaz de contenerse. Lloró enterrando el rostro en el hombro frente a él, devolviendo el abrazo con ansias, con anhelo, con verdadera desesperación. La voz seguía susurrándole al oído, llena de una ternura casi maternal.

—Déjalo ir… Todo está bien ahora… Estás a salvo, a salvo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró aquello. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una camilla de hospital, en una habitación fría y oscura. Notó que tenía el torso desnudo cubierto de vendas, y que un dolor persistente y desconocido lo apuñalaba en el aire que antes había ocupado su brazo izquierdo. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía dolerle una extremidad que ya no tenía? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. En ese momento, lo único que parecía importar en el mundo era el calor del cuerpo que lo abrazaba, el tacto de sus brazos y sus manos suaves alrededor de su espalda. Se quedó allí sin moverse, rodeándola con el brazo que le quedaba, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres, limpiándolo, liberándolo. No sabría decir en qué momento fue que finalmente se separó un poco, a regañadientes. Para él fue una eternidad. La eternidad más placentera y maravillosa que había experimentado desde hacía quince años. Delante de él, a una distancia mínima, unos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente.

—Al fin despertaste…Gohan.

En un primer momento, Gohan no escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo. Se había quedado completamente absorto, mirándola. Tenía el rostro ovalado, en forma de corazón, con la nariz pequeña, el mentón afilado y unos labios finos y rojos cerrados en una línea recta, dura. Su cabello era corto y desordenado, tan negro como el suyo. Los ojos que le sostenían la mirada eran su rasgo más impresionante: grandes, azules e intensos como dos piedras preciosas.

La reconoció al instante. Era la misma chica con la que había quedado cara a cara durante la primera lucha en la Capital del Oeste; la misma que días después lo había sujetado entre sus brazos, antes de desmayarse. Eso era lo último que recordaba, su rostro preocupado mirándolo tan de cerca que podría haberla besado. Justo como ahora.

—Eres…eres tú.

Ella alzó las cejas, formando una pequeña "o" con sus labios en un gesto encantador.

— ¿Me recuerdas?

—Si…claro que si…

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se quedaron allí, mirándose en silencio. Ella aún tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir la calidez de su aliento contra su rostro. Gohan se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Había algo irresistible en la diminuta "o" dibujada en su boca, en el suave contorno de su rostro, en la forma en que alzaba las cejas.

Era lo más hermoso que veía en muchísimo tiempo.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, y debió darse cuenta, porque de repente echó un poco el rostro hacia atrás, parpadeando varias veces con gesto confuso. El también parpadeó, tomando consciencia de lo cerca que seguían uno del otro.

Ella se levantó.

Él apartó la mirada.

El encantamiento se había roto.

— ¿Cómo…como te llamas?—preguntó Gohan, intentando recuperar la naturalidad.

—Mi nombre es Videl.

" _Videl…_ "

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la camilla. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho al principio.

" _Al fin despertaste…Gohan._ "

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

La chica, Videl, pareció sobresaltarse. Desvió la mirada de un lado a otro, incómoda.

—Yo…yo estaba allí cuando peleaste con ellos la última vez. Con los androides.

—Es verdad…—Gohan le sonrió—Lo recuerdo, tú estabas ahí.

—Si… Yo llegué unos minutos antes de que los androides se fueran, y pude escuchar parte de lo que te decían. Uno de ellos pronunció tu nombre varias veces. Hice todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia pero…yo…—Videl guardó silencio, y Gohan al fin comprendió el motivo de su incomodidad. La chica intentaba mirar hacia los lados, pero sus ojos terminaban volviendo invariablemente hacia su brazo izquierdo. O hacia la falta de él—…Yo lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Gohan dejó descansar la cabeza contra el respaldo de la camilla, girándola un poco para poder ver el muñón. Seguía doliéndole. El propio aire vacío le dolía como si su brazo aún estuviera allí. Apretó los dientes, furioso, no con ella, ni siquiera con los androides, sino consigo mismo. Volvió a maldecirse por su debilidad, su maldita debilidad. La pérdida de su brazo y de toda la gente a la que había amado no era más que una consecuencia de eso. Su furia se transformó rápidamente en amargura, y la amargura en una tristeza abrumadora. Volvió a mirarla de reojo. Era increíble como su ánimo parecía calmarse con solo observarla… Le sonrió débilmente, evitando el tema con un gesto de la mano que aún tenía.

—No te preocupes por esto—se señaló el brazo con un movimiento de barbilla, intentando sonar animado—Tarde o temprano iba a terminar sucediendo algo así. No hay nada más peligroso en este mundo que esos dos.

—Yo…

—Dime, Videl, ¿dónde estamos?—Gohan miró vagamente de un lado a otro de la oscura habitación, provista solamente de la camilla y una pequeña cómoda llena de lo que parecían envoltorios de productos médicos— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Estamos en el metro, en el distrito de la Corporación Cápsula. Estabas gravemente herido. Cuando los androides se fueron, yo…te traje hasta aquí.

—O sea que tú me salvaste.

—Si—la chica parecía más incómoda que nunca—Supongo que sí.

—Muchísimas gracias, Videl—Gohan entrecerró los ojos, regalándole una verdadera sonrisa, una de esas que hacía mucho que no le salían—De verdad.

—Oh…de nada—ella se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular un leve rubor—Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

—No, no cualquiera. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que vi a alguien ayudar desinteresadamente a otra persona? Esas son cosas que ya no se ven a menudo. Al menos no desde que ellos aparecieron… Por eso, de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—Ni lo menciones.

Videl aún parecía un poco incómoda, así que Gohan decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Tus heridas eran serias… Han pasado cinco días desde que te traje.

—Demasiado tiempo…—Gohan sacudió la cabeza— ¿Hay más gente aquí?

—Sí. Somos un grupo de aproximadamente cien personas.

—Eso es bastante gente—Gohan alzó el brazo derecho, llevándose la muñeca a la boca. Así, con los dientes, se quitó la aguja y el tubo plástico que lo mantenían conectado al suero—No es seguro que permanezcan mucho tiempo más aquí, no ahora que los androides han vuelto a la ciudad. Ellos no se detendrán. El planeta casi se ha quedado sin pueblos y sin asentamientos que puedan destruir, ¿sabes? Por eso es que han retornado a las grandes ciudades. Están cazando sobrevivientes. Un grupo tan numeroso como el de ustedes es lo primero que buscarán. Deberían irse.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, pero aún no hemos terminado de recolectar las provisiones necesarias para el viaje de vuelta. Además… Oye, ¿qué haces?

Gohan se quitó la manta, poniéndose de pie. Estaba descalzo y desnudo de cintura para arriba, vestido solamente con un par de pantalones blancos. En cuanto quiso avanzar unos pasos trastabilló, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Se enderezó rápidamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La pérdida de su brazo le había quitado estabilidad. Esperaba no tardar mucho en acostumbrarse a su nueva condición física o entonces sí que estaría muerto. Se volvió hacia Videl, que seguía mirándolo asombrada.

— ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa?

—Tu uniforme estaba en muy mal estado. Te hemos dejado una muda ahí—señaló la parte inferior de la cómoda—Oye… ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea levantarse? Tus heridas…

—Cinco días ya han sido más que suficientes—aseguró él, agachándose para recoger el bolso que había al pie de la cómoda—Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Gohan intentó abrir el bolso con una mano, dándose cuenta al instante de lo difícil que era. Soltó un gruñido, presionando con un pie para poder correr el cierre. Dentro del bolso había una camiseta blanca de manga larga, un par de jeans, una chaqueta, medias y zapatillas. Tomó la camiseta con su única mano, intentando pasársela sin éxito por la cabeza. No poder hacer algo tan sencillo por sí solo le provocó una repugnante mezcla de frustración, ira y vergüenza. Estaba a punto de arrojar hacia un lado la prenda cuando unas manos firmes lo sujetaron por el brazo, ayudándolo a colocarlo dentro de la manga.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte…

Gohan se quedó muy, muy quieto. Videl se inclinó sobre él, poniéndole cuidadosamente la camiseta. A continuación extrajo la chaqueta y las medias. Él se dejó ayudar, mirándola con expresión avergonzada. Cuando le llegó el turno a los jeans, ella carraspeó, echándole una mirada nerviosa. Gohan se apresuró a agarrar los pantalones con su única mano, sintiendo que el rubor le trepaba por el rostro. Videl apartó la mirada.

—Ehhh…muchas gracias, Videl, de verdad, gracias. Yo mismo me pondré los jeans…

Videl se incorporó rápidamente y se dio vuelta, dándole algo de privacidad. Refunfuñando y saltando sobre un solo pie, Gohan se demoró unos largos minutos en sacarse los pantalones blancos, ponerse los malditos jeans y luego las zapatillas. Se sentía un poco raro con aquellas ropas, no porque no fueran lo que usualmente vestía, sino porque las mangas izquierdas le colgaban lacias e inertes a un costado. Miró con furia la manga arrugada de la chaqueta. Allí debería haber un brazo, piel, carne, músculo y hueso. Pero solo había aire, un aire que le dolía de un modo inexplicable. Sacudió la cabeza, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Gohan…espera…

Se detuvo, mirándola por encima del hombro.

— ¿Si?

—Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte…

Gohan se puso muy serio de repente. Videl había estado presente cuando luchó con los androides la primera vez. También había estado allí la segunda vez, cuando lo dejaron para que se desangrara hasta la muerte. Ella lo había visto. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Y sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.

—Dime.

—Hay cosas que he visto…cosas que no entiendo…—Videl parecía más nerviosa que nunca. Lo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación, admiración y… ¿miedo?—Te vi pelear contra ellos. Vi…cosas. También vi lo malherido que estabas cuando te traje hasta aquí. Solo han pasado cinco días, ¿cómo pudiste…?—hizo un pausa, mientras aquella mezcla de emociones se acentuaba aún más en su rostro— ¿Quién…quién eres tú?

Gohan sabía a qué se refería. Sabía cual era la pregunta que intentaba formular. Sabía que ese _quién_ era en realidad un _qué_. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué respuesta podía darle que de verdad entendiera? Ella lo había salvado, lo había hecho cuando tranquilamente podría haberlo dejado morir desangrado entre las ruinas. No le debía absolutamente nada, pero aún así lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Él si le debía algo. Le debía su vida. Y también la verdad, cómo mínimo le debía la verdad. Pero… ¿estaba preparado para revelarle esa verdad? ¿Estaba preparado para decirle quién era realmente, por qué era capaz de hacer todo lo que hacía? Se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaba asustado. La mezcla de emociones con la que lo miraba lo estaba matando. Tenía miedo de contestar esa pregunta, temía la reacción que ella pudiera llegar a tener. Agachó la cabeza, sujetando con fuerza el picaporte.

— ¿Qué tal…qué tal si me muestras el refugio?

 **.**

Muy pocos de los refugiados se pararon a mirarlo más de unos segundos. Su presencia no suponía nada excepcional. Después de todo, ¿cuánta gente había perdido un brazo o una pierna tras uno de los ataques de los androides? ¿Cuántos cientos? ¿Cuántos miles? Sin sus llamativas ropas de combate, no era más que otro pobre joven lisiado, y ni siquiera el único en ese grupo.

Gohan miró con atención los alrededores a medida que avanzaban por el inmenso hall. Se encontraban en lo que antes había sido el punto de combinación entre las dos principales líneas del metro de la Capital del Oeste, uno de los más avanzados del mundo antes de que los androides lo destruyeran todo. Era una gigantesca habitación abovedada, con varias decenas de locales a los lados y escaleras que bajaban y subían, entrando y saliendo de los andenes. El lugar, tanto el hall como sus locales, estaban llenos de gente. Muchos de ellos llevaban a cabo algún tipo de trabajo, otros se mantenían sentados contra las paredes, inmóviles, con sus ropas harapientas y sus rostros abatidos. Gohan ya estaba habituado a ver ese último tipo de escenas. Dolorosamente habituado. Le recordaba las fotos de refugiados de guerra que había visto en los libros de historia, cuando era pequeño. Él había estado solo la mayor parte del tiempo durante su cruzada contra los androides, pero la gente que veía siempre presentaba ese aspecto devastado. No importaba en que parte del mundo estuviera, ni con quien, siempre era la misma foto de desolación y tristeza una y otra, y otra vez. Por otro lado, debía reconocer que ese era uno de los grupos más numeroso que había visto en años.

—No mentías al decir que eran cerca de cien personas aquí.

Videl lo miró por encima del hombro. Iba delante de él, guiándolo a través del hall. De vez en cuando lo sujetaba por el hombro cuando perdía el equilibrio, evitando que trastabillara. Lo avergonzaba un poco que hiciera eso, pero a la vez se lo agradecía. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse al doloroso vacío donde antes había estado su brazo izquierdo. Antes daba por sentado el perfecto balance de su cuerpo, su equilibrio, pero ahora debía moverse con cuidado.

—La última vez que contamos éramos ciento dos—Videl señaló con un ademán los alrededores—Como puedes ver, no todos están en las mejores condiciones… Por eso es que abandonar la ciudad no es algo tan fácil como parece.

Gohan entendió al instante a que se refería. Había una considerable cantidad de niños y ancianos en el grupo. Sacarlos de allí no sería sencillo al menos que contaran con una buena estrategia de salida y con una gran cantidad de provisiones.

—Por suerte ya estamos cerca de reunir todos los suministros necesarios—continuó Videl—Nock estima que en una semana más podremos irnos.

— ¿Quién es Nock?

—El líder de nuestro grupo. Estoy llevándote para que lo conozcas. Siempre quiere que le presenten formalmente a cualquier nuevo integrante.

" _¿Nuevo integrante?_ "

Aquello lo chocó un poco. Ni siquiera había llegado a plantearse aún si se quedaría allí por mucho tiempo. Luego de la muerte de Trunks y Bulma, hacía unos tres o cuatro años, prácticamente no había tenido contacto con otras personas. La verdad era que ya casi había olvidado como era. En ese momento, un oscuro pesar lo envolvió al comprender que estaba solo, total y completamente _solo_. Todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había amado estaban muertos. Solo él perduraba. Solo él seguía condenado a aquella existencia. Ya no tenía a _nadie_.

" _Pero estas personas sí…_ "

Volvió a mirar a toda la gente pululando por el hall, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Para bien o para mal todas esas personas habían unido sus destinos. Probablemente no había un grupo más grande en toda la Capital del Oeste, y eso era precisamente lo que los androides estaban buscando. Podía imaginarse a la perfección lo que ocurriría si Número 17 y Número 18 descubrían aquel refugio subterráneo. Él no podía vencerlos, lo sabía, y menos ahora que había perdido un brazo, pero si se quedaba con ellos…quizás podría darles una oportunidad de huir.

Además…

Además estaba ella.

Gohan clavó su mirada en Videl. La chica caminaba con la soltura y la seguridad propia de alguien que ha logrado sobrevivir a todo. Era como observar a un animal salvaje. Se movía con la elegancia felina de un leopardo, de una pantera. Se descubrió a sí mismo deseando que volteara, que mirara por encima del hombro y clavara esos increíbles ojos azules en él. En lo más profundo de su ser se dio cuenta de que deseaba quedarse, pero no solo para proteger aquella gente… Sino también por…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

—Tal vez Nock no quiera sumar un lisiado al grupo—replicó con cautela, intentando ganar unos segundos para pensar—No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nock es un buen tipo. Además, yo respondo por ti aquí. Él es nuestro líder, pero no nos obliga a nada. Si yo así lo quiero, puedes quedarte…salvo que tengas un lugar a donde regresar.

Videl lo miró muy atentamente al pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Si hubiera podido, Gohan se habría llevado la mano izquierda a la nuca, como solía hacer antes, cuando estaba avergonzado.

—La verdad es que no… He estado prácticamente por mi cuenta desde siempre. No tengo un grupo como este al que volver.

—Ya veo—Videl le sonrió durante un segundo, volviendo la vista hacia el frente—Yo soy nueva aquí, estoy hace solo dos años. Antes de eso también estuve sola mucho tiempo. Podríamos intercambiar historias algún día…si quieres.

" _Ojalá fuera tan fácil…"_

—Sí, algún día…

—Oh, mira—Videl señaló hacia un costado—Ven, hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas.

Gohan miró hacia donde le señalaba. Una chica de cabellos cortos y claros discutía airada con un muchacho rubio. Él la miraba con gesto hastiado, con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella le agitaba el dedo índice delante de las narices, gritándole sin ningún disimulo.

— ¡…siempre lo mismo contigo!

—Por todos los cielos, Erasa… ¡solo me acerqué a darle algunas de las provisiones que trajimos!

—Oh, por favor, no me vengas con eso. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estás coquet…?—la chica se quedó muda al verlos—Ah, ¡hola Videl!¡Al fin nos vemos! ¿Dónde estuviste toda el día?—a continuación se fijó en él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con una ceja muy alzada—Ah, ya veo. Tú debes ser el convaleciente. Bienvenido otra vez al mundo de los vivos.

—Eh…sí, gracias.

—Has perdido el brazo—la ceja de la chica se alzó aún más—Aunque, quitando eso, no estás nada, nada mal.

—Y después el desubicado soy yo… —se quejó el muchacho rubio— ¿Te parece bien estar diciéndole eso a un manco?

—Ustedes dos siempre con tanto tacto…—suspiró Videl, alzando la mirada hacia el techo—Gohan, te presento a Erasa y a Sharpner.

La muchacha le sonrió inocentemente, pestañeando al menos diez veces seguidas. El tal Sharpner le dio la mano, intentando apretársela como si quisiera romperle los dedos. Gohan le devolvió la gentileza apretando un poco, solo un poco.

—Tienes…más… fuerza…—el rostro de Sharpner se puso rojo como un tomate mientas trataba de soltarse—…de lo que parece…

—Estamos buscando a Nock—informó Videl— ¿Lo han visto por casualidad?

—Creo que está en una de las cafeterías—contestó la chica llamada Erasa, señalando hacia un lado con el pulgar.

Para cualquiera podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero Gohan notó en ese momento como Erasa lo miraba de soslayo durante un muy breve instante, clavando luego sus ojos en Videl con una extraña expresión. Era casi como si le estuviera preguntando algo en silencio. Fuera cual fuera la pregunta, Videl pareció contestar afirmativamente con un leve, levísimo, movimiento de cabeza. Gohan frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Entonces planeas quedarte con nosotros?—preguntó Sharpner, sacudiendo con disimulo la mano.

—Quisiera hablar con el líder del grupo primero.

—Ah. Nock, es un buen tipo.

—Eso he oído.

—Claro que él querrá saber de dónde vienes—acotó Erasa—Y cómo has logrado sobrevivir todos estos años. Siempre pregunta esa clase de cosas a la gente que quiere sumarse al grupo.

De nuevo hubo un cruce de miradas entre ambas muchachas, más perceptible que el anterior. Gohan lo notó al instante.

" _Esta chica sabe quien soy…_ "

Sharpner, en cambio, no parecía percatarse de nada.

—Sí, seguro querrá saber cosas como esas, aunque, personalmente, lo primero que yo te preguntaría es cómo rayos hiciste para salir con vida de allá. Jamás me imaginé que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a la zona cero de un ataque de los androides, pero Videl te trajo entero—Sharpner carraspeó, un poco sonrojado—O casi…

—Si… ¿cómo fue que saliste vivo de ahí?—Erasa lo miró con gesto suspicaz—Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que sé de alguien que sale ileso de la zona cero...o casi.

—Oye, ¿Nock es ese de ahí?—Gohan señaló un local a un costado, evitando la pregunta como si tal cosa.

Videl miró hacia donde le indicaba. Era un pequeño local en el otro extremo del hall, con un cartel destartalado en forma de hamburguesa. Una cafetería seguramente. A través de la vidriera destrozada se podía ver a un hombre de cabellos negros con un parche en el ojo, el cual se estaba calzando un grueso delantal de cuero. Videl alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Sí, ese es Nock. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tiene pinta de líder.

— ¿Un parche en el ojo te hace líder ahora?—se burló Sharpner.

—Vamos—Videl hizo caso omiso del comentario, echando a andar hacia la antigua cafetería.

Nock estaba parado en medio del local, de espaldas a ellos. Aparte del delantal de cuero, también llevaba unos gruesos guantes del mismo material. Delante de él, tendido sobre una gran mesa de madera, yacía un alce macho adulto. Gohan no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a aquel enorme animal, con sus colosales cuernos sobresaliendo hacia los lados. Era poco habitual toparse con alces en las ciudades en ruinas, ya que los pocos que aún quedaban preferían los bosques fríos más cercanos a las montañas. Cazarlos tampoco era tarea sencilla, al menos no para un ser humano común y corriente desprovisto de armas de fuego. Videl se paró junto a la mesa donde Nock ya estaba comenzando a desollar al animal, soltando un silbido de asombro.

—Vaya presa. ¿Quién lo trajo?

—Yo mismo—contestó Nock, sin volverse para mirarla.

—Hacía mucho que no salías a cazar.

—De tanto en tanto me gusta estirar un poco las piernas.

—Si empiezas a traer cosas coma esta, tal vez deberías pensar en hacerlo más seguido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—En fin, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Nock se limpió los guantes ensangrentados contra el delantal, volviéndose por fin hacia ellos. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la barba corta salpicada de canas. Su único ojo, castaño como la piel del alce, se clavó en él.

—Tú debes ser Gohan, ¿verdad? Veo que al fin has despertado.

—Así es. Mucho gusto.

—Tengo entendido que Videl te encontró entre las ruinas luego de que los androides volvieran a atacar.

—Si…tuve mucha suerte.

—Creo que te quedas corto. Más que suerte yo diría que fue un milagro.

—No tanto—Gohan movió ligeramente la manga vacía de su chaqueta.

—Puedes considerarte afortunado por solo haber perdido un brazo, muchacho—Nock se señaló el parche con el pulgar—Tanto como yo me considero a mí mismo por haber perdido solo un ojo.

—Pueden comparar heridas en otro momento—Videl interrumpió la conversación, cruzándose de brazos—Gohan pasará a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Puedes hacerle las preguntas de rigor, si quieres.

—Si tú respondes por él, creo que no será necesario—se rió Nock. Luego, sin ningún disimulo, su ojo se movió hacia su brazo izquierdo, o, mejor dicho, hacia la falta de él—Aquí solo tenemos una regla, Gohan: todos colaboran.

—Me parece perfecto.

— ¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Tengo algunos conocimientos de química y de medicina. También puedo explorar, o cazar y recolectar provisiones—se encogió de hombros—Haré cualquier cosa que consideren necesaria.

Nock volvió a mirar unos segundos la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente, él también se encogió de hombros, volviendo a centrar su atención en el alce.

—Como quieras. Puedes acompañar a Videl cuando salga a explorar, ella sabe mucho de eso. Si resulta que no estás a la altura de lo que dices, ya te encontraremos algún otro trabajo por ahí.

—Oh, créanme, no los decepcionaré.

 **.**

—Ya te dije que no encontraríamos nada aquí—suspiró Videl—Todo el lugar está completamente destruido.

Estaban de pie ante lo que quedaba de las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Cápsula. Aquel edificio de forma semiesférica, con sus torres y sus muros amarillos, no solo había sido la casa central de una de las empresas más grandes y poderosas del mundo, sino también el hogar de Bulma; un lugar que Gohan conocía muy bien.

—No importa si el edificio está derrumbado—se explicó—Hay instalaciones y laboratorios subterráneos que deben haber quedado más o menos intactos. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos encontrar ahí dentro?

—Alimentos no, de seguro. La Corporación Cápsula era una empresa de tecnología.

—Precisamente. Tal vez no hallemos comida, pero las cápsulas de por sí son inestimables para transportar equipamiento. Marcharse de la ciudad sería mucho más fácil con un par de ellas, ¿no crees? Además, tal vez algunas aún contengan vehículos y cosas de valor. Vale la pena echar un vistazo.

— ¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo?—Videl señaló hacia las ruinas con un gesto impreciso—Este lugar es uno de los primeros que visitamos cuando llegamos a la Capital del Oeste, y nos encontramos con esto mismo. Las instalaciones no solo están destruidas, sino que los escombros y el acero han cubierto por completo cualquier hueco por donde colarse. Es imposible entrar.

—Ya veremos.

Gohan echó a andar tranquilamente hacia la montaña de concreto, cristal y acero que taponeaba la entrada principal. Una gigantesca plancha de metal oxidado, de al menos un metro de grosor, cubría casi la totalidad de las puertas dobles que en tiempos habían enmarcado la entrada al complejo. Detrás de él, Videl alzó ambas manos con gesto exasperado.

—Te dije que ya lo intentamos antes y no hubo caso. Esa plancha de acero debe pesar una tonelada, como mínimo, es imposible mo…

En un único y fulgurante movimiento, como si no fuera más que un simple estorbo, Gohan sujetó el enorme bloque metálico con su mano derecha, arrojándolo hacia un lado con una fuerza descomunal. Videl no estaba muy errada en cuanto a su peso. La tonelada y media de acero industrial atravesó el aire como si estuviera hecha de papel, estrellándose contra el pasto crecido de los jardines con un estruendo ensordecedor.

—Listo—Gohan se limpió el óxido de la mano contra su chaqueta—Ya podemos pasar.

Ya había dado los primeros pasos dentro del salón principal cuando se percató de que Videl no lo seguía. Miró por encima del hombro, extrañado. La muchacha estaba de pie en la entrada, observando hacia un costado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Supo de inmediato qué era lo que estaba mirando. Sus ojos desorbitados estaban fijos en la plancha de acero despatarrada en los jardines como si fuera un juguete, el mismo bloque masivo de metal que varios hombres al unísono no habían logrado mover ni un solo centímetro. Recién en ese momento comprendió que tal vez se había…excedido.

—Videl…

La chica volvió la mirada hacia él. Había algo diferente al simple asombro en el brillo de sus ojos azules, o en la pequeña "o" que formaba su boca entreabierta…algo muy parecido al miedo. Aquel gesto lo descolocó. Había cometido un error. Las personas comunes y corrientes no estaban para nada acostumbradas a ver un despliegue de fuerza semejante, de hecho, podía resultarles sencillamente aterrador. Había vivido tanto tiempo solo, sin nadie con quien compartir absolutamente nada, que había terminado por olvidado. Y pese a que sabía que Videl lo había visto luchar contra los androides, era de esperarse que no comprendiera del todo lo que realmente era capaz de hacer alguien como él. Era por eso mismo que Gohan no había sabido cómo responder a sus intentos de saber quién era en realidad. Alzó su mano en gesto tranquilizador, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Escucha, yo…

En ese momento, Videl ingresó en las instalaciones a paso acelerado, pasando a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Gohan soltó un suspiro de resignación, echando a andar tras ella.

Tal y como había mencionado Videl, el interior del edificio estaba totalmente destrozado. El techo seguía intacto en gran medida, pero los muros se habían derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo, aplastando habitaciones, muebles y la mayoría de las cosas que podrían resultar de utilidad. Sin embargo, Gohan había decidido ir hasta allí porque sabía a la perfección donde buscar. Atravesó un gran salón, dobló a la derecha en un pasillo y luego encaró hacia unas escaleras que descendían a los niveles inferiores de la Corporación Cápsula. Videl lo seguía de cerca, en silencio.

— ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije—sonrió Gohan, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Se trataba de un almacén lleno de estanterías y cajas con estuches metálicos. Cada uno de los estuches contenía un juego de varias cápsulas, la mayor parte de ellas vacías, aunque había algunas con la imagen impresa del producto que llevaban dentro. La sonrisa de Gohan se amplió al ver fotos de automóviles, motocicletas, naves de carga e incluso aquellos modelos de casas prefabricadas que Bulma había llevado a Namekusei. Abrió la mochila que le habían dado en el subterráneo, llenándola con los estuches. La sonrisa, no obstante, se le borró de los labios al mirar a su compañera. Videl no solo estaba en silencio, sino que lo miraba de reojo con una expresión sumamente extraña. Era como si estuviera asustada, decepcionada y enfurecida a la vez, si tal cosa era posible.

Gohan se imaginaba el porqué de esa expresión. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ella quería saber. Necesitaba saber. Y él, sencillamente, no estaba preparado para hablar de la cadena de desgraciados eventos que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento, en ese lugar. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca había compartido sus sentimientos con nadie, por más que una parte de él anhelara hacerlo. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué. Él no la conocía. Había hablado con ella por primera vez ese mismo día. ¿Por qué sentía que le debía una explicación? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto contárselo todo? ¿Era la simple necesidad de volver a tener un simple contacto humano luego de tanto tiempo? No. No era eso. Era algo más; algo que iba incluso más allá del hecho de deberle la vida.

Gohan apartó la mirada, repentinamente nervioso. Recogió unos cuantos estuches más y se dio vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta del almacén.

—Ehh…creo que será mejor que sigamos mirando. Puede haber habitaciones con otras cosas. Yo iré por aquí…

Amagó para irse, pero la mano de Videl lo sujetó de repente por el brazo.

—Espera un momento…

Gohan se quedó muy quieto. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo devolverle la mirada a aquellos ojos azules que lo escrutaban como si pudieran ver a través de su alma.

— ¿Qué…sucede?

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo pudiste levantar un bloque de metal de mil kilos con una sola mano?—Videl apretó un poco más su agarre. Su mirada era más intensa que nunca— ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de volar por los cielos como hacen los androides? ¿Cómo puedes enfrentarlos de igual a igual?

—Yo…

—La primera vez que te vi tu pelo no era negro…era rubio… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo haces todo lo que haces?—estaban casi cara a cara, pero ella se acercó un paso más, pegando su rostro al suyo. Su semblante había cambiado. La extraña mezcla de emociones se había transformado en una expresión de completa fascinación, como si estuviera viendo algo increíble e imposible de explicar— ¿ _Quién eres_?

Gohan tragó saliva, echando un poco hacia atrás la cabeza. Cuando despertó, Videl había intentado hacerle las preguntas que ahora, luego de su numerito al despejar la entrada, le estaba haciendo directamente sin ningún tipo de rodeo. Y sus ojos… Había algo hipnótico en su mirada azul, algo que hacía casi físicamente imposible apartar la vista. El anhelo de contárselo todo, ese vago deseo latiendo en su interior, se agigantó de repente; unido a la súbita realización de que, con solo adelantar unos milímetros el rostro, podría besarla.

—Yo…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir para salir al paso jamás llegó a escucharse. Algo lo interrumpió. Primero fue el tronar de una explosión, difuso y lejano. Luego, los muros y las estanterías se sacudieron levemente, haciendo que finos regueros de polvo cayeran desde el techo. Algunos de los estuches, con sus cápsulas dentro, se precipitaron hacia el suelo. Gohan se dio vuelta bruscamente. Reconocería un sonido como ese incluso estando dormido.

" _¡Los androides!_ "

Echó a correr escaleras arriba.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Espera!

Le pareció que Videl lo seguía, intentando mantener su ritmo, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. En pocos segundos llegó a la planta baja del edificio, saliendo al exterior por la misma entrada que había despejado minutos atrás. A lo lejos, el horizonte ardía. De este a oeste, una línea de llamas consumía kilómetros y kilómetros de edificios…kilómetros y kilómetros de lugares donde otros sobrevivientes se refugiaban. Era como observar una cadena montañosa hecha de fuego. Se quitó torpemente la chaqueta, dando los primeros pasos para elevarse por los aires, pero Videl lo sujetó por la muñeca con una fuerza tremenda.

— ¡No!—le gritó— ¡Aún te estás recuperando! ¡Te matarán!

Gohan la ignoró. Para él todo era una simple cuestión de acción-reacción. Había pasado demasiado tiempo escondiéndose de los androides en el pasado, algo que nunca se perdonaría, algo que había terminado por llevar a la muerte a su propia madre. No estaba dispuesto a ocultarse. Ya no. Nunca más. Por eso, con el solo hecho de verlos, su reacción era instantánea. La adrenalina lo quemaba por dentro, la sangre le ardía, cada molécula de su cuerpo se preparaba para luchar. No le importaban las consecuencias, no le importaba morir.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de Videl. Se libró fácilmente de su agarre, adelantándose los pasos que le quedaban para levantar vuelo y poner rumbo a la batalla. En ese momento, no obstante, su cuerpo falló. No solo fue la sensación de desequilibrio que la pérdida de su brazo le provocaba. La simple verdad era que, pese a su inigualable capacidad de recuperación, tras los dos durísimos encontronazos con los androides había terminado por sobrepasar los límites que era capaz de soportar. Todo su cuerpo pareció resentirse de repente ante el simple intento de echar a volar, todas y cada una de las heridas de las que ya creía haberse recuperado.

Cayó de rodillas, presa de un repentino mareo. Así, de cuclillas, saboreando el amargor de las náuseas, fue testigo del segundo estallido, una explosión que pareció devorar todo el horizonte, levantando una nube en forma de hongo de humo, polvo y fuego. Toda la línea de edificios de aquella parte de la ciudad desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No…— Gohan apretó su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño— ¡No!

Sus lágrimas dibujaron líneas plateadas en el aire cuando bajó el brazo, golpeando el suelo con ira, con desesperación, con odio. Las baldosas de mármol del patio estallaron como si estuvieran hechas de vidrio, pero no se detuvo. Dio un segundo puñetazo, y luego un tercero, abriendo un gran cráter bajo sus nudillos. Detrás de él, Videl lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Gohan…

Se arrodilló junto a él, apoyando una mano temblorosa sobre su hombro. Gohan no pareció darse cuenta. Se quedó allí, con su única mano apoyada en el suelo destrozado, observando hacia el horizonte envuelto en llamas. A través del fuego podía ver su propia casa en el monte Paozu, la veía arder del mismo modo que había ardido casi diez años atrás. A través del fuego vio la pequeña cabaña que había compartido con Bulma y Trunks; pudo ver la espada de su amigo, su hoja cubierta de sangre, fría e inerte. A través del fuego volvía a ver las ruinas de todas las ciudades y pueblos que a lo largo de todos aquellos años no había podido salvar.

—Debe haber algo…— murmuró, ausente, como si no estuviera allí—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…

 **.**

Las vías del metro de la Capital del Oeste recorrían kilómetros y kilómetros de túneles bajo tierra, atravesando de un extremo a otro la ciudad. En el pasado, aquellos túneles habían sido indispensables para el transporte diario de millones de personas. En la actualidad, con cualquier tipo de servicio permanentemente interrumpido, las vías y los túneles se habían convertido en lugares húmedos, oscuros y estrechos. No era de extrañar que el grupo de Videl se mantuviera alejado de esos puntos, refugiándose principalmente en los halls, los andenes y en los trenes abandonados más próximos a sus campamentos. Para Gohan, en cambio, los túneles eran el lugar ideal para hacer lo que se proponía. No esperaba que nadie lo siguiera hasta allí, pero de todos modos, para mayor seguridad, había esperado hasta que anocheciera. Se había asegurado de estar completamente a solas antes de empezar.

Comenzó con algunas posturas básicas de lucha, evaluando su equilibrio. En seguida se dio cuenta de que el balance era solo uno de los problemas que debería afrontar de allí en más. Prácticamente todas las posiciones de defensa y ataque que dominaba de karate, kung fu, jiujitsu, judo, muay thai, taekwondo, full contact y un largo, largo, etc., dependían de posturas que debían realizarse con los dos brazos. Lo mismo ocurría con los híbridos y adaptaciones de estilos que él mismo había creado o desarrollado junto a Piccolo. Necesitaba de ambos brazos y manos para las posiciones de bloqueo, agarre, contraofensiva y ataque directo.

Por supuesto, podía utilizar su instinto innato de luchador para adaptar los estilos y posturas a su situación actual, haciendo un mayor uso de sus piernas y su ki, pero, incluso así, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo le llevaría volver a su nivel anterior, si es que alguna vez lo lograba. Era dolorosamente consciente de que, durante todo ese tiempo, no estaría en condiciones de enfrentar a los androides. Sería un suicidio hacerlo. En realidad, a Gohan no le importaba en absoluto morir, pero, en su condición actual, luchar contra ellos no solo supondría la muerte, sino una muerte que no le sería de utilidad a nadie.

" _Me matarían antes de darle tiempo a nadie para escapar…_ "

Debía reanudar su entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Por primera vez en muchos años, no solo su vida dependía de ello.

Separó un poco las piernas y flexionó las rodillas, extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante. Ignorando el impulso reflejo de levantar también el muñón, se lanzó en línea recta a toda velocidad, cargando contra un oponente imaginario. Tal era la rapidez de sus movimientos que, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en esos momentos, apenas habría notado un borrón imperceptible en el aire. Sin embargo, de haber podido apreciar claramente lo que hacía, el hipotético observador habría visto lo que parecía una perfecta coreografía de puñetazos, patadas y fintas. Pero Gohan no se engañaba. Era un combatiente demasiado experimentado como para no notar la leve falta de equilibrio en sus movimientos, la imperceptible descoordinación de sus golpes y sus desplazamientos; todo ello sin mencionar los huecos en su defensa que su único brazo no llegaba a cubrir. Para rivales como los androides, errores tan leves como esos habrían supuesto una invitación directa a asesinarlo.

— ¡Maldición!

Se detuvo bruscamente, tratando de calmarse y recobrar aire. Estaba más agitado de lo que debería. Al parecer los cinco días que había pasado inconsciente, alimentado solo a base de suero, comenzaban a pasarle factura. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, debía seguir intentándolo. Se colocó de perfil, ofreciendo el hombro derecho a su contrincante imaginario. Luego dobló el codo a la altura de la cadera, en una pose que le permitiera defenderse y contraatacar a la vez. Extendió la pierna, pisando firmemente y dejando relajadas las rodillas. A continuación, dejó que su ki lo envolviera por completo como un escudo invisible. Antes confiaba más en su fuerza física para la lucha cara a cara, pero debía habituarse a utilizar el ki como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, no un mero recurso de ataque a distancia. Sin desarmar la pose, se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de mantenerse siempre de perfil. Aquella postura le permitía atacar de frente con su brazo y su pierna derecha, ofreciendo menos espacio donde golpear al enemigo; a su vez, podía confiar en que la burbuja de ki que lo rodeaba lo protegiera de aquellos ataques que no llegara a esquivar.

—Interesante postura de ataque.

Gohan se detuvo, asombrado. De pie a un lado de las vías, bajo las sombras que proyectaban las columnas, Videl lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Videl…no te había visto.

La chica se encogió de hombros, echando a andar hacia él. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, no llevaba puesta su chaqueta de piel. Iba vestida con un gastadísimo par de jeans negros, zapatillas y una camiseta de manga corta. Gohan se dio cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba en las suaves curvas de sus caderas cuando ya prácticamente la tuvo enfrente. Alzó rápidamente la mirada, intentando disimular su bochorno. Ella, por su parte, o no se percató o decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Veo que estabas entrenando.

—Si… Estuve cinco días inconsciente. No estoy acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sin ejercitarme.

—Te mueves bien.

—Gracias.

—Cualquiera diría que estás en óptimas condiciones, pese a todo.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece—Gohan observó con tristeza el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo—Pero lo estoy intentando.

—Mi padre me enseñaba artes marciales cuando era pequeña, ¿sabes?—Videl lo observó de soslayo con una intensidad tremenda—Las cosas que aprendí de él resultan de mucha utilidad cuando estás rodeada por tres o cuatro bandidos.

—Puedo imaginármelo…

—Tú sin duda sabes lo que haces. Tal vez podríamos practicar un poco.

—Ehhh…no sé si sería una buena id…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el puño de Videl salió disparado directo hacia su cara. Gohan echó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido, notando como la rodilla de la chica se alzaba de pronto hacia su estómago. Inconscientemente trató de desviar el golpe con su mano izquierda, lo cual lo llevó a recibir un potente rodillazo en medio del abdomen. Un hombre normal se hubiera doblado en dos del dolor, pero Gohan no era un hombre normal, y, por otra parte, su estómago jamás había conocido la grasa. Se echó hacia atrás, absorbiendo buena parte del impacto, y luego, nuevamente consciente de la falta de una de sus extremidades, se colocó de perfil frente a ella, ofreciéndole su hombro derecho. Videl esbozó una sonrisa astuta y volvió a lanzarse al ataque.

Esta vez Gohan la esperó tranquilamente, recuperado del asombro inicial. Por supuesto, ella no suponía ningún reto para alguien como él, pero aquel pequeño combate podía ser una buena oportunidad para testear su nueva condición física. Optó por no esquivar los golpes, sino por intentar bloquearlos a como diera lugar. Eso lo ayudaría a acostumbrarse a la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Alzó el hombro para protegerse de un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, interponiendo luego la rodilla para bloquear una patada horizontal. Avanzó y retrocedió moviendo rápidamente el antebrazo de un lado a otro, deteniendo una verdadera lluvia de golpes solo con una mano. Videl parecía sumamente asombrada, pero se repuso al instante con la experiencia de la que solo un verdadero sobreviviente podía alardear. Avanzó sobre él arrojando patadas cortas y rápidas a la zona baja de su cuerpo, las cuales Gohan logró desviar golpeando con sus propias piernas y pies. Se daba cuenta de que la joven solo pretendía distraerlo con esa maniobra, que su verdadero ataque vendría por arriba; por eso se sorprendió cuando el golpe que esperaba se transformó de repente en un perfecto amague. Videl convirtió el puñetazo que Gohan venía anticipando en una finta, lanzándose sobre él para atraparlo con una complicada llave cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aquella chica era buena.

Sus antebrazos se enredaron en torno a su cuello, por detrás, mientras sus piernas se enroscaban alrededor del pie en el que apoyaba la mayor parte de su peso. Videl pretendía girar bruscamente hacia un lado con un feroz movimiento de cadera, derribándolo para luego inmovilizarlo contra el piso con su llave, pero se encontró con que Gohan estaba clavado al suelo como si fuera una columna de roca. Más suerte habría tenido intentando mover una montaña. Así, sin mayores esfuerzos, se desembarazó de ella inclinándose hacia adelante mientras abría el brazo en una brusca contra-llave.

Videl cayó al suelo boca abajo. Cuando intentó levantarse, notó la mano de Gohan presionando firmemente contra su hombro, manteniéndola pegada al piso. No le estaba haciendo ningún daño, pero sus dedos parecían hechos de acero. Le era completamente imposible levantarse. Videl soltó un largo suspiro, golpeando las vías un par de veces con la palma de la mano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo acepto. Tú ganas…

Gohan retiró al instante la mano. Ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido, sacudiéndose el polvo de la camiseta. Se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato, sin decir nada. Entonces, la chica dejó escapar otro suspiro, sentándose sobre los rieles.

—Ven—le dijo, dando unas palmaditas en el suelo—Siéntate.

Gohan dudó unos segundos, rascándose la mejilla, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación, sentándose a su lado. Se quedaron allí unos instantes, uno junto al otro, solos en la oscuridad. De repente, Videl giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Podrías haberme vencido en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

Gohan no contestó, no porque no deseara ofenderla, sino porque finalmente había comprendido de verdad su situación. En efecto, podría haber derrotado a Videl con un solo movimiento de haberlo querido, pero aquello no era lo importante. Pese a la falta de su brazo, ningún humano común y corriente hubiera supuesto un reto para él. Lo importante, era que al fin se daba cuenta de lo indefenso que estaba en realidad. En el pasado, había sido capaz de retener a ambos androides a la vez durante un tiempo considerable; ahora, de haberse enfrentado a uno solo de ellos, habría muerto en cuestión de segundos… Todos sus instintos lo llevaban a alzar y a mover el brazo que ya no tenía, su defensa se había vuelto imperdonablemente vulnerable; pese a que su ki y su resistencia se habían incrementado al recuperarse luego de la última batalla, sus posibilidades cuerpo a cuerpo se habían reducido drásticamente. Si antes se había visto superado por los androides en una proporción de uno a diez, en su situación actual estaba prácticamente en un uno a cien.

Inclinó la mirada, abatido, sin saber que decir. Unos días atrás, cuando los androides destruyeron las proximidades de la Corporación Cápsula, se había dicho que debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlos. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Ahora se daba realmente cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido. Se llevó la mano a la frente, sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Todo había terminado. Había perdido. No había _nada_ que pudiera hacer.

—Gracias…

Gohan alzó muy lentamente la mirada, petrificado. De repente, sin que se lo esperara en absoluto, Videl se había inclinado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Gracias?—logró preguntar, sin animarse a moverse— ¿Por qué?

Videl tardó unos segundos en responder. Gohan intentó mirarla de soslayo, pero los cabellos le caían sobre el rostro, cubriendo por completo la expresión de sus ojos azules.

—Me di cuenta de que, hasta ahora, no te había agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí ese día.

—No…no entiendo.

No podía verle los ojos, pero un amago de sonrisa asomó en los labios de la joven, una sonrisa calma y serena como la brisa de verano.

—Fue el día en que nos vimos por primera vez. Hubo un momento en que quedé cara a cara con uno de los androides, el que tú llamas Número 17. Él iba a matarme, me había visto. Alzó su mano hacia mí, pero…en ese momento tú apareciste—su sonrisa se amplió, y fue tan hermosa que le quitó el aliento—Tú me salvaste, Gohan.

" _Tú me salvaste_ "

Videl jamás lo sabría, pero, en ese momento, fue _ella_ quien lo salvó a _él_. Había estado a punto de darse por vencido, pese a todas las promesas y juramentos que se había hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero ella le recordó el motivo por el que aún luchaba luego de tantos y tantos años. Le recordó por qué había decidido dejar de esconderse, saliendo a buscar a los androides donde fuera que estuvieran. Lo hacía por todos aquellos que aún seguían con vida, no por él, sino por los demás. Lo hacía para darles una oportunidad de vivir un día más, una oportunidad que Videl no habría tenido si él no hubiera optado por luchar ese día. Gracias a la decisión de la que estaba a punto de renegar, la de nunca rendirse, la de seguir adelante aunque fuera su última acción en el mundo, es que ella seguía con vida.

Gracias a su convicción de seguir adelante se habían conocido.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—No, Videl… Gracias a ti.

No importaba si había perdido un brazo.

No importaba si debía empezar desde cero para tener una chance de derrotarlos.

Lo haría. Por ella, por él mismo, por todos.

De algún modo lo lograría.

 **. . .**

En un primer momento le pareció un poco extraño encontrar un rastro tan cerca del refugio. No era algo habitual toparse con presas grandes como un ciervo, y mucho menos como un alce, en el caso de Nock. Por eso la asombraba el claro conjunto de huellas marcadas en el barro, a solo unas pocas manzanas del metro.

Videl se acuclilló junto al rastro con el ceño fruncido, sujetando firmemente su arco de caza. Pese a que el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes de lluvia, la luz gris de la mañana caía claramente sobre el charco. Allí, muy marcadas y visibles, había toda una serie de huellas de lo que parecía ser un ciervo o una cabra. Se levantó muy lentamente, escrutando los alrededores mientras sacaba una flecha de su aljaba. Los grandes edificios proyectaban sus sombras muertas sobre la calle, creando una atmósfera sombría incluso a plena luz diurna. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio. Ni siquiera la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles y enredaderas que crecían sin control, apoderándose poco a poco de la ciudad.

Silencio total.

No obstante, el rastro era sumamente reciente, lo notaba con solo mirarlo. El ciervo, o lo que fuera, había pasado por allí hacía muy poco tiempo. Videl echó a andar a paso lento, cauteloso, colocando la flecha en el arco. Las huellas no solo eran recientes, sino que estaban muy espaciadas unas de otras, dejando un rastro ligero. Aquel animal corría rápidamente cuando dejó sus huellas en el barro. Muy probablemente estaba huyendo de algo. O de alguien. Solo por eso debía reforzar su ya de por sí férrea concentración. Lo último que deseaba era sufrir una emboscada a menos de un día de marcharse.

" _Mañana ya nos estaremos largando de aquí… Así que enfócate._ "

Efectivamente, esa misma mañana Nock les había comunicado que abandonarían la ciudad al día siguiente. Se llevaría a cabo una última ronda de exploración para reforzar las provisiones y luego se marcharían. Videl, por supuesto, no había dudado en ofrecerse como voluntaria. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido hablar un poco con Gohan antes de salir. Desde los últimos días, el joven había comenzado a dedicar las mañanas a entrenar a un ritmo brutal, prácticamente desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía, hora en la que hacía una pequeña pausa antes de volver a empezar. Cuando Nock les informó su decisión, Gohan ni siquiera estaba presente. Videl sabía que seguramente debía estar en los túneles, alejado de todos, inmerso en su duro entrenamiento.

Ella lo entendía. Comprendía de un modo personal e inexplicable la obsesión del joven de superar cuanto antes la pérdida de su brazo y volverse todavía más fuerte. Desde que despertara la semana anterior de su inconsciencia, no había logrado obtener casi ninguna respuesta de quién era realmente, lo cual seguía carcomiéndola por dentro de un modo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir. No obstante, y aunque él no lo admitía, Videl había adivinado desde un principio el profundo odio que Gohan guardaba hacia los androides. Una parte de ella se daba cuenta de que él jamás se detendría. Seguiría adelante hasta que los androides o él mismo estuvieran muertos. Por eso era que se entrenaba tan duramente todos los días, por eso se desvivía casi obsesivamente por incrementar aún más su ya de por sí descomunal fuerza.

Saber que Gohan había consagrado su existencia a una tarea tan oscura, a esa macabra dicotomía de vencer o morir en el intento, la entristecía de un modo que no era capaz de explicar. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que era cargar con el peso y la amargura del odio. Había perdido su ciudad, sus padres y su propia existencia a manos de los androides. Los odiaba profundamente por eso, y era precisamente el odio que les tenía, esa ira que corroía por dentro como un ácido, lo que la había mantenido con vida los primeros años. Había respirado y subsistido a base de odio por casi una década, oculta entre las ruinas de Estrella Naranja, jurándose a sí misma que viviría, que escaparía al destino que los androides habían impuesto sobre el mundo.

Por eso era que entendía a Gohan. Aún a pesar de no saber quién era en realidad o cuál era su historia, ella lo entendía. Respetaba su silencio porque comprendía el odio y la tristeza que lo inundaban. Por eso había optado por no insistir luego de que él evitara sus preguntas. Por eso había preferido dejarlo sumido un día más en su entrenamiento, en su obsesión, mientras ella partía rumbo a la última partida de aprovisionamiento en la Capital del Oeste.

" _Allí…_ "

Videl se trajo a sí misma de vuelta a la realidad. Delante de ella, el rastro volvía a ser visible. Las huellas, distribuidas en grandes charcos de lodo abiertos en el concreto, giraban abruptamente hacia la derecha, más allá de la esquina formada por los cimientos de un edificio derrumbado. Videl se aproximó en silencio, tensando la flecha en su arco. Cuando giró en aquella esquina, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Primero vio el cuerpo destrozado del ciervo en el suelo, abierto en canal; luego, casi al unísono, pudo escuchar el grave gruñido a su izquierda, arriba, mientras una sombra caía sobre ella.

Videl se revolvió desesperada, sintiendo como una forma grande y esbelta la golpeaba en el hombro, desgarrándole la chaqueta. Logró quitarse aquella cosa de encima empujando con ambas manos, ingeniándosela al mismo tiempo para volver a colocar una flecha en el arco y apuntar. Un enorme gato montés aterrizó sobre sus patas en el medio de la calle, a uno o dos metros de ella, enseñándole un juego de agudos colmillos en su boca roja. El animal tenía el pelaje de un gris atigrado, y era en apariencia muy similar a un gato doméstico común…salvo por el hecho de que debía ser unas tres veces más grande y corpulento.

Videl le apuntó sin dudar. No era la primera vez que se topaba con una de esas malditas criaturas. Solían moverse en solitario, a diferencia de otros animales que se agrupaban en manadas, pero compensaban la inferioridad numérica con una astucia y una ferocidad terribles. Sabían como planear emboscadas y podían caerte desde encima de un techo o de un árbol cuando menos te lo esperabas, tal y como acababa de ocurrir ahora. Recordaba que en una ocasión el doctor Taylor le había dicho que los gatos monteses no eran naturales de la Región Oeste, por lo cual, muy probablemente, aquellos enormes bichos eran la descendencia de los gatos domésticos normales y corrientes; una descendencia que se había visto obligada a adaptarse con el paso de los años y volverse tan dura como los tiempos que corrían. En pocas palabras, para poder sobrevivir en la jungla que era el mundo, los gatos se habían visto forzados a evolucionar volviéndose unos cabrones enormes y agresivos. Videl lo sabía a la perfección, por eso no dudó un instante en alzar su arco, lista para disparar. Sin embargo, nunca llegó hacerlo.

El gato montés soltó un rugido extraño, clavando sus ojos amarillos en un punto por detrás de ella. Luego, con el pelaje totalmente erizado, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr a toda velocidad. Videl no entendía que rayos sucedía hasta que, un segundo después, oyó el gruñido a sus espaldas. Durante un momento se quedó petrificada, notando lo mucho que le costaba tragar. La garganta se le había quedado completa y repentinamente seca. Luego, muy, muy lentamente, se dio vuelta, sabiendo a la perfección lo que iba a encontrarse. Y, en efecto, allí estaban. Una jauría de al menos quince perros le gruñía por lo bajo, enseñándole unos colmillos enormes y amarillentos.

Perros salvajes. La maldita peste de las ciudades en ruinas.

Si los gatos se habían convertido en unos cabrones gigantes para sobrevivir, los perros se habían transformado en unos cabrones sanguinarios que te atacaban reunidos en manadas enormes. Aquella jauría tenía unos quince miembros, y cada uno de ellos debía ser de tercera o cuarta generación; es decir, los descendientes de antiguos perros domésticos que habían nacido y crecido en las ruinas de las ciudades. Habían perdido todo rastro de docilidad, convirtiéndose en unas criaturas más feroces y agresivas que los propios lobos. Eso, sumado al hecho de que eran numerosísimos, los convertía en uno de los principales peligros a afrontar en el mundo actual, solo por debajo de los propios androides y, quizás, de los grupos de bandidos. En más de una ocasión Videl se había visto obligada a huir de jaurías como aquella, y no guardaba recuerdos agradables, en absoluto.

Mientras miraba rápidamente hacia los lados, buscando desesperada una vía de escape, su cerebro comenzó a reconstruir poco a poco lo que debía haber pasado allí. Seguramente el ciervo había escapado de la jauría primero, dejando el rastro de huellas que ella misma siguió después. Debió haber logrado desorientar a los perros en algún punto, pero solo para toparse con el gato montés más adelante. Éste había atrapado al ciervo, dejándolo abierto en canal en el piso, pero antes de poder empezar a alimentarse la había visto llegar a ella. El cuerpo era demasiado pesado para llevárselo, y Videl estaba sola, por eso el gato había optado por quedarse y pelear, cayéndole desde arriba. Luego, como guindilla del postre, los perros habían terminado por seguir el rastro del ciervo también, uniéndose a la fiesta.

—Genial…

A su derecha, a unos veinte pasos, se alzaba un árbol cuyas ramas perforaban las ventanas bajas de un edificio. Si lograba llegar hasta él a tiempo, podría trepar y encaramarse a uno de los ventanales. Desde esa posición elevada estaría en condiciones de espantar a los perros con unas cuantas flechas. Por supuesto, todo dependía de lo rápido que pudiera moverse antes de que la jauría cayera sobre ella y la despedazara. Algo le decía que quince perros grandes, feroces y hambrientos no iban a conformarse solo con la carroña de un ciervo, así que más le valía largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Respiró profundamente, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho. Mientras tanto, la jauría se acercaba cautelosamente hacia ella, abriéndose para rodearla por tres frentes a la vez. Procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco antes de tiempo, Videl se preparó para salir disparada como una de sus flechas hacia el árbol. Sin embargo, en el momento preciso en que se preparaba para echar a correr, algo sucedió. Cada uno de los perros se detuvo de repente, con el pelaje del lomo completamente erizado. Algunos comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente, enseñando los colmillos, pero sus gruñidos no tardaron en transformarse en unos lastimeros gemidos y lloriqueos. Entonces, de improviso, los quince animales dieron media vuelta, echando a correr asustados.

Videl se quedó de pie donde estaba, observando con los ojos como platos lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mente estaba buscándole una explicación lógica cuando, de repente, oyó los pasos. Se dio vuelta lentamente, mirando por encima del hombro.

— ¿Gohan?

Y sí, allí estaba él, con la mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Gohan paseó unos instantes la mirada por el cadáver del ciervo, por el árbol desde el que el gato la había emboscado y por el horizonte donde los perros se alejaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó, señalándola con la barbilla.

Videl comprendió que se refería al desgarrón que tenía en la chaqueta, a la altura del hombro. Se palpó con una mano, notando que las garras habían atravesado el cuero, aunque sin llegar a arañarle la piel.

—Sí…no ha sido nada.

—Me alegro—Gohan se acercó al ciervo, levantándolo por las patas con una sola mano—Volvamos, con esto será suficiente por hoy.

—Eh…si.

Gohan pasó junto a ella en silencio, llevándose el ciervo al hombro sin ningún esfuerzo. Videl lo miró pasar, parpadeando varias veces, aún asombrada. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse el estupor de encima, y luego lo siguió. Al fondo de la calle podía ver la boca de entrada al metro, la cual habían camuflado para que pareciera bloqueada por los escombros. Estaban cerca.

—Oye, Gohan…

—Dime.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió ahí atrás?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

A Videl le dio la impresión de que estaba haciéndose el tonto, pero, teniendo en cuenta el éxito que había tenido hasta entonces intentando sonsacarle algo, decidió ignorarlo y volver a preguntar.

—Me refiero a los perros, ¿a qué otra cosa si no? Parecían bastante dispuestos a hacerme pedazos, pero se fueron con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Por qué?

—Los animales tienen una percepción muy superior a la de las personas—Gohan miraba muy fijamente hacia el frente—Ellos pueden sentir cosas que un ser humano común y corriente jamás percibiría.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Como por ejemplo un…"aura". Un aura agresiva—Gohan la miró de reojo un instante—Cuando me acerqué a ti, exterioricé un aura muy, muy, agresiva. Y ellos lo sintieron, créeme.

— ¿O sea que…—Videl intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír—…me estás diciendo que tú eres capaz de emitir un…"aura"…lo suficientemente poderosa como para espantar a toda una jauría de perros salvajes?

Gohan giró la cabeza para mirarla de frente, regalándole una muy bonita sonrisa.

—Los perros se fueron, ¿verdad?

Con cualquier otra persona, Videl se habría tomado a mal esa respuesta, pero, con él, no pudo más que sonreír con todo el rostro, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz. Gohan había sido de lo más ambiguo, y no había entendido del todo a qué se refería con eso del "aura", pero era la primera respuesta que obtenía respecto a todo el enorme y fascinante misterio que lo rodeaba.

" _Es un pequeño avance._ "

—Bueno, como sea. Me alegra que hayas aparecido—Videl le dio una despreocupada palmada en la espalda—Creía que a estas horas estarías centrado en tu entrenamiento. Me alegra haberme equivocado.

—Hoy decidí terminar un poco antes, teniendo en cuenta que será el último día que estaremos en la ciudad. Le pregunté a Nock si podía ayudar en algo, y me dijo que tú acababas de salir a explorar. No me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte.

—Ah ¿no?—Videl frunció un poco el ceño—Sé cubrir muy bien mi rastro. Es una de las tantas cosas que me han mantenido con vida hasta hoy.

—Tengo mis…métodos.

Gohan desvió la mirada hacia un lado, dubitativo, como solía hacer cuando no se le apetecía hablar de algo. Ella decidió no insistir…de momento.

—Así que ya sabías que hoy sería nuestro último día aquí, ¿eh?

—Me lo imaginaba. Nock me lo confirmó cuando hablé con él.

— ¿Y que te parece? ¿A dónde deberíamos ir cuando abandonemos la Capital del Oeste?

—A cualquier lugar que esté lejos de las grandes ciudades—contestó Gohan al instante—Las montañas y bosques que hay al noreste serían una buena elección, pero no me opondría a ir a cualquier lugar más apartado…siempre que no esté cerca de una ciudad de las grandes.

—Eso mismo opino yo—Videl alzó ambas manos—Para mí, las ruinas siempre han sido sinónimo de problemas. Bandidos, animales más agresivos que el resto, y la siempre presente amenaza de que los androides vuelvan con deseos de empezar una cacería de sobrevivientes. No debimos venir aquí en primer lugar, pero se negaron a escucharme.

—Hasta hace uno o dos años no habría sido mala idea venir a una ciudad como esta… Ahora, definitivamente ya no lo es.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— ¿Cuánto del mundo has visto desde que los androides aparecieron por primera vez, Videl?

Videl frunció el ceño. Había pasado casi una década en Estrella Naranja, atravesando luego los grandes bosques del centro del continente para llegar a la Capital Central y, finalmente, a las tierras salvajes en las afueras de la ciudad del Oeste, donde el grupo de Nock la encontró.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Yo he visto el estado en que se encuentra el mundo ahora, Videl, todo el mundo—Gohan sacudió la cabeza— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que desperté? Hace aproximadamente dos años, los androides terminaron de destruir todos los pueblos mas o menos grandes que aun quedaban en pie. Las ciudades, por supuesto, hace ya mucho tiempo que cayeron. Todos los asentamientos humanos de cierto tamaño en el mundo han sido borrados del mapa, incluyendo hasta los pueblos más pequeños—una nube de tristeza empañó los ojos de Gohan—El mundo se ha convertido en un paraje completamente desolado. En estos momentos, mientras hablamos, la humanidad se encuentra más cerca que nunca de la extinción… Por eso es que ya no es una buena idea volver a las ruinas de las ciudades. Los androides, sencillamente, se han quedado sin ciudades y pueblos que destruir. Este último año se han enfocado completamente en visitar las ruinas en busca de supervivientes. Es lo que hacen ahora.

—Yo…yo sospechaba que algo así podía ocurrir, pero…—Videl estaba impresionada, no solo por lo que acababa de oír, sino por la forma completamente desesperanzada en que Gohan lo había dicho. Uno no todos los días obtiene confirmación directa de que su más profundo temor se ha vuelto realidad—… ¿pero estás seguro de que esto es lo que los androides realmente hacen ahora? ¿No puede ser que simplemente estén de paso por la Capital del Oeste?

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—Los sigo desde hace años, Videl. Es difícil hacerlo, porque no emiten ningún tipo de ki, pero…

— ¿Ki?

—…pero de todos modos siempre estoy tras su rastro—Gohan ignoró su pregunta—Tarde o temprano siempre termino encontrándolos, y, luego de tantos años siguiéndolos, puedo asegurarte que ahora se están dedicando de verdad a destruir lo que queda de los grandes asentamientos humanos.

—Pero…¿por qué? ¿Por qué los sigues?—Videl lo sospechaba, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios—Es un suicidio. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Gohan esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para honrar a todos los que he perdido. Es lo único que puedo hacer para vengarlos…—la tristeza de su sonrisa se trasladó a sus palabras. Videl se sintió repentinamente conmovida al escucharlo, al verlo—Es lo único que puedo hacer para darles una oportunidad a los que aún viven. No importa si no puedo vencerlos. Si cada vez que los enfrento puedo salvar aunque sea a una persona entonces no me importará morir. Lo haré con gusto.

—Gohan…

—Tu grupo es el más grande que he visto en mucho tiempo. Esa es una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme con ustedes. Y el mejor consejo que puedo darles es no poner rumbo a otra ciudad. Deben ir a terrenos salvajes, cuanto más alejado de los restos de la civilización, mejor.

" _Esa es una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme con ustedes._ "

Videl sintió que una mano de hielo le estrujaba el corazón. ¿Él se había unido a ellos solo porque eran el grupo más grande con el que se había topado? ¿Solo lo hacía porque un grupo como el suyo le daba la oportunidad de proteger a una mayor cantidad de personas a la vez? ¿Solo se estaba quedando con ella porque deseaba escoltarlos? ¿Qué haría él cuando dejaran la ciudad y se instalaran en territorios salvajes, tal y como proponía? ¿Se iría? ¿La abandonaría para seguir su interminable lucha contra los androides, su interminable búsqueda de dar su vida a cambio de la de los demás?

—Gohan…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué harás cuando hayamos abandonado la ciudad? ¿Qué harás cuando hayas terminado de escoltarnos?

Gohan alzó mucho las cejas, francamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Yo…

— ¿Te irás nuevamente en busca de los androides? ¿Vas…a aband…?

Iba a decirlo, iba a preguntárselo, lo habría hecho y habría esperado ansiosa la respuesta, pero un vacío invisible pareció incendiar el aire de repente. Gohan arrojó a un lado el ciervo y se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola bruscamente al suelo. Videl no entendía nada. Gohan se había movido demasiado rápido. Cayó encima de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo.

Medio segundo después llegó la explosión.

El mundo fue cubierto de pronto por una especie de filtro de color amarillento. Árboles, vehículos y edificios salieron despedidos por los aires como si fueran ramas en medio de una tormenta. El brazo de Gohan la mantenía firmemente pegada al suelo, el cual temblaba como si fuera sacudido por un terremoto. Aún así pudo alzar un poco la cabeza, y lo que vio le destrozó el corazón. Una columna de fuego anaranjado brotaba de la boca del metro, al final de la calle. Bajo sus dedos, el asfalto se sacudía, caliente como si hubiera estado todo el día bajo un sol abrasador. Su mente lo comprendió al instante, lo comprendió tan bien que temió enloquecer en ese mismo momento.

—No…

Lo que veía, lo que escuchaba, lo que sentía, eran los efectos de una gigantesca explosión subterránea. Toda la instalación bajo tierra del metro, aquella que habían convertido en su refugio, en su hogar, estaba estallando ante sus ojos. La explosión era tan violenta que el fuego había brotado hacia arriba como un géiser ardiente, escapando a través de la boca de entrada al metro. La onda expansiva resultante lanzó por los aires todo lo que se cruzó por su camino. Bajo sus cuerpos, el pavimento hervía y temblaba sin control. Era el avance del estallido devorando los halls y los túneles, avanzando por debajo de ellos, arrasando con todo.

Con todos.

— ¡NO!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando levantarse— ¡ERASA! ¡SHARPNER!

— ¡No, Videl! ¡No lo hagas!

— ¡Suéltame!—Videl no podía ni quería escuchar razones. Sus ojos llorosos, abiertos como platos, observaban desesperados la explosión en el otro extremo de la calle. Solo podía pensar en ellos, en sus amigos, en las únicas personas que habían significado algo para ella luego de más de diez años de terrible soledad— ¡Sharpner! ¡Erasa!—intentó levantarse, pero el brazo de Gohan parecía hecho de acero— ¡Déjame! ¡Debo ir con ellos! ¡Debo ayudarlos! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No!—Gohan se arrodilló delante de ella, sujetándola por el hombro, mirándola cara a cara a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Su expresión era casi tan desesperada como la suya— ¡Ellos están ahí, Videl! ¡Los androides!

— ¡No me importa! Debo ir con ellos… ¡Debo ir!

— ¡No! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Si tú vas te matarán, y yo no podré evitar ir detrás de ti y me matarán a mí también! ¡Nos matarán a ambos!

Videl rompió a llorar desesperada, abrazándose a él.

—Erasa… Sharpner… no… no…

Gohan la rodeó con su único brazo, acariciándole los cabellos. Su mirada, no obstante, se movía frenética de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier señal de los androides entre las inmensas nubes de polvo y humo.

—Videl…Videl…escúchame…—Gohan la sujetó suavemente por el mentón, alzando su rostro hacia él. Ella lo miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con una expresión enajenada, como si no estuviera viéndolo, como si no se encontrara allí—Videl…debemos irnos…—siguió Gohan—Debo sacarte de aquí. A la cuenta de tres quiero que te sujetes con todas tus fuerzas a mí… ¿lo entiendes—ella siguió mirándolo del mismo modo, ausente, devastada— ¡Videl! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Si…—ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza, aturdida—Si…a la cuenta de tres…lo entiendo.

—Muy bien…—Gohan la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, abrazándola—Prepárate entonces. Uno…dos… ¡tres!

Videl apenas notó el increíble impulso que los arrancó de la tierra, elevándolos por los aires en medio de un torrente de viento que le pegaba los cabellos a la cara. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, tal como le había dicho, con la vaga impresión de que ya no estaban en medio del asfalto tembloroso e hirviente, sino que volaban, que sus cuerpos atravesaban el firmamento de un modo imposible. ¿Estaban volando? ¿Gohan la había sacado de allí elevándose en el aire? ¿Era eso posible? No lo sabía, no le importaba. Solo había algo que le importaba en esos momentos, y lo había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Erasa… Sharpner… Lo siento…

Videl rompió a llorar nuevamente, abrazándose más a él, hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho. Gohan le devolvió el abrazo mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad de la alguna vez esplendorosa Capital del Oeste. Le acarició suavemente los cabellos, intentando consolarla mientras el viento los golpeaba de lleno. En esos momentos, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

 **. . .**

El humo se elevaba en lentos y silenciosos tentáculos hacia el firmamento, cubriendo por lo bajo un suelo plagado de escombros y cadáveres. En un lugar donde antes había estado una boca del metro, alguien pateó despreocupadamente un trozo de hormigón, lanzándolo a rodar cuesta abajo. Luego se hizo el silencio, interrumpido por un largo y exagerado suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Él estaba allí, ¿lo viste?

—Si.

—Sigue con vida.

—Así parece.

—Pese a que le arrancamos un brazo, aún sigue con vida. Debió haber muerto por la hemorragia.

—Es más duro de lo que te pensaste.

—Iba con alguien. Una chica. ¿La viste?

—Si. ¿Acaso importa?

—No, no mucho. Él es el que me interesa. ¿Crees que deberíamos cumplir con nuestra palabra?

— ¿Nuestra palabra?—bostezo— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Le habíamos prometido que si por algún milagro sobrevivía, la próxima vez que nos encontráramos lo mataríamos.

—Ah, sí. Ahora me acuerdo. ¿Andas con ganas de acelerar ese encuentro?

—No me molestaría. Que aún siga con vida, luego de todo lo que le hicimos, por algún motivo me…ofende.

— ¿Te ofende?—carcajada— ¿Empiezas a tomártelo como algo personal o qué?

—No. Es solo que ya me estoy empezando a hartar un poco de este jueguito llamado Son Gohan. Me estoy hartando de que se rehúse a morir—una mano se inclinó hacia el suelo, recogiendo una roca—Creo que ha llegado la hora de ponerle un punto final al juego.

—Como quieras. Esto de andar cazando cucarachas en las ruinas ya se está volviendo aburrido. No me molestaría en absoluto empezar a perseguirlo de nuevo—otra carcajada—Tal y como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

—Solo que ahora lo mataremos de una buena vez, ¿verdad?

—Si…—la mano apretó la roca hasta hacerla estallar—…esta vez te juro que lo haremos…

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**


	6. En los sueños

**_._**

 _Desplazado y escondido aquí_

 _mientras las luces de vigilancia me buscan_

 _Olvídate del mundo por ahora, mi amor_

 _y vive estos últimos días conmigo..._

 _...como si el mundo no se estuviera terminando._

 _\- T. Kakko -_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: En los sueños**

 **.**

Volvía a estar en el asiento trasero del automóvil, contemplando el lento fluir del tráfico por la ventanilla. Cientos de vehículos, miles de ellos, se interponían uno en el camino del otro, taponando cada uno de los carriles de la ancha carretera. En los asientos delanteros, sus padres discutían, tal y como lo recordaba.

Era el mismo sueño de siempre.

Una parte de ella, no obstante, se daba cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba. El día que los androides destruyeron Estrella Naranja, el sol había brillado en el impoluto cielo azul del mediodía. Ahora era de mañana, y el firmamento estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes de lluvia. Además, estaba el perturbador detalle de los edificios.

Frunció el ceño, vagamente consciente de que algo extraño ocurría allí.

A izquierda y derecha, la carretera estaba flanqueada por los armazones vacíos de enormes edificios en ruinas. Era como si la calle y todos los automóviles atascados en ella atravesaran el centro de una oscura ciudad fantasma. Todo le resultaba lejanamente familiar. Ni siquiera la sorprendió que la carretera concluyera abruptamente por delante de la hilera de autos, dando lugar a lo que parecía ser una vieja boca del metro. Solo cuando prestó atención a la discusión de sus padres fue que comprendió lo que sucedía.

Porque no eran sus padres.

No eran ellos.

Quienes discutían con las voces exactas de sus padres, utilizando las mismas palabras que recordaba, eran dos jóvenes de cabellos rubios, una chica y un muchacho. Ya los había visto antes. Sabía quiénes eran. Susurró sus nombres con voz infantil, la misma voz que había tenido de niña, por más que su cuerpo fuera el de la joven de veintidós años que sabía que estaba dormida, que aquello no era más que un sueño, un terrible y espantoso sueño; algo que no podía lastimarla…pero que aun así la lastimaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Erasa…Sharpner…—se escuchó murmurar, justo en el momento en que el vehículo estallaba en llamas, partido en dos mitades por una ardiente cortina de fuego.

No…no era así.

No era el auto lo que había estallado, no era su explosión lo que arrastraba vehículos, árboles y edificios por los aires. Era la columna de luz cegadora que emergía de la boca del metro, justo al final de la carretera. Aquella luz ardiente que arrasaba con todo a su paso, sacudiendo el suelo como un terremoto, fue lo que destruyó el automóvil de sus padres. La luz la envolvió, la atravesó de lado a lado. Sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se desvanecía, se evaporaba. Sintió como la muerte la llenaba por dentro bajo la forma de un cegador resplandor amarillo. _"No…"_

— ¡NO!

Videl se incorporó bruscamente, golpeando el aire con sus puños. La manta que la cubría salió disparada hacia un costado. Por un momento no supo decir donde estaba. La resplandeciente luz que consumía el mundo había sido reemplazada de repente por una intensa oscuridad. Le llevó unos cuantos segundos acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra, alterada apenas por el brillo tenue de la luna y las estrellas. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, confusa.

Noche cerrada.

Su mente, ya despierta, nuevamente consciente, le hizo recordar todo con una crudeza brutal. Sabía dónde estaba, y, lo que era aún peor, sabía por qué estaba allí. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores, notando como el frío aire nocturno la calaba poco a poco. Una densa muralla de árboles la rodeaba desde todas direcciones. Estaba en el claro circular de algún bosque al norte de la Capital del Oeste. A su derecha, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar un débil resplandor anaranjado. Las últimas brasas de una fogata ardían en el interior de un pequeño hoyo cavado en el suelo. " _Para que el resplandor no se vea desde lejos_ ", le había dicho Gohan mientras la encendía.

" _Gohan_ "

Tomó nuevamente la manta entres sus manos, mirando hacia los lados rápidamente. No estaba por ningún lado.

— ¿Pesadillas?

La voz sonó justo a sus espaldas, clara y amable. Videl se dio vuelta, subiéndose inconscientemente la manta hasta la barbilla. Allí estaba él, sentado sobre un viejo tronco caído. Se había abrochado la chaqueta hasta el cuello, aunque el frío no parecía molestarlo en lo más mínimo. Videl bajó la mirada.

—Si…—susurró—Suelo tenerlas.

—Lo entiendo—Gohan asintió con la cabeza. Había un cálido brillo de comprensión en su mirada, en la tenue pero sincera curva de su sonrisa. La miró con esa comprensión durante un largo rato, tanto que Videl casi se sintió decepcionada cuando él alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, separando sus ojos de los suyos—Aún quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que amanezca—le dijo—Deberías tratar de dormir un poco más. Yo te avisaré cuando sea hora de ponernos en marcha.

— ¿No quieres que siga yo con la guardia?

—No es necesario.

—Otra vez no has dormido nada en toda la noche…—Videl se sorprendió al decirlo, pues cayó en la cuenta de que, desde que abandonaran la Capital del Oeste, solo lo había visto dormir un par de horas en una ocasión. Ella había hecho un único turno de vigilancia en más de cuatro días. Había estado tan profundamente destrozada por la muerte de sus amigos, tan ajena a la realidad mientras rumiaba su dolor, que no le había prestado atención. Pero acababa de darse cuenta—No has vuelto a dormir desde la última vez que hice guardia, hace como cuatro días… ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Pero no tiene importancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Videl lo observó con más preocupación que sorpresa— ¿Qué acaso no duermes?

—Claro que duermo. Pero…digamos que mi cuerpo puede permanecer mucho tiempo despierto si es necesario.

— ¿Qué tanto tiempo?

—Eso no importa ahora—Gohan le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—Será mejor que descanses. Nos espera otro largo día mañana.

—No…—Videl se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a dormirse. La imagen de Sharpner y Erasa en el automóvil donde habían muerto sus padres se negaba a abandonar su cabeza. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a soñar si cerraba otra vez los ojos—No quiero volver a dormirme…

Gohan la miró intensamente durante unos instantes. El brillo de comprensión en su mirada era más fuerte que nunca. Le sonrió con sinceridad, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Videl reprimió un gemido de sorpresa. No necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Gohan la estaba invitando a hablar de todo lo que había estado guardando en su interior desde hacía casi quince años.

—Yo…no lo sé.

—No te preocupes. No es necesario si no quieres. Solo ten en cuenta que estoy aquí para escucharte si alguna vez lo necesitas—Gohan amplió su sonrisa, encogiéndose levemente de hombros—No iré a ningún lado.

Videl lo miró fijamente, impactada por la calidez de su sonrisa, por la sinceridad de sus palabras. De repente se dio cuenta de que deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería sacarlo. Quería sacar de su interior el peso que venía cargando en soledad desde hacía años. No había hablado jamás de aquello con nadie, nunca, ni siquiera…ni siquiera con Erasa y Sharpner. Sintió que un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había comenzado a hablar. Las palabras salieron como un torrente de su boca sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para contenerlas.

—Tenía solo siete años cuando ellos aparecieron… Al principio no entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando. Solo sabía que mis padres estaban asustados, muy asustados…y eso me aterraba—podía verlos, si cerraba los ojos podía verlos discutiendo en voz baja delante de la televisión, observando con pavor el canal de las noticias—Vivíamos en la ciudad Estrella Naranja. Era un bonito lugar, no tan grande como la Capital del Oeste, pero sí muy acogedor, el lugar ideal para la familia típica que busca criar a sus hijos. Me entraron ganas de llorar el día que mis padres decidieron abandonar la ciudad. Entonces no lo sabía, pero había habido muchos saqueos y disturbios ante las terribles noticias que llegaban desde todo el mundo. Ahora entiendo que ellos simplemente intentaban hacer lo que consideraban mejor para los tres, por eso fue que abandonamos nuestro hogar. Mi padre era artista marcial profesional, ¿sabes? Tenía una pequeña casa de veraneo en un bosque en las afueras, donde solía retirarse a entrenar para los torneos. Creo que su idea era instalarnos allí, lejos de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente…nosotros no éramos los únicos que intentaban salir de Estrella Naranja…—volvió a ver el interminable embotellamiento, volvió a escuchar el sonido informe de las bocinas, los motores y los gritos—Era cerca de mediodía. Estábamos atascados en el tráfico, en una de las carreteras de salida. Éramos demasiados. No había modo de avanzar rápidamente. Solo ahora me imagino el irresistible plato que debíamos suponer vistos desde arriba… Y por arriba llegaron. En ese momento los vi por primera vez.

Videl hizo una pausa. Delante de ella, Gohan la observaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar. El silencio era atroz. Ni siquiera los grillos parecían cantar a la noche. Era como si el mundo estuviera conteniendo la respiración, aguardando que continuara con su relato.

—Todavía recuerdo a la perfección el momento en que los vi. Dos diminutos puntos flotando en el aire. Lo sigo viendo en mis sueños—Videl se abrazó las rodillas—Lo destruyeron todo, en apenas un parpadeo. Kilómetros y kilómetros de tráfico, todo desaparecido en menos de un segundo. Nuestro auto fue dividido en dos mitades por una de las explosiones. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera. La parte trasera, donde estaba yo, fue empujada fuera de la carretera por la onda expansiva; la delantera, donde iban mis padres…—sacudió la cabeza—Eso también lo sigo viendo en mis sueños.

》Lo que ocurrió después me es confuso incluso hoy. Sé que ellos destruyeron la ciudad. Sé que yo de algún modo logré sobrevivir, oculta durante días en mi mitad del auto, escondida hasta que la sed y el hambre se volvieron insoportables. Cuando no tuvo más opción que salir, me encontré con que el mundo se había convertido en un lugar muy distinto. Mis padres estaban muertos. Todo lo que había conocido alguna vez había dejado de existir. Estaba completamente sola en un verdadero infierno. ¿Puedes imaginarte cuál sería la reacción de una criatura de siete años en una situación como esa?

Gohan continuó sin decir nada. Su mirada, sin embargo, seguía expresando una comprensión abrumadora. Videl sonrió amargamente.

—Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, años, me sumergí en una completa y absoluta indiferencia. Esa fue mi manera de reaccionar. Me dediqué a construir a mí alrededor una burbuja que nada pudiera atravesar. Bloqueé en mi mente todo lo que había ocurrido. Ahora sé que fue el único mecanismo que mi subconsciente encontró para evitar que enloqueciera—volvió a sacudir la cabeza, recordando la imagen de las calles destruidas, de los edificios derrumbados, del cielo cubierto perpetuamente por el humo y la basura que subía desde los incendios—A partir de ahí, todo consistió en vivir el día a día. Ni siquiera lo pensaba. Me ocultaba en pequeños escondrijos, agujeros en los que solo un niño se podía meter, y salía solo cuando ya había oscurecido. Yo no era la única sobreviviente, y no quería que nadie me encontrara. Quería estar sola. ¿Puedes creerlo? La lógica llevaría a pensar que un niño, en una situación como esa, buscaría la protección de los adultos, pero ese no fue mi caso. En realidad, no sabía por qué lo hacía. No lo pensaba. El estado de piloto automático en el que estaba me llevaba a esconderme de todo y de todos. Quizás estaba asustada. Quizás en el fondo pensaba que unirme a un grupo de adultos hubiera sido como intentar reemplazar a mis padres, algo inaceptable para mí. La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que luego de años de esconderme en agujeros, de beber de charcos y de alimentarme de ratas y basura, llegó un día, un día en el que algo cambió.

》Tendría unos trece o catorce años cuando mi burbuja de indiferencia simplemente desapareció. No sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente; de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no deseaba vivir solo para ver el día siguiente. De pronto comencé a proyectar, comencé a aprender. Abandoné los agujeros y empecé a moverme. También, por primera vez en años, volví a pensar en lo ocurrido ese día…volví a pensar en mis padres—Videl entornó la mirada, sonriendo tristemente—Ya casi no dolía. Había pasado tanto tiempo y lo había enterrado tan hondo que el dolor casi había desaparecido. No me malinterpretes, no me había olvidado de mis padres, jamás lo hice, pero había cosas mucho más terribles y prácticas de las que debía preocuparme. Así, en cuestión de unos pocos meses, ya tenía un verdadero mapa mental de las ruinas de Estrella Naranja, lo que me permitió hacerme de toda una serie de refugios donde guardaba las cosas que iba recolectando. También sabía que partes de la ciudad debía evitar para no toparme con bandidos, y sí, mis primeros enfrentamientos con ellos comenzaron a darse por esa época. Por suerte, me había vuelto muy astuta, y mi nueva determinación era tan férrea que aprendí a huir de ellos y a encararlos solo cuando no había más remedio—Videl alzó una mano, apretando el puño con fuerza—Puedo asegurarte que les di motivos para que ellos comenzaran a evitarme también.

Videl volvió a guardar silencio. En ese momento, a sus espaldas, las últimas brasas de la fogata dejaron de arder. Podía ver, no obstante, el contorno del rostro de Gohan, resaltado por la luz plateada de la luna. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, fijos en ella.

—Debía tener ya unos diecisiete años cuando decidí abandonar Estrella Naranja—continuó Videl—El hecho de que los androides aparecieran un día y atacaran a algunos sobrevivientes en las ruinas solo sirvió para reforzar una decisión que ya había tomado. Mis provisiones empezaban a agotarse, era cada vez más difícil recolectarlas. La presencia de los bandidos, además, se había vuelto casi permanente. Ya no deseaba quedarme allí. Quería dejar atrás esa ciudad y todos sus fantasmas. Estaba segura de que tendría mejores posibilidades si me adentraba en los bosques y en las montañas. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Así fue como durante los tres años siguientes me dediqué a recorrer territorios salvajes y deshabitados. En el camino me topé con muchas aldeas, pueblos y gente que hoy ya no existe—Videl volvió a apretar los puños—No importaba cuanto me alejara, cuanto intentara perderme en los confines del mundo, ellos siempre estaban allí… ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas vi morir sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlos? ¿Cuántas pequeñas comunidades que apenas empezaban a florecer eran borradas de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana? Había una mujer, una anciana que vivía en las afueras de una de esas comunidades, sola en una cabaña en el bosque. Su nombre era Olga, y fue una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido. Solía intercambiar con ella parte de mis recolecciones, pero incluso cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerle jamás me negó un plato de comida o un lugar para dormir—los ojos de Videl se encendieron en un brillo de ternura—Me llamaba Pequeña Videl. Decía que le recordaba a una de sus nietas. Nadia…ese era el nombre de su nieta, Nadia…—la mirada se le nubló de repente—Lo sé porque así me llamó el día que la encontré tirada en el suelo, desangrándose a las puertas de su cabaña envuelta en llamas. Me confundió con ella, con su nieta. Nadia. Esa fue la última palabra que pronunció en este mundo…—Videl alzó lentamente los ojos, clavándolos en Gohan—Fueron ellos. Los androides. Incluso refugiada en el bosque había veces en que podía verlos, sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, buscando, siempre buscando. Y ese mismo día finalmente encontraron. La cabaña de Olga fue solo el inicio. La pequeña aldea cercana, esa comunidad que recién comenzaba a formarse, fue lo siguiente. Borrada del mapa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

》Ese día hui. Comprendí que era necesario retirarme a lugares más apartados todavía, lo más lejos posible de cualquier otra presencia humana. Así terminé llegando a las montañas boscosas al norte de la Capital del Oeste, y allí me quedé durante más de un año, completamente sola…hasta que el grupo de Erasa y Sharpner me encontró—la sonrisa volvió a bailar en sus labios, triste y dulce a partes iguales—Ellos también huían, los androides habían atacado las ruinas de una ciudad cercana donde se estaban refugiando. Eran el grupo más grande que había visto. Todavía no llegaban a cien personas en esos momentos, pero se acercaban. Los vi desde arriba de un árbol el primer día, una larga fila de humanidad avanzando a trompicones a través de los troncos, los helechos y las rocas. En seguida me di cuenta de que la mayoría no tenían ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en un bosque. Eran supervivientes de ciudad, no sabían cómo encender un fuego con elementos naturales, como cazar, como mantenerse calientes durante una noche helada, como aprovechar el rocío para recolectar agua… Y había niños con ellos, muchos niños; niños que no habían tenido que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta como yo, niños que morirían sin alguien que velara por ellos. Eso fue lo que finalmente me convenció de presentarme ante el grupo y hablarles. Erasa fue la primera que me vio, la primera con la que hablé…—Videl soltó un largo suspiro—Podrás imaginarte lo que sucedió después. Mis conocimientos eran de mucha ayuda para ellos, y Nock me ofreció al instante unirme al grupo. Yo dudé. Una parte de mí se negaba a correr ese riesgo…pero había estado tanto tiempo sola, tanto tiempo sin nadie con quien hablar, que, al ver a toda aquella gente tan unida, personas que confiaban unas en otras, que me hacían anhelar una vez más el contacto humano, no pude evitar aceptar su propuesta. Ese día pasé a formar parte del grupo. Ese día conocí a Erasa y a Sharpner, los únicos amigos de verdad que jamás he tenido. Estuvimos casi dos años refugiados en aquella ladera boscosa, al pie de las montañas, hasta que las provisiones comenzaron a escasear. Para una sola persona no habría sido muy problemático sobrevivir en una zona como esa, yo lo había hecho sin mayores dificultades, pero para casi cien personas, muchos de ellos niños y ancianos…se tornó muy difícil. No aprobé en ningún momento la idea de partir hacia la Capital del Oeste, pero el grupo ya había decidido, y yo ya no iba a abandonarlos. El resto…—Videl alzó la mirada hacia él, abatida por el peso de sus propias palabras—…el resto ya lo sabes. Llegamos a la Capital del Oeste…y allí lo perdí todo. Todo…

" _No, no todo_ " se dijo una parte de ella. " _Lo tienes a él_ ".

El solo hecho de tener ese pensamiento la enfureció. ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué era que estaba dispuesto a morir luchando? ¿Qué había hecho por ella?

" _Te salvó la vida_ ".

" _Así como yo salvé la de él_ ".

Se debían la vida el uno al otro. Era la única persona que conocía que seguía viva. Y le estaba agradecida, le agradecía desde el fondo de su alma que la hubiera salvado, que hubiese aceptado formar parte del que había sido su grupo. Le agradecía que no la hubiera abandonado, pese a todo, que aún siguiera con ella luego de lo que había ocurrido en la Capital del Oeste. Le estaba verdaderamente agradecida. Lo comprendió de repente. Y también comprendió el porqué de la súbita ira que la había llenado por dentro. En el fondo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que él pudiera llenar el vacío que Sharpner y Erasa habían dejado en su interior, temía que, en su obsesión, los androides terminaran por asesinarlo algún día. Temía lo que eso supondría para ella entonces.

Temía amarlo.

Temía perderlo.

Temía quedarse sola.

Otra vez.

Videl alzó lentamente la mirada.

Él seguía ahí. Seguía mirándola, tranquilamente sentado en el viejo tronco caído. No había dicho absolutamente nada durante todo su relato, pero había escuchado cada una de sus palabras. Lo sabía. Podía verlo en esa clara y cálida comprensión que no abandonaba sus ojos.

Él la entendía.

Entendía todo lo que había vivido, lo que había sufrido, lo que había perdido…porque él había pasado exactamente por el mismo infierno. Lo supo al instante, sin comprender cómo ni por qué, lo supo con una convicción abrumadora.

" _¿Quién eres?_ " volvió a peguntarse a sí misma, el viejo anhelo de saber que la carcomía desde el primer día en que lo vio. En ese momento, jamás se habría imaginado que estaba a punto de saberlo.

Fue todo muy fluido, casi como si hubiera estado escrito de antemano. El modo en que Gohan suspiró, el modo en que se levantó de repente, recorriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban para sentarse a su lado. El modo en que empezó a hablar de improviso, con la vista clavada en el frente, inamovible. Todo se le antojó predeterminado.

—El nombre de mi padre era Son Goku—dijo Gohan—Él fue el mejor hombre que he conocido, un hombre que no sabía lo que era retroceder, un hombre que jamás cayó ante ningún enemigo. Él pertenecía a una…a una raza de antiguos guerreros…una raza con una gran facilidad para controlar el flujo interno de energía que todos los seres vivos poseemos en nuestro interior. Esa capacidad de control de nuestra energía interna, lo que llamamos "ki", es lo que le permite a un hombre ser más rápido y más fuerte de lo que nadie se podría imaginar jamás… Es lo que nos permite volar…—Gohan alzó el brazo. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, diminutos puntos de luz comenzaron a formarse sobre la palma de su mano, girando unos sobre otros hasta unirse en una pequeña esfera luminosa. Videl observó fascinada las ondas de luz que brotaban de la esfera, la cual giraba sobre sí misma como si tuviera vida propia. Era un espectáculo bellísimo—Este es mi ki…o mejor dicho, la manifestación física de mi ki. Sometido a un adecuado régimen de entrenamiento, una persona puede aprender a sentir y a utilizar su energía interna, a exteriorizarla y a usarla para separar su cuerpo del suelo y volar. Cuanto más se entrene esa persona, más poderoso se volverá su ki, mayor cantidad podrá manifestar físicamente, como yo estoy haciendo ahora, más rápido podrá moverse, mayor será la fuerza de sus golpes y su resistencia. El ki es la fuente de todo. Mi padre, son Goku, fue el más poderoso usuario de ki que el mundo ha visto. Nadie podía igualarlo en velocidad, fuerza y resistencia. Y él me heredó ese poder…él me heredó esta habilidad.

Videl lo escuchaba con la boca abierta, atónita. Una pequeña parte de ella recordó que a él ya se le había escapado esa palabra antes, "ki". El resto de ella estaba demasiado fascinada por lo que estaba viendo como para prestar atención a ese detalle. Y había algo más…

— ¿Son Goku?—preguntó asombrada, recordando de repente— ¿El campeón de aquel legendario Torneo de Artes Marciales?

—Si…él…—Gohan cerró la mano, disolviendo, la pequeña bola de energía. Luego sonrió, y fue una sonrisa completamente diferente a cualquiera que Videl le hubiera visto antes. Antes le había sonreído con amabilidad, con sinceridad, incluso con dulzura, pero nunca de ese modo. Era una sonrisa de total y completa añoranza—Él fue el mejor luchador que jamás ha existido, Videl, un luchador que triunfó en mil combates. No espero que me creas, en absoluto, pero en muchas de esas batallas llegó a jugarse el destino de todo el planeta. Mi padre fue vencedor, una y otra vez. Con el tiempo, se fue rodeando de amigos y compañeros casi tan fuertes como él. Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Piccolo, Vegeta…todos lo acompañaron en cientos de batallas…y yo los acompañé a ellos—la sonrisa de añoranza se amplió hasta llenar toda su expresión—Era apenas un niño, no había cumplido los cinco años aún cuando la energía interna, el ki, se manifestó en mí por primera vez. El señor Piccolo, uno de los amigos de mi padre, me enseñó a controlar esa habilidad, a utilizarla, me enseñó a luchar. A partir de ese momento, las batallas dejaron de serme algo ajeno.

—Pero…eras solo un niño…

—Sí, un niño… Un niño que no podía hacerse a un lado mientras sus amigos arriesgaban sus vidas por el destino del mundo, un niño que no podía ignorar la sangre que corría por sus venas. Por eso los acompañé; en dos terribles ocasiones luché al lado de mi padre y sus amigos. Y en ambas ocasiones logré sobrevivir. Fue luego de nuestro último combate que me convencí de que mi padre era completamente invencible. No importaba lo que sucediera, él siempre sería capaz de salir adelante, él siempre podría superar a cualquier enemigo—Gohan sacudió la cabeza. La sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro—Resulta irónico que su última batalla no fuera contra un rival contra el que pudiera pelear cara a cara, como a él le habría gustado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No fue un combate contra un poderoso enemigo…sino una extraña enfermedad del corazón lo que acabó con su vida…—Gohan no la miraba, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que ella seguía allí. Estaba completamente absorto en sus recuerdos—Sucedió cuando yo tenía unos ocho años. Mi madre y yo ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de llorarlo. Apenas seis meses después…ellos aparecieron. Entonces, uno a uno, los amigos de mi padre, mis amigos, fueron cayendo…—la expresión de Gohan cambió de repente. Una sombra parecía cubrir cada uno de sus rasgos—Vegeta y Piccolo, los más poderosos entre nosotros, los enfrentaron cuando atacaron la Capital del Oeste. Fueron los primeros en morir… Ten shin Han, Chaozu y Yajirobe se habían atrincherado en la Capital del Este. Allí los combatieron. Allí murieron. Por último, cuando la humanidad ya estaba completamente sumergida en el pánico, Krillin, mi mejor amigo, Yamcha y yo logramos seguirlos hasta las ruinas de la Capital del Centro—Gohan cerró fuertemente su mano en un puño. Nuevos destellos de luz brotaron de entre sus dedos apretados—Solo yo salí con vida de ahí…

El joven hizo una pausa, con la mirada fija en ningún lugar. Sentada a su lado, con la piel erizada, Videl no pudo hacer más que observarlo en silencio. La parte racional de su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ki?, ¿habilidades sobrehumanas?, ¿raza guerrera?, ¿luchas por el destino del mundo? Todo le habría resultado imposible de creer si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos como Gohan generaba esa energía en la palma se su mano, como volaba, como se desplazaba a una velocidad invisible a la vista, como levantaba mil kilos de metal con una sola mano; no lo hubiera creído si no hubiera escuchado con sus propios oídos como el doctor Taylor le describía las características inexplicables de su cuerpo, un cuerpo "hecho para combatir".

Siguió mirándolo, ansiosa y conmovida a la vez, a la espera de que continuara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la voz de Gohan sonó átona, inexpresiva, casi como si estuviera relatando algo que le había pasado a otra persona, no a él.

—Tenía catorce años cuando la batalla en la Capital del Centro tuvo lugar. Luego de eso, fui el último que quedó en condiciones de seguir peleando—Gohan chasqueó la lengua, irritado—Supongo que ellos deben haber temido quedarse sin nadie que los divirtiera. Creo que es por eso que empezaron a asecharme. Durante un año no hicieron otra cosa más que perseguirme, dejándome al borde de la muerte cada vez que nos enfrentábamos…pero siempre negándose a darme el golpe de gracia. ¿Cuántas veces luché con ellos en aquella época? ¿Diez, veinte veces? ¿Treinta quizás? No lo recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo, lo único que nunca podré olvidar, es lo que hicieron la vez que no pudieron encontrarme—Gohan volvió a hacer una pausa, tan larga esta vez que Videl temió que ya no volviera a decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando ella misma estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría, Gohan comenzó a hablar en forma acalorada, acelerada, como si ya no pudiera contenerse—Pese a que mi cuerpo está preparado para soportar mejor el daño, siempre me llevaba cierto tiempo recuperarme luego de cada batalla. Lo que hacía en esas ocasiones era esconderme, rogar que ellos no me encontraran…pero nunca me oculté en mi hogar, en las montañas, donde mi madre aún vivía. Nunca volví. No quería que ellos supieran que ella seguía viviendo ahí. Pero esa vez había pasado tanto tiempo escondido, intentando recuperarme, que ellos decidieron ir al único lugar donde pensaron que me encontrarían. Solo mi madre estaba allí. Solo ella. Mi abuelo había muerto años atrás. Estaba sola. Yo no estaba con ella. No estaba. No estaba…—Gohan se llevó una mano al rostro, pero no se detuvo, siguió hablando con una voz que volvía a ser fría, desprovista de emoción—Nunca volví a ser el mismo luego de ese día. Algo en mí también murió. Y me juré que acabaría con ellos, que los mataría con mis propias manos… Pero desearlo con toda mi alma no lo hizo más fácil. Jamás estuve verdaderamente cerca de derrotarlos, ni siquiera cuando Trunks, mi discípulo e hijo de Vegeta, fue lo suficientemente mayor para unirse a la lucha. Yo quería mantenerlo alejado de los combates, era demasiado joven aún, pero él se negó. Era un digno hijo de su padre después de todo. Un verdadero Saiyajin—Gohan sonrió levemente, casi con ternura—Trunks y Bulma, su madre, fueron mis últimos amigos. A ellos tampoco pude protegerlos… A ellos también les fallé… Los androides atacaron la cabaña en la que nos refugiábamos un día en que yo no estaba… Jamás sabré si fue una mera coincidencia o si los malditos nos vigilaban, si esperaron el momento en que yo no estuviera para atacar. No importa. Ya nada de eso importa. Están muertos. Como todos los demás. No pude evitarlo, no pude hacer nada—Gohan la miró, por fin desde que comenzara a hablar giró la cabeza hacia ella, clavando sus ojos negros en los suyos; unos ojos cansados, llenos de tristeza, culpa, amor e ira—Desde ese día he estado solo. Total y completamente solo. El día que desperté en el subterráneo y te conocí llevaba años sin hablar con otra persona, años de búsquedas y luchas sin fin. Porque ya no me escondo de ellos. Ya no. Dejé de hacerlo el día que asesinaron a mi madre. Siempre estoy tras su rastro, siempre los busco, siempre me estoy preparando para la siguiente batalla, sin importar que tan herido esté. No le temo a la muerte porque ya no me queda nada que perder. En cambio, si muriendo en la lucha le doy la oportunidad a alguien de escapar, de vivir un día más…para mí habrá valido la pena. Por eso es que pese a todo sigo peleando. Para que los demás puedan tener la oportunidad que yo ya no tengo, para que no tengan que pasar por el infierno de perder a todos los que alguna vez has amado. No me importa morir intentándolo…en algún lugar mis padres y mis amigos me están esperando.

Gohan bajó la cabeza.

Esta vez su silencio fue absoluto.

Videl se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir. Estaba estupefacta, no solo por lo que acababa escuchar, sino por toda la emoción que Gohan había puesto en su relato. Pese a sus intentos de sonar distante, ella había podido ver todo el dolor, el odio, el amor y la compasión que bullían en lo más profundo de su ser; ahora podía entender la silenciosa comprensión con que la había mirado cuando ella misma contó su historia. Él también lo había perdido todo, él también sabía lo que era la soledad. Estaba sin palabras.

—Sé que muchas de las cosas que dije son imposibles de creer—Gohan habló tan repentinamente que casi la asustó—No espero que lo hagas. Solo quiero que sepas que he intentado ser lo más sincero posible contigo, luego de todas las evasivas por las que te hice pasar. No te lo merecías. Espero que sepas perdonarme por eso. Es solo que…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablé de verdad con alguien, y resulta tan difícil de explicar y de creer que…yo…yo…

Videl ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía. Se puso de pie súbitamente, parándose delante de él. Gohan parpadeó confuso cuando ella se arrodilló, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—Yo te perdono—le dijo con una sonrisa—No hace falta que digas nada más. Yo te creo. Ya no estás solo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. La tormenta de emociones que había visto antes desapareció, fue reemplazada de repente por la sincera expresión de amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, esa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Gohan alzó lentamente la mano, apoyándola sobre los dedos que le acariciaban el rostro.

—Muchas gracias…Videl.

 **. . .**

Era un pequeño pueblo perdido en un llano entre dos bosques. El primer asentamiento humano con el que se encontraban desde que huyeron. Después de todo, las tierras al noreste de la Capital del Oeste habían sido célebres por ser muy poco habitadas. Consistían, en gran parte, en escarpados terrenos montañosos salpicados de grandes bosques en sus laderas. La cantidad de territorios vírgenes en aquella zona era considerable, y ese era uno de los principales motivos por el que se habían dirigido hasta allí en primer lugar. Visto desde arriba, el pueblo debía alzarse como una isla de cemento en medio de todo el gris verdoso de las montañas y los bosques.

" _Un pueblo maderero, seguramente_ ", decidió Videl. La industria forestal era la única práctica viable que justificaba levantar un pueblo en una zona tan apartada. Las angostas calles de tierra que salían del asentamiento, hacia el sur, donde seguramente se conectaban con las grandes rutas que llevaban hacia la Capital del Oeste, debían haber sido muy utilizadas para transportar la producción en tiempos pasados. Ahora, en cambio, lucían tan abandonadas y polvorientas como todo el pueblo. Y como el mundo en general.

" _El signo de los tiempos…_ "

Videl se adentró con paso cauteloso entre las calles. El pavimento estaba agrietado, lleno de matojos de hierbas que brotaban como una verdadera plaga verde. Los edificios bajos a ambos lados, en su mayoría bares y establecimientos comerciales, presentaban el mismo aspecto, cubiertos por grandes telarañas hechas de enredaderas. La cantidad de vehículos abandonados que adornaban las calles era ínfima si la comparaba con lo que había visto en la Capital del Oeste, pero allí estaban de todas formas, mudos testigos de la destrucción.

Echó un vistazo a una camioneta volcada sobre una de las aceras, con la puerta del conductor abierta. Estaba completamente vacía, al igual que los otros vehículos y locales que había revisado hasta el momento. Le resultaba extraño no haber encontrado nada de utilidad aún. Uno esperaría que el pueblo no hubiera sido saqueado, dado lo apartado que estaba de la civilización. Aún así, la posibilidad de registrarlo en busca de provisiones había sido demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, tanto para ella como para Gohan.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que escaparon de la Capital del Oeste. En todo ese tiempo se habían limitado a avanzar lo más posible hacia el norte, a pie, manteniéndose siempre dentro de las áreas boscosas, donde podían subsistir en base a lo que lograban cazar y recolectar. No sabía muy bien por qué habían decidido tomar ese camino exactamente, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado. No tenía un lugar al que volver y, a su juicio, era mejor mantenerse lo más alejados que pudieran de cualquier centro urbano. Gohan tampoco le había dicho por qué había optado por marchar hacia allí en primer lugar, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que entrenaba cada vez que se detenían, sospechaba que buscaba un lugar apartado donde reponerse de la pérdida de su brazo; un lugar donde pudiera recuperar su antiguo nivel antes de regresar a la lucha contra los androides. Aquella idea la perturbaba. La asustaba pensar lo que podía sucederle si volvía a enfrentarse a ellos. Haber intentado persuadirlo, no obstante, habría sido inútil. Lo sabía. Por eso no había hecho preguntas. Ella deseaba alejarse todo lo que pudieran, como estaban haciendo…y también quería estar a su lado. No le molestaba seguir un poco más hacia donde quiera que fueran.

Videl se detuvo un momento a observar los alrededores, sujetando firmemente su arco de caza. No había absolutamente nadie por allí, ni siquiera animales salvajes, lo cual habría sido de esperar teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de los bosques. Se preguntó si Gohan se habría topado con alguien en el otro extremo del pueblo, o si habría tenido más suerte que ella con las provisiones. Dada la cantidad de establecimientos comerciales que parecía haber, y que quedaban pocas horas de luz, ambos habían optado por separarse para cubrir más terreno. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, midiendo la posición del sol. Había quedado en reunirse con Gohan en la plaza central del pueblo en más o menos una hora, antes de que oscureciera. Más le valía apurarse en terminar de registrar los alrededores.

Continuó avanzando, un tanto agachada, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y el arco listo en sus manos. Delante de ella se alzaba la puerta destartalada de un viejo bar. Quizás tuviera un poco más de suerte allí. Sujetó con firmeza el picaporte y, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió violentamente hacia afuera. El marco la golpeó con fuerza en la boca, partiéndole el labio y arrojándola hacia atrás.

Videl cayó de espaldas en la acera, confundida y aturdida a partes iguales. La boca le escocía. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre y su pegajosa calidez chorreándole por la barbilla. Dio unos cuantos manotazos contra el piso, intentando dar con su arco, pero lo había perdido. En ese momento escuchó los gritos.

—¡Cayó en la trampa!

—¡Agárrenla!

Tres sujetos salieron del interior del bar, dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres tenían el pelo largo y grasiento e iban vestidos con unas harapientas gabardinas. Llegó a ver el brillo de un par de puñales y el contorno de lo que le pareció un tubo de acero. Pese al aturdimiento, aún en el suelo, se obligó a rodar hacia un lado justo cuando el tubo hundía el concreto junto a su cabeza.

Videl se puso en pie de un salto, arrojando una patada hacia adelante sin pensárselo dos veces. Su pie se hundió en el estómago del bandido que había querido reventarle el cráneo contra el pavimento. El tipo se inclinó con ambas manos en el estómago, gruñendo de dolor, pero no dejó caer el tubo. Ella lo obligó a soltarlo enviándolo al suelo de un rodillazo en la cara. El sonido de la nariz al romperse pudo oírse con toda claridad.

—¡Maldita!

Vio venir a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo antes de terminar de derribar al primer saqueador. Intentó apuñalarla por la espalda, pero Videl logró apartarse en el último instante, dejando que pasara de largo a su lado. Entonces se lanzó sobre ella, golpeándola en la nuca con el canto del puño. La mujer soltó un chillido sordo y se derrumbó como un fardo. Aún estaba cayendo, claramente inconsciente, cuando el tercer tipo la embistió como un toro desde su flanco desprotegido, arrojándola al suelo.

Ambos rodaron calle abajo en un amasijo de brazos, piernas y puños. El tipo le gruñía a la cara como un cerdo, tan cerca que casi podía contarle los puntos negros de la nariz. Intentaba apuñalarla, sin dejar de chillar, pero ella lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas. De improviso, en medio del forcejeo, logró colocarse encima de él a horcajadas, lo cual aprovechó para golpearle las manos contra el asfalto. El bandido soltó el cuchillo, y ella no dudó en sacar el suyo, enfundado en su muslo derecho. Entonces golpeó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas…o eso hubiera hecho si alguien no la hubiera sujetado firmemente por el antebrazo.

Videl se revolvió desesperada, creyendo que alguno de los otros dos la había sorprendido por detrás, pero cuando miró por encima del hombro para ver quien le impedía acabar con aquel bastardo, se encontró con…

— ¿Gohan?

El joven la miraba desde arriba con una expresión sumamente seria. Con una facilidad increíble, considerando que solo tenía una mano, le torció el antebrazo hacia un lado hasta hacerle soltar el cuchillo. Ni siquiera le dolió. La desarmó como un adulto lo hubiera hecho con un niño de dos años.

Videl estaba increíblemente asombrada, tanto por la facilidad con que acababa de desarmarla como por el hecho de que hubiese impedido que acabara con aquella escoria. Estaba tan asombrada, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, que pasó por alto el súbito movimiento bajo sus piernas. El bandido se puso repentinamente de pie, sacándosela de encima con un fuerte empujón. Quiso huir…pero antes debía pasar junto a Gohan. El joven ni siquiera le dio tiempo a intentarlo. Movió su brazo en un latigazo invisible, golpeándolo en el estómago con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se desorbitaron. El tipo cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Luego se desmoronó sobre la calle, boca abajo. Ya no volvió a levantarse.

Sentada en el suelo, Videl miró atónita de Gohan al bandido. Frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el joven.

— ¡Gohan!—exclamó enfurecida, escupiendo un chorro de sangre hacia un lado— ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me detuviste?

—No era necesario matarlo—dijo él sin más, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué no era necesario? ¿Qué acaso nunca te has topado con basura como esta antes? ¡Estaban intentando matarme antes de que llegaras!

Gohan no dijo ni una sola palabra. Siguió mirándola con la misma sombría expresión de antes. Aquello la enfureció aún mas.

— ¡Son bandidos, Gohan! ¡Asesinos! Me he topado con miles como ellos antes. Les importa un carajo la vida de los demás. Para ellos, matar es algo tan sencillo como respirar. ¡Solo hay una forma de tratar con gente como esta!

— Míralos, Videl—Gohan señaló hacia el suelo con un movimiento de barbilla—Míralos bien.

Ella los miró, indignada. En principio solo vio lo evidente. El primero al que había derribado se arrastraba por el suelo, gimiendo débilmente mientras se sujetaba la nariz rota. Los otros dos yacían inmóviles, en un claro estado de inconsciencia. " _Míralos bien_ " le había dicho Gohan, y entonces lo notó. Los tres eran increíblemente delgados, sus cuerpos apenas abultaban debajo de las gabardinas. Estaban tan delgados, de hecho, que sus rostros casi eran calaveras recubiertas por un poco de piel. Eran tan parecidos, además, que resultaba evidente que los tres eran hermanos.

—Se están muriendo de hambre—dijo Gohan, sin apartar su mirada de ella—Es gente desesperada. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué harías tú si tus propios hermanos estuvieran a punto de morir de inanición frente a tus ojos?

—Ellos…ellos intentaron matarme…

—Si. Y si tú los hubieras matado, ¿eso te haría mejor que ellos?

—No…pero hubiera librado al mundo de gente que no piensa en los demás, de gente que…

—Ya casi no queda gente en el mundo como para andar matándonos los unos a los otros—Gohan se adelantó unos pasos, parándose justo frente a ella—Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías puesto a su nivel, Videl. Si lo hubieras hecho…no serías mejor que los androides.

Videl abrió enormemente los ojos. Delante suyo, él se limitó a obsequiarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ten. Ya nos vamos.

Gohan le puso un saco entre las manos y dio media vuelta, echando a caminar. Videl pudo sentir el familiar sonido de las latas de conserva en su interior. Alzó la cabeza, paseando la mirada de los bandidos al joven que se alejaba calle abajo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió repentinamente avergonzada.

—Gohan…

 **. . .**

El alegre chisporrotear de la fogata era lo único que los separaba. Estaban sentados cara a cara sobre unos troncos caídos, comiendo un estofado preparado con un conejo que Videl había logrado cazar y las verduras en conserva que Gohan había encontrado. Sobre sus cabezas, el denso follaje del bosque dejaba entrever el brillo distante de las estrellas.

Gohan comía en silencio, con el pequeño cuenco de guiso apoyado en su regazo. La cuchara en su mano derecha subía y bajaba con ansias. Videl tenía la sensación de que siempre estaba hambriento, aunque jamás lo había oído quejarse. Comía su parte de las raciones con la eficiencia de quien ha estado la vida entera racionando todo lo que tiene. Justo como ella.

Videl también comía en silencio, sin ganas. De tanto en tanto echaba miradas furtivas a su compañero. Se sentía extrañamente mal. Lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en el pueblo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. No es que Gohan pareciera enfadado con ella, sino…decepcionado. Eso era aún peor. Una parte de ella se sentía avergonzada, pero otra, la de su instinto, se decía que había intentado hacer lo correcto. Gohan era tan fuerte que, si exceptuaba sus luchas con los androides, seguramente nunca se había visto en una situación de matar o morir. Al menos no como ella, que había tenido que crecer siempre a la sombra de las bandas de saqueadores y violadores, gente sin el más leve rastro de consciencia. Sin embargo, lo que la atormentaba era el hecho de jamás haberlos visto como Gohan le había hecho notar esa tarde. Nunca había pensado en ellos como personas que necesitaban comer y proteger a los suyos, como cualquier otro ser humano. Inconscientemente, en orden de salvaguardar su propia cordura, en el fondo siempre había tratado de deshumanizarlos. Durante una lucha en la que se jugaba el cuello, ellos dejaban de ser personas para transformarse en cosas; cosas a las que debía destruir para seguir con vida.

" _Eso es lo que él no sabe_ " se dijo su parte más instintiva " _Él no sabe lo que es vivir entre asesinos, gente capaz de matarte solo para quitarte un par de botas_ ".

No obstante, su parte más racional no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. ¿Era mejor que ellos si los mataba en forma automática, sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo? ¿No se ponía acaso al mismo nivel que ellos y, peor aún, que los propios androides? Si había algo que odiaba aun más que a los bandidos en el mundo era a los androides. La idea de ir perdiendo poco a poco su humanidad, de terminar convirtiéndose en un monstruo como ellos le resultaba aterradora.

Volvió a mirarlo, dejando su cuenco sobre la hierba. Gohan seguía comiendo con gesto ausente. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Parecía meditar distraídamente, casi como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

— ¿Gohan?

Él alzó la vista con gesto sorprendido. Le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Si?

—Yo…yo lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo.

—No…en realidad sí debo hacerlo. No me gustaría que pienses que soy una persona fría y despiadada a la que le da igual matar a alguien. Las cosas son…más complicadas que eso—Videl entrelazó ambas manos, bajando la mirada—Durante los años que pasé en Estrella Naranja fui testigo de las atrocidades que una persona es capaz de hacerle a otra… Cuando no hay consecuencias, la crueldad de la gente puede llegar a límites bestiales. No me refiero solo al simple robo de pertenencias y provisiones. Asesinatos, torturas, violaciones… Todo eso presencié en esos largos años de pesadilla, y tuve muchísima suerte de que nunca me atraparan. Sin embargo, en muchas de las ocasiones en que logré huir a duras penas fue porque no tuve más opción que pelear. En momentos como esos…solo puedes matar o morir.

—Lo sé muy bien—Gohan hizo el equivalente a abrir comprensivamente ambos brazos—No tienes por qué pedirme p…

—Lo que quiero decir—lo interrumpió ella, ansiosa—es que yo no soy como ellos… Yo jamás he atacado a nadie sin provocación. Siempre he intentado darle una oportunidad a las personas, y he ayudado a todas las que he podido cuando ha estado a mi alcance. Jamás…jamás he matado a alguien sin que fuera en defensa propia. Lo que me asusta, lo que me llena de pavor, es llegar un día al extremo de que mi instinto me impida ver a aquellos que me atacan como a seres humanos. Es algo que ya había meditado antes…y exactamente lo mismo que tú me resaltaste en el pueblo. Sé que debo tratar de ponerme en el lugar de los demás antes de actuar, sé que debo intentarlo. Por eso es que lo lamento, Gohan. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa parte de mí. Lo siento…

Gohan depósito tranquilamente la cuchara en su cuenco vacío. La amable sonrisa en su rostro se amplió aun más.

—Soy yo quien te pide disculpas a ti, Videl. Fui demasiado brusco contigo en el pueblo, y no lo merecías, porque, luego de haber escuchado tu historia, puedo hacerme una idea de todo lo que tuviste que atravesar en Estrella Naranja. Entiendo a la perfección lo que es luchar por tu propia vida, así que no debes preocuparte. No te culpo. No te juzgo.

Videl sintió que la sonrisa se le contagiaba. Una extraña pero reconfortante sensación de alivio la llenó por dentro.

—Gracias, Gohan—le sonrió aun más— ¿Quieres otro cuenco de estofado? Aún queda un poco en la olla.

—¡Me encantaría!

Videl le sirvió, observando alegre como el joven comía con muchas más ganas que antes. En ese momento se atrevió a mirarlo más fijamente, como había hecho los días en que iba a velarlo en la enfermería del metro. Sabía que tenía su misma edad, aunque no la aparentaba. En realidad, su aspecto general era algo extraño. A simple vista su rostro era suave, aniñado, casi el de un adolescente. La cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo, no obstante, por encima de la ceja hasta casi media mejilla, le daba un aspecto curtido y amenazador a la vez, especialmente cuando se ponía serio. Su complexión, por otro lado, también contribuía a atenuar su apariencia de niño. Era alto, duro, musculoso; el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Las cicatrices que sabía que cubrían su abdomen, su espalda y parte de su brazo, aumentaban la sensación de estar ante un duro guerrero de tiempos remotos.

Pero Videl lo veía con otros ojos.

Pese a la pérdida de su brazo su cuerpo seguía pareciéndole increíblemente proporcionado. Sus músculos no lo hacían ver demasiado corpulento, sino que se amoldaban a su complexión de manera casi felina, dándole la apariencia esbelta de un nadador. Y su rostro… Ese gesto de bondad y amabilidad la había cautivado desde el primer día.

Era, en definitiva, uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Qué?—Gohan la miraba con curiosidad— ¿Qué ocurre?

Videl dio un respingo, avergonzada. Estaba tan absorta observándolo que ni siquiera notó que él se había dado cuenta. Los ojos negros de Gohan estaban clavados en ella.

" _¿Ojos negros?_ "

Sí, Gohan tenía unos ojos negrísimos, al igual que sus desordenados cabellos. Eran negros. Negros, no rubios. Eso le dio el pie para salir al paso y disimular su bochorno.

" _Aparte de que llevo preguntándomelo desde el primer día…_ "

—No, nada…solo me estaba preguntando algo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi…tus cabellos y tus ojos no eran negros.

—Oh—Gohan se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la nuca—Si.

—Tu padre, Son Goku, ¿él también podía hacer eso? Es decir…cambiar el color de su cabello. ¿Es algo que también te heredó a ti?

—Pues…si—Gohan se rascó la mejilla, sonriendo—Él también podía hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué…qué significa?

—Bueno…emmmm… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre pertenecía a una… "raza" guerrera?

— ¡Si!

—Bueno, digamos que eso de cambiar el color del cabello es una… "fase" de poder propia de esta raza guerrera.

— ¿Fase de poder?

—Si, verás, en nuestro caso, cuando el ki alcanza determinado nivel, la manifestación física de ese aumento de poder es…bueno, esa.

— ¿Cabello rubio, ojos claros y una aura de fuego?

—Emmmm si.

— ¿Podría verlo?

—No es recomendable—Gohan negó con un gesto de la mano—Los androides son capaces de detectar el ki, y cuando me transformo libero mucha más energía de lo normal. No sé exactamente que tan fina es su percepción, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que nos encuentren—alzó el hombro izquierdo, mostrando la falta de su brazo—No aún.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos me gusta más como te queda el cabello negro.

Videl le sonrió, y Gohan alzó mucho las cejas, volviendo a rascarse la mejilla.

—Ah…¿si? Es decir…¿gracias? Lo siento, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

Ella soltó una carcajada, alegre de que la incomodidad hubiera pasado al otro lado. Gohan se veía mucho más tierno y aniñado cuando se avergonzaba, lo cual le resultaba entrañable.

—Entonces, ¿te vuelves mas poderoso cuando pasas a esa fase de poder?

—Si. No hay punto de comparación en realidad. Es un cambio notable, aunque…

— ¿Aunque…?

—…no ha sido suficiente para derrotar a los androides.

—Ehhh…—Videl hizo una mueca de dolor. No quería llevar la conversación hacia ese lado y entristecerlo—Y… ¿y cómo es que logras hacerlo exactamente?

—Bueno…como comentaba antes, primero es necesario haber alcanzado cierto nivel mínimo de ki.

— ¿No se puede lograr si no se es fuerte?

—Exacto. De lo contrario el cuerpo no lo resistiría. Una vez que se es lo suficientemente fuerte, es necesario un momento de ira muy intensa para activar por primera vez el cambio.

— ¿Un momento de ira?

—Si…—Gohan miró de reojo hacia un costado—Yo me transformé por primera vez cuando los androides asesinaron a Krillin, mi mejor amigo.

Videl se quedó en silencio.

" _¡Esto es aún peor!_ "

—Oh…yo…yo lo siento, Gohan…No quise…

—No te preocupes—Gohan le quitó importancia—Fue algo que sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo…—Videl se esforzó por cambiar de tema—Ehh… ¿Sabes algo?, si hubo algo que me sorprendió aún mas que lo del color de tu cabello fue que puedas volar. ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

Gohan alzó el dedo índice con una sonrisa.

—La fuente de todo es el ki, Videl. El ki.

— ¿Quieres decir que si aprendiera a controlar mi ki yo también podría volar?

—Es probable.

— ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?

—No lo sé…—Gohan se llevó la mano a la nuca—Es algo que lleva mucho tiempo aprender.

— ¡Me encantaría poder volar! —Videl alzó ambos puños al cielo, emocionada— ¿Qué se siente al hacerlo?

Para su enorme sorpresa, Gohan no contestó. Se puso de pie, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa que le aceleró el el pulso. Así, sin ceremonias, le ofreció la mano.

—¿Me permites mostrarte?

Videl se quedó en blanco, observando fijamente la mano que le tendía. Era consciente, así como él, de que ya habían volado juntos antes, en un terrible día que nunca jamás podría olvidar. Gohan la había sacado en brazos de la Capital del Oeste, surcando los cielos a toda velocidad. Esa vez ella había volado. Pero el contexto había sido tan atroz, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eso Gohan también lo sabía; y ahora, él le ofrecía la posibilidad de reemplazar ese sombrío recuerdo por uno mejor.

Videl alzó lentamente la mirada, topándose con sus bondadosos ojos negros. No lo dudó un segundo. Se puso de pie tomando su mano, sonriéndole, agradeciéndole.

—Si, Gohan…muéstrame.

La sonrisa del joven se amplió. Le apretó suavemente la mano antes de susurrarle.

—Sujétate.

Entonces se dio vuelta, inclinándose para que ella pudiera treparse a sus espaldas. Videl lo hizo. Se subió con ansias, abrazándose a él, cerrando las manos en torno a su pecho. Gohan se elevó por los aires en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No fue la brusca propulsión a toda velocidad con la que abandonaron la Capital del Oeste, sino un suave ascender, girando lentamente en espiral hacia arriba, cada vez más y más alto. Pronto atravesaron la primera capa de nubes, emergiendo a un cielo desbordado de estrellas. Videl sonrió con la boca abierta, contemplando emocionada la bóveda azul y negra del firmamento.

—Es…es hermoso…

Jamás había visto antes las estrellas como las veía en esos momentos. Se repartían infinitas en el cielo, unas junto a otras, formando nebulosas plateadas que parecían cernirse sobre ellos, tan brillantes y cercanas que Videl tenía la impresión de poder tocarlas con sola estirar una mano. La luna en cuarto creciente se alzaba justo por encima de ellos, bañándolo todo con su fría y bella luz blanca. Miró hacia abajo, y, a través de las nubes, pudo ver el contorno de los bosques, un manto verde que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. A lo lejos, las siluetas oscuras de las montañas recortaban el horizonte como si estuvieran plasmadas en una pintura. La conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas contemplar aquel paisaje inmaculado; la conmovió no ver el rastro destrozado de las torres, de los edificios, de la civilización, el hecho de saber que aún había lugares en el mundo que no habían sido arrasados por la locura de los androides.

Gohan volvió a elevarse, un poco más rápido esta vez, descendiendo en picada con una suavidad y una elegancia asombrosas. El frío aire nocturno la golpeaba de lleno, haciéndola tiritar, pero eso a Videl no le importaba. Era casi como si se purificara. Cuando finalmente bajaron entre las copas de los árboles, pisando la blanda hierba del bosque, una profunda sensación de añoranza la invadió. Elevó la vista hacia el firmamento. Cómo se sentía en esos momentos era como los pájaros enjaulados debían sentirse al contemplar el cielo a través de los delgados barrotes de sus jaulas.

Gohan se inclinó y la dejó en el suelo, mirándola fijamente. Ella se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de apartar la mirada. La mano de él aún seguía apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, y ella seguía sujetándolo por el antebrazo. Estaban muy, muy cerca.

En esos momentos varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

Se percató de que solo bastaría un leve tirón de Gohan sobre su hombro para que ella cayera en sus brazos. Se percató de que bastaría con que ella tirara un poco de su antebrazo para que el se inclinara hacia adelante, dejando sus rostros a la misma altura. Se dio cuenta de que ya no solo lo miraba a los ojos, sino que, inconscientemente, bajaba la vista hacia sus labios. Notó que él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Notó lo acelerado que latía su corazón, lo acalorado que tenía el rostro pese al frío aire nocturno. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que debía hacer cualquiera de los dos era dar un paso al frente. Solo un paso. Pensó en darlo.

Quizás lo habría hecho.

Pero nunca llegó a saberlo.

Gohan se separó finalmente de ella, sonriendo avergonzado, sin mirarla directo a los ojos. Le pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas cuando finalmente habló.

—Ha sido una noche larga, Videl… No he dormido en cinco días… Creo que iré a descansar un poco…

Ella parpadeó varias veces, arrastrada nuevamente a la realidad. Intentó no sentirse decepcionada, realmente lo intentó. Volvía a estar en el mundo, y en el mundo que conocía no había lugar para fantasías.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, retirando lentamente la mano de su antebrazo.

—Claro, Gohan…no hay problema. Ve a descansar… Yo haré guardia por ti esta noche.

 **. . .**

Todo era blanco.

El suelo, el cielo, si es que lo había, el horizonte, el aire mismo.

Todo era anormalmente blanco, un blanco brillante, cegador.

No parecía haber nada allí. No importaba hacia donde mirara. La blancura era lo único que podía ver, invariable, absoluta, infinita. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si realmente se movía al caminar. En medio de todo aquel blanco no había ni arriba ni abajo, ni adelante ni atrás. Caminaba, se movía, pero parecía estar clavado siempre en el mismo sitio. En lo blanco.

Era realmente perturbador.

Algo le decía, no obstante, que había un lugar al que debía llegar. Lo sabía con esa seguridad irracional tan propia de los sueños. Solo debía seguir caminando; solo debía seguir avanzando y pronto lo vería.

Y así fue.

La súbita variación en el horizonte fue lo primero que notó, una pequeña línea de puntos negros emergiendo desde el blanco. No supo precisar cuanto más necesitó acercarse para que aquella anomalía en el horizonte empezara a tomar forma. Los puntos negros comenzaron a alargarse lentamente, estirándose hacia arriba y hacia los lados.

El tejado de forma esférica, hecho de oro puro, fue lo primero que divisó. Tres escalones llevaban hacia una plataforma de mármol donde se alzaba toda la construcción, un oasis en el medio de la nada. El tejado dorado coronaba una pequeña torre de forma cilíndrica, la cual estaba flanqueada a izquierda y derecha por dos enormes estructuras que en un primer momento le parecieron columnas. Pero no eran columnas, sino dos inmensos y extraños relojes de arena. Los observó maravillado. A través del claro cristal, una arena verde y brillante corría lentamente. El reloj izquierdo recién comenzaba su conteo; el derecho, en cambio, estaba a punto de terminarlo. Era como si la arena se traspasara de alguna forma de un reloj a otro, formando un ciclo infinito, sin principio ni fin.

¿Qué diablos era aquella construcción?

—Gohan.

Se detuvo bruscamente, paralizado de pies a cabeza. Esa voz…

En ese momento lo vio.

Salió del interior de la pequeña torre, deteniéndose delante del primero de los escalones. Iba vestido con un uniforme de karate de color naranja rojizo, con el kanji de su escuela estampado en el pecho. El cinto, las botas y las muñequeras eran azules. Alto, musculoso, de alocada cabellera negra, Gohan lo reconoció al instante. El corazón se le aceleró hasta casi dolerle en el pecho. La boca se le secó. Las manos empezaron a temblarle sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarlas. Su propia voz le sonó aguda, incrédula, desesperada.

— ¿Pa…papá…?

Son Goku alzó una mano, sonriéndole como si se hubieran visto el día anterior, como si jamás se hubiera ido. Como si no estuviera muerto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

—Papá…—Gohan sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Quiso acercarse más, pero no se atrevió. ¿Era un espejismo que se desvanecería con solo intentarlo?—No…no puede ser. Esto debe ser un sueño… Estoy soñando… ¿verdad?

—Si. Estás soñando—suspiró Goku—Pero eso no es importante. Lo importante es lo que he venido a decirte.

— ¡Papá! Ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo… Te he extrañado mucho más de lo que podría expresar con palabras… Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte… Yo…

—Lo siento Gohan, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo—Goku lo observó con verdadero pesar en sus ojos, algo que lo impactó. Una eterna sonrisa en sus labios, divertidas muecas de inocencia o una desafiante expresión de combate, así era como recordaba a su padre. Nunca, jamás, le había visto esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro—Presta mucha atención, hijo, porque no tendré una segunda oportunidad de decir lo que he venido a decirte.

—No…no entiendo…

—No hace falta que entiendas—Goku señaló hacia el suelo con un dedo—Solo debes buscar este lugar. Debes encontrarlo.

—Pero…yo…jamás había visto este lugar antes. ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu.

— ¿La Habitación del Tiempo?

—Así es…—la mueca de tristeza en el rostro de Goku se hizo más intensa, y Gohan comprendió horrorizado lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cuerpo de su padre se diluía, comenzaba a difuminarse en el aire como si estuviera hecho de humo—En esta habitación el tiempo corre de un modo muy diferente. Un año aquí solo será un día afuera. Debes aprovecharlo, debes superar tus limitaciones…debes encontrar la Habitación. El destino del mundo, el que fue mi mundo, depende de ello.

— ¿Pero cómo?—Gohan sentía ganas de llorar— ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla?

—El templo de Kami-Sama, allí… Busca la puerta en forma de arco, con columnas a los lados. Y recuerda… Recuerda…

El cuerpo de Goku perdió toda su consistencia. Era como observar un espejismo que comenzaba a esfumarse. Pero aún así pudo ver su sonrisa, la verdadera expresión con la que lo recordaba, la expresión con la que siempre lo recordaría. Se lanzó tras él, intentando sujetarlo, abrazarlo, retenerlo consigo para siempre. Por todos los años que tan desesperadamente lo había necesitado, por la esperanza de volver a estar a su lado, como cuando era tan solo un niño, por la infancia que había perdido el día que él murió, por lo mucho que lo había extrañado en interminables días de soledad; por todo eso lo intentó. Pero solo abrazó el aire, la nada blanca que llenaba todo aquel lugar. Se había ido. Lo había perdido.

—No…papá… Espera… ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! ¡Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte! ¡Tantas! Por favor…yo…yo…

La voz le llegó de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, casi como si sonara en el interior de su cabeza, lejana, dulce, inolvidable.

—Recuerda… Yo siempre estaré contigo…Gohan…

" _Papá…_ "

—¡Papá!

Gohan abrió bruscamente los ojos, sintiendo que un grito ahogado moría en su garganta. Quiso sentarse, trastabillando al intentar apoyar la mano que ya no tenía en la hierba. Estaba empapado en un sudor helado. Miró confuso a su alrededor, no muy seguro de si había despertado o no aún. El blanco había desaparecido. Todo estaba oscuro. En ese momento, un rostro, un rostro pálido y delgado comenzó a adquirir forma en medio de la oscuridad, justo delante suyo. Dos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación.

—Videl…

—Gohan… Estabas murmurando en sueños. De pronto te oí gritar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asintió enérgicamente. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo. Una increíble determinación lo llenó de repente por dentro. No había sido solo un sueño. Había sido real. Su padre…él le había hablado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía exactamente que era lo que debía hacer. Por primera vez en años creía ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

" _Papá…_ "

—Debemos ponernos en marcha…—susurró, mirándola fijamente—Hay un lugar al que debo ir…

 **. . .**

Amanecía.

El rocío del bosque cubría los restos muertos de la fogata con una película transparente. Alguien se acuclilló sobre la hierba, tomando un trozo de madera carbonizada con gesto serio, calculado. Frunció el ceño al frotarlo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Un rastro viejo. Yo diría que de hace dos o tres días.

—No estará lejos entonces.

—No mucho. Va a pie después de todo.

—Si, trata de no volar y de no usar ki. Lo hubiéramos notado.

—Han cambiado de rumbo. Parece que se encaminaron hacia el oeste luego de acampar aquí.

— ¿Encontraste huellas?

—No solo huellas. Se ha vuelto descuidado.

— ¿Lo dices por la fogata?

—Si. Hace unos años jamás habría dejado un rastro tan evidente como este. Mira, ni siquiera sacaron los troncos que usaron para sentarse.

—Parece que la chica con la que viaja lo tiene bastante distraído—sonrisa burlona— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de nuestro pequeño Gohan?

—Esa chica… Gohan se tomó la molestia de sacarla de la Capital del Oeste, y ahora viajan juntos. Evidentemente se preocupa por ella. ¿Quién será?

—No lo sé. Una sobreviviente cualquiera. ¿Acaso importa?

—Me importa que a Gohan le importe.

—Oh…ya veo—la sonrisa burlona se transformó en una mueca fría y afilada como el acero de un cuchillo— ¿Te gustaría que nos divirtamos un poco con ella primero? ¿Quizás delante de él?

—No me parece una mala idea—la misma sonrisa brutal y despiadada—No me parece una mala idea en absoluto…

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	7. Poco a poco

_**.**_

 _Transcurrimos por algún camino, escuchándonos filosofar_

 _Hablamos de miedos, de metas y sueños_

 _Nos conocimos, nos entendimos_

 _Proyectando intenciones que dos como nosotros nunca pueden concretar_

 _¿Qué más me da?_

 _Sucede…_

 _\- C. Pertusi -_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Poco a poco**

 **.**

—El ki es la energía vital interna de todo ser vivo—decía Gohan, tranquilamente sentado sobre una gran roca—Tú has practicado artes marciales, sabes lo que es concentrarse para sacar la máxima fuerza, la máxima velocidad, el máximo potencial. Eso está bien. Pero no es suficiente. Debes ir un paso más allá, debes llevar esa concentración hacia tu interior. Aquí—se llevó la mano al centro del pecho—Una vez logres sentir ese flujo de energía naciendo desde el centro de tu cuerpo, podrás servirte de él, podrás sacarlo al exterior, podrás usarlo para ser más rápida y más fuerte de lo que eres físicamente capaz. Podrás usarlo para volar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, transformando el horizonte boscoso en una línea púrpura. De pie en el pequeño claro, con los ojos cerrados tensamente, Videl escuchaba de fondo sus palabras. Una parte de ella creía entender lo que Gohan le estaba diciendo; una parte de ella creía haber sentido antes aquel misterioso flujo de poder en lo más profundo de su pecho. El resto de su ser, su parte más racional por así decirlo, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo.

Aquella escena venía repitiéndose todas las tardes desde hacía unos diez días. A petición de Videl, siempre un poco antes de que acamparan para pasar la noche, Gohan destinaba cerca de una hora para instruirla en el uso del ki. Ella quería volar. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desde que supo que era una habilidad que se podía aprender. A él no parecía molestarle. Era solo una pequeña pausa en su inexorable marcha hacia el oeste.

Durante los últimos diez días habían estado avanzado sin detenerse en esa dirección, a pie, siempre manteniéndose cerca de los bosques que bordeaban la línea costera. Videl no había preguntado por qué, pero no le hacía falta. Había una determinación extraña en los ojos de su compañero, la misma que tenía desde que despertó aquella noche, escapando de un misterioso sueño.

Ella no lo presionaba. Gohan tenía un objetivo, lo sabía. Y también sabía que él se lo explicaría cuando llegara el momento, tal y como había hecho antes. Confiaba en él. Le agradecía que, pese a tener esa nueva meta grabada a fuego en sus ojos, se tomara la molestia de satisfacer su capricho tarde tras tarde, pues Gohan había aceptado enseñarle a volar.

Y por supuesto le había advertido lo duro y difícil que sería.

En esos momentos, al igual que el día anterior, y el anterior a aquel también, Videl estaba de pie en el claro, con los brazos alzados en una típica pose de Karate. Se había abstraído del mundo, tal y como Gohan le había recomendado. No veía, no olfateaba, no oía, ni siquiera notaba la hierba bajo sus pies. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la percepción de su interior, aquella negrura absoluta donde de tanto en tanto, muy de tanto en tanto, leves destellos de luz parecían cortar el vacío. ¿El ki? No estaba segura.

Comenzó a sudar intensamente, a temblar, aumentando cada vez más y más su concentración… De repente, los destellos en la negrura se hicieron más intensos. Creyó sentir algo en el aire que rodeaba a sus manos, una especie de ondulación, o de onda, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra en un estanque invisible. La sensación desapareció enseguida, aunque había algo diferente… ¿Era impresión suya o estaba mucho más agotada que antes?

—Muy bien, Videl—la voz de Gohan volvió a sonarle muy lejana—Estás cerca.

¿Lo estaba? Apretó aún más los párpados, enfocándose hacia el interior, concentrándose más de lo que nunca se había concentrado en toda su vida.

—Estás cerca… ¿Puedes verlo? Concéntrate…

La voz de Gohan, su último nexo con la realidad, se difuminó hasta desaparecer por completo. Ahí estaba de nuevo…puntos luminosos en la oscuridad. Podía verlos, podía... ¡sentirlos! E

ra una sensación extraña, cálida, como si miles de abejas de fuego revolotearan exaltadas justo en el medio de su pecho. De repente, sin siquiera saber como, reunió aquellas abejas en una única y luminosa colmena, una esfera brillante latiendo en su interior.

—Genial, Videl—la voz de Gohan volvió a escucharse a lo lejos. Sonaba…orgulloso—Lo has logrado, me cuesta creerlo pero lo has logrado. En menos de diez días has sido capaz de manifestar el ki en tu interior… Puedes notarlo, ¿verdad?

—Si…—susurró, sintiendo como el sudor le corría cuello abajo. Estaba empezando a respirar agitada—Puedo sentirlo…es cálido. Puedo…verlo…

—Escúchame atentamente. Incluso algo tan básico como sentir y visualizar el propio ki puede ser agotador para alguien que no está acostumbrado a hacerlo. Quiero que dejes ir la energía ahora.

—No…

—Videl…hazme caso. Sé lo que te digo. Deja ir el ki. Hazlo lentamente y con mucho cuidado.

—Puedo…moverlo…

Era cierto. Con mucho esfuerzo, con muchísimo esfuerzo, comenzó a desplazar aquella masa de energía desde su propio interior. La movió lentamente desde el centro de su pecho…y luego la desarmó. Ya no era una esfera…era un torrente de luz que viajaba con fuerza hacia sus manos, piernas y pies. Si, sus pies. Hacia allí la dirigió. Pudo sentir como un agradable hormigueo la recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta los talones, trepando hasta casi las rodillas. Entonces, sin saber siquiera cómo, dejó escapar aquella energía. La hizo estallar hacia abajo con fuerza. Con muchísima fuerza.

El mundo se dio vuelta de repente.

Ya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, pero no por lo abstraída y concentrada que estaba, sino porque literalmente había dejado de estar parada en él. Abrió los ojos alarmada, topándose con una realidad tan aterradora como inconcebible. Estaba suspendida de cabeza en el aire, a al menos seis metros de las copas de los árboles más altos. Su cuerpo giraba alocadamente sobre sí mismo, como un satélite fuera de órbita; era incapaz de enderezarlo.

Sacudió desesperada los brazos y las piernas, intentando en vano redireccionar la energía que la mantenía suspendida, sacarla de sus pies y de sus piernas, devolverla nuevamente al centro de su pecho, pero fue inútil. No podía. Seguía girando como un trompo, elevándose cada vez más y más en el aire, sintiéndose cada vez más débil y cansada. Hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo. Algo dentro de ella se apagó. Fue como si todo el cálido torrente de luz que la había llenado se extinguiera de repente. Ya no giraba, ya no se elevaba. Ahora caía. Caía sin control. Podía oír el ruido informe del aire corriendo en sus oídos, en su garganta, atenuado solo por el tronar de sus gritos espantados. El bosque se cernía sobre ella, verde, inmisericorde, inevitable. Iba a estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡Videl!

Gohan se movió como un rayo. Había llegado a verlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras ascendía sin control. La miraba con la boca abierta por el asombro, sentado en su gran roca. Pero ya no estaba allí. Era una sombra confusa que se acercaba a ella a una velocidad indecible. La interceptó cuando estaba a menos de dos metros del piso, rodeándola con su único pero poderoso brazo. Luego se precipitaron sobre el suelo con una enorme brusquedad. De algún modo, Gohan se las arregló para no salir rodando cuesta abajo, cayendo agazapado con las las plantas de los pies firmemente apoyadas en el suelo. La hierba estaba sumamente resbalosa por el rocío que ya comenzaba a caer. Derraparon, arrastrándose por el suelo al menos tres o cuatro metros, levantando una lluvia de tierra, rocas y pasto. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Videl se aferraba con fuerza desesperada a su pecho y a sus hombros, pegada a él como una niña pequeña. Gohan la rodeaba con el brazo, presionando su mano contra su espalda. Él fue el primero en levantar un poco la cabeza, observándola con preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo fijamente. Había estado a punto de abrirse el cráneo contra el suelo luego de un intento fallido de vuelo, algo tan aterrador como insólito, y , aún así, al verlo tan cerca solo pudo pensar en una cosa. " _¿Siempre ha sido tan_ _atractivo?_ ". Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada absurda, quizás lo habría hecho, si no hubiera estado tan terriblemente asustada, confusa y a la vez emocionada por su proximidad. Él no parecía notar el huracán de sentimientos encontrados que barría su cerebro. Seguía mirándola con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Videl?

—Estoy…estoy bien…

—No deberías intentar tanto en tan poco tiempo—Gohan negó con la cabeza—Lo que acabas de hacer fue muy peligroso. Sin un control adecuado del ki, volar puede ser muy arriesgado.

—Lo siento. Yo…no sé que pasó.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Seguiremos mañana. Vamos.

Gohan hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Videl lo sujetó firmemente por el hombro, manteniéndolo a su lado. En realidad, no quiso hacerlo. Su mano se movió por sí sola antes de que tuviera tiempo de siquiera pensarlo. Sus labios también parecieron actuar por cuenta propia.

—No.

Él la observó con curiosidad, pero no pudo adivinar su expresión. Los negros cabellos de Videl caían sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos, escondiendo su rubor, el leve temblar de sus labios.

— ¿Videl? ¿Qué…ocurre?

—Quédate—seguía sin mirarlo—Solo…solo un poco más.

De haberse atrevido a levantar la mirada, habría visto como Gohan entrecerraba los ojos, sonriendo cálidamente. Pero sí pudo sentir como su mano se desplazaba lentamente de su espalda a su cabeza, como le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello.

—No te preocupes. Me quedaré.

Y, efectivamente, allí se quedó, a su lado. El sol aún no había terminado de ocultarse cuando finalmente se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la cueva, pero para Videl aquel momento fue como una eternidad.

Una bella eternidad.

 **.**

El fuego bañaba las paredes de la caverna con dibujos negros y anaranjados. Era una cueva ancha, enorme, de húmedas paredes de piedra gris y musgosos suelos de roca. Había muchas cavernas como esa repartidas por los bosques noroccidentales, pensó Gohan. Algunas eran unos agujeros repentinos y traicioneros en el medio del bosque, ocultos por las ramas y la maleza. Había que avanzar con cuidado, pues nunca se sabía cuando el suelo podía desaparecer bajo los pies, ni que tan profunda sería la caída luego. Otras cuevas, en cambio, eran colosales rocas huecas ocultas entre los árboles, a veces con estrechas entradas que apenas dejaban escapar la luz de un fuego en su interior. En una de esas se encontraban en esos momentos. Aquello era bueno, pues la luna estaba casi llena y la noche era despejada. Cualquiera que supiera volar, y él sabía muy bien quienes aparte de él eran capaces de hacerlo, habría visto sin problemas el brillo de una fogata desde las alturas, incluso entre las copas de los árboles. La caverna los protegía.

—Daría lo que me resta de vida por una de las comidas que preparaba mamá—comentó Videl de repente—Pero debo decir que estas conservas no están del todo mal…

Gohan sonrió tenuemente. Videl estaba sentada justo delante de él, de frente a la pequeña hoguera. Tenía una gruesa manta de lana echada sobre los hombros, de la cual solo sobresalían su cabeza y sus manos. La cuchara, firmemente sujeta en aquellas manos pequeñas, finas y esbeltas, entraba y salía alegremente de una gran lata de pepinillos.

—Creo que podría comerme diez de estas latas—murmuró con la boca llena—Estoy hambrienta.

—Ajá. ¿Te haces una idea de por qué?

— ¿Porque estos pepinillos están buenísimos?

—No, no exactamente—Gohan sonrió—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Bien, veamos… Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con nuestro entrenamiento para volar. ¿Estoy alejada?

—Para nada. Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, todo se debe al ki.

—El ki es la clave de todo…

—Veo que me escuchas cuando hablo—Gohan amplió su sonrisa—Hoy fue la primera vez que pudiste sentir el ki en tu interior. Más que eso en realidad…llegaste a manifestarlo físicamente. Sin embargo, te ocurrió lo que nos suele ocurrir a todos cuando recién estamos empezando… No sabías que hacer con toda esa energía reunida de golpe, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que sería más fácil… Al principio lo sentía como una especie de torrente que me envolvía por dentro. No me costó tanto moverlo hacia mis pies, y eso me hizo pensar que podría sacarlo hacia afuera y usarlo para elevarme. Me equivoqué…

—Sí… pero aún así lograste controlarlo y mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente para levitar unos instantes…—no se lo dijo en ese momento, pero aquello por sí solo era un logro descomunal—Dime, ¿puedes decirme cómo fue que te sentiste cuando todo el ki que habías logrado reunir se esfumó y comenzaste a caer?

—Terriblemente asustada.

—Lo digo desde el punto de vista físico.

—Ah, eso—Videl colocó la lata vacía en el suelo de piedra, relamiéndose—La verdad es que fue como si hubiera estado corriendo por tres horas seguidas. Incluso ahora sigo un poco cansada.

—Exacto. Aún no estás acostumbrada a usar el ki. Lograste reunir una gran cantidad de un solo golpe, en forma instintiva, pero no estabas preparada aún para administrar correctamente toda esa energía acumulada. Al no saber como direccionarla para mantenerte a flote, como utilizarla, tu cuerpo simplemente la liberó en un solo estallido. Pero recuerda que estamos hablando de _tu_ energía, una energía que abandonó de repente _tu_ cuerpo—Gohan hizo el equivalente a abrir ambas manos—Velo de este modo: es como si todo el cansancio generado luego de correr esas tres horas te golpeara al dar el primer paso. Por eso es que quedaste tan agotada.

—Ya veo… Y por eso es que tengo tanta hambre.

—Si. La respuesta natural del cuerpo ante un desgaste tan repentino, aparte del agotamiento y del sueño, es el hambre. Debes comer para reponer la energía consumida.

—Y para eso tengo pepinillos—Videl alzó la lata del suelo como si fuera un trofeo, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa— ¿Crees que me llevará mucho tiempo ahora adquirir un mejor control del ki?

—Bueno…la verdad es que debo reconocer que me has sorprendido mucho.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿De en serio? —Videl ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo. Le pareció que su sonrisa adquiría un deje de coquetería para nada habitual en ella. Aquello le hizo pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía solo unas horas, cuando lo sujetó por el hombro. " _Quédate…_ ". Un placentero escalofrío de vergüenza lo recorrió desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies— ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan sorprendido, Son Gohan?

Él sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando con cierto éxito no ruborizarse.

—Lo que tú lograste hoy es algo que se adquiere luego de años de entrenamiento. Que hayas podido hacerlo en tan solo diez días es ciertamente…excepcional.

—Entonces estás diciendo que soy excepcional, ¿eh? —aquel deje de coquetería pareció crecer un poco más. Gohan sintió que esta vez sí se ruborizaba—¿Cuántas chicas tan excepcionales has conocido antes? ¡Ja!

—Bueno…es un logro increíble sin dudas. Aún nos queda cerca de una semana de viaje si seguimos a este ritmo, así que creo que antes de que lleguemos ya habrás logrado contr…

Gohan se quedó en silencio al ver el modo en que Videl lo observaba. Evidentemente, ella estaba escuchando con mucha más atención lo que decía que él mismo. Su expresión había perdido todo rastro de coquetería. Lo miraba expectante, casi con tristeza. Sabía muy bien lo que debía estar pensado. " _Una semana más para llegar… ¿adónde? ¿Adónde estamos yendo?_ "

Gohan respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tal vez no las hubiera. Lo que iba a decir no era nada sencillo de creer, ni siquiera para él.

—Gohan… ¿Qué…?

—Hay lugares en este mundo que muy poca gente conoce, Videl, lugares que nadie creería que existen—la miró con cautela, como evaluándola— Por ejemplo… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que existe un templo oculto en el cielo?

— ¿Un templo…en el cielo?

—Así es.

—Bueno… Si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses no me habría creído ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora…—Videl esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa—Ahora he visto demasiadas cosas imposibles como para no creerme una más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, con la vista fija en la fogata. El crepitar del fuego fue lo único que pudo escucharse durante un largo rato. Videl fue la primera en alzar los ojos.

—Así que un templo en el cielo, ¿eh?

—Sí.

— ¿Y…quién vive allí?

" _¿Dios?_ "

—En estos momentos, nadie. Las personas que lo resguardaban murieron hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo… Y… ¿hacia allí es que nos dirigimos?

Gohan se tomó unos segundos para responder. En su mente intentaba reconstruir la imagen de la atalaya de Kamisama, aquella inmensa estructura capaz de levitar por sí sola en el aire. Recordó la feroz batalla que allí se había librado, cuando aún esperaban que su padre regresara a la tierra tras su combate con Freezer. Podía ver, difuso en algún rincón de su mente, el rostro lleno de odio de Garlic Junior. Había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo… Casi se sentía como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona, no a él. Era casi otra vida.

—Ya estamos cerca—dijo finalmente—A pie serán unos siete días en dirección oeste, siempre bordeando los bosques de la costa sur. Entonces habremos llegado.

—Pero… ¿qué hay en ese templo?

—Una habitación. Una muy especial—Gohan no podía encontrar un modo sencillo de explicarlo, así que simplemente lo dijo—Al entrar a esa habitación la percepción del tiempo deja de ser la misma. Para ti, que estarás afuera, solo será un día. Para mí, que entraré…será un año. Un año que podré usar para entrenar. Un año para reponerme. Un año para encontrar un modo de derrotarlos…

En un primer momento, Videl no dijo absolutamente nada. Se lo quedó mirando con una expresión en blanco bastante difícil de descifrar. No la culpaba. Incluso a él le sonaba como una locura.

— ¿Has estado ahí antes?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. La voz de Videl era tan vacua como su expresión.

" _No, jamás estuve allí. Ni siquiera sé si el lugar existe. Solo tuve un sueño. Vi a mi padre tan claramente como te veo a ti ahora, lo escuché del mismo modo en que te escucho a ti._ "

—Tuve un sueño, Videl. Solo un sueño. Mi padre estaba en él. Era tan real…—sonrió al recordarlo, dando rienda suelta a su fe, a su esperanza, al amor por la familia que había perdido—Él me habló de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu. Me pidió que la buscara, me dijo que es la última oportunidad que tenemos de salir de este maldito infierno al que ellos nos han condenado. Eso es lo único que sé…aparte de que debo ir. Debo buscar la habitación—sonrió amargamente, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—Desde ese día he querido convencerme a toda costa de que era él, de que en verdad era papá. Tal vez no sea así. Tal vez papá me habló una vez de la Habitación del Tiempo cuando yo era un niño y él aún estaba con vida; tal vez lo olvidé y el sueño fue la forma que mi subconsciente encontró de recordármelo. O quizás fue solo un sueño común y corriente, quizás no hay más que polvo y fantasmas en ese viejo templo abandonado. No lo sé. Pero confío en papá…incluso a través del vacío de la muerte aún sigo confiando en él. Debo comprobarlo. Debo buscar la Habitación del Tiempo. Mantendré hasta el final la esperanza de hallarla.

Videl volvió a quedar en silencio. Esta vez, la falta de expresión en su rostro pareció prolongarse durante una eternidad; tanto que casi le pareció irreal cuando sus labios se curvaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—No te preocupes…—le susurró—La encontraremos. Estoy segura. Lo haremos.

.

Videl dormía plácidamente en la cueva, sobre un improvisado colchón de mantas, cuando Gohan finalmente se atrevió a salir al exterior. La noche era fría y despejada. A través de las altas copas de los árboles podía ver el disco plateado de la luna. Volutas de vapor blanco salieron de sus labios cuando suspiró, alzando el brazo que conservaba en pose defensiva. Era la postura que él mismo había diseñado semanas atrás, en un intento por suplir la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Se colocó de perfil, con la pierna derecha extendida hacia adelante. Su brazo se cruzaba en diagonal hacia abajo, con el codo ligeramente doblado hacia afuera y el hombro levantado, protegiendo la barbilla. Delante de él, a unos diez o quince metros, una solitaria hoja cayó desde su rama.

Aquella fue su señal.

Gohan se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad inapreciable al ojo humano. Partió a la mitad la hoja con un solo, poderoso y certero puñetazo. Luego giró sobre sí mismo, arrojando seis patadas en invisible sucesión, tres en el aire, tres agazapado en una postura baja de combate. Se echó hacia el suelo con el hombro por el frente, dando un acrobático giro al ras de la hierba. Antes de levantarse, recogió tres pequeñas rocas de un manotazo, lanzándolas hacia adelante con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas. Los tres diminutos proyectiles surcaron el aire a velocidades que superaban por mucho la de un balazo, pero Gohan ya estaba allí, en el otro extremo del disparo, agitando el brazo en tres latigazos invisibles. Las rocas crujieron transformadas en grava cuando las estrujó en su puño.

Con gesto vacuo, mirando fijamente hacia la nada, abrió poco a poco la mano. El polvo gris de las rocas cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Era casi imperceptible, pero si en ese momento alguien hubiera estado allí para observarlo, habría notado el leve temblor de su mano, de la comisura de sus labios.

—Maldición…

Cerró los ojos, arrojando el resto del polvo con brusquedad. Pese a todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para adaptarse a su nueva condición física, sus avances eran mínimos. Seguía siendo imperdonablemente lento; sus movimientos, demasiado previsibles. Aún había una nimia descoordinación en sus fintas, en sus golpes, mínima, sí, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que los androides lo asesinaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

También se daba cuenta, pese a todo, de que había logrado algunas pequeñas mejoras. Se estaba reponiendo, no tenía duda, pero muy lentamente. Demasiado. Solo recuperar su antiguo nivel podría llevarle meses, tal vez años si seguía a ese ritmo.

" _Un nivel con el que nunca pude hacerles frente…_ "

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, observando la pálida luna a través de los árboles.

—Sé que fuiste tú esa noche, papá… Sé que me hablaste. Necesito tu guía, la necesito más que nunca. Por favor… No permitas que haya sido solo un sueño…llévame hacia la Habitación del Tiempo…permíteme encontrarla…—su mano dejó de temblar. De repente volvía a ser un puño cerrado tensamente—…Para que pueda derrotar a esos malditos. Para que el mundo vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez fue para mí…para Videl. Para todos los que aún siguen con vida. Por favor…por favor….

 **. . .**

—Entonces, este sujeto, Raditz… ¿él intentó secuestrarte?—Videl se rascó la cabeza, confusa. Cuando se trataba de Gohan, las locuras no eran para nada infrecuentes, pero eso no quería decir que se estuviera acostumbrando a ellas— ¿Así como así?

Gohan se encogió de hombros, inclinando la cabeza para evitar la rama baja de un árbol. Delante de ellos, el bosque se extendía vasto y húmedo, un interminable pasillo de hierba y muros hechos de troncos.

—Supongo que para él no era algo extraño.

— ¡Pero si era tu tío!

—Para los Saiyajines puros no había nada más importante que pelear. Estaba en su naturaleza. Supongo que para Raditz debió ser inconcebible que mi padre no hubiera destruido la tierra, y que mi poder de pelea fuera tan bajo. De seguro sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto. Fue algo espantoso desde nuestro punto de vista humano de las cosas, claro, pero para un Saijayin no debía serlo tanto. Al menos eso creo.

Los _Saiyajines_. Claro. La raza guerrera a la que el padre de Gohan, son Goku, había pertenecido. Una raza de…de… _extraterrestres_. Con solo pensar en esa palabra, Videl sentía que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. Es decir, había visto a Gohan volar por los cielos con la velocidad de un jet de combate; lo había visto disparar rayos de energía de sus manos y levantar bloques de acero de mil kilos como si fueran cajas de cartón. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, de todo lo que había visto, la idea de una raza de guerreros espaciales, de unos _extraterrestres_ , seguía resultándole demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad.

" _Es algo que parece humano, pero no lo es…al menos no del todo_ "

Las palabras del doctor Taylor acudieron a su mente como un puñetazo. Él lo había intuido. Le había dicho que Gohan no era un ser humano común y corriente, sino una mezcla, un mestizo, un guerrero de madre humana y de padre…de padre…

" _Saiyajin…_ "

Lo miró de soslayo, notando como la fascinación que sentía por él se agigantaba aún más en su interior. ¿Podía ser cierto?

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?—carraspeó Videl, apartando la rama de un arbusto con un manotazo— ¿Qué pasó con Raditz?

Gohan no contestó de inmediato. Tenía aquellaexpresión otra vez, la misma que había tenido esa noche, semanas atrás, cuando ambos intercambiaron mutuamente sus historias. Era como si todo lo que hubiera vivido se reflejara a la vez en su rostro. Pesar, júbilo, ira, melancolía. Si…melancolía.

—La verdad es que Raditz era mucho más fuerte que mi padre en aquella época, y también que el señor Picollo. En ese momento ambos aún eran rivales, pero decidieron unir fuerzas al ver a lo que se enfrentaban.

—Picollo… Él era tu maestro, ¿verdad?

—No aún—Gohan sonrió con añoranza—Lo sería a partir de ese día, pues fue durante ese combate que el ki despertó en mí por primera vez.

— ¿Tú también peleaste? —Videl estaba asombrada—Apenas debías tener… ¿cinco años?

—Cuatro. Y no, no participé de verdad de la pelea. Como dije antes, en ese momento Raditz era mucho más poderoso que papá. Estaba masacrándolo…a él y al señor Picollo…y yo solo miraba, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos—Gohan bajó la vista hacia la hierba, sumido en sus recuerdos—En ese momento el ki estalló en mi interior como un volcán. Golpeé a Raditz, lo golpeé con tanta fuerza, con tanto ki, que directamente perdí el conocimiento. Aquello supuso una distracción letal para él…y una oportunidad para papá y el señor Picollo. Entre ambos lograron derrotarlo—Gohan volvió a alzar la mirada, centrándola en el camino de hierba, lodo y raíces que se abría ante ellos—Luego de eso me convertí en el discípulo del señor Picollo. Él vio el potencial en mí, y sabía que era necesario que aprendiera a utilizarlo, pues Raditz no estaba solo… La primera gran batalla de la que tomé parte tendría lugar un año después.

—Ahí fue cuando pelearon contra este sujeto… Vegeta, ¿verdad?

—Si, Vegeta—Gohan sonrió—Él, Nappa, Raditz y papá eran los últimos Saiyajines que quedaban con vida. Recuerdo muy bien el día en que Nappa y Vegeta llegaron a la tierra. Fue todo un acontecimiento. De hecho, tú también debes recordarlo.

— ¿Recordarlo?

—Si. Debías tener solo unos cinco años entonces, como yo, pero fue una catástrofe a nivel mundial: gran parte de la Capital del Este arrasada y el ejército del Gobierno Mundial destruido. Hasta lo pasaron por la televisión, aunque para el público no quedó nunca del todo claro que fue lo que sucedió realmente. ¿No te suena ahora?

Videl abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Era cierto! ¡Lo recordaba! Fue aproximadamente unos tres años antes de que los androides aparecieran. Recordaba las terribles imágenes de la Capital del Este en la televisión, y, sobre todo, la total incertidumbre que reinaba al respecto. Sus padres no sabían que era lo que había sucedido exactamente, al igual que los medios, y eso por sí solo era suficiente para que Videl, con solo cinco años, lo tomara por un misterio aterrador. ¿Había sido un ataque terrorista? ¿Una explosión accidental? ¿O acaso los videos que mostraban dos borrosas siluetas saliendo de las ruinas confirmaban que todo era obra de dos misteriosos atacantes?

" _¿Saiyajines?_ "

Fuera como fuera, ella era demasiado pequeña entonces. Al cabo de unos meses, al no haber secuelas, las noticias sobre el incidente comenzaron a enfriarse. Ya casi no se hablaba del tema en la televisión, y ella terminó por hacerlo a un lado en su cabeza. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse en su mente de niña.

" _Pero ahora lo sé…_ "

Resultaba natural que Videl tuviera sus dudas, como cualquier otra persona cuerda las tendría en su lugar. Pero había una simetría, una extraño hilo conductor en el que cada una de las piezas que Gohan le iba revelando se acoplaba a la perfección con las demás. Él mismo era la prueba viviente de que lo que decía era cierto. Por sí solo, con su indescriptible poder, él era capaz de hacer todo lo que describía respecto a los Saiyajines. ¿Qué ganaría inventándose una historia como esa? Todo parecía cuadrar de una forma demasiado precisa como para ser una simple mentira. De repente, la idea de una raza de guerreros espaciales ya no le parecía tan inverosímil. Los Saiyajines eran reales… Habían estado en la tierra hacía casi veinte años, y, de acuerdo a la historia de Gohan, él había luchado contra ellos. De acuerdo a su historia…él era uno de ellos.

—Sí…—susurró finalmente, mirándolo directo a los ojos, sintiendo que la bruma de misterio que lo rodeaba desde que lo conocía comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco—Lo recuerdo…

—Yo, por mi parte, a veces desearía no recordarlo—suspiró Gohan—En aquel entonces, Nappa y Vegeta eran los peores enemigos que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera enfrentado jamás. Fue una batalla terrible. De no haber sido por papá, todos habríamos muerto.

—Pero…este Vegeta… ¿él no era el padre de Trunks? No entiendo… ¿Cómo pasó de querer destruir la tierra a ser el padre de tu mejor amigo?

La sonrisa de Gohan se hizo más amplia y melancólica que nunca. Parecía divertido y triste a partes iguales, si tal cosa era posible.

— ¿Sabes?, eso es algo que yo también me he preguntado cientos de vec…

Gohan calló de repente, deteniéndose entre los árboles. Su vista estaba clavada en algún punto por delante en el bosque. Videl estuvo a punto de preguntarle que ocurría, pero él se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Luego señaló hacia el frente con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la mirada. Ella miró en la misma dirección, confusa, y entonces lo vio. Un venado. Un enorme venado adulto, un macho. Estaba a unos cincuenta metros por delante de ellos, pastando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de una inmensa secuoya.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo la respiración, y, con la otra, tomó el arco que llevaba colgado al hombro. Con movimientos pausados, en absoluto silencio, colocó una de sus flechas en la cuerda. Entonces alzó el arco, muy lentamente, cerrando un ojo para apuntar mejor. El venado levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos negros y redondos se clavaron en ella. Incluso a la distancia, pudo notar el leve temblor en el hocico y las patas del animal, el modo en que se inclinaba hacia un costado, listo para lanzarse a la carrera. Soltando una maldición por lo bajo, Videl apuntó y disparó en un único movimiento. La flecha atravesó el aire en un instante…hundiéndose contra el nudoso tronco de la secuoya. El animal ya no estaba, había huido en el último segundo, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

— ¡Demonios! —rugió Videl, enfadada. Una presa como esa no se veía a menudo, y acababa de fallar el disparo como si jamás hubiera usado un arco antes— ¡No puedo creer que fallara! ¿Lo viste, Gohan? ¡Se movió justo cuando…!

Videl miró en todas direcciones, confundida. De repente, estaba parada absolutamente a solas en medio del bosque. No había ni rastro de Gohan. Volvió a mirar rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, con el arco fuertemente apretado entre sus manos. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¡Estaba justo a su lado hacía menos de un suspiro!

— ¿Gohan? —susurró, súbitamente intranquila— ¿Dónde est…?

—Aquí.

La voz sonó plácida y calma justo a su izquierda. Videl dio un respingo, alzando el arco con una nueva flecha ya lista. Gohan salió tranquilamente desde detrás de dos arboles que crecían muy juntos, levantando un manojo de gruesas raíces a través de la tierra. Sobre su hombro derecho, como si nada, llevaba el enorme cuerpo del venado. Videl lo miró, incrédula.

— ¿Pero…cómo…?

Aquello no tenía sentido. No podía tenerlo. Entre el momento en que disparó su flecha y el momento en que Gohan salió de atrás de aquellos árboles no habían transcurrido ni cinco segundos. Además, debía haber casi cincuenta metros de hierba y árboles entre ellos y el venado.

" _¿Ha ido hasta el otro extremo del bosque, ha cazado al venado y ha vuelto en menos de lo que me llevaría escupir?_ "

Sonaba imposible…pero acababa de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Él pareció leer lo que estaba pensando, o tal vez solo notó la tremenda expresión de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Fuera como fuera, Gohan le sonrió casi como si se disculpara, golpeándose el pecho con el pulgar.

—El ki, Videl. Ya sea para aumentar tu fuerza, para volar…o para moverte con mayor velocidad, el ki es la clave de todo

.

Como siempre que estaba concentrada al máximo, Videl apretaba fuertemente los ojos y los puños. Apretaba tanto las manos, de hecho, que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Gohan esbozó una sonrisa astuta, observándola desde la roca en la que estaba sentado. Podía sentir el torrente de energía recorriéndola por dentro, ansioso y agresivo como un animal enjaulado que al fin ha visto la oportunidad de escapar. Podía sentir como lo desplazaba lento pero seguro hacia sus piernas y sus pies.

—Así es, muy bien—la alentó—Ya casi lo tienes. Ya puedes sentir la energía recorriéndote por dentro. Trata de no forzar el control sobre ella. Llévala lentamente hacia tus pies, no hay apuro.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, Videl parecía totalmente absorta en sí misma, pero Gohan sabía que la estaba escuchando. Los pequeños círculos concéntricos que comenzaron a dibujarse en la hierba, bajo sus botas, eran la prueba justa de ello. Sintió un extraño orgullo al ver que estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

—Perfecto, Videl, perfecto. Escúchame con atención ahora. Debes liberar hacia abajo la energía, pero no toda, solo una parte. Es necesario que mantengas cierta cantidad de ki para rodearte con él cuando estés en el aire, para desplazarte. Inténtalo. Y ten cuidado.

Ella asintió en forma casi imperceptible, y así, sin mayores rodeos, lo hizo. Muy lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, sus pies comenzaron a separarse del suelo. Gohan contuvo la respiración, observándola maravillado. Lo estaba logrando. Ya se había elevado casi tres metros sobre el bosque, estable en el aire, cuando al fin abrió los ojos, clavándolos en él. Videl sonrió con todo el rostro, henchida de júbilo.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Lo logré! Estoy… ¡estoy volando!

Él se puso de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Felicitaciones. Lo has logrado. Por todos los cielos, en solo quince días lo has logrado…

— ¡Si!

Haciendo gala de una sorprendente habilidad innata, Videl se elevó aun más en el aire, dando rápidas vueltas en espiral sobre sí misma. Perdió un poco de estabilidad al hacerlo, pero consiguió mantenerse a flote y enderezarse sin mayores dificultades.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió él—No quieres caerte como la última vez, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ven! —lo llamó ella, exultante de alegría— ¡Ven conmigo!

—Mmmm…está bien…

Rascándose la mejilla, Gohan se levantó y se elevó lentamente, acercándose hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

— ¡Mira! —Videl volvió a girar en espiral, desplazándose hacia la izquierda con un movimiento bastante fluido—Creo que empiezo a agarrarle el truco a esto.

Quiso hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez se desestabilizó mucho más que en el primer intento. Su cuerpo se precipitó rápidamente hacia adelante, casi como habría hecho si se hubiera tropezado en tierra firme. Gohan estaba tan cerca de ella que simplemente se limitó a estirar un poco el brazo, agarrándola por el hombro. Ella se sujetó a su vez por su antebrazo, mirándolo fijamente, tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzado. Los ojos de Videl eran dos piedras preciosas de un azul increíble, el rasgo más bello del rostro mas bello que había visto en su vida. En ese momento, la mano de Videl se desplazó con suavidad de su antebrazo a su propio hombro. Sonreía. Gohan sintió como una extraña pero agradable calidez se instalaba poco a poco en su pecho.

—Volemos—dijo ella de repente—Volemos juntos.

Entonces, una sensación que creía haber olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo lo llenó por dentro. Confianza. Fascinación. Felicidad. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa mezcla de emociones, Gohan la sujetó firmemente por la mano.

— ¿Lista?

—Siempre.

Los dedos de Videl se entrelazaron con los suyos, y así, tomados de la mano, ambos se elevaron hacia el firmamento. El cielo era de un naranja rojizo, más amoratado hacia el este. Lo recorrieron juntos, con la fresca brisa golpeándoles el rostro. Podía ver la genuina alegría en el rostro de Videl, en la sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Él también sonrió, descendiendo finalmente de vuelta hacia el bosque. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo otra vez, sin que jamás pudiera llegar a imaginárselo, Videl lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Gohan se quedó muy, muy, quieto. El corazón le latía como un caballo desbocado en el pecho. Podía sentir las manos de Videl, pequeñas pero firmes en su espalda. Su frente estaba apoyada contra su pecho, de modo que no podía verle el rostro, pero Gohan sabía que aún sonreía.

—Gracias…

— ¿Gracias? —no solo era el corazón taladrándole el pecho, estaba tan sonrojado que la cara le ardía— ¿Por enseñarte a volar?

—No…—había algo en la voz de Videl. Algo que no había oído antes. Algo que le erizó el vello con un delicioso escalofrío—Por todo. Gracias por todo…

.

—Y así fue como mi padre derrotó a Freezer—concluyó Gohan, mirándola con un gesto que casi era de disculpa—Así fue como la segunda gran batalla en la que participé terminó.

Videl se quedó en completo silencio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo húmedo y rocoso de la caverna. Durante unos cuantos segundos, el insistente crepitar de la fogata fue lo único que pudo oírse. La expresión de disculpa en el rostro de Gohan se acentuó aún más.

—Debes pensar que estoy loco…

Ella sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, alzando la mirada.

— ¡No!, claro que no. Es solo que…es algo un poco difícil de asimilar.

—Si, lo sé. Viajes interestelares, un planeta en otra galaxia, un tirano espacial y mil cosas más… "Algo un poco difícil de asimilar" es una forma bastante amable de decirlo.

—Bueno, quizás—Videl sonrió un poquito—Pero, por otro lado, recuerdo las noticias en la tele que decían lo avanzada que estaba la Corporación Cápsula en la investigación espacial. Además, luego de todo lo que te he visto hacer, la idea de un dictador interplanetario no me resulta tan imposible de creer. ¡Hoy aprendí a volar, por todos los cielos! ¿Eso no sería algo difícil de creer para cualquier otra persona?

—Seguramente—Gohan también sonrió, más tranquilo—De cualquier manera, gracias. De verdad. Ha sido…terapéutico contarle todo esto a alguien después de tanto tiempo. Significa mucho para mí que me creas, en serio.

—Oh, no tienes por qué agradecerme—Videl alzó una mano en forma conciliadora—Además fue una historia muy interesante. Ese Freezer suena como un tipo terrible.

—Lo era. Mucho más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Si ha existido alguien verdaderamente maligno en este universo, ese sin duda era él. Oh, la carne ya está lista.

Gohan se inclinó hacia adelante, retirando del fuego el espetón que habían improvisado en base a una larga rama. Las grandes tajadas de venado chorrearon grasa y jugo cuando alzó el espetón, acomodándolo para quitar la carne. De tanto en tanto, Gohan seguía cometiendo pequeños errores como ese. De tanto en tanto seguía actuando como si aún tuviera dos brazos. Frunció el ceño en un gesto sombrío cuando se dio cuenta de que hacían falta dos manos para servir las porciones.

—Oh…

—Déjame ayudarte—Videl se acercó a él, desensartando la carne mientras Gohan sostenía el espetón con su única mano.

Aquello bien podría haber sido un momento bastante incómodo para él, pero Videl siguió hablando con toda naturalidad, dispuesta a ahorrarle el mal rato.

—Tu infancia sí que suena interesante, sin duda—le comentó, sirviendo dos jugosas tajadas en los platos de aluminio que habían encontrado en el pueblo maderero—Pero sería agradable oír algo más aparte de todas las peleas en las que te tocó luchar.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como si tenías muchos amigos, por ejemplo, o qué te gustaba hacer en tus ratos libres. Esa clase de cosas, ya sabes.

Videl cortó la carne del plato de Gohan en pequeños trozos, tendiéndoselo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él lo tomó en silencio, mirándola con una expresión difícil de definir. Tristeza, vergüenza, agradecimiento, cariño, todo eso vio en sus ojos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, comiendo tranquilamente su porción—Vamos, cuéntame.

—Bueno…la verdad es que nunca tuve amigos de mi misma edad, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Digamos que las "circunstancias" en las que se desarrolló mi niñez no me lo permitieron. Krillin, el señor Picollo, Bulma, Yamcha…esos eran mis amigos.

—Suena un poco triste…

—Tal vez, pero no era así, en absoluto. Para mí, ellos eran mucho más que amigos. Vivimos demasiadas cosas juntos como para que fuera de otro modo. Éramos como una gran familia. En cuanto a mi tiempo libre…—Gohan sonrió tristemente, llevándose el tenedor a la boca—Si bien de pequeño nunca fui a la escuela, mamá siempre insistió en que debía estudiar. Su sueño era que algún día me convirtiera en un gran investigador. A mí no me disgustaba la idea, así que solía estudiar en casa por mi cuenta, o con profesores particulares. Supongo que no ir al colegio fue una de las razones de que nunca tuviera amigos de mi misma edad. Claro que en ese momento no lo pensaba. Me limitaba a estudiar. Estudiaba mucho, de hecho.

—Gohan…—Videl esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa—eso suena un poco aburrido.

—Tienes toda la razón—contestó él, guiñándole un ojo—pero no era lo único que hacía. Vivíamos en el Monte Paozu, una gigantesca reserva natural. Para mí, eso era como un enorme parque de diversiones. Aún recuerdo las tardes enteras que pasaba persiguiendo animales en el bosque, explorando los valles, escalando montañas o nadando en los lagos. A papá le encantaban los lagos. Solíamos ir a pescar con frecuencia, éramos muy buenos en eso—Gohan se llevó otro buen trozo de venado a la boca, masticando con una gran sonrisa—También recuerdo que solíamos jugar a este "juego". Papá me pedía que juntara un buen puñado de rocas y que me parara a cierta distancia. Yo debía arrojárselas lo más rápido posible; mientras, él las iba esquivando. La idea era que a medida que papá iba agarrando ritmo, yo debía acercarme cada vez mas y más a él, sin parar de arrojarle las piedras—alzó el tenedor, contento—Papá siempre lograba esquivar todas las rocas. Todas.

—Vaya… Eso suena más…divertido.

—Oh, lo era, claro que lo era. Puedo asegurarte que, incluso a pesar de todos los combates, mi infancia fue muy feliz…—una nube negra atravesó de repente el semblante de Gohan. La alegría se esfumó de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido—…Hasta que aparecieron ellos, claro.

Aquello fue como un súbito baldazo de agua fría. Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos que parecieron horas. Videl había bajado la vista hacia su plato con el ceño fruncido. Gohan miraba absorto las llamas de la fogata, comiendo las últimas porciones del suyo. De pronto sacudió la cabeza, alzando de nuevo la mirada.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Videl? ¿Cómo eran las cosas para ti de pequeña?

Videl notó al instante lo alegre que sonaba Gohan, forzadamente alegre en realidad, pero ella se lo agradeció de todos modos. El mundo era un lugar demasiado oscuro como para andar recordándolo si podía evitarse. Así que habló con el mismo tono alegre, dejando por completo de lado el anterior comentario.

—Bueno, yo si fui a la escuela de niña.

— ¿Y cómo era?

—Aburrido, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero para una chiquilla revoltosa como yo, hija única además, la escuela era uno de los mejores lugares para hacer amigos.

— ¿Tenías muchos?

—Algunos—Videl sonrió amargamente—Ya no recuerdo ni sus nombres ni sus rostros, pero sé que los tenía. Practicaba artes marciales, lo que me hacía muy buena en deportes y bastante popular al mismo tiempo—se encogió de hombros—No, no me disgustaba ir a la escuela. No me disgustaban las plazas y los parques de Estrella Naranja, donde mamá me llevaba a veces a la salida, cuando me iba a buscar. Me gustaba el enorme centro comercial al que solíamos ir los fines de semana, con sus jugueterías y sus heladerías. Me encantaba la cabaña en el campo que tenía papá, donde se retiraba a entrenar antes de participar en un torneo. Me gustaba verlo practicar sus katas y sus técnicas, a veces incluso me dejaba hacerlas junto a él, a su mismo ritmo. En esos momentos lo amaba más que nunca—Videl dejó lentamente el plato vacío a un costado. Había apartado la mirada—Me gustaba mucho Estrella Naranja. Mucho. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, seguramente me habría quedado allí por siempre. Esa ciudad era mi lugar en el mundo.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio unos instantes. Cuando Gohan volvió a hablar, Videl tuvo la impresión de que no lo hacía solo para llenar el silencio, sino por un genuino interés.

— ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser, Videl?

— ¿Gustado ser?

—Si. Ya sabes. Si…las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo. ¿Qué te hubiese gustado hacer?

Videl se dio cuenta, de repente, que aquella era la pregunta más personal que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Por algún motivo, que Gohan le preguntara eso, que fuera _él_ quien le hiciera esa pregunta, significó muchopara ella. _Muchísimo_.

—Creo…creo que…—le costaba un poco hablar. No quería creer que el nudo en su garganta se debía a lo conmovida que estaba, pero sabía que sí, que efectivamente así era—Creo que mamá y papá hubiesen querido que fuera a la universidad, que estudiara alguna carrera importante… Pero yo…yo hubiera querido dedicarme a las artes marciales, profesionalmente, como papá.

—Eso suena fantástico, Videl—Gohan le sonrió de un modo que la hizo ruborizar—Realmente fantástico.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo sin duda habría ido a la universidad. La idea de mamá de llegar a ser un importante investigador no me desagradaba, y se me daban bien los estudios. Creo que habría podido completar una carrera. Medicina tal vez. Si…eso no hubiera estado mal.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ambos, pero esta vez era un silencio distinto, uno tranquilo, benevolente y lleno de paz; un silencio que daba lugar a pensar en forma relajada en todo lo que se habían dicho. Ella lo haría. Más tarde, mientras montaba guardia, antes de que lo que debía ocurrir en el bosque ocurriera, Videl pensaría en cada una de las palabras de Gohan. Pensaría en sus palabras y en su forma de decirlas, en ese tono y esa expresión cargados de calidez y bondad que tanto la encandilaban. Todo ello la llevaría a concluir algo; algo tan increíble, tan fascinante y tan hermoso que resultaba aterrador. Algo que sospechaba pero que aún así no sabía reconocer. Algo que quizás podría haber dicho en ese mismo momento, cara a cara, pero que aún así no dijo. Algo que quizás nunca diría. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo a través de las llamas de la hoguera, soltando un comentario tan vacío como cierto.

—Esta vez me toca a mí hacer guardia.

—Videl, ya sabes que yo puedo m…

—No has dormido en dos noches, ¿verdad?

—Aún así, yo…

—No te preocupes, Gohan. Yo haré este turno—le sonrió con tristeza, con dulzura—Descansa.

.

Gohan no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido. Videl lo vio recostarse sobre sus mantas, lo vio apoyar la cabeza sobre su chaqueta doblada en una improvisada almohada. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ya respiraba con el ritmo suave y acompasado del sueño. Ella, en cambio, tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que era incapaz de apartar su mirada de él. Se quedó allí, contemplándolo, sintiendo como una hermosa pero confusa sensación la llenaba por dentro. En más de una ocasión se sintió tentada de estirar una mano, de apartarle con suavidad los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente. Quería acariciarle el rostro con la ternura que jamás había demostrado hacia nadie.

Videl se levantó, sobresaltada. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en Gohan, en su alta silueta recostada en el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que se habían dicho, en el modo en que habían comenzado a abrir mutuamente sus corazones. Las palabras de Gohan la llenaban, la confortaban, se sentía identificada en ellas. Se sentía a salvo, pues sabía que él había vivido muchas cosas, cosas espantosas, experiencias que habrían derrumbado a cualquiera…pero no a él. Él aún estaba allí, con vida…y a su lado. Jamás se había sentido tan identificada y compenetrada con alguien, ni siquiera con Erasa o con Sharpner.

Ya no quería estar allí.

Lo comprendió de repente. El cálido e incomprensible sentimiento en su interior había crecido tanto, tan rápidamente, que la estaba ahogando. El rostro le ardía, el corazón le latía acelerado en el pecho, las palmas de las manos le sudaban. No podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras aquella sensación crecía más y más en su interior, desbordándola. Estaba llena de él, embriagada de él. No lo entendía. O quizás sí. Tal vez sabía lo que sucedía en su interior y simplemente no era capaz de aceptarlo. Aún.

" _Gohan…yo…yo…_ "

Videl se dio vuelta de golpe, saliendo apresurada de la cueva que habían hecho su refugio. Por unos momentos se quedó de pie en la entrada, agitada, dejando que el frescor de la noche aliviara su rostro acalorado. La cueva se alzaba a sus espaldas como una enorme mole de piedra. Era una roca hueca de dimensiones colosales, semi enterrada y oculta en el bosque, entre miles de árboles. La entrada era una grieta tan delgada que debían ponerse de costado para entrar y salir. La habían cubierto con un montón de ramas y helechos, de modo que el resplandor anaranjado de la fogata, en el interior, prácticamente no se veía desde afuera. Videl acomodó las ramas, nerviosa, y entonces, sin detenerse a pensarlo, echó a caminar rápidamente entre los árboles. Era una noche muy fría, negra, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Avanzó a buen paso a través del bosque, con el corazón aún golpeteando como un martillo contra su pecho. Mil pensamientos colisionaban a la vez en su cabeza.

¿Qué había sucedido allí atrás?

Videl no lo sabía.

No…en realidad no era así. No del todo.

Una parte de ella creía saberlo. Esa parte lo veía tan claro y cristalino como el agua. La otra parte, no obstante, estaba demasiado asustada por ese sentimiento como para siquiera planteárselo. Entre la maraña de emociones y pensamientos que desbordaban su mente, una frase había comenzado a resonar una y otra vez. Era algo que le había dicho Erasa el día que todo comenzó.

" _Ya llevas casi dos años con nosotros, Videl. ¿Nunca has pensado en… 'conocer un poco mejor' a alguien?_ "

Se detuvo de repente, apoyándose de espaldas contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Por encima de ella la noche era fría y clara. Apenas unas pocas nubes perturbaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas, transformado el bosque en un cuadro de oscuros tonos azules, violetas y grises. En ese momento, no tenía modo de saber que se había alejado casi cincuenta metros de la cueva donde descansaba Gohan. Allí donde estaba, de espaldas contra el árbol, comprendió que, en términos de Erasa, tal vez si estaba "conociendo un poco mejor" a alguien. El hecho de jamás haber sentido nada parecido por nadie, quizás incluso de haberlo evitado a propósito, era lo que la tenía tan confusa. El mundo era un lugar oscuro, terrible. Su propia experiencia e instinto le decían que confiar, que entregarse por completo a alguien, era sinónimo de traición. De muerte. Por eso había pasado tanto tiempo sola antes de unirse al grupo de Erasa. No quería confiar, no quería tener sentimientos hacia alguien que luego podía traicionarla…que luego podía morir. Prefería la soledad antes que tener que pasar por eso.

La pérdida de Erasa y de Sharpner, la muerte de aquellos en quienes había confiado, a quienes había querido, había estado a punto de confirmar lo que su instinto le dictaba…pero no podía ignorar lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Era un sentimiento nuevo, sí, confuso, también, pero fuerte…increíblemente fuerte. No podía ignorarlo. Tal vez por eso fue que se sintió tan tonta y avergonzada, _débil_ incluso, cuando al fin se atrevió a preguntárselo a sí misma.

" _¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ti?_ "

En ese momento, una fría mano que bien podría haber estado hecha de acero surgió de la oscuridad, sujetándola por el cuello con una fuerza monstruosa. Videl sintió que la levantaban del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, aplastándola contra el árbol.

A veces, la vida es simplemente injusta.

Si no hubiese sucedido lo que sucedió en ese instante, Videl habría tenido toda su noche de guardia para meditar lo que acababa de preguntarse. Incluso tal vez podría haber llegado a una conclusión al respecto. Quizás al otro día habría podido reunir el valor necesario para hablar con Gohan, para plantearle lo que creía sentir.

Ya nunca lo sabría.

Aquellos dedos de acero presionándola de forma brutal contra el tronco, se lo impidieron. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello, intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil. Era como intentar mover el brazo de una grúa industrial. Cerró los ojos de puro dolor, cada vez más y más mareada. Destellos brillantes de agonía atravesaban la oscuridad en la que empezaba a sumergirse. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Pero mira nada más—siseó una fría voz de mujer—Si es la misteriosa muchacha que acompaña a nuestro amiguito.

La mano se iba cerrando poco a poco, muy lentamente, pero con una fuerza escalofriante. Las vértebras del cuello le crujían como si estuvieran a punto de reventarle bajo la piel. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, Videl se obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un hombro y un brazo enfundados en un chaleco de jean, con una camiseta de manga larga a rayas por debajo. Luego, cuando al fin pudo centrar la mirada, vio el rostro blanco y perfecto, con largas cortinas de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros. Dos ojos celestes, desprovistos de toda emoción, la observaban fijamente.

" _Número 18…_ " se dijo una lejana parte de sí misma " _Gohan la llamaba Número 18…_ "

La hermosa joven la tenía sujeta por el cuello con una sola mano, estampándola contra el árbol. Los pies de Videl se balanceaban a al menos medio metro del suelo, colgando inertes en el aire. Número 18 le giró bruscamente el rostro hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, mirándola fijo. Entonces le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa horripilante, un gesto que no cuadraba en absoluto con la belleza casi sobrenatural de su rostro.

—Que sorpresa. Resultaste ser una chica de lo más bonita… Aunque no más que yo, ¿verdad, Número 17?

Recién en ese momento notó la silueta al otro lado del bosque. La presión sobre su cuello era tan fuerte que todo empezaba a tornarse difuso y borroso a su alrededor. Aún así lo veía. Era él, Número 17, el androide que semanas atrás había estado a punto de asesinarla en la Capital del Oeste. Estaba un par de metros por detrás de su compañera, apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol. Vestía exactamente igual que la última vez, con jeans gastados, camiseta negra y un gran pañuelo naranja en torno al cuello. No pareció prestar atención al comentario de la chica rubia que la estrangulaba, pero sí sonrió del mismo modo horrible, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Gohan?

Videl apretó los dientes, furiosa, pero más consigo misma que con ellos. Claro… ¡los androides no sabían donde estaba Gohan! Lo estaban buscando. Probablemente habrían seguido de largo, sin siquiera reparar en su cueva, si ella no hubiera salido al exterior como una idiota. Se maldijo una y mil veces por lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Y bien? —repitió Número 17, taladrándola con unos ojos que parecían dos trozos de hielo.

Videl se mordió la lengua, sin apartar la vista. No dijo nada. Numero 18 le enderezó bruscamente el rostro, contemplándola con aquella sonrisa enferma.

—Mmmm…no es mas bonita que yo, por supuesto. Pero sus ojos…esos ojos grandes y azules… Me parece que son mas lindos que los míos—alzó lentamente una mano, colocando la punta de su dedo índice justo en el espacio entre sus cejas— ¿Qué tal si se los arranco, Número 17?

—Te has vuelto demasiado aficionada a eso de arrancar ojos—se rió 17, separándose del árbol. Se acercó a ellas con ambas manos en los bolsillos, sonriente—Si lo haces perderá mucha sangre, y el shock será tan grande que seguro que se desmaya. La necesito despierta para que me conteste un par de preguntas primero.

—Las preguntas no son divertidas—se quejó Número 18, sin retirar el dedo de su rostro— ¿Qué tal si me dejas jugar un poco con ella primero? Luego puedes interrogarla todo lo que quieras.

—Ya la oíste, muchachita. Se está empezando a impacientar, y créeme, no quieres verla cuando está así. Será mejor que te hagas un favor a ti y a nosotros y respondas. Si lo haces, te prometo que lo haremos rápido, casi no te dolerá. Así que contesta… ¿Dónde está Gohan? No volveré a preguntártelo.

Videl siguió mirándolo, imperturbable. Tenía miedo, un miedo atroz, pero también comprendió, súbitamente, que lo que sentía por Gohan era incluso más fuerte que ese temor salvaje que la asfixiaba. Más grande, más importante. No necesitó obligarse a permanecer callada, lo hizo con gusto, con total convicción. Jamás traicionaría a Gohan, ni siquiera si eso suponía su muerte. Jamás lo haría. Jamás.

Permaneció en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué mas da?—Número 17 se encogió de hombros—Te puedo asegurar que no nos costará demasiado encontrarlo, con tu ayuda o sin ella. Tú estás aquí, así que él no puede andar muy lejos. Hemos sentido su ki, parece que se le ha olvidado eso de no andar volando por ahí. Lo encontraremos, y antes de lo que te imaginas. Has muerto por nada. Mátala, 18.

—Si…pero primero estos lindos ojos.

Número 18 separó un poco el índice de su frente, moviéndolo hacia un costado. De repente, la punta del dedo estaba justo sobre su ojo izquierdo, acercándose como en cámara lenta. Videl se revolvió furiosa, tratando de liberarse, pero 18 la sacudió como si fuera un cachorrillo con una sola mano, estampándola bestialmente contra el árbol. Todos sus huesos crujieron como ramillas. Un latigazo de indescriptible dolor le recorrió la espina desde la base de la espalda hasta el nacimiento de la nuca. Videl soltó un gruñido ahogado, pues la androide ya no la sujetaba por el cuello, sino por la mitad inferior del rostro, tapándole la boca, apretando con tanta violencia que sintió que la mandíbula se le partiría. El dedo seguía acercándose con una lentitud aterradora, como si se estuviera moviendo por debajo del agua, milímetro a milímetro. Era una imagen casi irreal. Intentó sacudirse de nuevo, ya sin fuerzas. Número 18 acercó su sonrisa monstruosa a su cara, tan cerca como podrían estarlo dos amantes.

—Quédate quieta—le susurró—O solo conseguirás que esto sea mas dol…

Videl podría jurar que el dedo llegó a rozar su globo ocular cuando el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente. De repente una potente ráfaga de viento, seguida de un fuerte estampido, sacudió el espacio justo frente a ella. Cayó sentada al suelo, aturdida. La mano que la sujetaba por el rostro ya no estaba. Número 18 ya no estaba. Sintió un poderoso estruendo a su izquierda, como madera resquebrajándose, y al volver la cabeza pudo ver una especie de túnel abierto en medio del bosque, a través de decenas de árboles caídos y arrancados de raíz. Número 18 yacía de espaldas al final de aquel túnel, inmóvil como si estuviera muerta.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Videl volvió la vista bruscamente hacia adelante. Gohan estaba parado justo delante de ella, en el mismo lugar que un segundo atrás había ocupado 18. Vestía solo sus jeans y su camiseta blanca, con la manga izquierda colgando inerte, vacía. Estaba vuelto hacia adelante, en la pose defensiva a una mano que él mismo había estado desarrollando. En seguida comprendió por qué. En el otro extremo de su campo de visión, Número 17 ya se estaba arrojando sobre él a una velocidad aterradora.

—¡Te encontramos!

Videl estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera atinó a levantarse. Observó, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, como el androide caía sobre Gohan transformado en una mancha negra. Gohan, por suerte, si llegó a verlo. Alzó el antebrazo a toda velocidad, bloqueando el puño de 17. Al instante reaccionó con una fulminante patada hacia arriba, casi en noventa grados, asestando a su rival justo bajo el mentón. El androide soltó un grave quejido, retrocediendo unos pasos, oportunidad que Gohan no dejó escapar. Por primera vez desde que Videl lo viera en la Capital del Oeste, su aspecto cambió. Un torrente de energía dorada lo envolvió de los pies a la cabeza; su cabello, naturalmente peinado en punta, pareció erizarse aun más, pintándose de un color tan dorado como el aura que lo impregnaba.

" _Súper Saijayin…_ "

Gohan no perdió el tiempo y pasó directamente a la ofensiva. Aprovechando que 17 aún estaba en retroceso, lo levantó del suelo con un salvaje puñetazo en el estómago, tan potente que, a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles se sacudieron. Pero no terminó allí. Antes de que el androide comenzara siquiera a caer, Gohan lo sujetó por la cabeza con un brusco manotazo, estampándolo inclemente contra el suelo. 17 sacudió los brazos como una marioneta desarticulada, de cara a la tierra, la cual pareció abrirse bajo la brutal presión del agarre de Gohan. Un resplandor amarillo comenzó a brotar de entre sus dedos, a través de los cabellos negros del androide, y Videl supo que tenía pensado sepultarlo bajo un inmenso estallido de ki.

Número 17 reaccionó tan deprisa que ni siquiera llegó a verlo.

Estaba boca abajo, presionado por el agarre de Gohan, pero su puño se movió de improviso como si tuviera vida propia, golpeando al joven de lleno en la cadera. Gohan no cayó, pero trastabilló peligrosamente, dándole a 17 un segundo crucial. El androide se incorporó como una exhalación, cara a cara, descargando una serie de golpes prácticamente invisibles. Videl apenas llegó a ver como Gohan eludía algunos a aquella distancia mínima, recibiendo otros cuantos en la cara y en los hombros. De todas maneras, se las arregló para hacerse a un lado en medio de la tormenta de puños y patadas, golpeando a 17 con toda la palma de la mano. Fue un golpe feroz y repentino, justo a la altura del pecho, y esta vez sus dedos no tardaron en incendiarse con fuego dorado, estallando de lleno sobre el androide. Número 17 salió disparado hacia atrás en medio de un ensordecedor vendaval de energía, abriendo un nuevo túnel en el bosque.

Aunque sin duda parecieron horas, aquel demencial intercambio apenas debió durar unos cuatro o cinco segundos. Gohan se dio vuelta de un salto, mirándola con una expresión sobresaltada en sus ojos, ahora de un brillante verde azulado. Se sujetaba la cadera, y una ancha línea de sangre le resbalaba de la sien derecha, goteando hasta la barbilla.

— ¡Videl! ¡Huye de aquí aho…!

Un resplandeciente haz de luz lo alcanzó de repente en el hombro. Gohan logró apartarse un instante antes del impacto, pero aún así el roce fue suficiente para abrirle un sangrante corte en la camisa, en diagonal, desde el pecho hasta el hombro. La sangre salpicó a presión el árbol contra el que Videl aún estaba sentada.

— ¡Gohan!

No había llegado a terminar de gritar su nombre cuando 18, surgida de la nada, se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera.

— ¡Que gusto volver a verte, querido Gohan!

El puño de la androide se hundió como una maza en su mejilla. El golpe fue devastador. La cabeza de Gohan se se sacudió bruscamente hacia un lado, casi como si fuera a salirle disparada de los hombros. Esta vez no pudo evitar caer. Se precipitó de espaldas sobre la hierba, dejando una estela roja en el aire. 18 se le arrojó encima con una estridente carcajada, pero el Gohan que ella conocía no era de los que se rendían con facilidad. Giró en el suelo hacia los lados, apoyándose en hombros y codo, evitando por apenas centímetros los bestiales golpes que le llovían de todas direcciones. Los puños de la androide se hundían en la hierba levantando geiseres de tierra y roca. Uno de ellos logró golpearlo de lleno en el estómago, aplastándolo contra el suelo con la potencia de una prensa industrial. Gohan soltó un espantoso alarido de dolor, vomitando un chorro de sangre, pero, increíblemente, al mismo tiempo reaccionó con un tremendo puñetazo, golpeando a 18 en medio de la sien. La androide voló salvajemente hacia un lado con los ojos en blanco, abriendo un surco en la tierra.

Videl estaba atónita. Contempló con los ojos como platos como Gohan se incorporaba tambaleante. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes, y no dejaba de sujetarse el abdomen. Un reguero de sangre le caía desde el horrible corte que tenía en el pecho. Videl también notó que, si bien su cabello seguía siendo de un rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco, el aura de energía que antes lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

Algo se movió a lo lejos.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio a los dos androides acercándose, a paso lento pero firme. Sus ropas estaban raídas hasta el punto de que casi se les caían a pedazos, pero fuera de eso no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno. Ella no podía creerlo. Había visto como Gohan los castigaba con una violencia de la que no lo creía capaz, transformado en su estado de poder definitivo, un poder que incluso ella misma, que apenas comenzaba a descubrir los secretos del ki, era capaz de sentir. ¿Cómo podían seguir en pie como si nada luego de semejante despliegue?

—Veo que sigues en forma—comentó 17, sonriendo horriblemente—Eso me alegra mucho.

—Y a mí—coincidió su compañera, echándose el rubio cabello hacia atrás—Es agradable ver que sigues siendo un poco divertido. Menos que antes, claro, pero aún un poco divertido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no lo habíamos notado? —se burló 17—Sigues siendo relativamente fuerte, pero has perdido velocidad y estabilidad en tus movimientos. La pérdida de tu brazo te ha quitado toda posibilidad, si alguna vez tuviste alguna. ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto?

Gohan no dijo nada. Se movió un poco hacia un lado, interponiéndose entre ella y los androides con el brazo extendido hacia atrás, cubriéndola. Videl jamás lo había visto tan serio antes. Sus ojos parecían hechos de hielo cortante, fijos en sus dos terribles oponentes. Aquello pareció hacer bastante gracia a Número 17.

— ¿Intentas protegerla, Gohan? Es completamente inútil. ¿Qué harías, por ejemplo, si yo decido atacarte mientras 18 va por ella? ¿Podrías deshacerte de mí antes de que la haga pedazos?

Como corroborado sus palabras, Número 18 se adelantó un poco, observándola con una sonrisa infernal.

—Me gusta la idea…—murmuró— ¿Qué harás para impedirlo, pequeño Gohan?

Él siguió sin decir nada, la vista fija en sus rivales. Retrocedió un par de pasos, muy lentamente, lo cual Videl interpretó como una mala señal.

—Gohan…

—Videl—dijo él en un susurro apenas audible, sin mirar hacia atrás, y ella supo que Gohan había retrocedido solo para que pudiera escucharlo—Quiero que cierres con fuerza los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que cierres los ojos. Hazlo. Ahora.

Lo último que Videl llegó a ver antes de hacerle caso, fue como Gohan alzaba lentamente su mano, apoyando la punta de los dedos contra su sien derecha.

— ¡TAYOKEN!

Videl tenía los ojos cerrados, fuertemente cerrados. Incluso así, el descomunal resplandor blanco que pareció devorar el bosque la cegó por completo. Fue algo perturbador. Tuvo que alzar ambas manos para cubrirse el rostro, pues, aun con los ojos cerrados, aquel indescriptible resplandor le quemaba los párpados, transformando el mundo en un espeluznante manchón de color blanco. A través de esa masa informe de luz, Videl pudo oír la voz rabiosa de Número 17.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?!

Alguien la tomó de repente por el brazo. Ella se sacudió durante unos segundos, presa del pánico, pero enseguida pudo reconocer la presencia, familiar y protectora.

Pudo _sentir_ el ki de Gohan.

Él la levantó del suelo de un solo tirón, echándosela sobre sus espaldas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, ya lo había experimentado cuando escaparon de la Capital del Oeste, y a pesar de que había aprendido a volar bajo sus enseñanzas, lo que ella hacía no tenía punto de comparación con lo que Gohan era capaz de lograr en el aire. Así que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a sus espaldas, cruzando manos y pies por delante de su pecho y abdomen. Al segundo siguiente Gohan ya estaba atravesando el firmamento a una velocidad espeluznante, dejando el campo de batalla atrás tan rápidamente que casi le pareció imposible. Solo se convenció cuando al fin se animó a abrir los ojos.

El bosque no era más que un borrón verde oscuro kilómetros por debajo de ellos, con un lejanísimo punto de luz blanca latiendo en medio de los arboles, único vestigio de lo que fuera que Gohan acababa de hacer. Volvió la vista hacia el frente, temblando ante el viento frío e incesante que los golpeaba de lleno a medida que tomaban más y más velocidad. Delante de ellos la luna se alzaba enorme en un cielo completamente negro. De alguna manera, supo que aún se dirigían rumbo al este. Hacia allí avanzaban. Hacia allí huían. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	8. Esperanza

**.**

 **Capítulo 7: Esperanza**

 **.**

Parecían haber estado volando durante horas. Días. Años. No podía asegurarlo.

Se sujetaba a Gohan con todas sus fuerzas, cruzando brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos. No quería ver el manto del bosque desplazándose a toda velocidad a lo lejos, ni el resplandor mortecino de la luna latiendo entre las nubes.

Temía mirar hacia atrás. Temía hacerlo y descubrir dos pequeñas figuras moviéndose en la oscuridad, siguiéndolos, cazándolos.

Se aferró con más fuerza a Gohan. Sus manos, apretujadas a su camiseta, estaban húmedas y pegajosas. Sangre. El viento le azotaba con violencia el rostro, agitándole los cabellos, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo su ímpetu. Su trayecto en el cielo, recto como una flecha hasta entonces, comenzaba a vacilar.

Estaban perdiendo altura.

Videl abrió los ojos. Tenía la aterrorizante sensación de que pronto empezarían a caer en picada, como un avión en un accidente aéreo. Pero no. Gohan seguía volando, solo que cada vez más bajo, más lento.

— ¿Gohan?

—Videl…—susurró con voz ronca—Tengo…tengo que parar.

Y entonces comenzaron a caer de verdad.

Videl soltó una exclamación de miedo y asombro. Las copas de los árboles, negras en la oscuridad de la noche, se cernieron sobre ellos a una velocidad espeluznante.

— ¡Gohan!

Él no dio señales de haberla escuchado. Caían. Caían cada vez más y más rápido.

" _¡Debo hacer algo!_ "

Era dolorosamente consciente de lo lejos que estaba de siquiera acercarse a su velocidad de vuelo; era por eso que él la había subido a sus espaldas cuando huyeron de los androides. Sin embargo, luego de muchísimo esfuerzo, ella había aprendido los rudimentos del vuelo… Si lo conseguía en esos instantes, tal vez podría evitar que se mataran. No había otra opción. ¡Debía intentarlo o morir!

Videl reunió absolutamente todo el ki que fue capaz en un intento de frenar la caída y levitar, pero, al hacerlo, todo el peso del joven cayó sobre ella. Apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por resistir y detenerse en el aire. Aterrada, comprendió que solo lo había logrado a medias. Ya no se precipitaban a tierra como un meteoro, pero no por ello había frenado la caída. Atravesaron las copas de los árboles en unos pocos y pavorosos segundos, estrellándose con brusquedad contra la hierba.

Se quedaron tendidos allí, en silencio, durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Videl respiraba más agitada que nunca, conmocionada, pero, más allá de unos cuantos raspones, no había sufrido ningún daño. Alzó la mirada, contemplando boquiabierta el agujero que habían dejado entre las ramas y el follaje. La luz de la luna caía como un halo justo sobre ellos. Comprendió que si seguía con vida, era gracias a los árboles. Las ramas superiores y las hojas habían frenado su caída, al menos lo suficiente para evitar que se abriera el cráneo contra el suelo. Tendido a su lado, Gohan respiraba muy lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Gohan! —se abalanzó sobre él, cargándolo en su regazo con mucho esfuerzo— ¿Gohan? ¿Estás bien? ¡Gohan!

Él abrió un poco los ojos, sonriendo débilmente.

—Lo siento, Videl…pero creo que ya no puedo volar más.

Videl miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Estaban en medio del bosque, rodeados de árboles, arbustos, rocas y matas en todas direcciones. La oscuridad era tan densa que apenas podía ver a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia arriba. El follaje era denso. Salvo por el hoyo que habían dejado entre las copas, la luz de la luna apenas se filtraba. Estaban protegidos desde arriba, o al menos eso quería creer. No estaba muy segura aún de cómo funcionaba la percepción del ki, pero si los androides habían detectado el vuelo de Gohan mientras huían, tal vez podían estar por encima de ellos en ese mismo instante, mirando hacia abajo. Tenían que largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—Gohan…tenemos que salir de aquí…ellos…ellos tal vez…

—Sí, lo sé—Gohan se incorporó, tambaleante—Vámonos…

Videl lo tomó por su único brazo, pasándolo alrededor de sus hombros, y echaron a caminar. Gohan era muy pesado para ella, pero el joven hacía todo lo posible por avanzar, aliviándole un poco la carga.

—Debemos encontrar una cueva…—le dijo con la misma voz ronca de antes—Mi ki está demasiado bajo, no lo sentirán… Si nos metemos en una caverna no tendrán ninguna chance de vernos desde arriba.

—No te preocupes, hallaremos una.

Videl no estaba muy segura de cuanto tardaron en encontrarla. Estuvieron caminando a ciegas por el bosque en penumbra durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque luego concluiría que no pudieron haber sido más de veinte o treinta minutos. Cada pequeño sonido, ya fuera una rama al quebrarse, el soplo del viento entre las hojas o el ulular de un búho, la sobresaltaban hasta el borde de la histeria. Finalmente, cuando los pasos de Gohan ya comenzaban a volverse erráticos y vacilantes, vieron una oscura boca de piedra oculta entre los árboles.

—Allí…

La entrada a la gruta era un estrecho corte en diagonal, de modo que Videl tuvo que ingresar de costado, guiando a Gohan a trompicones. Con mucho cuidado lo apoyó contra una de las húmedas paredes de roca, pasándole una mano por la mejilla para limpiar un manchón de sangre.

—Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Salió de nuevo al bosque y comenzó a recoger ramas, arbustos, helechos, lianas; cualquier cosa que le permitiera cubrir la entrada a la cueva. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba de vuelta adentro, con una pared de vegetación ocultando la fisura por la que se habían colado. Miró a su alrededor. Allí estaba sumamente oscuro, pero no tardó en hacer un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, encendiendo un fuego en su interior. Gohan estaba palpándose el bolsillo del pantalón cuando terminó de encenderlo.

—Videl…ten esto por favor. Ayúdame.

El muchacho le tendió un pequeño objeto en forma de cilindro. Era una de las cápsulas que habían encontrado entre las ruinas de la Corporación, antes de abandonar la Capital del Oeste.

—Huimos tan apresuradamente que solo pude traer las cápsulas que llevaba encima en ese momento. Una de las que tenía provisiones quedó en la cueva. Lo siento…

—No, no te preocupes…—afortunadamente, habían separado los víveres en dos cápsulas diferentes. Ella llevaba una consigo cuando los androides aparecieron—Yo tengo la otra. Nos las arreglaremos.

Videl presionó el botón superior de la cápsula y la arrojó al suelo. El diminuto cilindro se abrió con un breve chasquido. En su interior llevaba un pequeño maletín de color blanco.

—Ahí hay una botella de alcohol etílico, vendas y un estuche con hierbas. Lo necesitaré…

Videl abrió el maletín y extrajo los objetos con pulso tembloroso. Gohan, por su parte, estaba tratando de quitarse la camisa con su única mano. Videl se agachó delante de él, dejando el alcohol y las hierbas a un costado.

—No, espera, déjame ayudarte.

Con mano firme pero gentil, le quitó la camisa. Dos cosas la impactaron al instante. La primera fue ver lo que hasta ese momento había estado oculto bajo la prenda. El torso de Gohan estaba surcado en diagonal por un profundo y espantoso corte. La herida iba desde el hombro derecho hasta el pectoral opuesto, y sangraba de modo alarmante. Se llevó una mano a la boca, conmocionada. Aquel corte no era la única herida. Dos inmensos cardenales se extendían como horribles manchas purpúreas sobre su estómago y su cadera.

Pero pese al terrible espectáculo que estaba presenciando, había algo más que la impactaba; algo tan poderoso como fuera de lugar. Debajo de la sangre de las heridas, y aún pese al espacio vacío que alguna vez ocupara su brazo izquierdo, el cuerpo de Gohan se alzaba ante ella con la perfección propia de una estatua. Sintió un culposo calor trepando por sus mejillas al observar la tensión de su torso, la piel blanca y suave, la curva dureza de pectorales, hombros y abdominales. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, tomando las vendas y el alcohol.

—Si…—murmuró Gohan, apoyando la cabeza contra el muro de roca—Primero el alcohol. Luego te diré que hacer con las hierbas.

—Esto te dolerá…

—Lo sé… Hazlo rápido.

Videl no vaciló. Alzó la botella, dejando caer su contenido a lo largo de toda la herida. Gohan apretó fuertemente los labios, golpeando la cabeza contra la pared, pero no se quejó.

—Bien, muy bien… Ahora necesitamos preparar las hierbas… Te diré como.

—Reconozco la manzanilla y la cola de caballo, y esto es aloe…—Videl volcó el contenido del estuche en el suelo, separando las hierbas—Pero no sé qué son estas otras…

—Con el aloe y la cola de caballo estará bien… ¿Sabes cómo prepararlas?

—Por supuesto.

Videl extrajo su cuchillo. En cuestión de minutos, ya había sacado la pulpa del aloe y macerado las hojas de cola de caballo en una pequeña cazuela. Untó el aloe en una venda y se acercó a él.

—Esto también dolerá…

Gohan sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Pasó la pulpa por la herida con mucho cuidado, procurando aprovechar hasta la última gota. Luego colocó las hojas maceradas sobre el corte, manteniéndolas en su lugar con un firme vendaje. Las vendas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, pero no hubo necesidad de retirarlas. La cola de caballo, un potente anticoagulante, actuaba con rapidez. Gohan apretó fuertemente el puño durante todo el proceso, pero, nuevamente, no emitió ni el más leve quejido.

—Listo—Videl terminó de ajustar el vendaje a un lado del torso—La hemorragia se está deteniendo.

—Genial…—masculló Gohan. Tenía el rostro, el brazo y todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor—El corte que me hizo 18 es la peor de las heridas, pero creo que con esto bastará.

— ¿Qué hay de los cardenales? —Videl observó con impresión las manchas de color púrpura que le cubrían el abdomen y el lado izquierdo de la cadera—No se ven bien…Tengo miedo de que hayan formado una hemorragia interna…

—No, no te preocupes. Me alcanzaron duro ahí, pero sé muy bien como encajar los golpes.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No solo endurecí los músculos en el momento justo del impacto, sino que también estuve rodeado por una fina capa de ki durante todo el combate—se tocó el cardenal que tenía en el estómago con el índice—Esto es solo el daño residual sobre la piel. Pero aun así tengo que tratarlo o empeorará.

—Hematomas… Nunca me había hecho uno tan grande como para tener que curarlo con algo. Me temo que no sé cómo…

—Descuida, yo sí sé. ¿Ves esas hojas? —señaló una delgada rama llena de grandes hojas verdes—Eso es hamamelis. Si la hierves en una infusión podremos usarla.

—Bien, de acuerdo…

Mientras el agua con las hojas hervía en el fuego, Videl se sentó a su lado, apoyando las espaldas contra el muro. Se abrazó las rodillas, mirando fijamente la fogata. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Durante varios minutos, el burbujear del agua en la cazuela fue lo único que pudo oírse entre los muros de la cueva.

Videl ya no podía permanecer callada. De repente, todo en lo que había estado pensando antes de que los androides aparecieran, más la poderosa sensación que haber sido salvada por él le provocaba, estalló en su pecho como si fuera una granada. Se llevó una mano al cuello. Los dedos de acero de Número 18 aún le dolían.

" _Estuvieron a punto de asesinarme…pero él…_ " lo miró de reojo, llena de una indescriptible sensación" _Él está así por mí…"_

—Gracias…Gohan…—las palabras le salieron por sí solas—De verdad, gracias…

Esperó, pero Gohan no dijo nada. Videl se abrazó las piernas aún con más fuerza. Aquel silencio la sofocaba. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar. De decirle.

—Me salvaste la vida. Otra vez. Creo que desde que abandonamos la Capital del Oeste he sido más una carga para ti que otra cosa, pero tú…tú sigues a mi lado. Yo…

—No sigas, Videl—Gohan negó tristemente con la cabeza—Es al revés, ¿no te das cuenta? Eres tú la que a pesar de todo sigue conmigo. Los androides me están buscando, creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro. Acompañarme en estas circunstancias probablemente sea lo más peligroso del mundo, pero tú estás aquí, conmigo, curando mis heridas…—apartó la mirada, visiblemente dolido—Deberías irte.

Videl abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Acaso me estás hablando en serio?

Él no respondió

— ¿Pero por quién diablos me tomas, Gohan? ¡Te debo la vida! ¿Te piensas que sería capaz de abandonarte así como así?

El joven la miró con una tristeza inconmensurable. Seguía sin contestar. Videl se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban de ira y dolor.

— ¡Gohan!

—No quiero que nada malo te pase, Videl. No a ti.

Esta vez fue su turno de quedarse callada. Gohan le dijo esas palabras mirándola fijamente. Su mano, grande y cubierta de cayos, pero aún así increíblemente suave, sujetó con ansias la suya.

—Llevo mucho tiempo luchando, años y años luchando a solas. Sin nadie. Solo yo. Siempre me he dicho que no hago más que pelear por el bien de los demás, y creo que es cierto, pues al no tener nada, al no tener a nadie, lo único que soy capaz de desear es que los demás no se vean obligados a sufrir lo que yo he sufrido. Quiero que sus seres queridos vivan, quiero que puedan pasar junto a ellos aunque solo sea un día más; quiero que hagan lo que yo ya no puedo—clavó la vista en el suelo, sus ojos transformados en dos pozos oscuros—Así que eso hago. Eso es lo único que he estado haciendo durante años. Luchar por los demás, por el mundo… Pero al final del día estoy solo. Total y completamente solo. Hasta ahora—Gohan volvió a mirarla, y aquella tristeza inabarcable seguía allí, nublando su expresión—Ahora te tengo a ti conmigo, y la idea de que los androides puedan hacerte algo me aterra. Por eso es que deberías irte. Ellos me buscan. Si te hicieran daño yo…jamás me lo perdonaría. No lo soportaría.

Videl abrió la boca para decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Alzó una mano, como si quisiera sujetarlo por el hombro, o acariciarle el rostro, pero se detuvo. No podía hablar. Tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta.

" _Gohan…_ "

En ese momento un intenso vapor blanco comenzó a brotar de la cazuela. Gohan desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

—Las hojas ya han hervido.

—S…si…

Videl se apresuró a retirar la infusión de hamamelis de la fogata. El nudo seguía fijo en su garganta como si fuera una enorme piedra. Un súbito arrebato de emociones la golpeó mientras le daba vuelta una y otra vez a todo lo que Gohan acababa de decir. Sintió ganas de echarse sobre él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, de sujetarle el rostro con las manos y besarlo, de susurrarle al oído todo lo que aquel torrente de emociones estaba despertando en su interior. Pero no lo hizo. Vertió el contenido de la cazuela en una taza y se la tendió, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

—Gracias.

Gohan le sonrió levemente mientras sujetaba la taza con su única mano. Se bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo y largo trago. Luego dejó el recipiente en el suelo, mojándose la yema de los dedos. Así, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a humedecer el enorme cardenal que tenía en la cadera. Pese al cuidado que ponía, no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza los labios, golpeando la nuca contra el muro varias veces. Videl sintió que sus manos se movían por sí solas cuando tomó una venda del maletín, mojándola en la taza.

—Permíteme…

En silencio y completamente inmóvil, Gohan contempló como Videl frotaba los hematomas con la venda. Comenzó por el que le cubría la cadera, muy lentamente, pasando luego al del estómago. Podía sentir claramente los abdominales duros y marcados como piedra bajo la venda, pero trató de no pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado alterada, y el fuerte rubor que le cubría el rostro ya era suficiente por sí solo.

Gohan seguía inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión difícil de descifrar. Videl sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Antes se había quedado sin palabras, pero eso no podía ser así; Gohan no podía seguir pensando que lo mejor para ella era irse y abandonarlo. Era inconcebible. Debía hacérselo saber por mucho que le costara hallar las palabras.

Volvió a mojar la venda en la infusión, aplicándola con suma delicadeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, inamovibles.

—Gohan, escúchame, escúchame bien—él volvió a mirarla del mismo modo triste y abatido de antes. No dijo nada—Entiendo lo que sientes, de verdad lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que significa muchísimo para mí que desees protegerme, que te preocupes tanto por mí. Nadie lo había hecho antes… Pero…—Videl alzó ambas manos, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros—…no me pidas que me vaya. No voy a dejarte. No lo haré. Aunque mi vida corra peligro, no me iré. Seguiré contigo hasta el final.

— ¿Por qué? —Gohan la miró más intensamente que nunca—Eres consciente del peligro que corres, Videl… ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a hacer algo así?

" _Porque estoy enamorada de ti_ "

Videl sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba aún más que antes. No había dicho eso en voz alta, pero para ella fue casi como si lo hubiera hecho. Era la culminación de todo aquello que venía experimentando desde hacía días; todo aquello que ya había comenzado a reconocer la noche anterior, antes de que los androides la descubrieran. Lo había confesado ante sí misma. Luego de semanas luchando contra aquella inexplicable sensación en lo más hondo de su ser, finalmente lo había reconocido.

Amaba a Gohan.

En su persona había descubierto todo lo que creía extinto en la humanidad. Bondad, compasión, gentileza, empatía…un verdadero y desinteresado deseo de ayudar a los demás. Gohan era todo lo que ella no era, lo que ya nadie en el mundo era. A pesar del infierno en el que vivían, el infierno que los androides habían hecho de la Tierra, él le había demostrado que todo lo bueno que la humanidad alguna vez había tenido aún existía. Por eso lo amaba. Por eso no podía abandonarlo.

Pero Videl jamás lo diría. No podía. No sabía cómo. Era algo completamente desconocido para ella, para todo lo que había vivido, para todo lo que había sido hasta ese preciso momento.

Se limitó a bajar la vista, soltando palabras que estaban lejos, muy lejos, de expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Me preocupo por ti, Gohan… Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo. No quiero perderte. Por eso no puedo irme.

Patética. Sonaba realmente patética. No era capaz de manejar lo que sentía, y se odió por ello. Odió a los androides, que la habían condenado a vivir en un mundo sin sentimientos, un mundo donde hasta algo tan humano como confiar en los demás podía suponer la muerte. Pero Gohan merecía algo más que eso. Él se merecía la verdad, y ella no sabía como expresarla. No podía. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

—Gohan…yo…

De repente, él la abrazó. Fue un abrazo tosco y apresurado, algo torpe, pero aun así Videl se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. Gohan la atrajo un poco más hacia él, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. Sonreía tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión llena de paz.

—Gracias, Videl.

Videl sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, quizás del mismo modo torpe e inexperto, le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si intentara fundirse con él. De algún modo eso era lo que quería. En ese momento, lo único que deseó fue que ese abrazo pudiera transmitir todo lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

 **. . .**

El bosque concluía dando lugar a un amplio llano, y allí, en el centro, se alzaba la torre. Videl la observó con asombro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se hizo visera con la mano, protegiéndose de los primeros rayos del sol, pero no había caso. Por más que inclinara el cuello y alzara la vista no alcanzaba a ver la cima. Era como si la torre creciera indefinidamente hacia arriba, clavándose en el cielo como una aguja de piedra.

" _¿Pero cuánto mide esta cosa?_ "

—Muy bien, al fin hemos llegado—suspiró Gohan, adelantándose un par de pasos—La Torre de Karin.

Videl lo miró. Había curado sus heridas hacía apenas un día, pero aún así el joven se erguía recto como una lanza, sin evidenciar el más leve signo de dolor en su rostro o en sus movimientos. Parecía totalmente recuperado. Videl no se sorprendía. Recordaba demasiado bien el ritmo anormal con que su cuerpo había sanado cuando estaban en la Capital del Oeste.

Volvió su atención hacia la torre.

—Has dicho la "Torre de Karin", ¿verdad? ¿Quién es ese tal Karin?

—Mmmm…olvídalo. No es algo que importe ahora.

Videl frunció un poco el ceño, pero optó por no insistir. Volvió en cambio a tratar de distinguir algo en las alturas. Nada.

— ¿Qué tan alta es esta construcción, Gohan? Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la punta…

—No estoy seguro. Debe tener un par de kilómetros, como mínimo.

— ¡¿Kilómetros?! —se asombró ella—Ninguna construcción puede ser tan alta sin caer sobre sí misma… ¡Es imposible!

—Esta no es una torre ordinaria. Puedo asegurártelo.

— ¿Y qué hay del templo que buscamos? ¿La Habitación del Tiempo se encuentra en la cima?

—No exactamente. Tendremos que subir más.

— ¿Más?

—Ya lo verás—Gohan echó un lento vistazo a los alrededores. Parecía triste—No hay ni rastro de los guardianes de la tierra sagrada… Los androides no se olvidaron de este lugar…

Videl observó confusa la llanura que rodeaba la construcción en todas direcciones. No había nada allí aparte de hierba y rocas. No tenía ni idea de que había querido decir con aquello.

— ¿Guardianes? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo… Será mejor que subamos cuanto antes.

Videl soltó un suspiro de resignación. Le había costado reconocer lo mucho que amaba a aquel idiota, pero seguía irritándole que hablara sobre cosas que luego se negaba a explicar. ¿Karin? ¿Tierra sagrada? ¿Guardianes? Sonrió de todos modos, mirando atentamente hacia arriba.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Si de verdad esto mide kilómetros de altura como dices, entonces no hay más opción que volar. Me pregunto si podré llegar a la cima sin cansarme…

Gohan le había enseñado, y ella era una buena estudiante, así que se apresuró a ponerse en pose defensiva, afirmando los pies contra la tierra. Debía reunir el ki en la planta de los pies y liberarlo con fuerza hacia los lados. Eso le daría el impulso necesario para…

—No—Gohan la sujetó por la muñeca—No debemos volar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—La percepción del ki de los androides es mucho más fina de lo que me pensaba… Pudieron detectarnos mientras te enseñaba cómo volar, pese a que el ki que usamos fue mínimo. Si subimos la torre volando hay chances de que vuelvan a encontrarnos. No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

— ¿Pero cómo haremos entonces? Esto es imposible de escalar. ¡Mira!

La torre era un cilindro de piedra grueso como el tronco de un árbol. Pese a los numerosos relieves grabados en la roca, la superficie no era lo suficientemente lisa como para asirse con facilidad. No había modo de que pudieran escalar una construcción como esa durante tanto tiempo sin caerse.

Para Gohan, en cambio, aquello no parecía ser algo digno de preocupación. Posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro, regalándole una de sus sonrisas patentadas.

— ¿Confías en mí, Videl?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, echándose hacia atrás.

—Claro que sí, pero…

—No te preocupes entonces. Yo me haré cargo. Sube

Gohan dio media vuelta, ofreciéndole la espalda. Videl se lo quedó mirando durante unos cuantos segundos. Estaba confundida. Si no podían volar, ¿qué rayos tenía pensado hacer? ¿Escalar con ella a cuestas?

" _El amor es una constante prueba de confianza…supongo_ "

No pudo más que suspirar, trepándose a sus hombros.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces…

—Por supuesto—sonrió él— ¿Lista?

—Cuando quieras…

Gohan parecía estar esperando esas palabras. Sin previo aviso, y con una potencia descomunal, el joven dio un gigantesco salto hacia arriba. Ni siquiera tomó carrerilla. En menos de un respiro ambos estaban a unos veinte metros del suelo, con el viento pegándoles como un huracán contra el rostro. Videl soltó un grito ahogado de asombro, aferrándose desesperada a sus espaldas, pero antes de que llegara a recobrar el aliento Gohan ya había apoyado un pie contra la torre, tomando impulso para dar un segundo y colosal salto.

Esta vez tardaron incluso menos que antes en doblar la altura. Sin embargo, en lugar de apoyarse en la estructura para volver a saltar, Gohan directamente se encaramó a ella, echando a correr por la superficie como si fuera un enorme insecto agarrado a una pared.

— ¡Paraaaa! —aulló Videl—¡Vamos a caernos!

Se equivocaba. De algún modo Gohan se las arregló para seguir corriendo al menos otros cien metros, pisando tan fuerte que la torre misma parecía sacudirse. De repente, luego de otros doscientos metros más de imposible carrera, Videl notó con espanto que estaban comenzando a perder adherencia. La gravedad finalmente los reclamaba.

A Gohan, por supuesto, eso tampoco parecía preocuparle.

Transformó el último paso en un punto de anclaje para tomar impulso y elevarse en un nuevo salto. Esta vez a Videl le dio la impresión de que habían salvado la distancia de un campo de fútbol en un único movimiento, siempre con el viento zumbándoles en el rostro y en los oídos como un vendaval. Por debajo el suelo había desaparecido, reemplazado por una lejana capa de nubes en la cual la torre sobresalía como una columna.

Así, de salto en carrera y de carrera en salto, durante un tiempo que luego sería incapaz de precisar, Videl finalmente divisó la cima de la torre. Una especie de óvalo de metal, rodeado por una simple baranda de hierro, tomó forma entre las nubes. Durante un estúpido instante, no pudo evitar pensar en la imagen de un huevo ensartado en la punta de un cuchillo.

Gohan dio un último salto, estirando el brazo para sujetarse al borde de la baranda. Se impulsó hacia arriba con un ágil giro de muñeca, cayendo agazapado como un gato en el interior de la estructura. Videl, aún sujeta a sus espaldas, observó todo con los ojos muy abiertos. El espacio era amplio, con suelos de piedra vasta. No parecía haber nada allí aparte de unas cuantas y enormes vasijas de cerámica, todas pulcramente ordenadas a un costado.

—Que extraño…—Gohan la dejó en el suelo, mirando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido—La torre debería estar deshabitada, y sin embargo…—señaló hacia el piso—El suelo está bastante limpio, casi no hay polvo, y estas vasijas… son muchas, y están demasiado ordenadas. ¿Cómo p…?

En ese momento algo se movió a sus espaldas. Gohan se dio vuelta a una velocidad asombrosa, empujándola con un movimiento que ni siquiera llegó a ver. Videl cayó al suelo, atónita, justo cuando una corpulenta silueta caía sobre ellos desde el costado. Aquella sombra llevaba algo en la mano, una espada, cuya hoja blandió directo hacia el rostro de Gohan. El joven sin embargo, en un movimiento aún mas veloz, alzó e interpuso su única mano, atrapando el acero entre los dedos pulgar e índice. El misterioso atacante intentó recuperar su arma, pero Gohan se limitó a girar la muñeca hacia un lado, desarmándolo con facilidad.

El tipo cayó al piso. Gohan hizo bailar la hoja en su mano con una agilidad deslumbrante, colocando la punta a apenas unos milímetros de la nariz del extraño. En ese instante se detuvo. Sus cejas se alzaron en una expresión de franca y total sorpresa.

— ¿Ya…Yajirobe?

— ¡¿Gohan?! ¿Eres tú?

Ambos se quedaron mirando con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Videl, sentada en el piso, observó de uno a otro igual de asombrada. El tal Yajirobe, si ese era su nombre, se puso de pie. Era un sujeto de baja estatura, gordo, aunque de brazos fuertes y hombros anchos. Iba vestido con una túnica de estilo oriental de color naranja, la cual mantenía en su lugar con un ancho fajín de tela. Sus largos y enmarañados cabellos le caían como una cortina sobre los hombros y la frente, a juego con la espesa barba negra.

— ¡Yajirobe! ¡Eres tú! —Gohan tiró la espada al suelo y se acercó a aquel sujeto, levantándolo literalmente del suelo con un abrazo— ¡Estás vivo! ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?

— ¡Semillas del ermitaño! —el tal Yajirobe le devolvió efusivamente el abrazo— ¡Los androides me dieron por muerto en la Capital del Este, pero tenía una semilla conmigo!

—No puedo creerlo…

—Y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo—Yajirobe lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu brazo?

—Oh, nada importante—Gohan se encogió de hombros—Se lo dejé de recuerdo a los androides.

Ambos soltaron una estridente carcajada, y así continuaron, riéndose y dándose palmadas en el hombro durante un buen rato. Videl comenzaba a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que Gohan se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Yajirobe, te presento a Videl. Ella me ha estado acompañando las últimas semanas.

—Mucho gusto…—susurró Videl, sonriendo insegura.

—Oh, pero que señorita tan bonita—el hombretón se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia— ¡Tienes muy buen gusto, Gohan!

—Ehhhh…

—Oh, vamos, no te sonrojes tanto, solo bromeo. Y ahora dime, ¿dónde se encuentra Trunks? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¡Debe estar hecho todo un guerrero!

Videl se encogió como una niña al escuchar esa pregunta. Miró a Gohan con ansiedad y preocupación a partes iguales. La sonrisa del joven había desaparecido por completo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajando la vista. Al comprenderlo, Yajirobe torció el gesto en una mueca de horror.

—No puede ser… ¿Acaso él…?

—Sí.

No había ni ira ni tristeza en los ojos de Gohan, solo la más plana y espantosa resignación.

—Yo…lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Descuida…lo importante es lo que aún podemos hacer para cambiar las cosas—el joven recuperó la sonrisa, mirando de izquierda a derecha con curiosidad— ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

—Desde que volví de la Capital del Este, tras la batalla con los androides.

—Varios años.

—Sí. Desafortunadamente, tardé demasiado. Cuando llegué…ellos ya habían pasado por aquí—Yajirobe desvió la mirada con gesto triste—El viejo Karin descansa abajo, en la tierra sagrada, al pie de la torre que tanto amó…

Videl escuchaba con cierto asombro la charla. Yajirobe era uno de los varios amigos del pasado que Gohan había mencionado cuando le contó su historia. No recordaba a ningún Karin, y Gohan le había dicho que carecía de importancia explicar quien era, pero, por la cara que había puesto, parecía haber sido alguien a quien tanto él como su orondo amigo habían apreciado mucho.

Sin embargo, y pese a la evidente alegría que le provocaba ver con vida a Yajirobe, Gohan estaba allí por otros motivos.

—Viviste aquí con Karin durante muchos años—soltó de repente—Dime… ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu?

— ¿La Habitación del Tiempo?

—Eso es.

—Ummmm…ahora que lo mencionas, creo que Karin me habló una vez de ese lugar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí…y no solo eso. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Cuando fui a entrenar con Krillin y los demás al templo de Kamisama, antes de la llegada de Nappa y Vegeta a la Tierra, estoy seguro que el viejo nos habló de esa habitación. Supuestamente fue el lugar al que mandó a entrenar a tu padre cuando era pequeño.

—Papá entrenó ahí de niño…—susurró Gohan. Parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contener la emoción.

—Sí, eso creo.

— ¿Hay algo más que puedas contarme de la Habitación del Tiempo?

—Lo siento, pero no. Me hablaron del lugar, pero jamás he estado ahí. No hay mucho más que pueda decirte.

—Me has dicho mucho más de lo que esperaba… Te lo agradezco, Yajirobe—Gohan sonrió ampliamente, colocando la mano sobre su hombro—Gracias a ti aún puedo mantener la esperanza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese lugar?

Gohan pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de responder. Videl notó que la miraba de soslayo, casi como si estuviera buscando su apoyo.

—No conozco todos los detalles…pero supuestamente el tiempo funciona en forma diferente en esa habitación. Si paso un año entero dentro de ella, en la Tierra solo habrá transcurrido un día.

—Eso es increíble—masculló Yajirobe, comprendiéndolo de repente—Eso quiere decir que…

—Si la encuentro, podré entrenar un año en tan solo un día. Incluso podría quedarme más tiempo—Gohan apretó el puño con gesto serio—Para los androides solo transcurrirían un par de días, pero para mí serían años de esfuerzo y perfeccionamiento. Podría acortar la brecha de poder que me separa de ellos… Podría tener una verdadera oportunidad, incluso con un solo brazo…

Tanto Yajirobe como Videl se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababan de oír. Por fin, el orondo hombretón alzó la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Entonces no pierdas más tiempo aquí. ¡Ve y enséñale a esos malditos lo que es un Saiyajin!

— ¡Eso haré!—Gohan se volvió hacia Videl con entusiasmo— ¡Vamos! En el tejado de esta construcción se encuentra un objeto llamado el Báculo Sagrado. ¡Lo utilizaremos para llegar al templo que se alza entre las nubes!

— ¿El Báculo Sagrado? —preguntó Yajirobe, mirándolo con extrañeza— ¿Por qué querrías usarlo para subir?

—Los androides son capaces de percibir el ki, y ya me han demostrado que su percepción es lo suficientemente aguda como para detectar la energía del vuelo. No quiero darles ninguna posibilidad de que nos descubran.

—Entonces tenemos un problema… El Báculo Sagrado ya no está.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Gohan— ¿Cómo que ya no está? Papá lo dejó definitivamente aquí hace años. ¡Lo recuerdo a la perfección!

—Sí…pero los androides no solo vinieron aquí a buscar a Karin…ese día también subieron hasta el mismísimo Templo Sagrado. En el camino cortaron el Báculo… Si subes al tejado ahora y miras, solo verás un pequeño trozo de vara roja.

—Maldita sea…—murmuró Gohan, negando con la cabeza—No me esperaba esto…

—Gohan…—Videl prácticamente no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación, pero no pudo pasar por alto el claro gesto de preocupación en el rostro del joven—No sé a que se refieren exactamente con eso del "Báculo Sagrado", pero si de verdad es necesario usarlo para llegar hasta el templo en el cielo… ¿Cómo haremos para subir?

Él lo pensó, lo pensó detenidamente durante casi un minuto, con el ceño tan fruncido que casi resultaba extraño en un rostro como el suyo, tan dado a las sonrisas sinceras y amables. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Videl supo que había tomado una difícil decisión.

—La Habitación del Tiempo existe—declaró—Gracias a Yajirobe, ahora lo sé. Esta será la única oportunidad que tendré de derrotar a los androides… ¡No puedo dejarla pasar! Debemos arriesgarnos. Iremos volando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—alabó Yajirobe, colocando los pulgares dentro del fajín que rodeaba su cintura—Por más fina que sea la percepción de esos bastardos, si suben rápidamente hay una amplia chance de que no logren detectarlos. No hay de que preocuparse.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, serio.

—Así lo espero…

—Bien. Y ahora escúchame. Vas a estar un mínimo de un año ahí dentro. ¿Tienes las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo?

—Bueno…logramos recolectar bastantes provisiones en las últimas semanas—Gohan se volvió hacia Videl con cierta inseguridad—Tenemos todo en una cápsula, ¿no es así, Videl?

Ella dudó. Habían repartido las provisiones en dos cápsulas…y una había quedado en la cueva en la que se refugiaban cuando los androides la atacaron. En esos momentos solo contaban con una.

—Logré rescatar una de las cápsulas. Creo que hay provisiones para varios meses, pero la verdad es que no sabría decir si será suficiente para un año… Tal vez si las racionas…

—O sea que no están seguros—los interrumpió Yajirobe.

—Bueno…yo…

—No digan más—el hombretón señaló las altas vasijas amontonadas a un lado de la habitación—Esos recipientes están llenos de conservas. Carne en salazón, verduras en salmuera, jamón ahumado, fruta seca, agua… Llévense lo que necesiten.

Gohan lo miró con asombro.

—Pero…tú…

—Vengo preparando estas provisiones desde hace años—lo cortó Yajirobe, palmeándose el vientre con una gran sonrisa—Como ya sabes, me gusta comer. Actualmente solo yo estoy viviendo aquí. Tengo de sobra.

—No olvidaré esto… Muchas gracias, amigo.

—Ni lo menciones. Hace quince años no pude hacer nada para detener a esos dos demonios…así que con todo gusto haré esto.

Les llevó cerca de una hora separar las provisiones necesarias, reuniéndolas en una única cápsula. Gohan la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, acercándose a Yajirobe con paso decidido.

—Ha llegado la hora de partir.

—Lo sé.

—Aún así, no te diré adiós… Porque sé que volveremos a vernos.

Gohan le ofreció la mano. Yajirobe le enseñó los dientes en una enorme sonrisa, estrechándosela con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

Gohan también sonrió. Inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego, sin más, dio media vuelta. Videl lo imitó, haciendo una solemne reverencia. Apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon la voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Gohan!

El muchacho se dio vuelta con curiosidad. Yajirobe se llevó una mano a un bolsillo oculto en su túnica, sacando algo de su interior. Arrojó aquello directamente hacia Gohan, quien lo atrapó al vuelo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que era. Parada a su lado, Videl vio que se trataba de un diminuto frijol de color pardo.

—Esto…esto es…—susurró Gohan— ¡Una semilla del ermitaño!

" _¿Una semilla del ermitaño?_ " se preguntó ella.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Yajirobe sonrió con ganas.

—Karin jamás me enseñó como cultivarlas, Gohan. Esa semilla es la última que queda en el mundo… Haz buen uso de ella.

 **. . .**

Sin duda, el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama había visto tiempos mejores. Los estragos causados por los androides, más los largos años de abandono, habían hecho un daño irreparable en su belleza. Aun así, Gohan se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente asombrada que estaba Videl.

Había notado su estupor desde el primer momento, mientras ascendía a toda velocidad con ella cargada a sus espaldas. Cuando la enorme estructura tomó forma en el cielo rosado del alba, sostenida por sí sola en medio del aire, la chica soltó un balbuceo inteligible que bien podría haber sido una maldición.

—Bienvenida al Templo Sagrado—había susurrado él, dejándola en el suelo de loza.

Videl había mirado todo cuanto la rodeaba con la expresión propia de una niña pequeña. La parte superior del templo era un enorme espacio circular cubierto por baldosas de loza blanca. Toda el área estaba rodeada por pequeños árboles y palmeras de aspecto exótico. Al final, casi sobre uno de los límites internos del círculo, se alzaba una construcción de muros blancos y cúpulas doradas, flanqueada por cuatro delgadas torres de mármol.

El lugar sin duda era impresionante; y lo habría sido mucho más de no hallarse en las lamentables condiciones en las que se hallaba. Las losas estaban cubiertas de profundas rajaduras que se extendían como raíces por toda la superficie. Varios de los arbolillos habían sido arrancados de cuajo, despatarrados en el suelo como grandes juguetes abandonados. Lo mismo ocurría con dos de las torres que rodeaban la estructura central, la cual tenía varios de sus muros derrumbados.

Gohan había sentido que una rabia helada lo invadía al contemplar aquel desolado espectáculo. A los androides no les había bastado con asesinar al señor Piccolo y, por ende, a Kamisama, sino que habían atacado la mismísima tierra sagrada, acabando con Karin en la torre inferior y con Mr. Popo en el templo superior, dejando todo reducido a su lastimoso estado actual.

—Esto es increíble…—masculló de repente Videl—Jamás me imaginé que un lugar como este pudiera existir…

—Si… Es una lástima que debas contemplarlo en este estado.

— ¿Quién vivía aquí?

—Alguien muy antiguo, y muy sabio… Pero no tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora—Gohan negó con la cabeza, echando a caminar—Ven, vamos. Debemos encontrar la habitación.

Videl lo siguió en silencio, mirando con recelo hacia los lados.

—Este lugar es muy grande… ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar la Habitación del Tiempo?

—Estoy seguro de que no allí—respondió él, señalando la enorme estructura central—Estuve en esa parte del templo en el pasado, lo recuerdo bien, y jamás vi ninguna puerta que pudiera llevar a la habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro?

" _Busca la puerta en forma de arco, con columnas a los lados_ " recordó Gohan. Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su padre en la visión, sueño, o lo que fuera que había tenido. No recordaba haber visto una puerta así en las visitas que había hecho al templo de niño.

—Si—aseveró—Estoy seguro. Si la Habitación de verdad se encuentra en el templo, debe estar en los niveles inferiores.

El Templo de Kamisama no solo era el espacio circular superior, sino que crecía como un cono hacia abajo, dando lugar a un laberinto de pasillos y salones internos.

Ambos ingresaron a la torre principal. El interior se encontraba en el mismo estado lastimoso que el patio de lozas blancas, impregnado de un fuerte olor a polvo y humedad, pero Gohan no prestó atención a aquello. Se centró en las finas escalaras de mármol a un costado, las cuales sin duda descendían hacia los niveles inferiores.

—Por aquí.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora recorriendo las entrañas del templo, atravesando pasillos que se cruzaban entre sí en forma caótica. Pasaron por un centenar de habitaciones diferentes, sin toparse en ningún momento con una puerta flanqueada por columnas. Videl comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y Gohan sentía que su ansiedad se le contagiaba. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, inquieto. ¿Acaso su sueño no había sido más que eso, un simple y vulgar sueño producto de su deseo inalcanzable de acabar con los androides? ¿Y si Yajirobe también estaba equivocado? ¿Y si había malinterpretado sus recuerdos en base a lo que él le había dicho? ¿Y si…?

—Gohan…mira…

Alzó la vista, notando que el pasillo por el que avanzaban concluía abruptamente. Allí, frente a ellos, había una alta y angosta puerta de madera. Estaba coronada por un arco de oro en forma de semicírculo, y, a izquierda y derecha, sendas columnas de mármol la enmarcaban.

Gohan supo al instante que estaba parado delante de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu.

No solo coincidía a la perfección con la descripción que había tenido en sueños, sino que había algo extraño en torno a la puerta, algo tan fuerte que, de hecho, incluso Videl parecía sentirlo. El aire alrededor de aquella entrada era más denso, más pesado. Se acercó unos pasos, y enseguida notó que el espacio inmediato a la puerta estaba más caliente, como si la temperatura aumentara un par de grados al acercarse.

—Esta es… Esta es la Habitación del Tiempo… ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Si…—susurró Videl. La joven parecía tan desconcertada como él—Creo que sí. No estoy segura de que es…pero siento algo extraño…

Gohan estiró la mano, apoyando la palma sobre la puerta. Estaba caliente. Un peso extraño parecía jalar de su mano hacia abajo, casi como si quisiera obligarlo a tocar el suelo con ella.

" _Esta es. Aquí estoy._ "

Lo había logrado.

Finalmente estaba allí.

Palpó su bolsillo con mano temblorosa, notando el contorno de la cápsula de provisiones y de la semilla del ermitaño. Asintió. Estaba listo.

" _Debo entrar._ "

—Gohan…

" _Pero antes…_ "

Se dio vuelta muy, muy, lentamente. Videl se había acercado hasta quedar a solo unos pocos pasos de él. Su mirada era increíblemente intensa. Al verla, una oleada de emociones lo sacudió por dentro. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en aquel terrible combate contra los androides en la Capital del Oeste. Recordó cuando despertó malherido en el metro, el modo en que ella lo había abrazado hasta disipar las lágrimas que lo ahogaban. Recordó los pequeños pero cálidos momentos que habían vivido en su travesía hasta el Templo Sagrado; desde las confesiones que ambos se habían hecho sobre su pasado hasta las dulces sonrisas y abrazos que habían compartido de un modo tan espontáneo, tan natural…tan humano. Si lo que lo aguardaba del otro lado de aquella puerta era cierto, estaría un año entero a solas. Un año sin verla. Un año sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa.

Pero era algo que debía enfrentar solo. Habían llegado a discutir por eso, pues ella quería acompañarlo. Gohan desconocía los peligros que le aguardaban en un lugar tan extraño como ese, ¿cómo podía involucrarla? No podía permitirlo. Y sin embargo, no quería separarse de ella… Pese a sus deseos de aventurarse a solas en la Habitación, al absoluto significado de su venganza, a la necesidad imperiosa de poner un fin a los androides de una vez y para siempre, comprendió con asombro que no podía separarse durante tanto tiempo de ella. Había aprendido a amar su compañía, su voz, su mirada, su carácter impulsivo pero a la vez noble, tan noble. Había aprendido a…a…

Sacudió la cabeza.

No había vuelta atrás.

—Ha llegado el momento—dijo, sintiendo un espantoso nudo en la garganta—Debo entrar.

—Déjame ir contigo.

—Videl… Ya lo hemos hablado. Sabes que no puedo permitirlo.

Ella guardó silencio, indescifrable.

—Para ti será tan solo un día—siguió Gohan—pero para mí…para mí será un año. Puede que más, si mi entrenamiento no da resultado.

—Lo sé.

—Un año lejos de ti.

No quería decir aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras le salieron quebradas, asustadas por el peso que conllevaban, pero completamente claras.

Bajó la vista al instante, avergonzado, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y aventurarse hacia lo que fuera que lo aguardara del otro lado, pero las manos de Videl se lo impidieron.

Sus dedos se cerraron delicadamente en torno a su rostro, atrayéndolo lenta pero segura hacia ella. Gohan no pudo moverse, no quiso moverse. Hubo algo de predestinado, de maravillosamente inevitable cuando ella se puso en puntas de pie, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

¿Aquello estaba pasando?

¿Realmente estaba pasando?

Una parte de Gohan estaba confuso, azorado, hermosamente aturdido. Otra parte de él comprendió que hacía tiempo que deseaba que aquello sucediera. Esa parte de él rodeó a Videl con su único brazo, cerrando los ojos, devolviéndole el beso. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero, qué no hubiera dado él para que aquel momento se prolongara para siempre.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron, mirándose con intensidad. Gohan alzó un poco las cejas, avergonzado. Para su asombro, Videl estaba muy seria. Sus manos apretaron el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo un poco hacia ella.

—Debes volver—le dijo, atravesándolo con su mirada azul—Yo estaré justo aquí, esperándote. Recuérdalo, Gohan—entonces le sonrió, y su sonrisa fue lo más bello, lo más puro, lo más importante del mundo—Te estaré esperando.

Gohan sintió como sus labios se curvaban por sí solos en una gran sonrisa; vio como su mano se alzaba por cuenta propia, apoyándose con suavidad en su rostro.

—Yo volveré a tu lado, Videl—dijo sonriente, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar—Te lo prometo.

 **. . .**

Hacía calor. Mucho calor.

Le costaba respirar, como si la concentración de oxígeno fuera menor en aquella atmósfera enrarecida.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, agarrotado. El propio suelo parecía tirar de él hacia abajo con una fuerza increíble.

No importaba.

Nada de eso importaba.

Pues Gohan sabía ahora que su padre, el legendario son Goku, había acudido de verdad a él en sus sueños. El paisaje imposible que contemplaba era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Todo era blanco.

Un blanco perfecto, enceguecedor.

No había cielo, no había suelo, no había horizonte. Todo se fundía en la nada y en el todo de un blanco absoluto.

El paisaje exacto de su sueño.

Gohan descendió por la corta serie de escalones, echando una mirada por encima del hombro. La construcción a sus espaldas consistía en una gran torre central con una cúpula dorada, flanqueada por dos construcciones más bajas. Dos colosales relojes de arena se alzaban a izquierda y derecha de la plataforma, uno recién iniciando el conteo, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo en que puso un pie allí; el otro, a punto de terminarlo.

Un ciclo continuo, infinito.

Como el tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, acariciándose los labios con suavidad. Luego volvió la vista hacia el frente. Una sonrisa de absoluta determinación iluminó su rostro.

—Espérame, Videl—susurró para sus adentros, apretando fuertemente el puño—Volveré a tu lado más fuerte de lo que jamás he sido. ¡Volveré a tu lado para ponerle un fin a todo!

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	9. La reflexión antes de la tormenta

**.**

 **Capítulo 8: La reflexión antes de la tormenta**

 **.**

En el denso seno de la oscuridad, en medio de la ventisca, la silueta de un hombre avanzaba. Se movía a paso lento, cansino, envuelto de pies a cabeza por una larga capa gris. El viento gélido agitaba con fuerza el abrigo, obligándolo a mantenerlo en su sitio con una mano.

Se detuvo unos instantes, mirando con cautela hacia el horizonte. Grandes nubes de vapor escapaban de su boca a cada respiración, marcando un ritmo agitado. De repente pareció asentir con la cabeza, como si hubiera divisado algo entre la ventisca, y entonces reanudó la marcha. Con cada paso el suelo congelado crujía, pegándole restos de escarcha a la capa.

El viento soplaba con más fuerza. Los pasos de la silueta se tornaron vacilantes, dudosos, pero no se detuvo. A simple vista resultaba difícil adivinar adónde se dirigía. No había nada allí. En todas direcciones se extendía una nada negra y absoluta, un vacío helado que parecía abarcar el mundo entero.

Pero había algo adelante.

Apareció de repente, en medio de la nada, como si alguien hubiera encendido una vela en la oscuridad. El alto contorno de la torre fue lo primero en tomar forma en la penumbra. Empotrada en una gran plataforma escalonada, sus muros blancos se erguían hacia arriba con elegancia, coronados por una cúpula de oro que resplandecía como un faro.

La silueta se detuvo justo al pie de los escalones. Su cabeza encapuchada se movió de izquierda a derecha, contemplando los gigantescos relojes de arena que, como columnas, se erguían a los lados de la torre central. Ambos relojes se hallaban a la mitad exacta de su conteo.

—Seis meses—farfulló la silueta. Pronunciaba las palabras con extraña lentitud, como si hubiera perdido el hábito de hablar—O al menos eso supongo…

Soltó un resoplido, encaramándose a la plataforma. La puerta de la torre se abrió con un chirrido, dando lugar a una pulcra habitación de muros y suelos blancos. En un gran contraste con el frío y oscuro exterior, allí dentro todo estaba en orden e iluminado. La figura barrió el lugar con una gélida mirada, casi como si estuviera furioso con las finas alfombras en el suelo y los elegantes muebles de madera.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—murmuró, dejando caer la capa al suelo.

Los cabellos le habían crecido hasta formar una maraña indómita y oscura, larga hasta los hombros. Su gi de entrenamiento, que parecía haber sido violeta en algún momento, estaba hecha un harapo oscuro, con la manga izquierda colgando vacía a un costado.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—repitió Gohan, arrancándose el gi hecho girones de un tirón. Debajo, su cuerpo estaba más esbelto, duro y fibroso que nunca. Los músculos y los tendones se marcaban como si estuvieran esculpidos en mármol bajo la piel, una piel cubierta por nuevas y variadas cicatrices, algunas a medio curar aún. Su óptimo estado físico era más que evidente, pero su rostro lucía demacrado. Estaba muy pálido, con grandes ojeras. Sus rasgos, siempre vivaces, se habían vuelto más afilados y delgados.

Con movimientos propios de un autómata, como si siguiera una rutina ejecutada mil veces, Gohan echó a caminar hacia la sala al fondo del torreón. Las grandes vasijas cerámicas, obsequio de Yajirobe, se apilaban allí, unas sobre otras. Metió la mano en una cualquiera, sin mirar. Lo que extrajo fue una gran loncha de jamón ahumado, pero bien podría haber sido pescado deshidratado, o crujientes manzanas de otoño. A Gohan le daba igual. Comió sin fijarse, sentándose directamente en el suelo de piedra. Pasó el bocado con un largo trago de su cantimplora, observando de reojo hacia un lado. A su derecha, en uno de los muros de su improvisada despensa, había una pequeña ventana circular. El cristal estaba empañado por el frío, y afuera estaba oscuro, pero de todas formas podía ver el contorno de uno de los grandes relojes de arena.

" _Seis meses…_ ".

No había estado seguro al principio, pero ahora todo parecía indicar que los relojes habían iniciado su conteo cuando cruzó la puerta desde el Templo Sagrado. Según sus cálculos, llevaba allí ya seis meses. No podía ser una coincidencia que la arena en ambos dispositivos estuviera por la mitad. Estaba seguro de que en seis meses más, uno de los relojes finalizaría su conteo, y el otro, siempre en sentido contrario, lo iniciaría, dando curso al ciclo nuevamente.

" _La habitación mide el tiempo en plazos de un año_ " se dijo a sí mismo, mordiendo con indiferencia el trozo de jamón " _Es como si quisiera recordarme a todo momento el tiempo que me queda…_ "

Siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana durante un largo rato. La escarcha se pegaba al cristal pintándolo de un pálido color plata. Las noches, pues en aquella extraña dimensión también oscurecía, siempre eran así. La penumbra se volvía absoluta, y la temperatura bajaba brutalmente. Nunca había experimentado tanto frío en su vida.

De día en cambio, la historia era muy diferente. Gohan lo había comprobado desde el primer momento. Durante las horas diurnas (aunque no parecía haber sol alguno), no solo se experimentaba un calor abrasador, sino que todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver era de un blanco impoluto. La sensación de estar parado en el medio de la nada, sin suelo ni cielo, solo en medio del blanco, lo había mareado al principio. Si bien no había tardado mucho en acostumbrarse a esa desconcertante monocromía, las temperaturas extremas, la gravedad considerablemente más poderosa que la de la Tierra y la ínfima concentración de oxígeno en el aire, lo cual volvía casi imposible respirar, habían sido desafíos mucho más difíciles de superar.

" _Este lugar es un infierno_."

No era la primera vez que llegaba a esa conclusión. Pero también era consciente de algo más, una verdad tan simple como poderosa.

" _Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte._ "

Pese a la falta de su brazo, pese al enorme cansancio mental que venía arrastrando desde hacía meses, sumado al efecto psicológico que la soledad absoluta comenzaba a obrar en él, Gohan se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Era cierto que le había llevado cerca de dos meses acostumbrarse por completo a las condiciones extremas de la Habitación del Tiempo, lapso en el que no había hecho más que entrenar hasta la extenuación, pero una vez que su cuerpo logró habituarse su progreso fue descomunal. Jamás en su vida se había sometido a un régimen de entrenamiento tan feroz, quince a veinte horas diarias ininterrumpidas, parando solo para comer y dormir, a veces ni siquiera para eso. Todo durante seis meses continuos.

Como consecuencia de tan insólito esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de su límite total de resistencia. Pero Gohan no podía parar. Cada vez que estaba a punto de caer desmayado por el cansancio, recordaba por qué estaba allí. Recordaba todo lo que los androides le habían hecho. Su madre, sus amigos, su brazo, su mundo.

Recordaba a Videl.

Entonces la rabia lo corroía por dentro, un odio helado, terrible y antiguo. A pura fuerza de furia y de voluntad absoluta se obligaba a ponerse de pie; se obligaba a destruir sus propios límites, a volverse cada vez más y más fuerte. A hacerles pagar todo lo que le habían hecho.

Funcionaba.

Sabía a la perfección que había logrado recuperar e incluso sobrepasar su antiguo nivel. Incluso con un solo brazo, su fuerza, su velocidad, su agilidad y su ki máximo habían aumentado en forma excepcional. Tanto había sido su incremento de poder, que entrenar cerca de la torre y sus relojes se había vuelto arriesgado. En ocasiones los efectos de su ki se tornaban tan devastadores que era incapaz de preverlos. Si llegaba a destruir la torre por accidente quedaría atrapado en esa dimensión vacía por el resto de su existencia. Por eso se había visto obligado a alejarse a una distancia segura, regresando solo cuando el frío y la oscuridad se volvían peligrosos. Oh, destruir la torre no era el único modo de quedarse encerrado para siempre…si se perdía de noche correría el mismo destino, y tanto una opción como otra eran inaceptables.

Videl lo esperaba.

Sus labios agrietados se curvaron hacia arriba al visualizar el rostro en su mente. Su odio hacia los androides no era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo allí dentro. Eran muchas las ocasiones en que se sorprendía pensando en ella. Tumbado en el suelo de la torre central, a punto de desmayarse tras otro inhumano día de entrenamiento, Gohan podía ver sus grandes ojos azules contemplándolo. Podía ver su sonrisa iluminando la penumbra como si fuera la última luz en el mundo.

Y lo era.

Él estaba allí por ella.

Acabar con los androides había sido el único objetivo que había tenido durante toda su vida adulta…pero por primera vez era diferente. Gohan estaba allí por ella. Por primera vez, derrotar a los androides ya no era el fin absoluto, sino un medio. Solo acabando con ellos podría lograr lo que ahora, sin darse cuenta, se había transformado en su mayor anhelo… Pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Una vida de verdad, una vida donde no estuvieran obligados a huir día y noche, una vida en un mundo a salvo de la locura de los androides.

Debía acabar con ellos.

Sí.

Pero por Videl. Por la esperanza de la vida que aún podían llevar adelante.

" _Juntos_ "

Gohan apuró el último bocado de jamón. Tomó otro largo trago de su cantimplora y luego, con esfuerzo, se puso de pie. El frescor del agua en sus labios le trajo un grato recuerdo, la imagen de un bello rostro acercándose lentamente al suyo, haciendo aquello que él no se había atrevido, aquello que él debería haber hecho hacía tanto. Sonrió, acariciándose los labios con suavidad.

Aún tenía tiempo.

Lo lograría.

Volvería.

 **. . .**

Videl despertó inquieta, llevando instintivamente una mano hacia su cinturón. Asió con fuerza el mango del puñal, mirando de un lado a otro con la expresión propia de una fiera acorralada. Estaba sentada de espaldas contra uno de los muros de un largo pasillo de piedra. Justo frente a ella, a menos de dos metros, se alzaba la alta y angosta puerta en forma de arco, con sus blancas y delgadas columnas. Recordar donde estaba le llevó unos largos y pavorosos segundos.

" _¡Idiota!_ "

Aquello era imperdonable. No era propio de ella quedarse dormida así como así en un lugar extraño. Y aquel lugar sin duda era el más extraño que había visto en su vida.

El templo en el cielo.

Videl se puso lentamente en pie, mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Como habían comprobado al llegar, la parte superior del templo estaba hecha pedazos, pero los niveles inferiores presentaban pocas señales de daño. Evidentemente, los androides habían encontrado a quien fuera que vivía allí en el nivel superior, ensañándose con aquella parte del templo. Eso le hizo preguntarse una vez más quién rayos había habitado ese lugar, o qué había sido exactamente el "Templo Sagrado" antes de que Número 17 y 18 lo destruyeran.

" _Otra cosa que tendré que esperar para saber…_ "

Miró por encima del hombro. Pequeñas ventanas de forma circular adornaban un lado del muro, dejando pasar la trémula luz del atardecer. Con un simple vistazo Videl supo que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde su llegada.

¿Cuánto había dormido?

Luego de que Gohan desapareciera tras aquella singular entrada, Videl se había dejado caer en el suelo, recostándose contra la pared opuesta. Se había pasado un muy buen rato mirando la oscura madera marrón de la puerta, esperando. Sabía que debía transcurrir un día entero antes de que Gohan saliera, pero por algún motivo no podía alejarse. Había sentido la necesidad de quedarse allí, esperando, casi como si estuviera velando por él. No notó en qué momento el cansancio de los últimos y terribles días terminó por superarla, pero durante todo ese tiempo, antes de quedarse dormida, Videl había pensado. Había pensado mucho.

Recordó las palabras que habían intercambiado días atrás, cuando Gohan al fin le explicó lo que era la Habitación del Tiempo, y adonde debían dirigirse para hallarla. Para Videl, la mera posibilidad de perderse en un…"lugar" donde el lapso de un año era solo un día en la Tierra resultaba aterradora, pero más escalofriante aún le parecía que Gohan se aventurara a un destino como ese a solas.

—Voy a acompañarte—le había dicho—No dejaré que entres ahí solo.

Aquello no fue una petición. No le estaba pidiendo permiso. Le había hablado en tono frío y convencido, completamente decidida a acompañarlo. Gohan, no obstante, no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente. Su respuesta fue categórica.

—Lo siento, Videl, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas. No tengo la más remota idea de lo que me esperará en la Habitación del Tiempo…si de verdad llegamos a encontrarla. No solo puede ser muy peligroso entrar, sino que puedo llegar a estar años metido ahí dentro. No estoy dispuesto a involucrarte en algo así.

—Pero…

—Por favor confía en mí. Yo…debo entrenar.

Ella se había enfadado, y había insistido, pero Gohan se mostró inflexible. No hubo modo de convencerlo. A Videl, toda la situación la ponía enferma. Para ella solo sería un día, tal vez dos o tres, pero para él serían años; años enteros de aislamiento y soledad.

" _Ya hemos sufrido demasiada soledad…demasiada para que te recluyas ahí por voluntad propia, justo ahora que yo…yo…_ "

Videl sintió que se ruborizaba. Una de las cosas en las que más había pensado antes de quedarse dormida fue el modo en que se despidieron. Había sido extraño. No es que lo hubiera planeado, ni mucho menos. Su idea inicial había sido mostrarse altiva y orgullosa, pues no le agradaba cuando Gohan se ponía así de obstinado y terco. Para ella, ese "debo entrenar" había sonado a un "solo me estorbarías".

Videl resopló. En el fondo sabía que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. Después de todo, Gohan era completamente distinto a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era que se preocupaba de _verdad_ por la gente. Estaba dispuesto a entregar su propia vida por los demás. Entonces, que temiera por los peligros que podían llegar a correr en la Habitación del Tiempo, más la pérdida literal de años de vida que eso supondría para ella respecto al mundo real, seguramente era el motivo por el que no quería involucrarla.

En pocas palabras: se preocupaba por ella. Gohan estaría mucho más tranquilo si lo esperaba afuera, a salvo, mientras él se hacía cargo de lo peor. Como de costumbre.

Pero Videl estaba tan perturbada por toda la situación que había encontrado más sencillo enfadarse. Temer tan intensamente por el bienestar de otra persona era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. No sabía bien como manejarlo, de modo que el enojo casi pueril que sentía hacia la terquedad de Gohan, negándose a considerar que quizás lo hacía por su propio bien, había terminado siendo la reacción más natural.

Cuando finalmente encontraron la Habitación del Tiempo y Gohan la encaró para despedirse, su plan de permanecer estoica se derrumbó enseguida. Había un verdadero pesar en los ojos del muchacho, en la forma esquiva pero intensa en que la miraba. Se quedó en blanco. Cuando a él se le escapó ese "un año lejos de ti" Videl reaccionó prácticamente por instinto.

Notó que se sonrojaba aun más, sintiéndose increíblemente torpe y ridícula, pero ¿por qué? Había aceptado que lo amaba, a regañadientes quizás, pero lo había aceptado. ¿Resultaba tan descabellado que en un momento tan emotivo no hubiera podido contener el impulso de besarlo?

Videl sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas, Gohan no se lo esperaba, aunque tampoco era como si le hubiera molestado. Lo había besado, y él la había besado a ella. La había abrazado. Le había acariciado el rostro con suavidad y le había prometido que volvería.

¿Eso era amor?

¿Significaba que él también sentía algo por ella?

Le gustaba pensar que sí.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Videl se acercó a la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que creía haber dormido y la posición del sol en el cielo, calculaba que habían transcurrido unas doce horas desde que Gohan entró. ¿Eso quería decir que ya llevaba seis meses allí adentro, a solas? La sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta. Era extraño. De repente tenía…¿calor?

" _Si_ _…calor_ _…_ "

Ya lo había notado antes, cuando descubrieron la habitación, pero ahora que estaba más cerca lo sentía con mayor intensidad.

" _Y hay algo más…_ "

Con cada paso que daba su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más pesado. Estuvo a punto de doblar la rodilla contra el suelo cuando finalmente se detuvo, a solo un par de pasos de la entrada. Confusa y atemorizada, estiró una mano, apoyándola sobre la puerta. La madera estaba sumamente caliente. Tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener la mano en alto, pues la gravedad parecía tirar de su brazo hacia abajo con una fuerza insospechada.

Videl se alejó trastabillando. Durante unos segundos no hizo más que observar hacia la puerta, con la palma ardiendo. Retrocedió otro par de pasos. Cuanto más se alejaba, menos intenso era el calor y el peso de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso así se sentía estar del otro lado? ¿Un calor infernal y un cuerpo increíblemente pesado? ¿Gohan estaba soportando esa tortura solo?

" _Gohan…_ "

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de estirar la mano y jalar del picaporte, pero en el último momento se detuvo. El porqué no tenía nada que ver con la cobardía. Poco le importaban los peligros que pudieran aguardarle del otro lado. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo que la obligaba a bajar la mano y retroceder. Videl sabía a la perfección lo decepcionado que estaría Gohan si atravesaba la entrada. Debía tener fe. Debía confiar en él. Y lo hacía. Desde el fondo de su corazón, lo hacía.

—Confío en ti, Gohan—susurró, bajando la mano—Se que lo lograrás. Se que volverás…—sonrió—Y yo estaré esperándote.

 **. . .**

Bueno, había sucedido.

Finalmente, pese a todas las precauciones que había tomado, se había perdido.

Sí, perdido.

Gohan sabía que debería estar desesperado, preocupado como mínimo. Pero la verdad era que todo le parecía ajeno hasta un nivel casi abstracto. Era como si se estuviera observando a sí mismo, muy a lo lejos, vagando por una interminable infinidad de color blanco.

Una pequeña parte de él entendía muy bien el porqué de esa indiferencia. Era bastante sencillo. Llevaba siete días enteros sin beber una sola gota de agua. El hambre por otro lado, no era un problema, no del todo aún, ya que su cuerpo sería capaz de aguantar bastante más en caso de verdadera necesidad. La sed sin embargo, no tardaría en consumirlo hasta dejarlo reducido a una triste pila de huesos resecos, derrumbados allí, en el medio de la nada.

Una persona normal ya habría muerto luego de tanto tiempo. Él, por supuesto, distaba mucho de ser una persona normal, pero incluso así tenía sus límites. La sed extrema, sumada al insoportable calor que se experimentaba durante el día, estaban comenzando a provocarle los síntomas que su cuerpo de Saiyajin, hasta ese momento, había logrado retrasar.

Dicho mal y pronto, empezaba a desvariar producto de la deshidratación.

La nimia parte de racionalidad que aún conservaba le advertía que se estaba muriendo de sed, pero aquello no parecía importar demasiado al resto de su cerebro. Sentía la cabeza espesa, confusa, embotada. Cada paso era una hazaña en sí mismo, y a la vez carecía completamente de importancia. Tenía ciertas dificultades para recordar adonde debía ir, o por qué estaba allí. Caminaba sin rumbo, como un zombi, buscando…buscando…

¿Qué?

—No es justo…—graznó. Su propia voz le llegaba desde muy lejos—Estaba a punto de…terminar… Ya casi…

El año estaba a punto de concluir. Lo recordó de repente. En menos de un mes se habría cumplido el plazo y entonces habría podido regresar al mundo real, junto a Videl.

Su entrenamiento había dado resultado. Se había vuelto increíblemente poderoso; no sabía si lo suficiente como para vencer a los androides, pero no le importaba. Quería regresar.

Que iluso había sido… Luego de la muerte de Bulma y Trunks, Gohan creía haber aprendido lo que significaba estar solo, pero se equivocaba. La magnitud de la verdadera soledad la había descubierto allí dentro. La Habitación del Tiempo era la nada misma, el vacío total y absoluto. Más allá de la torre que unía ambas dimensiones no había nada, solo un espacio infinito y limpio de toda materia; un espacio donde él era lo _único_ que existía. Una soledad así de abrumadora era casi tangible. Gohan sentía el peso de aquel mundo vacuo sobre él de un modo prácticamente físico. Nunca jamás había estado tan solo, tan necesitado de otra voz, de otra presencia, de cualquier cosa aparte de él y la infinidad blanca.

En medio de semejante soledad el peso del recuerdo de Videl se volvía abrumador. Había tenido suficiente. Quería volver a verla y abrazarla; quería estar a su lado. Si era necesario, volvería a entrar para reanudar su entrenamiento, pero antes necesitaba verla, aunque fuera tan solo unos segundos. Lo anhelaba. Ese era el objetivo que se había impuesto siete días atrás. Se cumpliría el año y entonces podría volver junto a ella.

Al destino, sin embargo, no le faltaba sentido del humor. Estando tan cerca, a solo unas pocas semanas, se había perdido. Viéndolo objetivamente, había sido una mezcla de mala suerte y de estupidez de su parte. Se había alejado demasiado de la torre de los relojes, sin prestar mucha atención. Luego, la oscuridad total de la noche y las fuertes ventiscas habían hecho el resto.

—No es justo…—repitió, sintiendo tan agrietados los labios que temió que se le partieran ahí mismo—No es justo…

La Habitación del Tiempo no le devolvió más que silencio, un burlón y blanco silencio.

Siguió avanzando. No sabía exactamente adónde, pero siguió avanzando.

El calor se volvía más intolerable de a ratos. La sed se convirtió en un agudo y doloroso suplicio. Gohan estaba seguro de que habría caído inconsciente en ese preciso instante, abandonado a su suerte, si no hubiera visto a Piccolo frente a él.

Se detuvo de repente como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que le dolieron, sus labios se movieron sin articular sonido alguno. ¿Acaso había enloquecido? ¿Finalmente el desgaste de la sed, el calor y el cansancio habían dado paso a la locura?

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces antes de volver a enfocar la mirada. Piccolo seguía allí. Se movía frenéticamente en medio de la nada, saltando y fintando como si eludiera los golpes de un enemigo invisible. La desesperación se hacía cada vez más evidente en su rostro. De repente se llevó ambas manos al estómago con un grito de dolor, escupiendo una espesa nube de sangre. Cayó al suelo, intentando mantenerse erguido con la palma de la mano, pero el brazo le falló. Se desplomó boca abajo y así se quedó, inmóvil en medio de un charco de sangre que no paraba de crecer.

— ¡Señor Piccolo!

Gohan echó a correr como un poseso, agachándose para tomar a su maestro entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Piccolo se sentía sorprendentemente liviano, como si estuviera sujetando un montón de aire, pero no fue eso lo que lo dejó mudo de asombro. Súbitamente, sin previo aviso, varias figuras tomaron forma a su alrededor. Gohan las reconoció al instante. Vegeta, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, todos estaban allí, combatiendo desesperados contra unos enemigos que no alcanzaba a ver.

— ¡Amigos!

No lo escuchaban. Todos se movían enloquecidos a su alrededor, eludiendo, bloqueando y recibiendo golpes invisibles en un baile demencial. Poco a poco, al igual que Piccolo, comenzaron a caer. Uno a uno fueron abatidos por mortales heridas que tiñeron de rojo el blanco de aquella dimensión vacía.

— ¡NO!

—Gohan…

Bajó bruscamente la mirada, dando un violento respingo al ver de quien provenía la voz que lo llamaba. En su regazo ya no yacía Piccolo, su maestro…sino Krillin.

Krillin, quien había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, quien había sido su mejor amigo, lo miraba con ojos nublados de terror y espanto. Tenía medio rostro cubierto de sangre. Una profunda herida lo atravesaba de lado a lado en el abdomen, sorbiéndole poco a poco la vida.

—Kri…Krillin…

—Nos fallaste…—susurró su amigo, sin dejar de mirarlo—Nos fallaste, Gohan…

— ¡No!

—Si…no pudiste salvarnos…

—Así es…—aseguró una segunda voz—Hemos muerto por tu culpa…

Gohan se volvió con pavor. De pie a apenas un par de pasos de distancia, Trunks lo observaba con un profundo gesto de tristeza. Bulma y Chichi, su propia madre, también estaban allí. Los tres perdían abundante sangre por las heridas que les habían arrebatado la vida.

—Es la verdad, hijo—dijo Chichi—No pudiste protegerme. Me abandonaste. Ellos me asesinaron…por tu culpa.

—Por tu culpa…—secundó Bulma, inexpresiva.

— ¡No!

Gohan se echó hacia atrás. Cayó sentado en el suelo, observando a su madre y a sus amigos con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados. Lágrimas amargas y silenciosas le empapaban las mejillas.

—No es así… Yo lo intenté…pero no pude… Yo…yo…—Gohan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando lleno de frustración, de agonía, de infinito dolor— ¡Yo jamás quise perderlos!

—Pero los perdiste.

Una voz diferente habló a sus espaldas, una voz burlona y conocida; una voz terriblemente odiada.

Gohan se incorporó de un salto y se dio vuelta, apretando el puño lleno de ira. Número 18 lo observaba con una sonrisilla malvada, los brazos cruzados sobre su chaleco de jean.

—Los perdiste, Gohan. No hubo nada que pudieras hacer. Nosotros los matamos porque fuiste demasiado débil para impedirlo… Los perdiste como la perderás a ella.

Número 18 señaló hacia un lado con el pulgar, y entonces, algo se quebró dentro de Gohan.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones. Su corazón fue reemplazado por un témpano de hielo que bombeaba agua congelada en lugar de sangre. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron al punto de ya no poder seguir más en pie. Cayó de rodillas, llevándose la mano al rostro. Intentó tapar sus ojos, intentó escapar de la terrible visión…pero aun así veía. A través de sus dedos veía a Número 17 con el brazo extendido hacia el; veía sus esbelta mano blanca sujetando a Videl por el cuello, exhibiéndola, enseñándosela en un alarde obsceno. La joven estaba inmóvil, con ambos brazos colgando fláccidamente a los lados del cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba tan inclinada hacia un lado que la barbilla le tocaba el hombro.

—N…no…—farfulló Gohan, observando con ojos enormes el rostro enfermamente blanco de Videl, su boca entreabierta, el tono opaco y sin vida de sus ojos azules. El clímax del horror llegó cuando 17, con un movimiento despectivo, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de un papel usado, arrojó el cuerpo de la chica a sus pies. Él la observó con espanto—Vi…Videl… Videl… ¡VIDEL!

Gohan soltó un grito desgarrador, echando el cuello hacia atrás. Gritó hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva; gritó apretando con tal fuerza el puño que su palma se desgarró, manchando de rojo el suelo. Una ira negra lo llenó por dentro, nublando sus sentidos. Ya no razonaba. Era la locura, una locura despiadada y familiar; la misma locura que ya lo había torturado antes, en cierta ocasión, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Primero cambió al estado de Súper Saiyajin, liberando tal torrente de energía que incluso aquella dimensión vacía e infinita pareció estremecerse. Gohan seguía gritando, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, rodeándose por un aura de fuego dorado cada vez más potente e incontrolable.

Entonces sucedió.

Solo un tiempo después comprendería la verdadera magnitud de aquel momento. En ese instante, sin embargo, apenas fue consciente de lo que pasó. Su ki creció hasta superar todo lo conocido. Su aura dorada explotó de repente en un estallido cegador, tras lo cual se estabilizó bruscamente.

Silencio.

Ya no gritaba.

Respiraba agitadamente, empapado en sudor, sintiendo un torrente de lava ardiente recorriendo sus venas. El aura aún lo rodeaba, soltando potentes y esporádicos chispazos de energía eléctrica. Sus cabellos habían cambiado, más dorados y puntiagudos que nunca tras el torrente de ki. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono verde marino más intenso, más duro.

Aquello, no obstante, apenas duró unos segundos. El aura de poder se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ki monstruoso que hacía temblar los cimientos de la Habitación del Tiempo desapareció. Gohan cayó boca abajo. Sus cabellos largos y desordenados volvían a ser de color negro.

Cuando al fin consiguió alzar la vista, volvió a encontrarse completamente solo. No había nadie allí. No había nada allí, nada aparte de él. Y algo más. El lejano contorno de una torre, escoltada por dos gigantescos relojes de arena, se hizo visible en el horizonte.

Su salvación.

Pero Gohan no pensaba en eso. El alivio de finalmente haber encontrado el camino de regreso ni siquiera pasó por su mente. Solo un pensamiento llenaba su ser.

—Videl…—susurró, estirando el brazo hacia la torre.

Apretando los dientes, resollando y escupiendo sangre, Gohan se puso de pie. Dio un paso, luego otro.

Avanzó.

 **. . .**

No cabía duda de que aquel lugar debió ser hermoso en otros tiempos. Videl estaba más que asombrada. Luego de la sorpresa inicial que la mera existencia del Templo Sagrado había supuesto, aún había sitio para maravillarse con su intrincada y misteriosa arquitectura.

La estructura tenía la forma aproximada de un cono invertido, con el templo principal y el jardín arriba, y un verdadero laberinto de cámaras, pasillos y habitaciones debajo.

Llevaba entretenida un buen rato recorriendo los niveles inferiores. Los pasillos descendían en una espiral constante, dando lugar a múltiples habitaciones de exótico diseño. Videl se topó con despensas, almacenes, amplios salones vacíos, dormitorios, balcones que daban al cielo y extrañas puertas que permanecían cerradas. Ante muchas de ellas experimentó desagradables sensaciones de alerta, nada parecido a lo que había sentido al acercarse a la Habitación del Tiempo, pero que aun así bastaron para alejarla. La mera idea de adivinar lo que podía esconderse tras esas puertas la repelía.

Por lo demás, todo allí abajo parecía estar en mucho mejores condiciones que arriba. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría los suelos y los muebles, algunos de los cuales yacían volcados o desordenados, pero más allá de eso no había rastros evidentes de destrucción.

Arriba, por supuesto, la historia era muy diferente. Cuando Videl subió las largas escaleras en espiral, saliendo al aire fresco del exterior, la luna y las estrellas aún dominaban el firmamento. Hacia el este, el cielo ya empezaba a teñirse de un púrpura rojizo. En breve amanecería. Pero a pesar de que todavía estaba oscuro, Videl podía ver claramente las profundas rajaduras en las baldosas, los arbolillos partidos y derribados, las torres destruidas y los muros derruidos. Se quedó un largo rato contemplando lo que antes debió ser un verdadero cuadro de esplendor. Era una imagen triste que la hacía sentir extrañamente mal.

" _Es como el mundo_ ", comprendió súbitamente.

Es decir, era un templo que flotaba por sí solo en el aire, por todos los cielos; ¿incluso un lugar tan apartado, secreto e impregnado de misticismo como ese había sucumbido? La respuesta saltaba a ojos vista. Resultaba difícil no establecer un paralelismo con las incontables ciudades que había visto a lo largo de su vida. En cada una de ellas aún podía adivinarse la antigua gloria de la civilización humana, pero incluso así, al igual que aquel templo oculto entre las nubes, habían caído a manos de los androides.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—Gohan…—se escuchó susurrar a sí misma, asombrada—Gohan es la diferencia entre la muerte y la esperanza. Él hará la diferencia. Él tendrá éxito ¡Él lo logrará!

Sonrió quedamente, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo. Mientras observaba los primeros rastros de claridad tras las nubes, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que creía en esas palabras.

—Ya casi amanece—dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de sonreír—Gohan saldrá de la Habitación dentro de poco. Debo regresar con él.

—Perfecto. Nosotros también queremos verlo. ¿Te molesta si vamos contigo?

Videl soltó un quejido ahogado, abriendo inmensamente los ojos. El corazón comenzó a darle tumbos enloquecidos en el pecho, no solo por lo imposible que había supuesto encontrarse con alguien allí, sino porque había reconocido al instante la voz. Se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Estaba petrificada. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera corriendo, que saltara por el borde de la plataforma y se alejara a toda velocidad, pero estaba clavada al suelo, dura y helada como una estatua. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, temblando de pies a cabeza, atinó a mirar por encima del hombro.

Número 18 estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en lo alto de un muro. Debajo de ella, apoyado de espaldas, Número 17 la observaba fijamente. Ambos sonreían. Ambos tenían ese brillo gélido y amenazador en sus ojos.

—Así que aquí se escondían—comentó 18 en tono burlón—No fue mala idea. Pero cometieron un error. ¿No te imaginas cuál?

Videl no respondió.

No podía hablar.

—Subieron volando hasta aquí—explicó 17, avanzando un paso hacia ella—Y hora los hemos encontrado. Ahora ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto.

 **. . .**

Gohan limpió la navaja en la jofaina, observándose con atención en el espejo. Asintió con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por una mejilla suavemente rasurada, y luego tomó las tijeras. El cabello, negro como ala de cuervo, le caía largo y rebelde sobre los hombros y la espalda. Sonrió brevemente al reparar en lo mucho que le había crecido. Le hacía recordar a tiempos muy, muy lejanos, cuando no era más que un niño pequeño.

Sin más contemplaciones, hundió la tijera entre la espesa mata de rizos oscuros. Le llevó cierto tiempo con una sola mano, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos su cabello volvía a estar corto y en punta, con un largo mechón cayéndole sobre la frente. Asintió por segunda vez, conforme, y dio media vuelta.

Como había averiguado poco después de ingresar, la Habitación del Tiempo carecía de provisiones en su despensa. Cruzarse con Yajirobe, visto en retrospectiva, había sido una verdadera suerte. Sin embargo, Gohan sí había descubierto baúles provistos de un interesante surtido de vestimentas. Inicialmente había aprovechado las gruesas y abrigadas capas de lana gris, con las cuales se protegía de noche, pero en los meses siguientes se había topado con un cofre muy particular, pues estaba lleno de uniformes de combate. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de gis de artes marciales y pantalones de un púrpura muy oscuro, con zapatillas chinas de color pardo y anchas bandas rojas para ceñirse a la cintura.

Ropas muy similares a las del señor Piccolo.

Gohan no estaba muy seguro de por qué había encontrado esos uniformes ocultos allí dentro. Sabía que en el pasado Kamisama y Piccolo Daimaku habían sido una sola persona. ¿Acaso las vestimentas se remontaban a aquellos lejanos días? ¿Habían quedado ahí durante los antiguos entrenamientos de un joven Kamisama? Jamás lo sabría. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del enorme honor que suponía para él volver a vestir unas ropas como esas.

Apretó el pequeño frijol que sostenía en la palma de la mano, obsequio de Jajirobe, y luego se calzó el gi y los pantalones de entrenamiento, anudándose la amplia faja roja a la cintura. Una única muñequera, del mismo color, adornaba su brazo derecho. Por último, cubrió el muñón del izquierdo con un ajustado vendaje, ocultando la cicatriz.

Estaba listo.

Atravesó el salón principal en unas pocas zancadas, deteniéndose ante la puerta. De aquel lado era exactamente igual que del otro. Alta y delgada, con columnas de mármol y un arco dorado en el extremo superior. Se quedó parado ahí unos momentos, mirando fijamente la madera.

Había transcurrido un año. Un año de completo sacrificio, a toda hora; un año de la más total y absoluta soledad. Había valido la pena. Era más fuerte que nunca. Estiró lentamente la mano, sujetando el picaporte. Estaba a punto de averiguar cuánto. Pero antes…

" _Videl…_ "

—Lo haré por ti. Ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto.

Gohan abrió la puerta.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	10. Hasta el fin

**.**

 **Capítulo 9: Hasta el fin**

 **.**

Amanecía.

La tímida luz del sol bañaba la enorme estructura del Templo Sagrado, cubriéndolo todo de una pálida película de tintes rosas y naranjas.

Parada en el centro de la enorme plataforma, Videl retrocedía.

Las conocidas sensaciones de la ansiedad, de la adrenalina llenándola ante el peligro, la inundaban en frías oleadas de terror. Cientos de imágenes revoloteaban como un torbellino en su cabeza, trayendo de vuelta a la superficie todo lo que había sufrido, lo que había atravesado y a lo que había sobrevivido a lo largo de los años. De algún modo u otro, a pesar de lo insólito y aterrador del peligro que estaba a punto de enfrentar, todo podía reducirse a un viejo concepto que por sí misma había ideado hacía mucho tiempo; una de las tantas cosas que la habían ayudado a mantenerse con vida. Algo tan simple y pragmático como una escala de los múltiples peligros que asechaban entre las ruinas del mundo.

En los últimos quince años, Videl había atravesado infinidad de situaciones de vida o muerte. En el mundo devastado en el que había crecido, los androides distaban mucho de ser la única amenaza que uno podía llegar a encontrarse. Dejando de lado los obvios peligros que las enfermedades, el hambre, el frío y la polución representaban para cualquier sobreviviente, Videl había creado su propia pirámide de posibles amenazas del día a día, ordenadas por peligrosidad y probabilidad de ocurrencia. En la base se encontraban los grupos de saqueadores y bandidos. Si uno vivía en las ruinas de una ciudad, como ella había hecho durante mucho tiempo, toparse con una banda de esas ratas carroñeras podía llegar a convertirse en parte de la vida cotidiana. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había visto obligada a huir o pelear contra escoria como esa. De alguna manera, siempre se las había arreglado para salir entera de esos encuentros, pero eso no quería decir que no se hubiera llevado su buena cuota de cortes, moretones y hasta huesos rotos.

En los dos escalones siguientes ubicaba a los perros salvajes y a los gatos monteses, criaturas infernales que, independientemente de los entornos urbanos o silvestres, siempre podían estar asechando desde cualquier rincón. Mucho más peligrosos que los bandidos, Videl había tenido varios encontronazos con aquellas alimañas agresivas y endemoniadamente astutas.

Muchos menos frecuentes, aunque no por ello menos peligrosos, habían sido sus experiencias con la amenaza que ocupaba el anteúltimo escalón de la pirámide. Se trataba de los animales que habían logrado escapar de los zoológicos abandonados, o aquellos que solían vivir en lo profundo de bosques y montañas, y que ahora, con las ciudades completamente reducidas a ruinas, se animaban a aventurarse en territorio humano. En ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de las manos, Videl se había topado con pumas, jabalíes e incluso leones y panteras. Tenía una larga cicatriz que iba de la clavícula a la axila, recuerdo de un para nada agradable encuentro con un puma medio muerto de hambre.

Por supuesto, nada de eso se acercaba siquiera a lo que había en la cima de la pirámide. En el último escalón se encontraban los androides. Así es. Número 17 y Número 18 eran lo que menos probabilidad tenía uno de cruzarse en el mundo post apocalipsis. Solo eran dos, y el planeta Tierra era demasiado grande hasta para seres como ellos. Pero que fueran lo menos frecuente no restaba para nada el peligro que representaban. Hasta el día en que vio por primera vez a Gohan, Videl jamás se había topado cara a cara con uno de ellos. Nunca había estado a menos de doscientos metros de distancia de uno o de otro. Pero aun así, la amenaza que suponían era la más grande que un ser vivo se podía topar. Cuando los androides aparecían, lo destruían todo y a todos. Escapar constituía un milagro en sí mismo, y Videl había sido lo suficientemente lista para mantenerse alejada de las ciudades y pueblos abandonados, sus principales terrenos de caza. A eso debía sumar una considerable dosis de buena suerte, pues antes de comenzar a refugiarse en tierras salvajes, los androides habían atacado las ruinas de Estrella Naranja. También habían destruido las comunidades exteriores cerca de las que se estableció después, aunque en ese momento ya se mantenía lejos de cualquier grupo, escondida en los bosques periféricos.

Dicho en pocas palabras, antes de conocer a Gohan Videl jamás se había cruzado con el peligro menos probable pero más aterrador de su escala. La posibilidad era mínima.

Y sin embargo allí estaba ahora…

Cara a cara con ellos.

Número 17 y Número 18 se movían a paso tranquilo, despreocupado, cercándola poco a poco. Videl retrocedió, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Resultaba increíble que lo que a simple vista parecían dos adolescentes, fueran en realidad los verdugos de la especie humana, dos seres salidos del más profundo de los avernos.

Videl siguió retrocediendo, por reflejo, pero pronto se vio obligada a detenerse. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al notar que estaba justo en el borde la plataforma. Tragó saliva, echando un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. A sus espaldas se extendía una caída de miles de metros a través del cielo rosado del amanecer. Volvió a centrar la vista. Los androides estaban aún más cerca, sonriéndole de ese modo aterrador que tan bien recordaba. Detrás de ellos, a un par de decenas de metros, se alzaba la enorme torre central del Templo Sagrado. Allí dentro, en las entrañas de la estructura central, se encontraba la Habitación del Tiempo. Allí se encontraba Gohan.

" _Gohan…_ "

—Quién hubiese dicho que terminarían viniendo hasta aquí—comentó de repente 18, paseando sus grandes ojos celestes por los alrededores—Desde luego no es una mala opción. Ya no queda nadie a quien matar aquí, y dudo mucho que exista un lugar más apartado que este en todo el mundo. Fueron bastante inteligentes, la verdad.

—Así es—coincidió 17, mirándola perezosamente—No fue una mala idea. Hace años que acabamos con el ayudante de Kamisama aquí y con el viejo inútil de Karin más abajo. Desde ese día este lugar perdió todo su interés para nosotros, y, para ser sinceros, no teníamos ningún motivo para regresar. Jamás los hubiéramos encontrado—la sonrisa del androide se afiló desagradablemente—Pero cometieron un error… ¿Te imaginas cuál?

Videl no respondió. Desvió nerviosamente la mirada de los androides al templo. Gohan…Gohan seguí allí.

—Fue exactamente el mismo error de la última vez—prosiguió 17, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado—Tuvieron que volar para llegar hasta aquí arriba. Normalmente no hubiéramos detectado el ki de Gohan al hacerlo… ¿pero no se les ocurrió considerar que los venimos siguiendo desde hace días, que estamos totalmente atentos al más leve rastro de energía? ¿No? ¿Es que Gohan se ha vuelto idiota o qué?

—Creo que Gohan va en serio contigo, querida—comentó 18 en tono burlón—Desde que viajan juntos se ha vuelto más descuidado e imbécil de lo habitual. Seguro que está tan encandilado contigo que ni siquiera se fija en lo que hace. Pero eso está bien… ¡Me encantan las historias de amor! —esta vez fue el turno de 18 de sonreír, y fue el gesto más espantoso que Videl tuvo el horror de contemplar en toda su vida—Sobre todo las que terminan en forma trágica y sangrienta…como esta.

Videl siguió sin hacer ningún comentario, pero, pese al temor que sentía, sus ojos se clavaron en la muchacha rubia con un odio amenazador y desafiante. Número 18 soltó un silbido de admiración.

— ¡Pero que ojos! ¿Has visto, 17? ¿Has visto la ira oculta en esos bonitos ojos azules?

—Si, lo he visto. Y debo admitir que me agrada.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Claro. Ya estoy harto de solo ver miedo y pavor en la cara de cada maldita cucaracha que aplastamos. Ya estoy harto de escuchar sus irritantes súplicas y sus gritos de piedad. Pero algo me dice que tú no eres así. Tú eres diferente—la mirada del androide se volvió más sombría que nunca—Algo me dice que tú no vas a suplicarnos piedad cuando te arranquemos el corazón del pecho… ¿me equivoco?

Videl sintió un profundo escalofrío recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. De repente estaba mareada. Sentía náuseas. No por el miedo que aquellos dos malditos le provocaban, sino por la brutal indiferencia y naturalidad con la que 17 había hablado de asesinar. Estaba ante dos seres para los cuales el terror y el dolor de los seres humanos no significaba absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por qué…? —susurró de repente, haciéndose la pregunta que toda la humanidad venía haciéndose desde que todo comenzó— ¿Por qué lo hacen…?

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó 18, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique—No te oí bien.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?! —estalló Videl— ¿Qué mal le han hecho los seres humanos? ¿Por qué nos asesinan? ¿Por qué han dejado el mundo reducido a esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

Los androides intercambiaron miradas con cierto asombro, cómo si fuese la primera vez que se planteaban algo semejante. 17 frunció el ceño, observándola con desagrado.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, mocosa?

— ¿Y qué más da? —18 se encogió de hombros, mirándola con indiferencia—Si tanto le interesa que hasta se pone a gritar, se lo explicaré. Escucha bien, niña… Nosotros dos fuimos creados. Manufacturados, por así decirlo, con un solo objetivo. El doctor Maki Gero, ese viejo miserable, nos programó con la misión única de acabar con la vida de Son Goku. Pero resulta que cuando fuimos a buscarlo, él ya había muerto. ¿Te imaginas? De repente, sin aviso, nos enteramos de que la razón de nuestra existencia había desaparecido.

—Así que sencillamente decidimos cambiar de blanco—continuó 17, entrecerrando los ojos—No teníamos nada más para hacer, y estábamos aburridos, así que fue fácil. El mundo en lugar de la vida de Goku.

Videl los miró completamente horrorizada.

— ¿Están…están tratando de decirme que han destruido el mundo solo porque…estaban aburridos?

—Sí, ¿y sabes qué? —17 echó a andar de nuevo hacia ella—También nos gusta hacerlo. Nos gusta matarlos, es divertido. Son como insectos. ¿Acaso necesitas un motivo para aplastar una mosca?

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Las náuseas eran peores que nunca. Estaba a punto de vomitar de asco por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella había odiado a los androides durante toda su vida. Número 17 y Número 18 eran los responsables de que lo hubiera perdido todo, absolutamente todo, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a todas y cada una de las personas que había amado; ellos eran los responsables de que el mundo fuera el infierno que conocía. Por eso mismo, por el odio visceral que les tenía, Videl siempre los había deshumanizado. No podía pensar en ellos como individuos capaces de sentir, o de razonar en forma humana; solo podía verlos como unas malditas máquinas de matar carentes de cualquier tipo de empatía. Pero la verdad había resultado ser mucho peor. Estaba en presencia de unas criaturas que habían perpetrado un holocausto solo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, porque se aburrían…porque encontraban diversión en el sufrimiento, el dolor y la desesperación ajena.

Eran unos monstruos.

Unos malditos monstruos sin el más leve dejo de compasión, sentimiento o respeto hacia la mera existencia.

Contra unos monstruos como esos se estaba enfrentando.

—Ahora te diré lo que va a suceder—la voz fría y amenazadora de 17 la trajo de vuelta a la realidad—Ya estoy bastante harto de este jueguito del gato y el ratón, harto de andar persiguiéndolos, así que vamos a matarte de una buena vez. Luego acabaremos con Gohan y volaremos por los aires todo este maldito lugar, como debimos hacer la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Exacto—se rió Número 18, echándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—Será como poner un punto final a esta historia. Destruiremos el lugar desde el que Kamisama alguna vez veló por el mundo… ¡Porque ahora nos pertenece a nosotros! ¡Y haremos con él lo que queramos!

Videl volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad, mirando de reojo hacia la inmensa caída que la aguardaba a sus espaldas. Si se quedaba allí parada sin hacer nada, moriría. Si saltaba e intentaba alejarse volando, los androides la alcanzarían en cuestión de segundos. Aunque quizás…solo quizás… Podía llegar a tener una oportunidad.

Pero incluso siendo así…

" _No puedo irme…_ "

Aún no amanecía por completo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo más podría transcurrir antes de que se cumpliera el año en la Habitación del Tiempo y Gohan saliera. Si ella lo hacía, si en verdad lograba lo imposible y conseguía escapar, lo estaría condenando a una muerte segura. Con ella fuera de la escena, los androides se dedicarían a buscar a Gohan, y, al no encontrarlo, sencillamente destruirían el Templo Sagrado. Gohan quedaría atrapado para siempre. Eso si los bastardos no descubrían antes la habitación y lograban entrar, sorprendiéndolo desprevenido y agotado.

En cualquiera de los casos, Gohan moriría, y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. No lo abandonaría. Aunque le costara la vida, se quedaría a su lado. Jamás se iría. Jamás.

" _Debo hacer algo… ¿pero qué?_ "

De repente, al volver a mirar el borde de la plataforma, lo supo.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Era una posibilidad en mil, pero lo aceptaba. Si con eso lograba salvar a Gohan, correría el riesgo.

Ni sus ojos ni sus movimientos dejaron ver el más leve rastro de vacilación. Videl dedicó una última mirada desafiante a los androides y luego, sin previo aviso, saltó al vacío. El gesto de sorpresa de aquellos monstruos fue su último consuelo antes de comenzar a caer como una roca.

— ¡Maldita niña! ¿Qué has hecho?

Los androides salieron tras ella al instante. Antes de llegar al borde de la plataforma dieron un enorme salto, precipitándose hacia abajo a toda velocidad. Estaban enfadados, Videl contaba con que así fuera. Contaba con que, en su ira, se lanzaran a ciegas a buscarla, sin pararse a pensarlo. Y así fue. No la vieron agazapada a un costado de la gigantesca estructura cónica, aferrada con manos y piernas a una de las pequeñas ventanas laterales. Desde allí los vio pasar rápidos como flechas, justo a su lado, perdiéndose en el firmamento sin siquiera torcer la mirada.

" _¡Ahora!_ "

Videl se sujetó con fuerza al marco de la ventana, apoyó los pies contra el muro y saltó, elevándose en el aire con la técnica de vuelo que tanto le había costado aprender. Un segundo después ya estaba arriba, apoyando la mano en el borde superior de la plataforma para tomar impulso y saltar, cayendo sobre las baldosas con una ágil voltereta. Se incorporó, lanzándose hacia la entrada al templo al máximo de velocidad que fue capaz de lograr; no corriendo, sino levitando al ras del suelo en un vuelo recto y rápido. Las esbeltas columnas que enmarcaban la entrada se agigantaron ante sus ojos, cada vez más y más cerca.

Videl sintió que sus labios se curvaban por sí solos en una sonrisa de incredulidad. ¡Estaba a punto de lograrlo! Si conseguía cruzar las puertas y llegar a la Habitación del Tiempo, aún habría un rayo de esperanza. Si el tiempo transcurría de verdad allí dentro en una relación de un año-un día respecto a la Tierra, entonces podría advertir a Gohan, prepararse para el combate, e incluso tal vez descansar unas horas antes de que los androides pudieran regresar a la plataforma y dar un par de pasos. Todo dependía de ella.

Videl superó de un salto los escalones que unían el enlozado con la torre, estirando el brazo para abrir la puerta y entrar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, como si fuera una especie de ilusión, Número 17 apareció ante ella. Videl no lo vio moverse. Simplemente apareció de golpe allí, en la entrada, como si su cuerpo se hubiera materializado por sí solo en el aire. En ese momento, mientras intentaba detener la propia inercia de su avance y alejarse, no tenía modo de saber que 17 no había tomado forma de la nada, como si fuera un fantasma, sino que se había movido a una velocidad que su ojo sencillamente era incapaz de apreciar. Tampoco llegó a ver cuando el androide alzó despreocupadamente el brazo, ni como lo agitaba para asestarle una bofetada de revés en el rostro.

Videl salió disparada hacia un lado con una fuerza asombrosa. Su cuerpo rebotó contra el duro enlozado, dando varias vueltas antes de llegar siquiera a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente, se detuvo, chocando fuertemente contra una de las tantas columnas derrumbadas. Se quedó unos segundos allí, aturdida, sintiendo todo el lado derecho del rostro entumecido. Intentó levantarse, incluso llegó a ponerse de pie, pero un terrible mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó sentada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y destellos de mil colores nublándole la vista. En ese instante, el entumecimiento se transformó en un agudo dolor. Videl soltó un quejido, llevándose una mano a la cara. Tenía la mejilla derecha grotescamente hinchada. La piel en torno al golpe había adquirido un oscuro color rojo que anticipaba el cardenal que pronto se formaría.

Videl estaba increíblemente asombrada.

Número 17 no solo se había desplazado a una velocidad imposible, sino que con un simple movimiento de mano, como quien espanta a un insecto, le había dado el golpe más fuerte que jamás había recibido en todo su vida.

Videl apretó los dientes. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, se obligó a levantarse. El suelo se movía de un lado a otro bajo sus pies, como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco, pero no prestó atención al mareo, tampoco al dolor que le abrasaba el rostro. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la majestuosa entrada al Templo Sagrado. Debía llegar. Debía entrar, no importaba como. Debía llegar con Gohan. Sin decir una palabra, a paso tambaleante, echó a caminar.

Número 17 la observó con cierto hastío, como si le fastidiara que hubiera decidido ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el gesto aburrido no tardó en transformarse en una fea sonrisa, y Videl supo de inmediato por qué. El androide volvió a desaparecer en medio del aire, y, en una acción-reacción instantánea, las luces del mundo se apagaron. Videl abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo sangre, mientras un dolor indescriptible la partía por la mitad. 17 estaba de pie justo delante de ella, tan cerca que prácticamente podía olerlo. Su rodilla derecha estaba alzada, hundida como un puñal en su estómago. Suavemente, casi con delicadeza, el androide se apartó hacia un lado, retirando la rodilla de su cuerpo.

Videl cayó de cuclillas, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Temblaba. Los hombros y el mentón se sacudían y tiritaban como si estuviera muriéndose de frío. Tenía los ojos muy, muy abiertos; las pupilas completamente dilatadas. La comisura de los labios y la barbilla estaban rojas de la sangre que aquel brutal rodillazo le había hecho vomitar. Pero Videl, una parte de Videl, aquella que luchaba por ignorar el increíble dolor y el terror, tampoco podía prestar atención a aquello. Sus ojos vidriosos se movieron lentamente hacia la entrada del templo.

" _Gohan…_ "

El rostro de Videl se transformó. Su boca se torció hacia abajo, mostrando los dientes apretados en un gesto de determinación absoluta. Lentamente, penosamente, se puso de pie.

Esta vez, la expresión de Número 17 fue una de completo asombro cuando Videl echó a caminar nuevamente, movida a pura fuerza de voluntad hacia la torre central. Pasó junto a él, cojeando, sujetándose el estómago, pero sin detenerse. Cada paso la acercaba más y más a la Habitación del Tiempo, cada paso la ponía más cerca de Gohan.

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de los pequeños escalones, Videl se permitió pensar que podía lograrlo, que cruzaría la entrada y descendería las largas escaleras hacia las entrañas del templo. Pero se equivocaba. Unos brazos de acero la inmovilizaron de repente por la espalda, alzándola casi un metro del suelo con una fuerza brutal. Un antebrazo se hundió firmemente en su garganta, lento pero seguro, sofocándola. Videl pataleó desesperada, intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil.

—Oh, vamos…déjame escucharlo…—le susurró al oído la aterciopelada voz de 18—Déjame escuchar ese dulce crujido…

Videl volvió a retorcerse como un pez atrapado en la red del pescador. Hundió los dedos en la tela rayada que cubría el antebrazo de 18, tratando de quitársela de encima, pero su agarre era férreo como una barra de metal. No consiguió moverla ni un solo centímetro. Uno de los brazos de la androide presionaba con una fuerza titánica contra su garganta, hacia adentro, estrujándole músculos, tendones y vértebras; el otro presionaba en dirección contraria contra la zona alta de su espalda, manteniéndola suspendida en el aire. Videl comprendió que si no hacía algo pronto, le reventaría la laringe.

—Vamos, vamos… Oh, ahí está…solo un poco más…

Videl gimió cuando una de las vértebras de su cuello se desplazó levemente, provocándole una atroz oleada de dolor. Sorprendentemente, aquello fue lo que le salvó la vida. El dolor fue tan terrible que su mente se despejó de improviso, haciéndole ver todo con una espantosa claridad a medida que la adrenalina la llenaba por dentro. Reaccionando por puro instinto, Videl llevó la mano hacia la parte trasera de su cinto, donde estaba enfundado su puñal. Lo extrajo en un solo y veloz movimiento, haciéndolo girar en su mano, y entonces lo hundió en el costado de 18.

Fue algo extraño. Una parte de ella esperaba encontrarse con una firme resistencia, como si intentara apuñalar un trozo de acero, pero no fue así en absoluto. La punta del cuchillo se hundió fácilmente en el cuerpo de la androide, abriéndose paso entre la tela, la piel, la carne y las costillas. Se sintió exactamente igual que apuñalar a cualquier otra persona, y esa era una sensación que, desafortunadamente, Videl conocía muy bien. En cuanto a Número 18, el gruñido de dolor que soltó, así como los borbotones de sangre que brotaron de la herida, también fueron muy pero muy humanos.

La soltó.

Videl cayó sobre sus pies, repentinamente libre. Enseguida se precipitó hacia adelante, como si fuera a perder la consciencia allí mismo, pero la entrada al templo estaba justo delante de ella. Se acercó tambaleante, casi cayéndose, estirando un brazo para sujetarse de una de las columnas. A sus espaldas, la voz furiosa de Número 18 le llegó como un latigazo.

— ¡Maldita perra estúpida! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Videl volteó torpemente, sujetándose de la columna para no caerse. El dolor en su cuello era insoportable. A unos dos o tres metros de la entrada, 18 la observaba con unos ojos desbordantes de odio. Tenía todo un costado de su chaleco de jean empapado en sangre, la cual chorreaba camino abajo casi hasta la rodilla. El mango del puñal sobresalía solitario del chaleco. Número 18 lo sujetó con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, arrancándoselo del cuerpo con un fuerte tirón. Así sin más, lo arrojó despectivamente hacia un lado, como quien se ha quitado una espina de un dedo. El cuchillo resbaló por el enlozado dando varias vueltas en círculo, dejando un rastro rojo y brillante.

—Acabas de estropearme la ropa…—bufó 18—Ya casi no me quedan diseños como este, y tú acabas de mancharlo y agujerearlo… ¡Vas a pagar caro por esto!

—Parece que las hecho enojar—se rió Número 17, quien observaba tranquilamente la escena desde un costado—No tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento por ti, muchachita. Ni siquiera yo me animo a andar cerca cuando se pone así.

Videl miró atónita de uno al otro. ¿Qué cosa eran aquellos monstruos? ¿De qué rayos estaban hechos? Había apuñalado a 18 en un riñón con todas sus fuerzas. Una persona común y corriente estaría agonizando en el suelo, desangrándose entre estertores. La androide, sin embargo, no le prestaba la más mínima atención a tan terrible herida; es más, si estaba tan cabreada con ella no era porque la hubiera acuchillado, sino porque le había estropeado uno de sus chalecos favoritos. Número 17, por su parte, parecía sumamente divertido, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la sangre que manaba del costado de su compañera.

—Te has vuelto descuidada, 18—juzgó en tono alegre— ¡Mira que dejar que una simple chiquilla te haga esto!

— ¡Ya basta!—estalló 18, pálida de rabia—Ya me harté de esta maldita mocosa… ¡Voy a hacerla pedazos!

Videl retrocedió, mirando de soslayo por encima del hombro. La entrada al templo se alzaba justo a sus espaldas, conectando con el amplio pasillo que la llevaría escaleras abajo. No obstante, tuvo que volver bruscamente la mirada al frente cuando un agujero del tamaño de un puño estalló en la columna en la que se apoyaba. Número 18 la miraba con una expresión salvaje, señalándola con un dedo que despedía humo.

—Ni se te ocurra... —siseó enfurecida—No tengo pensado seguir correteándote por todo este asqueroso lugar. Voy a asegurarme de ello—la dura línea formada por sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa siniestra—Primero te arrancaré esas bonitas y torneadas piernas, para que te quedes quieta en el suelo de una buena vez. Después seguiré con los brazos. Y luego...luego voy a...

Videl escuchaba entre fascinada y aterrada las oscuras amenazas de la androide. Por eso, grande fue su asombro cuando, de repente, 18 se quedó callada. Sus ojos celestes se estrecharon en una clara expresión de cautela, clavándose en algún punto a sus espaldas. 17, quien hasta entonces había contemplado divertido la escena, dejó de sonreír. Al igual que su compañera, miraba algo justo detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de voltear cuando escuchó la voz.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Videl.

Videl abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como la boca se le secaba, como el corazón se le aceleraba hasta casi dolerle en el pecho. Se volvió bruscamente, llena de renovada ilusión, y ahí estaba él.

— ¡Gohan!

 **.**

Videl lo miraba con una expresión que era una curiosa mezcla de asombro, euforia y alegría. El cúmulo de emociones que él mismo experimentó en ese instante fue también de lo más complejo. Su estadía en la Habitación del Tiempo había sido uno de los desafíos más grandes que había enfrentado en toda su vida. Hacía un año entero que estaban separados, un año de temor, sacrificios y soledad. Un año. Pero Gohan había comprendido mucho antes cuanto la necesitaba. Añoraba su compañía, su voz, su sonrisa, el bello brillo de sus ojos azules. La añoraba a ella. Por eso su primera reacción al verla, de espaldas a él en la entrada del templo, fue sonreír.

Sin embargo, cuando Videl se dio vuelta, la sonrisa se le cayó del rostro.

Videl tenía el pómulo derecho y la mejilla sumamente hinchados. La piel en torno al golpe ya había comenzado a adquirir el tono purpúreo de un hematoma. Un fino hilo de sangre la resbalaba por la barbilla, naciendo desde la comisura del labio.

Gohan sintió que una mano helada le trepaba por el pecho, cerrándole la garganta en un nudo de ira. Apretó fuertemente el puño, paseando los ojos de Videl a los androides. 17 y 18 le devolvieron la mirada sin ningún reparo; Número 18 incluso se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo en forma burlona.

Por unos instantes, Gohan tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse de cabeza hacia ellos. Los malditos se habían atrevido a ponerle la mano encima. La habían lastimado. A _ella_. Apretó los dientes, tan furioso que no podía ni respirar. No los perdonaría. Iba a hacerlos pedazos de una vez y para siempre. Iba a…

— ¡Gohan! —Videl se le acercó— ¡Has vuelto! ¡Al fin has vuelto!

—Sí…—Gohan suavizó su expresión—He vuelto.

Pese a lo lastimada que estaba, Videl sonrió, pasándose el pulgar por la nariz en un gesto bastante pícaro.

— ¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto?

Gohan notó como sus labios se movían por sí solos, curvándose en una amplia sonrisa. No respondió de inmediato. Sin decir nada, alzó lentamente la mano, rozándole la mejilla lastimada con el dorso de los dedos.

—No pude llegar a tiempo… No me imaginé que nos encontrarían aquí. Has tenido que sufrir esto por mi culpa. Lo siento…

— ¿Lo dices por este golpecito? —Videl sacudió la mano, restándole importancia—No es nada. Una menucia. He estado mucho peor antes, créeme.

Gohan asintió, pero no pasó por alto la marca enrojecida que rodeaba el cuello y la nuca de la muchacha, ni como se doblaba un poco al moverse, como si todo el abdomen le ardiera. Volvió a mirar fugazmente a los androides, apretando el puño. Los dedos de la mano fantasma le picaban de rabia. Uno de aquellos bastardos había intentado romperle el cuello. Y otro le había quebrado al menos una costilla.

—Escúchame bien, Videl. Necesito que entres al templo. Necesito que, sin importar lo que pase, te quedes ahí. Yo me haré cargo de todo a partir de ahora.

—Ni hablar—Videl colocó los puños en la cintura con gesto desafiante—No pienso esconderme mientras te enfrentas a ellos tú solo.

—Es necesario.

—No quiero.

—Piénsalo un segundo. ¿En verdad crees que podrías hacer algo si te quedaras aquí?

Ella apretó los labios, furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la vista.

—No.

—Debes entender que no podré luchar tranquilo contra los dos si tú estás al descubierto, a su alcance. Debes entrar al templo…por favor.

Videl volvió a quedarse callada un momento. Soltó un resoplido, mirando para un costado.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad—Gohan sonrió—Ahora, ten esto.

Llevó la mano hacia la faja roja que ceñía su gi de combate, extrayendo una pequeña semilla de color pardo. La apretó con firmeza entre el pulgar y el índice, haciendo fuerza hasta que logró partirla en dos. Videl lo miró con curiosidad cuando le tendió una de las mitades.

— ¿Esta no es esa extraña semilla que te dio Yajirobe?

—Exacto. Se llama semilla del ermitaño.

—Ya veo….—Videl la tomó con cierta inseguridad, mirándola— ¿Y qué debo hacer con ella?

—Estás herida. Pero si comes esto te sentirás mucho mejor. Funciona al instante, puedo asegurártelo.

Videl sonrió nerviosamente, devolviéndosela.

—En ese caso, quédatela tú. A mí no me hace falta. ¡Estoy bien!

Gohan la miró en silencio durante un breve instante. Cuando habló tanto su voz como su expresión fueron muy, pero muy serias.

—He pasado toda mi vida luchando, desde que tengo uso de razón. Eso también supone toda una vida curando mis propias heridas y huesos rotos. Sé distinguir muy bien cuando alguien está lastimado, Videl. Y tú lo estás.

—Pero…

Gohan le rozó el pómulo con el dedo.

—Este golpe es solo superficial. Pero estuvieron a punto de romperte las vértebras del cuello, y puedo apostar a que tienes al menos una costilla fracturada. ¿Me equivoco?

Videl no respondió.

—Hazme caso, cómela—dio media vuelta, mirando a los androides con ojos fríos como el hielo—Yo tengo cosas muy importantes que discutir con estos dos…

Echó a caminar, decidido, pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos Videl lo sujetó por la muñeca. Gohan la miró, topándose con sus ojos azules fijos en él.

—Debes ganar, Gohan. Prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que volverás.

Gohan no contestó de inmediato. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarla fijamente, para memorizar cada línea de su mentón, de su nariz, de sus labios, de todo su rostro. Luego se permitió una pequeña libertad, un pequeño placer, algo sumamente sencillo, pero que aun así le dio el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para lo que estaba por venir. Deslizó un poco el brazo hacia arriba, estrechando firmemente la mano de Videl. Así, acariciando con suavidad sus dedos, se permitió sonreírle.

—Te lo prometo.

No dijo nada más. Ella tampoco. No fue necesario. Gohan comprendió en ese momento que entre ellos había mucho, mucho, más que palabras.

La observó marchar, asegurándose de que cruzara las puertas antes de voltear hacia su destino. En cuanto se volvió, Número 18 comenzó a aplaudir con alevoso entusiasmo.

— ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Pero que bonita escena! No me equivocaba con ustedes… ¡de verdad van en serio! ¿No crees, 17?

Número 17 no hizo ningún comentario. Miraba a Gohan con una muy desagradable expresión en el rostro.

—Te ves diferente, Gohan.

—Oye, es cierto—18 se adelantó un par de pasos, poniendo los brazos en jarra—Lindo cambio de ropas. Me resultan muy familiares. ¿Qué acaso Piccolo no vestía algo así el día que lo matamos?

—No me refiero a sus ropas, 18. Míralo bien.

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño, observándolo con atención.

—Hey…tienes razón. Esta más delgado, más esbelto. Su rostro se ve afilado. ¡Si hasta parece más alto! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos últimos días, pequeño Gohan?

Gohan no se molestó en responder. Se limitó a mirarlos con unos ojos que expresaban más que mil palabras. Número 17 torció la boca en una fea sonrisa.

—Pero míralo… Le hemos dado tantas palizas y aún así se atreve a mirarnos con semejante arrogancia. Eh, Gohan, dime algo… ¿te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que si aún sigues vivo es solo porque nosotros así lo hemos querido? ¿No? —la sonrisa de 17 se esfumó, reemplazada al instante por una mueca de ira— ¡Pues eso se termina hoy! Ya estoy harto de ti. Ya estoy cansado de que vuelvas una y otra vez, que ni siquiera haber perdido un brazo haya sido suficiente para ti. ¡Ya estoy harto de que te rehúses a morir! Hoy no habrá segundas oportunidades. Voy a matarte; a ti y esa mocosa que tanto te preocupa. Oh, sí…he visto como pretendías esconderla de nosotros, pero es inútil. Ocultarse ahí adentro no le servirá de nada, ¡voy a…!

Número 17 guardó silencio. No porque se hubiera quedado sin amenazas que proferir, sino porque el repentino y fenomenal despliegue de poder de Gohan lo dejó sin habla. Literalmente. El joven Saiyan empuñó la mano y separó las piernas, soltando un ensordecedor grito de batalla. Un remolino de energía dorada lo envolvió de los pies a la cabeza, estallando hacia afuera con tanta fuerza que toda la plataforma pareció sacudirse. Los cambios se produjeron al instante. Su cabello se erizó, tornándose tan dorado y brillante como su aura; sus músculos se marcaron aún más, sus ojos pasaron de un negro azabache a un verde marino. Los androides lo contemplaron con expresiones sombrías. Ya no había ni rastro de burla en sus rostros.

—No entiendo como, pero parece que eres más fuerte que antes…—juzgó 18, mirándolo de arriba a abajo— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para aumentar así tu poder en tan poco tiempo? En fin, no importa. Que hayas aumentado un poco tu ki y que pongas cara de duro no hace ninguna diferencia. ¡Esta vez no te escaparás! ¡Vamos a destruirte de una…!

—No—17 interpuso un brazo, negando con la cabeza—Yo lo enfrentaré. Solo.

La chica arqueó las cejas, echando un cauteloso vistazo al joven Saiyan.

— ¿Estás seguro? El maldito de verdad ha incrementado su fuerza. Pero si lo enfrentamos a la vez podemos acabar con él sin ningún problema, estoy segura.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero demostrarle algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero demostrarle que, por más fuerte que se crea ahora, uno solo de nosotros sigue siendo más que suficiente para hacerlo trizas.

Número 18 frunció el ceño, se lo pensó unos segundos, pero terminó por asentir.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Has oído, Gohan?—17 lo encaró, abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa—Yo solo voy a pelear contigo. Con eso nos basta. ¿Estás listo para morirte de una buena vez?

Gohan continuó sin decir nada. Separó bien las piernas y se colocó de perfil, muy lentamente, estirando el brazo en diagonal hacia abajo, con el hombro alzado para proteger la barbilla. Se quedó así, completamente inmóvil, observando con frialdad al androide. El aura dorada de su ki lo rodeaba incansable. Número 17 frunció el ceño. Comprendió, con asombro, que no había fisuras en su defensa. Pese a que solo tenía un brazo no podía ver ni una maldita abertura por donde atacarlo. Enfurecido, se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo, a toda velocidad, en uno de esos movimientos que eran simplemente demasiado rápidos como para verlos.

Gohan alzó el antebrazo.

El puño del androide golpeó con fuerza devastadora, tanta que el polvo bajo sus pies salió disparado en un radio circular de muchos metros. Pero Gohan no retrocedió. Ni un solo centímetro. Estaba clavado al suelo, con el antebrazo en alto, bloqueando de lleno el puño de 17. El androide no salía de su asombro; miraba a Gohan con una expresión entre incrédula y furiosa. Presionando hacia adelante para vencer la sólida resistencia, no llegó a advertir cuando Gohan deslizó el brazo hacia un lado, atrapándolo por la muñeca. El joven jaló violentamente hacia él, recibiéndolo con un brutal cabezazo en el rostro.

Numero 17 se tambaleó y retrocedió, dejando un rastro sangriento en el aire. Quiso estabilizarse y saltar hacia un lado, pero el golpe había sido tan repentino y poderoso que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas podía ver. La sangre que brotaba de su nariz y sus labios partidos se le había metido en los ojos. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Gohan se situó frente a él, veloz como una sombra, propinándole una invisible serie de puñetazos en el vientre. La secuencia concluyó con un corto salto del Saiyan, el cual dio medio giro en el aire para tomar impulso y, con todo el peso del cuerpo y su aceleración, asestarle una patada en el rostro.

Esta vez Número 17 voló a lo largo de la plataforma como una bala de cañón. Se estrelló de cara contra el suelo con una fuerza enorme, levantando las blancas baldosas por el aire. Rodó al menos una decena de veces antes de poder apoyarse en una mano e impulsarse hacia un lado, cayendo de rodillas. Cuando alzó la mirada, Gohan volvía a estar encima de él. Pero esta vez estaba preparado. Ambos golpearon al unísono, con igual rapidez y potencia. Los puños chocaron en un estallido de energía que sacudió la plataforma como una rama en un vendaval.

La colisión de semejantes fuerzas los arrojó de espaldas en direcciones opuestas. Número 17 derrapó ágilmente a lo largo del enlozado, girando sobre sí mismo en una pirueta fulgurante. Gohan, en cambio, no frenó su retroceso. Se echó hacia atrás y saltó, elevándose en el aire a la par que liberaba múltiples ráfagas de energía desdela palma de su mano. 17 fue tras él dando un inmenso salto, fintando en zigzag en el aire para eludir las descargas que caían como una lluvia de luz desde el cielo.

— ¡Demasiado lento!

El androide atravesó la ofensiva de Gohan sin ninguna dificultad, cubriendo los últimos metros con un giro en espiral que lo colocó cara a cara frente a él.

— ¡Te tengo!

Gohan sonrió. La tormenta de ki con la que cubría su retroceso fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando echó el brazo hacia atrás, apoyando el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

— ¡Masenko!

Gohan sacudió el brazo. Un enorme haz de luz rojiza emergió desde la palma de su mano, a quemarropa, golpeando de lleno a 17. El androide no tenía adonde huir. Había caído en la trampa. Las descargas de ki de Gohan habían sido intencionadamente lentas, una invitación directa a eludirlas y acercarse para atacar de frente, y 17 había mordido el anzuelo. Ya estaba prácticamente encima de él cuando Gohan, rápido como el rayo, liberó el Masenko a una distancia ineludible. Aquella había sido su verdadera intención desde el principio.

La devastadora ráfaga golpeó de frente al androide como una ola contra un acantilado. Una ensordecedora explosión barrió el cielo sobre el templo, generando una onda expansiva que, como una esfera de aire a presión, sacudió toda la estructura.

Inmóvil en el aire, Gohan escrutó el enorme nubarrón de humo frente a él. Había sido un golpe directo con una de sus técnicas más poderosas. Estaba seguro de que ningún ser en el mundo podría soportar algo semejante, pero desconfiaba. Los androides no emitían ningún tipo de ki. Incluso luego de un ataque como ese, no tenía modo alguno de evaluar los resultados si no los veía directamente.

De repente, un sonido.

Una especie de chasquido eléctrico.

Gohan estrechó los ojos, estirando el brazo para ponerse en guardia. El hongo de humo que llenaba el aire no le dejaba ver prácticamente nada. Por eso no llegó a anticipar la brusca onda que lo golpeó de repente.

Gohan gritó. Una sacudida eléctrica lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, lanzándolo hacia abajo como si un gigante le hubiera dado un manotazo. Aun así, logró estabilizarse cuando ya estaba a punto de golpear el suelo, cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros en una veloz voltereta. Giró al ras de la plataforma, incorporándose de un salto con los ojos fijos en las alturas. Arriba, la bola de humo y polvo comenzaba a disiparse. Entonces pudo ver lo que lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza.

Número 17 levitaba en medio del aire, con las piernas ligeramente extendidas y los brazos abiertos. Una perfecta esfera de energía verdosa lo rodeaba por completo, aislándolo del exterior. Intermitentes descargas azuladas brotaban de la barrera como pequeños relámpagos. Gohan supo de inmediato que su ataque no había tenido efecto alguno. 17 había sido incluso más rápido que él al liberar el Masenko, rodeándose con aquella enorme masa de energía en menos de un parpadeo. Esa misma energía era la que el androide había usado para golpearlo, ampliando los limites de la esfera hacia afuera. Y, evidentemente, no tenía pensado detenerse ahí.

17 echó ambos brazos hacia atrás, colocando las manos a la altura de la cadera con los dedos tensos como garras. El escudo que lo cubría se retrajo bruscamente hacia adentro, acumulándose en las palmas de sus manos en dos perfectas esferas de electricidad verdosa. Abrió la boca, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¡Muere!

El androide arqueó la espalda, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y luego juntó las manos en un movimiento que fue como un rayo. Un enorme fogonazo cubrió el cielo de un azul verdoso. De pie en medio de la plataforma, con sus ropas púrpuras de combate echando humo, Gohan observó impertérrito como aquel meteoro de ki se le venía encima. En ese momento, no lo pensó. Se afirmó bien en el suelo, dejando que su aura dorada se agigantara en torno a él.

Gohan gritó, apretando con fuerza el puño, y entonces se elevó a toda velocidad hacia arriba. Directo hacia el ataque de 17. Transformado en una centella dorada, Gohan colisionó de lleno contra la inmensa descarga que se cernía sobre la plataforma. Fue como una cuchilla cortando a través de un trozo de manteca. Sin esfuerzo aparente, el joven atravesó de lado a lado el ataque, partiéndolo en dos mitades que se disolvieron en pequeños puntos de luz verdosa.

17 apenas tuvo tiempo de asombrarse. Con el puño por delante, con todo el peso y la aceleración de su ascenso, Gohan lo golpeó directo en el estómago. No fue un golpe cualquiera. Número 17 se dobló como si lo hubiera arrollado un tren, soltando un grito desgarrador. Pero Gohan estaba lejos de terminar. Retiró rápidamente el puño, aprovechando la inclinación de su rival y la corta distancia para asestarle un feroz codazo en la nuca. El androide cayó en picada, inerte, estrellándose de espaldas contra la plataforma. Las baldosas se agrietaron severamente bajo su peso, y allí se quedó, inmóvil, con los ojos vidriosos clavados en el cielo.

Esa era la oportunidad que Gohan había estado esperando. Sin perder un segundo, se lanzó hacia abajo envuelto en una cada vez más intensa aura de ki. Metros más abajo, 17 ofrecía un blanco perfecto. Ya estaba casi encima de él, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, cuando algo lo golpeó violentamente en la espalda.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gohan de salir disparado hacia un lado. Cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, rodando varios metros sobre sí mismo. Levantarse no fue tarea fácil. Se quedó tendido unos segundos con los dientes apretados. El golpe no solo lo había tomado desprevenido, sino que había sido inusitadamente fuerte. Con cierta dificultad, jadeando, logró ponerse de pie. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, observando fijamente hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Allí, inclinada sobre su compañero, Número 18 gritaba y gesticulaba en forma furiosa.

— ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo, 17? ¿Cómo puedes dejarte apalear así por este mocoso? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si no hubiera intervenido?!

Número 17 no dijo nada. Al fin había logrado ponerse de pie, casi extrayéndose a sí mismo del hueco entre las baldosas. No miraba a su compañera. Su vista estaba fija en él, y, pese a lo maltrecho que se veía, Gohan no puedo evitar reprimir un escalofrío. El androide lo observaba con los dientes tan apretados que casi echaba espuma por la comisura de los labios. Las pupilas le temblaban en unos ojos inyectados en sangre que no se apartaban de él. Escupió un chorro rojo hacia un lado, quitándose la casaca y el pañuelo destrozados de un tirón. Así, solo con su camiseta blanca cubierta de polvo, hizo ademán de salir nuevamente a su encuentro. 18, no obstante, lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra. No tengo pensado seguir mirando como barren el suelo contigo. Esta vez vamos a atacarlo los dos a la vez… ¡Acabaremos con él!

Gohan se puso lentamente en guardia, observando con gesto grave como los androides se alineaban, acercándose a paso lento pero seguro. Había tenido la oportunidad de medir sus nuevas fuerzas al enfrentar solo a uno de ellos, pero ya no había lugar para margen de error. Toda su experiencia anterior, cada una de los cientos de batallas que había mantenido con ellos en el pasado, cada una de sus derrotas, ya no importaban.

El verdadero combate empezaba en esos momentos.

 **.**

Videl tragó saliva con dificultad, observando con los ojos como platos a través de la puerta entreabierta del templo.

Desde que conocía a Gohan había visto y hecho cosas que una persona cuerda no podría llegar ni a imaginarse. Ella misma, sin ir más lejos, jamás podría haberse planteado que hubiera alguien capaz de resistir en una lucha contra los androides, o volar por los aires como ellos lo hacían. Pero resultaba que Gohan podía hacerlo, e incluso ella había aprendido, algo con lo que jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a soñar. Tampoco podría haberse imaginado que el simple hecho de comer medio frijol, una en apariencia vulgar y corriente semilla, pudiera curar al instante heridas que, en circunstancias normales, tardarían semanas o incluso meses en sanar. Y eso mismo era lo que había pasado al llevarse a la boca la extraña semilla que Gohan le había dado.

Pero incluso milagros como ese palidecían ante lo que acababa de presenciar. No era la primera vez que veía luchar a Gohan. Más de una vez lo había visto combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra los androides, y siempre había quedado incrédula hasta decir basta. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos…no tenía punto de comparación con nada que hubiera visto antes.

Gohan se había transformado, algo que tampoco era nuevo para ella. Pero en esta ocasión, incluso con su limitada comprensión del ki, Videl se había dado cuenta de que había algo diferente. Gohan irradiaba una especie de presión, una sensación de poder que había podido notar con toda claridad. Y lo que había sucedido después…

Volvió a tragar saliva, agarrándose con fuerza al marco de las altas puertas de entrada. Lo que acababa de ver escapaba a su lógica. Había sido todo tan increíblemente rápido y violento que le costaba asimilarlo. Gohan y Número 17 eran demasiado veloces; unas manchas difusas que apenas lograba distinguir. Lo que alcanzaba a ver, no obstante, era suficiente para asombrarla y asustarla a partes iguales. Estaba completamente segura de que Gohan le había dado una paliza al androide, en el sentido más físico de la palabra. Los indescriptibles ataques de ki súper concentrado que ambos habían hecho, aquellas ráfagas rojizas y verdosas que aparecían y estallaban en menos de un parpadeo, la habían dejado literalmente sin palabras. Que Número 17 siguiera entero luego de semejante intercambio era aún más sorprendente. Videl estaba convencida de que ningún ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra podría aguantar algo como aquello. Pero 17 seguía en pie.

Y Número 18 acababa de sumarse a la lucha.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el aliento. El corazón parecía querer saltarle del pecho a cada latido. Absolutamente toda su confianza, toda su fe, todo su ser, estaban puestos en Gohan. Creía desde el fondo del alma que esta vez no fallaría, que obtendría la victoria; quería creer que al fin libraría al mundo del cáncer mortal que lo consumía, que ambos podrían llevar adelante la vida que alguna vez soñaron, aquella de la que solo se atrevían a hablar en susurros. Creía que podrían hacerlo juntos.

Creía; con todo su ser creía.

Pero aun así estaba asustada. Terriblemente asustada. Los androides eran verdaderos monstruos, criaturas imparables que no conocían ni la piedad ni el dolor.

Y Gohan se estaba jugando la vida contra unos seres como aquellos.

—Gohan…

En el centro de la plataforma, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse todavía más serias. Pudo ver con toda claridad como los androides se separaban, echando a andar lentamente en círculos en torno a Gohan. El joven, inmóvil en el centro, los seguía con la mirada. La escena le hizo pensar inconscientemente en una jauría de lobos acechando a su presa. Cercándolo poco a poco. Pero Gohan no era ningún animal asustadizo a merced de los predadores, y no tardó en demostrarlo.

— ¡Terminemos con esto!

Los androides se arrojaron sobre él al unísono, saltando desde direcciones opuestas. Sin embargo, en un movimiento que Videl solo atinó a adivinar, Gohan separó las piernas y se inclinó, intensificando el fulgor de su aura. Fintó hacia su derecha con una veloz serie de pasos, eludiendo milimétricamente un puño que iba directo a su rostro. Estiró el brazo para apartar a 17 con un firme empujón, al tiempo que alzaba la rodilla para bloquear la patada que le entraba de frente, al estómago, cortesía de 18. A continuación, sin ceder un centímetro, se dejó caer rápidamente al suelo, apoyándose en la palma de la mano para girar en un amplio semicírculo, barriendo las piernas de sus dos adversarios a la vez.

Los androides cayeron aparatosamente al suelo, y Gohan, aprovechando el impulso del giro, se impulsó hacia un lado con una media voltereta. 17 y 18 se levantaron al instante, lanzándose tras él con las pupilas dilatadas por la ira. De algún modo, Videl supo que eso era lo que Gohan estaba buscando. El joven seguía retrocediendo en un vuelo al ras del piso, colocándose de frente a sus rivales en una clara línea recta. En consecuencia, los androides ya no lo rodeaban desde dos direcciones distintas como al inicio, sino que lo atacaban cara a cara, desde un solo frente.

Así, en continuo retroceso, Videl contempló boquiabierta como Gohan contenía a ambos androides a la vez. Los golpes le caían como mazazos desde diez ángulos diferentes, pero fintando, girando y bloqueando con sus rodillas y su mano lograba mantenerlos a raya. Algunos golpes terminaban por alcanzarlo, pero Gohan no se limitaba solo a retroceder. Cada puño o patada que recibía era devuelto con intereses.

Videl pudo ver como se apartaba un segundo tarde para esquivar a 17, recibiendo un puñetazo de lleno en el hombro. Pero Gohan encajó el golpe de un modo soberbio, algo que solo un prodigio como él podría hacer. No retrocedió ante el impacto ni intentó contenerlo con el cuerpo, sino que echó hacia atrás el hombro, casi acompañando el puño de 17, el cual se vio sorpresivamente precipitado hacia adelante. Gohan lo recibió con un potente rodillazo en el estómago, golpe que, no obstante, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que 18, cayendo desde su izquierda, le propinara un codazo en las costillas.

Gohan gruñó de dolor, pero nuevamente reaccionó como todo un prodigio. Inamovible, sin siquiera tambalearse ante el golpe que acababa de romperle una costilla, torció bruscamente la cadera hacia la izquierda, golpeando a 18 en la cara. Ambos androides cayeron. Ambos se levantaron y continuaron el ataque sin dar muestras de dolor o cansancio.

Videl observó toda la escena con el rostro pálido de la impresión. Durante un instante sintió deseos de agachar la cabeza y taparse los oídos con las manos. El sonido de aquellos descomunales golpes al impactar resultaba escalofriante. Era un ruido seco, crudo, como si alguien atizara un saco de carne con una vara. Cada vez que escuchaba ese sonido sobre el cuerpo de Gohan sentía náuseas.

En la plataforma, la lucha continuaba.

Gohan se vio repentinamente rodeado por ambos flancos, pero, en una nueva muestra de su genio en el combate, se inclinó hasta el punto de casi dejarse caer al suelo, alzando la rodilla izquierda y el brazo. La rodilla detuvo una patada de 17 en el acto; el brazo, salió disparado hacia atrás como una flecha, golpeando el rostro de 18 con el dorso del puño. La androide cayó como un fardo, y Gohan, aprovechando la escasa distancia, se lanzó sobre 17 con un brusco placaje. Logró embestirlo, pero antes de que pudiera derribarlo el androide golpeó con ambos codos hacia abajo, asestándole de lleno en los hombros. El crujido de los huesos se oyó con toda claridad. Gohan, sin embargo, no retrocedió. Furioso, 17 descargó salvajemente su puño contra el mentón del Saiyan. Gohan respondió el golpe al instante, apoyando la palma en el pecho de su rival. Un fogonazo de luz amarillenta estalló sobre el androide, mandándolo a volar al ras de la plataforma en medio de un torrente de ki.

Aprovechando el respiro, Gohan intentó poner distancia elevándose en el aire. Pero no llegó hacerlo. El brazo de Número 18, quien hasta entonces había permanecido derribada, se movió como si tuviera vida propia, sujetándolo por el tobillo. Videl vio como Gohan era estrellado de espaldas contra el suelo con una fuerza bestial. El enlozado saltó a su alrededor como si estuviera hecho de cristal, abriendo un enorme boquete en el suelo. Así, 18 se le arrojó encima con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia. Gohan giró de un lado a otro en el suelo, mientras una lluvia de puños explotaba a su alrededor. Cada golpe eludido levantaba un géiser de polvo y rocas en el aire. Algunos lograron alcanzarlo con ese escalofriante sonido. Número 18, presa de un repentino ataque de ira, dejó de lado los golpes de puño y comenzó a patearlo. Gohan atinó a cruzar el brazo por delante del cuerpo, conteniendo un puntapié que lo mandó rodando plataforma abajo, y allí se quedó, tendido de espaldas en el suelo. En ese momento, Número 18 se elevó por los aires dando un gigantesco salto; Número 17, nuevamente en la escena, la siguió al instante. Ambos giraron el uno en torno al otro, sin dejar de elevarse a toda velocidad.

Hasta que quedaron suspendidos justo encima de Gohan.

Con ambos brazos extendidos hacia abajo.

—No…

Videl se puso bruscamente de pie, apretando con fuerza el marco de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de abrirla de un manotazo y echar a correr hacia él, pero no pudo hacerlo. No tuvo oportunidad. Con los ojos desorbitados observó como los androides, inmóviles en el cielo, liberaban una lluvia de destrucción sobre el Templo Sagrado.

" _Es como aquella vez…_ "

El pensamiento la asaltó justo en el instante en que las cientos, no, las miles de descargas caían sobre Gohan como un bombardeo…del mismo modo en que una vez, eones atrás, cayeron sobre la autopista de una ciudad olvidada, arrasando con todas las personas que intentaban huir. Sepultándolas. Destrozándolas.

Como a sus padres.

— ¡Goh…!

Ni siquiera llegó a gritar. Las puertas del templo se abrieron bruscamente, arrojándola de espaldas contra el suelo. Afuera, un cegador resplandor amarillo devoraba el mundo. Un rugido como la turbina de un avión no la dejaba oír absolutamente nada. Se puso de cuclillas, arrastrándose con las manos para llegar hasta la entrada. Una intensa ráfaga de viento la empujaba hacia atrás, levantando sus cabellos y sus ropas como si estuviera de cara a un ciclón. Clavó las uñas en las baldosas, obligándose a avanzar, y entonces, en medio de los estallidos que arrasaban la plataforma, lo vio. Algo emergió del humo y las explosiones, una sombra que salió proyectada hacia arriba como un cohete.

— ¡Gohan!

Era él.

¡Por todos los infiernos, era él!

Gohan cubrió la distancia del suelo hasta los androides, veinte metros más arriba, en menos de lo que lleva parpadear una vez. Pronto estuvo claro que ellos se lo esperaban incluso menos que la propia Videl. Gohan concluyó su ascenso con una fulgurante media vuelta, asestándole una patada giratoria a 18 en medio del estómago. La androide soltó un gruñido sordo e intentó retroceder, pero Gohan no se lo permitió. La sujetó por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él de un tirón que culminó con un rodillazo, de nuevo en el estómago. 18 se dobló de dolor, con los ojos en blanco. Gohan la lanzó de regreso hacia la plataforma asestándole un golpe de espada en la nuca.

— ¡Miserable!

Número 17 intentó inmovilizarlo por la espalda con una llave, pero Gohan se puso de perfil, separó las piernas y se inclinó, golpeándolo en el abdomen con el dorso del antebrazo. El androide, lejos de detenerse, encajó el golpe con un grito de rabia, estirando la mano para atraparlo por el cuello. Gohan tampoco se lo permitió. Se elevó rápidamente, por encima de él, dando medio giro para tomar impulso y conectarle una patada en medio del cráneo. Al igual que su compañera, Número 17 cayó, estrellándose de cara contra las baldosas.

Entonces, Gohan llevó a cabo la acción más sorprendente que Videl vería en su vida. Flotando en el aire, rodeado por un aura cada vez más y más intensa, llevó el brazo hacia un costado, a la altura de la cadera. El contorno de una esfera azul de energía comenzó a tomar forma en la palma de su mano.

—Ka…me…—rayos de luz emergieron de la bola de ki, girando circularmente en destellos de un profundo azul-celeste—ha…me… ¡HA!

Gohan golpeó hacia abajo, y todo lo que Videl creía saber sobre el uso de la energía vital estalló en mil pedazos. Un verdadero pilar de energía azulada, impregnado de potentes descargas eléctricas, voló desde su mano hasta el suelo, precipitándose sobre el templo con un rugido titánico. Videl volvió a caer de espaldas ante la inmensa onda expansiva, contemplando incrédula como aquella increíble ráfaga caía sobre la plataforma como un cometa. Una inmensa columna de humo, polvo y fragmentos de roca salió disparada hacia el firmamento, alcanzando una altura de al menos cincuenta metros. Si alguien hubiera estado allí en esos momentos, a una distancia prudencial del Templo Sagrado, habría visto como una lanza de luz azul atravesaba de lado a lado la estructura, entrando desde arriba, en diagonal, y saliendo por un costado entre nubes de humo, roca y puntos de luz.

Todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Videl se incorporó insegura, apoyándose sobre los codos. Un silencio sepulcral, en absoluto contraste con la cacofonía de hacía unos segundos, llenaba el aire. Se acercó tambaleante hasta la puerta abierta de par en par. Echó un largo vistazo de izquierda a derecha, sujetándose del marco con una mano. No podía ver mucho. Una densa nube de humo viciaba el aire. Llegaba a ver los contornos de un colosal agujero en medio de la plataforma, pero no había ni rastro de los androides. Ni de Gohan. Aguzó el oído, nerviosa, pero tampoco podía oír nada. Era como si Dios hubiera decidido bajarle el interruptor al mundo.

" _Gohan…_ "

Videl apretó tanto el marco que los dedos le dolieron. Fueron apenas unos pocos segundos de indecisión, pero en el fondo sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Simplemente echó a caminar, atravesando la puerta.

Saliendo al exterior.

 **.**

Gohan descendió lentamente sobre el terreno destruido. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, de modo que podía ver a trozos el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer. Un hoyo de al menos diez metros de diámetro atravesaba la parte superior del Templo Sagrado. Los bordes destrozados se desprendían aquí y allá, aún impregnados de descargas intermitentes de energía eléctrica.

Gohan contempló el cráter con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutando atentamente hasta el más leve indicio de movimiento. Más allá de lo que veía y escuchaba, no tenía modo alguno de saber si los androides habían muerto, o si por el contrario seguían allí, asechándolo entre el polvo y el humo. Los había herido, de eso estaba seguro. Pudiera ser, incluso, que los hubiera dañado mas que nunca antes. Pero él tampoco había salido indemne.

Se pasó la mano por la boca, intentando limpiarse la sangre que le corría barbilla abajo. No sirvió de nada. Tenía ambos labios partidos, de modo que el flujo y el regusto metálico no se iban. A la larga cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo ahora sumaba otro profundo y doloroso corte en la ceja, del mismo lado, lo cual lo obligaba a cerrar constantemente el párpado. Cardenales que ya comenzaban a amoratarse podían adivinarse en su pecho y en su brazo. También sabía que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas. Escupió hacia un lado, manchando de rojo las baldosas. No había problema… Había estado peor antes. Aún podía seguir luchando. No había necesidad de usar la media semilla que le quedaba. No aún.

Algo se movió a su derecha.

Gohan centró la mirada en una de las muchas lenguas de humo que ascendían silenciosas hacia el cielo. Una sombra se hizo poco a poco visible, acercándose lentamente hacia él. Número 17 emergió como una aparición entre la bruma. Tenía la ropa hecha girones, el cabello negro revuelto y cubierto de polvo. Líneas de sangre cubrían su rostro, y allí, en medio de todo aquel rojo, sus ojos celestes refulgían como fuegos fatuos, fijos en él. Pese a lo igualado que había estado el combate hasta ese momento, Gohan sintió un verdadero escalofrío ante el peso de aquella mirada. Había un odio violento, casi animal, en los ojos del androide. Creía entender por qué. Ni él ni 18 se habían visto tan presionados en el pasado; Gohan nunca los había llevado tan al límite como en ese combate. 17 ya lo había dicho antes de que todo comenzara. La resistencia de Gohan les resultaba insultante…y era la primera vez que lograba aguantar tanto.

Número 17 se inclinó levemente, enseñando los dientes en una mueca ensangrentada. Gohan se puso en guardia en esa pose que él mismo había creado para suplir la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Lo que venía a continuación sería sumamente peligroso. Hasta ese punto del combate él había llevado la ventaja. Había provocado mucho más daño del que había recibido, pero aún así había algo que sin lugar a dudas estaba a punto de pasarle factura.

A diferencia de él, los androides no se cansaban.

Número 17 soltó un feroz y repentino grito de guerra, abalanzándose sobre él en un borrón de velocidad. Gohan atinó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para eludir una descarga de energía a quemarropa. Retrocedió, estabilizándose con dos veloces pasos hacia un lado, y entonces contraatacó, hundiendo su puño en la quijada de 17. El androide se desplomó como una marioneta desarticulada, pero no cayó; apoyó la mano en el suelo para frenar la caída y alzar la parte inferior del cuerpo, lanzando dos veloces patadas consecutivas. Los golpes alcanzaron a Gohan en su flanco herido como si fueran dos mazazos, astillando aún más sus costillas. Gritó, doblando la rodilla y escupiendo sangre, mientras 17 se arrojaba como un perro rabioso sobre él. Sin embargo, pese a su desventajosa posición y a la reducida distancia, Gohan ni retrocedió ni intentó alejarse; salió a su encuentro de frente, fintando con un paso hacia un costado en el último segundo. La palma de su mano, llena a rebosar de ki, se apoyó suavemente sobre el pecho del androide.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!

Una nueva descarga barrió de frente con 17, lanzándolo contra un montón de columnas derruidas a un lado de la plataforma. Gohan aún tenía el brazo extendido cuando una ráfaga de ki lo golpeó por la espalda, a la altura del omóplato. Cayó bruscamente hacia adelante, apoyando la mano en el suelo para no derrumbarse. En ese momento una sombra pasó por encima de él. Número 18 superó el espacio sobre su cabeza con un enorme salto desde atrás, en arco, dando media vuelta en el aire para caer justo en frente suyo. La mano de la androide, impregnada de energía eléctrica, lo alcanzó de costado en el pecho con una fuerza que podría haber derrumbado un edificio. Gohan volvió a escupir sangre, desplomándose, aunque no como ella se esperaba. Logró caer sobre el hombro derecho, aprovechando la propia potencia del golpe para dar un ágil giro al ras del suelo, bordeándola en un semicírculo. Repentinamente fuera de su alcance, Gohan extendió la pierna para golpear con un amplio movimiento de barrido, alcanzándola en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Número 18 perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, Gohan se incorporó y abanicó el brazo, de abajo hacia arriba, liberando una curva medialuna de ki. El impacto fue directo. La androide salió volando, abriendo un profundo surco con su cuerpo a lo largo de la plataforma.

Gohan se enderezó, respirando agitado. Llegó a notar la leve perturbación en el aire a sus espaldas, incluso intentó darse vuelta, pero el impacto fue demasiado veloz, demasiado sorpresivo. Y demasiado fuerte. El golpe de maza de 17, con ambas manos entrelazadas, lo alcanzó directamente en la nuca.

Gohan se desplomó.

Cayó boca abajo, con los miembros inertes y los ojos en blanco. Sus cabellos, antes dorados como el sol, volvían a ser negros.

Número 17 se le echó encima como un buitre a un cadáver, cegado por la furia. Comenzó a patearlo, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, levantándolo del suelo en un frenesí enloquecido. Gohan no se movía, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera sentía. Apenas si notaba un dolor sordo, lejano, sumergido como estaba en la negrura absoluta de la inconsciencia. No había nada allí, solo él flotando en la oscuridad, solo aquel dolor cada vez más y más difuso.

Pero no…

Había algo.

Un sonido claro y cristalino.

Una voz. Una voz hablando directamente en su cabeza.

" _...no me pidas que me vaya. No voy a dejarte. No lo haré. Aunque mi vida corra peligro, no lo haré. Seguiré contigo hasta el final_."

Gohan parpadeó. Los dedos de su mano se abrieron y se cerraron.

" _Me preocupo por ti, Gohan… Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo. No quiero perderte_."

Los sonidos volvieron a llenar lentamente el mundo. Los aullidos salvajes de 17, encima de él, se hicieron cada vez más y más audibles.

" _Debes volver… Yo estaré justo aquí, esperándote. Recuérdalo, Gohan. Te estaré esperando…_ "

De improviso, pudo sentir con toda claridad el peso del pie que le aplastaba el hombro, que lo golpeaba en las costillas. Ya no flotaba en medio de la penumbra. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo. Sus dedos volvieron a sentir el tacto áspero y duro del suelo.

" _Yo volveré a tu lado, Videl. Te lo prometo_ ".

—Te lo prometo…

— ¡Voy a matarte!

Gohan se levantó en una exhalación. Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, dando un giro ascendente para escabullirse por debajo del puño del androide. Sus cabellos volvieron a teñirse de dorado justo antes de efectuar el contraataque, antes de alcanzarlo en el estómago con el golpe más poderoso, más devastador, que jamás hubiera dado. 17 abrió la boca hasta casi desencajar la mandíbula, vomitando un grueso borbotón de sangre. Gohan no se detuvo. Retiró el puño con brusquedad, alzando la pierna casi en noventa grados para asestarle una patada en la barbilla. La cabeza de 17 salió disparada hacia atrás. Pero logró reaccionar. Juntó rápidamente las manos, por reflejo, disparando una ráfaga brusca y apresurada.

A esa distancia, Gohan no pudo evitarla. Voló hacia atrás, dando varios giros en el aire, y cayó. 17 no tardó en imitarlo. El androide trastabilló y dobló la rodilla, retorciéndose entre violentos estertores. Jadeaba, tosía sangre, se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago. Gohan alzó trabajosamente la cabeza desde el suelo, lo vio. Sacando fuerzas que ya no creía tener, se obligó a levantarse, a lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

17 lo vio venir, incrédulo. Aún arrodillado, alzó los brazos para bloquear una veloz serie de patadas, respondiendo con un golpe de palma que le asestó de lleno en el vientre. Gohan retrocedió varios pasos, aturdido, y volvió a caer.

— ¿Cómo puede ser…?—farfulló 17, poniéndose de pie con dificultad— ¿Cómo puede ser que, a pesar de todo, tú…tú sigas…?

El androide guardó silencio, con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro. Sus labios se movían, pero no emitían sonido alguno. En esos momentos, no podía entender como Gohan era capaz de levantarse de nuevo.

—Quédate ahí…—susurró entre dientes—Quédate ahí, maldición, no te levantes… ¡No te levantes, maldita sea!

17 aulló de ira, observando con los puños apretados como Gohan, demacrado y reducido, volvía a incorporarse, encarándolo. Su rostro sereno, tranquilo a pesar de todo, hizo enloquecer al androide.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—estalló, señalándolo con un dedo manchado de sangre— ¡¿Por qué te levantas?! ¡¿Qué te impulsa a hacerlo?! ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí tirado aguardando la muerte? ¡Es inevitable! ¿O acaso te piensas que puedes hacer algo por este mundo podrido? ¿Eh? ¡No! No puedes hacer nada, Gohan, ¡NADA! No nos derrotarás, jamás lo harás. La humanidad está condenada. No puedes salvarlos…—los ojos de 17 se desviaron un instante, centrándose en un punto a sus espaldas—Y yo voy a demostrártelo…

Gohan tendría que haberlo sabido. Desde el momento en que el androide alzó el brazo, señalando con el dedo índice, debió haberlo sabido. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Primero, el súbito resplandor en la mano de 17, luego, el delgado rayo de luz

atravesando el espacio sobre su hombro, rozándole la mejilla. En ese lapso apenas llegó a pestañear una vez.

Y luego oyó el grito.

Un quejido ahogado, espeso.

Gohan se dio vuelta bruscamente, y todo su mundo se hizo pedazos.

A unos diez metros, de pie ante las puertas del Templo Sagrado, Videl lo observaba. Sus grandes ojos azules bajaron lentamente, descubriendo con gesto sorprendido la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a formarse en su camiseta.

—Oh…

Videl cayó al suelo.

Para Gohan fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados por el horror, contempló como la única persona que tenía en el mundo se desplomaba, casi en cámara lenta, dejando una nube de rocío rojo en el aire.

— ¡VIDEL!

Gohan echó a correr enloquecido. Tropezó, se puso de pie entre tambaleos. Casi arrastrándose los últimos metros, se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Videl…no…no… ¡NO!

La chica lo miró con ojos acuosos, perdidos. Estaba terriblemente pálida.

—Gohan…

—Shhh…no hables. No hables, Videl. Vas a ponerte bien. Esto…esto no es nada…—Gohan llevó la mano hacia su ancho cinto de tela, buscando frenéticamente—Vas a estar bien…claro que sí… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Sus dedos, pegajosos de sangre y sudor, no lograban sujetar la diminuta semilla del ermitaño.

—Gohan…

—Todo esta bien, Videl… Estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo. Vas a salir de esta, créeme. ¡La tengo!

Gohan alzó la mano, triunfal…y la semilla se le escapó de los dedos.

— ¡No!

El medio frijol rebotó sobre las baldosas, perdiéndose entre el polvo y los escombros. Gohan hizo ademán de arrojarse al suelo, desesperado por encontrarlo, pero en ese momento Videl lo sujetó del brazo con una fuerza sorprendente. Gohan se volvió hacia ella, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco. La muchacha estaba tendida en un enorme charco de sangre. Le apoyó la mano en el abdomen, intentando presionar para contener la hemorragia, pero fue inútil. El orificio de entrada, en el lado izquierdo del torso, era diminuto, apenas sangraba, pero el de salida, en la espalda, hacía que el círculo rojo sobre el que estaba tendida creciera cada vez más.

—Videl…la semilla…yo…

—No, Gohan, escúchame. Está bien…todo está bien. Ya no tengo miedo. No debes preocuparte, yo confío en ti. Sé que lo lograrás, sé que conseguirás derrotarlos. Debes hacerlo. Por el mundo, por todos los que han muerto, por los que aún siguen con vida, por todo lo que hemos sufrido y…y por mí. Porque…porque yo…—Videl le dedicó la más luminosa y bella de las sonrisas, una sonrisa que ni su tez cenicienta, ni la opacidad de sus ojos, ni siquiera la brillante sangre roja sobre la que yacía, lograron opacar—Porque yo te amo, Gohan… Yo te amo.

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Sus ojos, enormemente abiertos, se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse la alzó del suelo con su única mano, abrazándola, hundiéndose en ella, rompiendo a llorar como un chiquillo. Videl le devolvió apenas el abrazo, con una debilidad aterradora. Seguía hablando, susurrándole al oído. Él no podía. Tenía los labios monstruosamente secos. Los estertores del llanto lo ahogaban.

—Pensé que no podía hacerlo…—susurró Videl, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla—Pensé que ellos me habían privado de ese sentimiento, que habían destruido todo lo que hay en mí hasta el punto de ya no ser capaz de sentir nada. Pero me equivocaba, Gohan, me equivocaba…—su voz se quebró—Ahora lo sé… A tu lado, ahora lo sé…

Gohan la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, temblando.

—Videl…yo…

En ese instante la vio. Estaba tirada en el suelo a apenas unos centímetros, atorada entre dos trozos de baldosa. Gohan estiró desesperadamente el brazo, tomando la semilla del ermitaño. Sujetándola con suma firmeza, la acercó al rostro de la joven, eufórico, decidido; pues acababa de entender que en ese pequeño frijol no solo residía la salvación de Videl…sino también la de él, la de ambos. Acababa de comprender que él también la amaba, que ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin estar juntos, que si ella moría entonces él también moriría, solo, sin el amor que había descubierto a su lado.

—Come esto, Videl… Es la otra mitad de la semilla del ermitaño, cómela y te sentirás mucho mejor, te lo prometo, tú solo…

Gohan guardó silencio. Su mano, con la semilla presionando suave contra los labios de Videl, bajó hasta tocar el suelo.

— ¿Vi…Videl?

La chica no respondió. Estaba más pálida que nunca. Sus ojos opacos y desenfocados ya no lo miraban.

Ya no se movía.

—No…—Gohan se llevó la mano hacia la boca, mordiéndose la piel hasta que brotó sangre—No… Videl…no…

Su mirada saltó frenética del rostro de la chica a su pecho, del charco rojo a sus ojos apagados. Las aletas de su nariz ya no se movían. El pecho ya no subía y bajaba lentamente.

Ya no respiraba.

—No…no…—Gohan bajó la vista, sacudió la cabeza. Se mordió los labios—No…no… ¡NOOO!

El piso comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, a balancearse como si estuviera vivo. Sintió el sabor ácido de la bilis trepándole por la garganta. Estaba mareado. Tenía unas ganas espantosas de vomitar. Gohan se incorporó bruscamente, llevándose la mano al rostro, tapándose los ojos para ya no ver. Pero veía. Veía el cuerpo inmóvil de Videl en el suelo. Veía a los androides más adelante, uno junto al otro, sonriéndole burlonamente con sus bocas infernales. Cayó de rodillas, estirando la mano temblorosa hacia Videl. El dedo índice de 17, apuntando a su corazón, volvió a resplandecer en su mente.

— ¡VIDEL!

Algo estalló en el interior de Gohan.

Algo que lo consumió por dentro como un hielo cortante, congelando todo lo que había en él. Su esperanza, su ilusión, la fuerza que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Su cordura. Gohan experimentó la más oscura de las desesperaciones, la saboreó desde lo más hondo de su alma, entendiendo con horror la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder. De lo que acababa de perder.

La misma negra desesperación, la misma ira monstruosa y violenta de aquella vez, hacía años, cuando su mejor amigo murió entre sus brazos, lo aferró con dedos de hielo. Era una agonía que cortaba el aliento, que martirizaba, que congelaba el corazón y lo astillaba en mil gélidas agujas; un sombrío sentimiento capaz de volver loca a una persona. Solo que esta vez era peor. Esta vez el odio y el dolor más puros, más absolutos y terribles, llenaron a Gohan. Lo sobrepasaron, lo superaron.

Se apoderaron de él.

Gohan cerró los ojos. Arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Y entonces gritó. Gritó con una potencia y a una frecuencia que un ser humano no debería poder alcanzar. La plataforma tembló. El polvo se levantó de las baldosas, elevándose lentamente en el aire…y entonces voló en todas direcciones, junto con los escombros, columnas y demás restos esparcidos por el suelo. Un aura dorada, diez veces mas resplandeciente e intensa, lo envolvió en un torbellino de poder.

El joven gritaba, sujetándose el rostro como si quisiera arrancarse la piel de la cara. Se inclinó hacia adelante, golpeando el suelo con furia, levantando las baldosas hasta pulverizarlas. El oro de su cabello comenzó a latir, a titilar, erizándose aún más que antes.

Gohan se puso de pie y volvió a gritar, arqueando tanto la espalda que su columna pareció doblarse por la mitad. Lanzó un golpe salvaje hacia un lado, haciendo volar en mil pedazos una de las pocas columnas que aún quedaban en pie. De repente, el inmenso ki que lo rodeaba se agigantó en una explosión ciclópea de poder, sacudiendo el templo de arriba a abajo. Descargas eléctricas barrieron con chasquidos ensordecedores la plataforma, abriendo amplios surcos en el suelo.

Número 17 y Número 18 se vieron obligados a retroceder con los brazos en alto, atónitos ante lo que presenciaban. Los gritos de Gohan alcanzaron una frecuencia tal que tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Durante un segundo pareció que el Templo Sagrado, la milenaria estructura oculta en los cielos, se derrumbaría en una nube de escombros. De improviso, una columna de ki dorado emergió de Gohan como un géiser, abriendo un hoyo en medio de las nubes. La mismísima naturaleza parecía responder ante el descomunal despliegue de poder que allí tenía lugar. Nubes negras se formaron sobre sus cabezas, arrojando rayos que bailaron en torno a Gohan, haciendo saltar las baldosas en trozos negros y chamuscados.

Y entonces, de repente, todo se detuvo.

El claro cielo rosa volvía a estar despejado. El suelo ya no temblaba. El desgarrador alarido había cesado, dando lugar a una calma tensa, forzada, el tipo de calma que uno podría esperar antes del inicio de un huracán. La razón era simple. La energía emitida por el joven Saiyan al fin se había estabilizado; había transmutado de una colosal tormenta de poder al flujo calmo, continuo, de un aura de combate.

Un aura descomunalmente poderosa.

Los androides observaron inmóviles a la persona que los contemplaba desde el otro extremo de la plataforma. El aura dorada seguía impregnándolo, pero no había punto de comparación con nada que hubieran visto antes. Era más brillante, más intensa, el propio aire parecía reverberar a su alrededor como si estuviera hirviendo. Repentinas y potentes descargas eléctricas nacían desde el aura, apareciendo y desapareciendo en forma intermitente. Los rubios cabellos se habían vuelto más finos y erizados, en punta, con un largo y curvo mechón cayéndole sobre la frente. Las cejas, más finas que antes, enmarcaban una expresión vacua, fría, una expresión que poco encajaba con las silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos humedecidos se clavaron en los androides como dagas de hielo.

Número 17 retrocedió un paso, boquiabierto.

— ¿Pero qué diablos ha p…?

Gohan alzó la mano.

El movimiento fue tan despreocupado, tan fluido, tan asombrosamente rápido, que los androides ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de empezar a procesarlo. La repentina presión que emergió de su palma, atravesando el aire como un balazo, impactó directo en el pecho de 17.

Número 18, parada a su lado, giró inconscientemente la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero volaba de un extremo a otro de la plataforma, estrellándose de cabeza contra una montaña de escombros. No había terminado de girar el mentón aún, cuando notó con un escalofrío la sombra de pie ante ella, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración.

18 torció bruscamente la cadera y giró, golpeando con la palma de la mano por delante. Gohan ni siquiera se movió. El torrente de energía lo golpeó de frente, chocando contra él como un baldazo de agua contra un muro. Número 18 se quedó allí, muy quieta, con el brazo extendido y la respiración entrecortada, observando la densa pared de humo ante ella. Sus ojos se desorbitaron por el asombro cuando la bruma se disipó.

Gohan seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. No había retrocedido ni un solo paso. No había recibido ni el más mínimo daño. La energía dorada de su aura seguía rodeándolo, arrojando intermitentes chispazos eléctricos. La miraba fijamente, con unos ojos vacíos, muertos, inexpresivos. No había ni odio ni furia en aquella mirada…no había nada.

Nuevamente, sus movimientos fueron demasiado armoniosos y rápidos para llegar a preverlos. Gohan se movía con una fluidez antinatural, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de un gas acuoso. Inmóvil de la impresión, Número 18 no alcanzó a ver cuando alzó la pierna. Si sintió, con un dolor tremendo, el rodillazo que la golpeó de repente en el estómago.

18 cayó de cuclillas, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo. Se quedó ahí unos instantes, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. No lo había visto. El golpe había sido tan veloz y poderoso que no podía ni respirar. Podía ver los pies de Gohan justo enfrente de ella, inmóviles en el mismo lugar. Aquello la enfureció al punto de apretar los dientes y, sin importarle las consecuencias, lanzarse a la ofensiva de un salto. Su brazo se movió en un amplio arco ascendente, desplegando una ráfaga a muy corta distancia. Gohan se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado, ni muy pronto ni muy tarde, en el momento justo, evitando milimétricamente el rayo de energía. Número 18 soltó una maldición, mezcla de ira y asombro, abordándolo con una feroz lluvia de golpes. Gohan continuó moviéndose en aquel modo exacto, preciso, sin apresurarse ni retrasarse. Eludió cada uno de los ataques sin siquiera bloquearlos, limitándose a girar la cabeza y dar cortos y veloces pasos hacia los lados. Así, sin dar el más leve indicio, transformó un paso en retroceso en el impulso justo para lanzar un rapidísimo puñetazo.

El golpe alcanzó a 18 en el costado de la cabeza, arrojándola bruscamente contra el enlosado. La androide golpeó el suelo, rabiosa, incorporándose al instante. Gohan la esperó tranquilamente, echando un vistazo de reojo hacia un lado. Número 17 lo atacó por el flanco en el mismo instante en que su compañera lo abordaba de frente. De repente, los golpes le caían desde cien ángulos distintos a la vez, pero para Gohan no parecía haber diferencia. Sin apenas desplazarse de la baldosa en la que estaba parado, evitó todos y cada uno de los ataques con aquella fluidez sobrenatural. Gohan se escurría entre los golpes como una serpiente. En un momento dado se inclinaba para eludir una patada, al siguiente retrocedía para evitar un puño al rostro, luego levantaba el antebrazo y la rodilla para bloquear dos ataques a la vez, siempre girando, fintando y desplazándose como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de mercurio.

— ¡Por todos los demonios! —bramó 17, con los ojos inyectados en sangre— ¡Quédate quieto!

Gohan echó el hombro hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza, evitando por milímetros dos puñetazos cruzados, luego dejó que el aura electrificada que lo rodeaba se ensanchara en un brusco e inesperado estallido. Los androides se vieron violentamente lanzados hacia atrás, sintiendo como una oleada de voltaje los taladraba de pies a cabeza. Lograron caer de pie, no obstante, con sus ropajes echando humo. Entonces, con una perfecta sincronización, se colocaron espalda contra espalda, alzando el brazo derecho el uno y el izquierdo la otra. Una nube de energía adquirió forma en sus manos enfrentadas.

— ¡Toma esto!

Los dos rayos de ki se fundieron en uno, avanzando a una velocidad y con una potencia tales que las baldosas se abrieron en una ancha y profunda zanja. Gohan no intentó apartarse. Con la misma expresión helada, carente de vida, alzó el brazo. El ataque combinado impactó contra la palma de su mano, mandando a volar los escombros y rocas amontonados a sus espaldas. Pero Gohan no retrocedió. Al contrario. Dio un paso. Luego otro. Sin poder creérselo, los androides contemplaron como el joven, conteniendo todo el poder con la mano desnuda, se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos. En los últimos metros comenzó a correr, avanzando a través del rayo como si fuera una cortina de agua.

Número 17 dio un respingo, rodeándose a sí mismo y a su compañera con una gran esfera de energía verdosa. Gohan ya estaba encima de ellos. Estiró el brazo, golpeando el escudo de frente. La energía se distorsionó hacia adentro, estallando en una telaraña de puntos de luz cuando Gohan, con la simple presión de su puño, la atravesó de lado a lado. El brazo siguió de largo, golpeando a 17 en el pecho como un ariete. El androide cayó al suelo, arrastrándose de espaldas al menos veinte metros.

Número 18 retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, alzando la mano para cubrirse con una explosión de rayos de luz. Las delgadas líneas de energía, miles de ellas, se entrecruzaron en una red luminosa imposible de evitar. Pero, de alguna forma que escapaba a la compresión, Gohan las eludió. Avanzó a través del ataque como una sombra, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre los destellos en un avance imparable. Antes de que 18 se diera cuenta algo la golpeó con una fuerza brutal en el vientre. No fue un ataque cualquiera. La androide sintió como si el cuerpo se le partiera en dos mitades, y entonces cayó, tan aturdida que apenas podía ver. Enormes manchas negras y rojas nublaban sus ojos. Cuando finalmente logró enfocar la mirada, lo primero que vio fue una mano extendida hacia ella, con los dedos muy separados. Un poco más arriba el rostro impasible de Gohan la miraba fijamente. Lágrimas silenciosas llenaban sus ojos. Número 18 alzó el brazo, aterrada.

— ¡Espera!

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—No.

El estallido barrió de frente con ella, cubriéndola, consumiéndola, deshaciéndola. Gohan bajó lentamente el brazo, observando con indiferencia lo que acababa de hacer. No había ni rastro de 18. Una pila de polvo distribuida en una forma vagamente humana, aquel era el único indicio de que la androide alguna vez había existido. El leve soplar de la brisa levantó el polvo, lo diseminó hasta hacerlo desaparecer en el aire.

— ¡Número 18!

Gohan giró rápidamente, ladeando la cabeza para esquivar una patada alta de 17. El androide aulló de rabia, continuando la ofensiva con una serie de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo a muy escasa distancia. Gohan se apartó para eludir un puñetazo al abdomen, interpuso la rodilla para parar una patada baja, y luego, encarando a su rival, detuvo un segundo puñetazo aprisionando al brazo de 17 entre su propio brazo y la axila. El androide intentó zafarse, pero Gohan lo derribó con un cabezazo a la cara.

Gohan se quedó quieto delante de su oponente, mirándolo con ojos vacuos. El incansable torrente de energía dorada, impregnada de descargas eléctricas, seguía rodeándolo. Al frente, con muchísimo esfuerzo, Número 17 se puso de pie. Su casaca blanca estaba hecha pedazos. Sangraba por mil heridas. Jadeaba lastimeramente. A pesar de todo, abrió lentamente los brazos, soltando un último y rabioso grito de batalla. El escudo esférico de energía volvió a rodearlo. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían la superficie de la barrera, arrancando chispazos en el aire. Entonces, como obedeciendo un nuevo grito del androide, cientos de pequeños discos de energía comenzaron a emerger del escudo, saliendo disparados al frente en borrones apenas visibles.

Pero algo había cambiado en Gohan.

En el pasado, un ataque como ese lo hubiera dejado reducido a un montón de pedazos en el suelo. Ahora, sin embargo, un solo y simple gesto fue suficiente.

Gohan alzó lentamente el brazo, con el índice extendido hacia arriba. Así, con un solo dedo, moviendo la mano a una velocidad imposible, comenzó a rechazar todos y cada uno de los proyectiles de 17. Su brazo subía, bajaba, trazaba diagonales de revés y de diestra, desviando los ataques como si impactaran contra un muro. El androide observó pasmado del asombro como los discos de ki salían volando hacia los lados, perdiéndose en el cielo o incrustándose en la plataforma sin provocar el más mínimo daño. Llegó a ver como Gohan abría la mano, apuntando en su dirección, pero, para cuando quiso reaccionar, la barrera que lo rodeaba estalló como si fuera una enorme esfera de cristal. Y no solo eso.

De repente, Gohan estaba justo delante de él. A menos de dos pasos.

Movido por un mero gesto reflejo, Número 17 intentó rechazarlo con un golpe de puño lanzado a ciegas. Fue un error. Gohan lo atrapó firmemente por el brazo, estirándoselo dolorosamente hacia un lado. Entonces, girando brutalmente su agarre, el hueso se rompió con un horrible crujido. El androide soltó un alarido de dolor, intentando alejarse, pero fue inútil. Gohan arrojó una patada baja, recta, golpeando la rodilla de la pierna en la que 17 apoyaba su peso. La rótula estalló con el mismo macabro sonido, y 17 cayó.

Gohan se inclinó sobre él.

Su mano rodeó firmemente su cuello, apretando.

De espaldas en el suelo, con la mirada inflamada de odio, 17 le rugió en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Qué esperas, maldito hijo de perra?! ¿Crees que voy a rogar? ¿Te piensas que voy a suplicarte? ¡Hazlo!—sus dientes manchados de sangre se apretaron en una espantosa mueca de desprecio— ¡Yo ya he ganado! Ella está muerta… ¡Muerta! ¡Ahora hazlo de una vez! ¡HAZLO!

Sin decir nada, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, Gohan apretó. Número 17 se resistió como un animal enloquecido, luchando con uñas y dientes, pero el destino estaba marcado. Gohan apretó aún con más fuerza, girándole bruscamente el cuello hacia un lado.

Se oyó un crujido.

Fue un sonido espeso, repugnante, como si una gruesa rama llena de algún líquido viscoso se rompiera repentinamente.

Las piernas y brazos de 17, que hasta entonces se habían revuelto desesperados, se quedaron macabramente inmóviles. Sus últimos estertores cesaron.

Luego, el silencio.

El más absoluto, vacío y oscuro silencio.

Gohan alzó la mirada, dejando colgar el brazo a un lado del cuerpo. El sol brillaba en un cielo tan celeste que hería la vista. Al fin había amanecido del todo. Negó con la cabeza, fijando los ojos en el suelo. De improviso, el aura que lo había acompañado durante todo el combate desapareció; se esfumó en una nube de puntos dorados y luminosos, cientos, miles de ellos. Sus cabellos resplandecieron intensamente una última vez, recuperando su oscura tonalidad.

" _Oh, ya veo… Bueno, de todos modos me gusta más como te queda el pelo negro_ "

Gohan esbozó una débil sonrisa. En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de darse vuelta, de acercarse y hacer lo que debía hacerse. Un último adiós. Una última despedida antes de sumergirse para siempre en las tinieblas de la culpa, de la soledad. De la muerte. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo. No podía afrontar lo que su debilidad, su maldita incapacidad de imponerse al destino, había terminado por provocar.

" _Acabé con ellos…lo logré. Pero demasiado tarde. Demasiado…_ "

Finalmente, haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo, Gohan se dio vuelta. Torció la mirada hacia la entrada al Templo Sagrado.

Ella seguía allí.

Verla fue peor que cualquier daño que los androides pudieran haberle provocado en toda su vida. El dolor le estrujó el corazón con punzantes dedos de hielo. Las lágrimas nublaban nuevamente su visión cuando echó a caminar, acercándose a paso lento, pesado. Cada centímetro que avanzaba, cada paso que lo acercaba más y más a ella, era como una gélida daga hundiéndose en su pecho.

Videl había cerrado los ojos.

Su piel, pálida como la cera, seguía siendo hermosa. Casi parecía dormida…salvo por un macabro detalle. Gohan no quiso verlo; intentó no mirar el amplio círculo rojo en el que yacía. Fue imposible.

Prácticamente derrumbándose, se arrodilló junto a ella. Con una delicadeza absoluta, como si temiera mancillarla con el tacto de sus dedos, la colocó en su regazo. Se quedó quieto, observándola durante un momento que pareció fundirse en la eternidad. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó su única mano, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. Gohan sintió que se ahogaba. Un dolor atroz, una agonía que nacía desde el fondo de su alma, lo desbordó, lo destrozó, consumiéndolo desde dentro. Rompió a llorar amargamente, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, abrazándola con la oscura desesperación que precede a la locura.

—Lo siento…—sollozó—Perdóname, Videl, perdóname… Gané, finalmente logré derrotarlos, pero el precio…el precio fue demasiado alto, demasiado… No quiero pagarlo… ¡me rehúso a pagarlo!—la atrajo más hacia él, alzando la voz, gritando de dolor—He salvado al mundo…luego de casi quince años en el infierno, he salvado al mundo. Pero tú… ¡tú eres más importante que el mundo, Videl! No tiene sentido haber ganado, ni siquiera haber salvado a la humanidad, si no te tengo aquí, conmigo. Videl, sin ti…sin el amor que descubrí a tu lado…yo no podré…ya no podré…

No pudo seguir hablando. Las palabras morían en el enorme nudo que estrujaba su garganta, asfixiándolo Apenas podía respirar. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de frenar el llanto. No podía. No quería.

Una mano se apoyó con suavidad en su mejilla.

—Gohan… ¿por qué lloras?

Gohan abrió los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos.

Más adelante no dudaría en afirmar que, en ese instante, todas sus funciones corporales parecieron detenerse. Recordaría en retazos borrosos, convulsos, lo que sucedió a continuación, casi como si intentara reconstruir un sueño.

Y en cierta medida así era. Un sueño, el más anhelado e imposible de los sueños, hecho realidad.

Bajó la mirada, temeroso de que fuera un error, un desvarío de su mente destruida. Pero se equivocaba.

Los ojos de Videl, opacos, apagados, pero aun así llenos de vida, lo observaban cálidamente. Su mano, terriblemente blanca, le acariciaba débil el rostro.

Gohan llevó atropelladamente la mano hacia su cinto.

" _El rayo…el rayo entró por el lado izquierdo…no por el derecho…no por el hígado…_ "

Esta vez encontró al instante el trozo de semilla del ermitaño. Esta vez la sujetó con firmeza entre los dedos.

" _Limpiamente… Entró y salió limpiamente… ¡Entró y salió sin tocar los órganos!_ "

Gohan acercó rápidamente la mano al rostro de Videl. Presionó la semilla contra sus labios.

" _Fue la sangre…perdió mucha. Demasiada. Se desvaneció. Perdió el conocimiento… Pero no estaba muerta… ¡No estaba muerta!_ "

—Videl…

Videl abrió la boca.

Gohan aguardó.

Aguardó con el corazón en un puño, observando como los ojos de la muchacha recuperaban su tan amado brillo…como la piel adquiría poco a poco color…como la carne roja y lacerada de la herida, visible a través del orificio en su camiseta, se cerraba lentamente.

Videl parpadeó varias veces. Se miró las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas con gesto sorprendido. Volvió la vista hacia él, sonriendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Gohan…yo…yo estoy…

Gohan la atrajo hacia él. La abrazó con desesperación, con fervor, con locura. Aún lloraba cuando enterró el rostro en su hombro. Aún lloraba cuando levantó nuevamente la cabeza, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. Videl le devolvió el beso con la misma desesperación, con las mismas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No dijo nada. Él tampoco. No fue necesario. En ese momento, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, las palabras sobraban.

Había mucho más entre ellos.

Mucho más que palabras.

Demasiado.

Y ambos lo sabían.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**


	11. Un futuro diferente

_**.**_

 _Luego de casi un año de esfuerzo, esta historia llega a su fin. Con este capítulo doy cierre a las aventuras y desgracias de Gohan y Videl. Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **Diego9412** , **Macba** , **Srblack28** , **Saremi-San** , **Yuki Nekoi** , **Guest** , **Tucker Weasley** y a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo y las molestias de dejar sus comentarios a lo largo de los episodios. Quiero que sepan que fueron sus opiniones las que me inspiraron para llegar hasta aquí, por eso no duden en dejar sus últimas impresiones; me encantaría poder saber que piensan del final de esta historia._

 _Por último, si bien con este capítulo cierro el argumento principal, había pensado que quizás estaría bien escribir una serie corta de spins off, contando un poco de las aventuras de Videl y Gohan antes de conocerse. Si les parece interesante, y creen que podría funcionar, por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Sin más los dejo con la lectura._

 _Hasta siempre._

 _Revontulett._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Un futuro diferente**

 **.**

El pueblo se llamaba Villanueva, tal vez porque ya nadie recordaba cuál había sido su verdadero nombre antes de que los androides lo arrasaran. La ubicación en sí no tenía nada de extraordinaria. Era un pequeño asentamiento rural a pocos kilómetros de Estrella Naranja, uno entre los varios que florecían en torno a la ciudad. Mucha gente de los alrededores había decidido asentarse ahí en los últimos años, y a Gohan no le sorprendía. Villanueva estaba medio oculta entre los bosques que crecían en los campos orientales, mucho menos visible que las grandes ciudades que, poco a poco, comenzaban a reconstruirse.

Muchos aún temían vivir en las ciudades.

Gohan los entendía. El recuerdo de lo que Número 17 y 18 solían hacer con las grandes poblaciones aún era demasiado reciente. Demasiado terrible.

Los signos de la reconstrucción, sin embargo, eran tan evidentes allí como en las propias ciudades. Las casas habían sido levantadas con el concreto de los escombros y la madera del bosque. Las calles fueron despejadas, los enormes cráteres que las abrían tapados y emparejados. Los muertos enterrados. Las parcelas que rodeaban el asentamiento estaban llenas a rebosar de trigo, girasoles, maíz y otros cultivos, todo cosechado en prolijos rectángulos pardos y dorados.

Saltaba a la vista que los nuevos habitantes habían estado trabajando duro para restaurar el pueblo, para cultivar los campos y despejar los caminos. En la incipiente economía post-androides el agro empezaba a abastecer nuevamente a las ciudades, a ritmo lento y sacrificado, por supuesto, pero el progreso era visible.

Gohan avanzó a lo largo de la avenida principal, una ancha cinta de cemento resquebrajado que atravesaba el pueblo de punta a punta. En los últimos años había visto muchos lugares como aquel, con sus casas reconstruidas, sus campos sembrados y su gente trabajando día y noche por un futuro; un futuro que luego de siglos de oscuridad volvía a ser posible. Luego de los horrores que había presenciado a lo largo de su vida, para Gohan resultaba reconfortante ver como en todo el mundo la humanidad se ponía de pie nuevamente. La sola idea de que ese recuperado estatus de normalidad, de esperanza, se viera interrumpido era algo que le provocaba un profundo desosiego, una sensación de premonición, de cosa ya vivida. De amenaza.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Algo inexplicable, algo terrible, había hecho trizas la normalidad en Villanueva.

El pueblo se encontraba total y absolutamente vacío.

Gohan siguió descendiendo por la avenida, mirando con desconfianza hacia los lados. Ya de por sí, imaginarse que toda una población pudiera esfumarse de la noche a la mañana resultaba escalofriante. Pero allí había algo más, un detalle que lo hacía todo mucho más perturbador. La gente en Villanueva había desaparecido…pero sus ropas no. Adonde quiera que mirara, ya fuera en las calles o en el interior de los edificios, podía ver camisas, pantalones, vestidos y zapatos esparcidos por el suelo; todos colocados como si las personas que las vestían se hubieran desintegrado de repente en el aire.

Gohan no podía ni siquiera tratar de imaginarse lo que había sucedido. Pero lo peor de todo (si uno podía plantearse algo peor luego de ver aquello) era que no se trataba de un incidente aislado. Si Gohan estaba en Villanueva era porque venía siguiendo una pista. Un rastro.

Días atrás le habían llegado rumores de que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo en las afueras de Estrella Naranja. Como consecuencia del tímido comercio que comenzaba a adquirir forma entre la urbe y la periferia, la gente de la ciudad mantenía cierto contacto con poblaciones rurales como Villanueva. Las instalaciones necesarias para mantener comunicaciones a distancia apenas comenzaban a reconstruirse, de modo que el comercio con el campo era uno de los pocos modos que la gente de la ciudad tenía de saber lo que ocurría más allá de sus límites. Gohan, por su parte, tenía la costumbre de salir en búsqueda de sobrevivientes aislados, gente que aún vivía ocultándose, sin animarse a creer que los androides ya no existían. Su último viaje había sido unas tres semanas atrás, y no había notado nada extraño en las zonas cercanas a Estrella Naranja. Tal vez en parte por eso, no había dado mucha importancia a los rumores al principio. Actualmente tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. Sin embargo, a media que las historias se volvían cada vez más y más sombrías, había terminado por preocuparse lo suficiente como para salir a echar un vistazo por sí mismo. Así que había investigado, y lo que había encontrado superaba incluso lo más oscuro y descabellado de los rumores.

En su camino hasta Villanueva había pasado por otros dos pequeños pueblos cercanos. Se alzaban muy cerca uno del otro, unos cuantos kilómetros al este de Estrella Naranja. Los dos se encontraban en el mismo inexplicable estado. Ni una sola alma en lugares que hasta hacía solo un par de horas parecían haber estado llenos de vida. Nada salvo por un montón de ropas amontonadas en las calles. Gohan había investigado a fondo, en busca de cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No encontró nada. Ambos pueblos estaban desiertos en todo sentido. No veía a una persona con vida desde que abandonó la ciudad.

Un rápido vistazo al mapa que llevaba consigo lo había conducido directamente a Villanueva. Se encontraba relativamente cerca del segundo pueblo que había inspeccionado, y era a su vez el más próximo a Estrella Naranja viniendo desde el este. Si había gente en los alrededores que pudiera estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en los otros dos poblados, entonces debía encontrarse allí.

Gohan se detuvo un instante en la calle, mirando fijamente hacia abajo. Se agachó, recogiendo algo entre sus dedos. Era un diminuto vestido de color rosa. Un peluche desgarrado yacía a pocos centímetros. Apretó con fuerza la tela, sintiendo que una rabia sorda lo llenaba por dentro.

Se había equivocado.

No había respuestas en Villanueva. Solo el mismo espeluznante cuadro de soledad y abandono. A Gohan le resultaba sumamente difícil darle una explicación a aquel extraño fenómeno, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas. En primer lugar, se trataba de algo lo suficientemente terrible y veloz como para arrasar con un pueblo y su gente en apenas un par de horas. En segundo lugar, todo parecía indicar que estaba avanzando de este a oeste. Lo que fuera que estuviera provocando aquello había atacado los dos anteriores pueblos antes de pasar a Villanueva. Estaba seguro de que este último rastro era el más reciente de los tres. Entonces, teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que se movía, el próximo centro de población en su camino era…

" _Estrella Naranja…_ "

Gohan dejó el vestido delicadamente en el suelo. Se puso de pie, mirando de reojo los sacos, camisas y chaquetas desparramados en las cercanías. Se observó la mano. Una sustancia oleosa e incolora, pegajosa, le cubría los dedos. Gohan ensombreció el gesto, volviendo a centrar su atención en el vestido. La prenda no solo estaba parcialmente cubierta por esa asquerosa sustancia, sino que también tenía un pequeño agujero a la altura de la espalda. A simple vista parecía algo provocado a presión por un objeto punzante. Si había algo que le había resultado imposible pasar por alto, era que absolutamente todas las ropas correspondientes a la parte superior del cuerpo presentaban ese mismo orificio. Todas. En los tres pueblos. Era una de las primeras cosas que había descubierto, y un detalle que se mantenía invariable. Algunas prendas también tenían leves manchas de sangre, otras estaban parcialmente cubiertas por aquella materia viscosa que no era capaz de identificar. Parecía algún tipo de mucosa, pero Gohan no había visto nada similar en toda su vida. La idea de que una persona pudiera desaparecer por completo, dejando solamente ese manchón oleoso como todo rastro, le resultaba perturbadora.

Fuera como fuera, más allá de ese macabro detalle, todas las ropas tenían el mismo y diminuto hoyo en el pecho o en la espalda. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

" _Algo ha atacado a estas personas_ " pensó Gohan, clavando la vista en un muro cercano " _Y es obvio que intentaron defenderse…_ "

La pared del edificio frente a él estaba cubierta de al menos diez agujeros del tamaño de una canica. Sobre la acera, al pie del edificio, había una gruesa chaqueta de cuero marrón. Una escopeta de dos caños se asomaba por debajo de una de las mangas. Gohan pasó suavemente la mano por los hoyos en la pared. Los anillos negros de pólvora que los rodeaban se le hacían bastante recientes. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando los dedos en el caño del rifle. El metal aún estaba tibio.

" _Esta arma fue disparada hace muy poco… ¿Media hora quizás?_ "

Se puso de pie. Sus ojos negros escrutaron cautelosamente los alrededores, atento al más mínimo sonido que pudiera perturbar el silencio de tumba que reinaba en Villanueva. Estaba todo tan tranquilo, tan artificialmente tranquilo, que hasta una simple carraspera habría sonado como un escopetazo. El cielo frío y encapotado de la mañana no contribuía en absoluto. Todo cuanto veía, desde las calles hasta el último de los edificios, parecía cubierto por un mortecino filtro de color gris. Gohan dirigió un último vistazo al vestido y echó a caminar.

" _Voy a encontrarte_ " se dijo para sus adentros " _A ti, maldita basura capaz de hacerle esto a una niña, voy a encontrarte…seas lo que diablos seas_ "

Gohan sabía que estaba cerca. Más cerca que nunca. En los dos anteriores pueblos había llegado demasiado tarde. Los rastros que había descubierto tenían mínimo uno o dos días de antigüedad. Pero aquí…

" _Estás aquí, ahora. Y no voy a dejar que te escapes_ "

Siguió caminando, más silencioso que nunca, pegándose a las paredes, reduciendo al mínimo su ki. Cerró los ojos, intentando percibir algo, lo que fuera. Nada. Era como si todo el pueblo estuviera hecho de aire. Gohan sabía que eso también significaba algo. Absolutamente todos los seres vivos poseen una energía vital que define su esencia, un ki. Los animales y los seres humanos sin entrenar no son capaces de ocultar su propia esencia, por más débil que esta sea. Por ello, si uno se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca, puede percibir la presencia de una persona o un animal en las cercanías. Gohan estaba seguro de que el responsable de las desapariciones estaba allí en esos momentos. Si ese era el caso, el hecho de no poder detectar su presencia hablaba por sí solo.

" _Seas lo que seas…sabes como manipular el ki_ "

¿A qué se estaba enfrentando exactamente?

La respuesta lo aguardaba del otro lado de un gran edificio de hormigón.

Gohan escuchó el grito antes de terminar de doblar la esquina. Un escalofriante alarido lleno del más absoluto terror.

Un hombre alto y flaco, de frondoso bigote castaño, apareció de improviso tras el muro de un bar, del otro lado de la calle. Vestía con una simple camisa a cuadros y un par de vaqueros, seguramente uno de los tantos granjeros que hasta hace poco habitaban el pueblo de Villanueva. El hombre corría entre tambaleos, casi arrastrándose. De pronto tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Sujetándose de la pared del bar, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, el granjero levantó la cabeza. Lo vio.

— ¡Ayuda!—gimió, alzando una mano manchada de sangre hacia él— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayud…!

El hombre se calló repentinamente, y Gohan, que estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia él, se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Pese a todos los horrores que había presenciado, su mente no pudo procesar de inmediato lo que estaba teniendo lugar ante él. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Una especie de…serpiente saltó desde detrás de la pared del bar, mordiendo al hombre por la espalda. El sujeto se quedó paralizado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos muy abiertos. Gohan comprendió de pronto que aquello no era una serpiente. Tenía el color y la forma de un espécimen particularmente grade, verde intenso con motas negras, del grosor de un brazo…pero ninguna serpiente poseía un enorme aguijón pardo en lugar de cabeza. Era ese aguijón lo que se había hundido como un puñal en la espalda del hombre. Pero Gohan ni siquiera pudo terminar de asombrarse. Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado terrible, demasiado grotesco como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Del otro lado de la calle, el hombre soltó un débil gorgoteo cuando la piel de su rostro comenzó a derretirse.

Gohan retrocedió, boquiabierto. No solo era la piel. La carne, los músculos, los huesos, todo el cuerpo comenzó a desmenuzarse y a consumirse como si fuera absorbido hacia dentro por una inexplicable fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, el hombre desapareció. La camisa a cuadros, los vaqueros y las botas fue lo único que quedó de él. Incluso a la distancia, Gohan pudo ver con claridad el charco de sustancia transparente y pegajosa que se formaba en torno a las prendas. Entendió horrorizado que los últimos restos físicos de aquel hombre yacían allí, entre sus ropas, reducidos a un charco aceitoso en el suelo.

Recién ante esa súbita comprensión, atando cabos, entendió la verdadera magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo en las afueras de Estrella Naranja. La gente no estaba simplemente desapareciendo. Algo estaba literalmente consumiéndola…y Gohan estaba cara a cara con el responsable de semejante abominación. Aquí y ahora.

— ¡Sal!—exclamó— ¡De nada sirve ocultar tu ki! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Lo que hasta hacía unos instantes había tomado por una serpiente se retiró tras el muro, arrastrándose por el suelo como si en verdad fuera un ofidio. Entonces, el ser más extraño que Gohan viera en su vida salió a la calle.

Era alto, increíblemente alto, dos metros o más. Su delgado cuerpo, de brazos y piernas larguísimos, estaba recubierto de placas quitinosas de un intenso verde moteado. Dos enormes alas de insecto le nacían desde la espalda, negras y brillantes como la obsidiana. Gohan notó con asco que la criatura tenía cinco dedos en las manos, pero solo tres en los pies, largos y delgados. De cualquier manera, el rasgo más extraño y vistoso era su cabeza. Dos cuernos fundidos directamente con la frente y las cejas, le emergían grandes y rectos hacia arriba, con las puntas orientadas en direcciones contrarias. Un óvalo quitinoso de color negro se incrustaba justo en su frente, por encima de dos fieros ojos de reptil. El espacio destinado a la boca parecía recubierto en su totalidad por un bozal rojizo, surcado por múltiples líneas horizontales. La cola del ser se agitó con fuerza contra el suelo. Tenía un enorme aguijón en la punta.

" _No es una serpiente…_ " se dijo Gohan " _Es una cola_ "

La criatura ladeó un poco la cabeza, fijando sus ojos de pupilas verticales en él. Gohan se puso tenso. No podía sentir en absoluto su presencia, pero algo le decía que debía ir con mucho, mucho cuidado. El ser se quedó mirándolo durante un rato, con los largos brazos colgándole a los lados. Era un espectáculo repulsivo. Finalmente, la cola volvió a golpear el suelo y la criatura se cruzó de brazos en un gesto extrañamente humano.

—Tú debes ser Son Gohan—dijo con una voz profunda, rasposa—Al fin he dado con uno de ustedes.

Al hablar, el bozal rojizo del monstruo se abría y se cerraba como si fueran dos piezas superpuestas. Tenía boca, después de todo. Y podía hablar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué…quién eres tú?

El ser avanzó un paso, pisoteando la camisa a cuadros del hombre al que acababa de asesinar.

— ¿Quién soy? Yo no tengo nombre. Pero supongo que puedes llamarme…Cell.

—Muy bien…Cell—Gohan separó un poco las piernas y apretó el puño, atento hasta el más mínimo movimiento de aquella cosa—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

—La verdad es que no. Al menos personalmente.

La ambigua respuesta no le decía nada. Gohan optó por no insistir. Bajó la vista hacia la camisa aplastada por aquel repulsivo pie de tres dedos, sintiendo la furia reverberar en su interior. Extendió el brazo, abarcando en un semicírculo el mar de ropas.

— ¿Qué diablos le has hecho a esta gente?

—Absorber su energía, por supuesto—la criatura contestó al instante.

— ¿Su energía?

—Claro. Me he visto obligado a hacerlo.

Gohan lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Te he seguido el rastro durante más de dos días… He visto lo que hiciste en los otros pueblos… Acabo de ver con mis propios ojos la aberración que le has hecho a este hombre… ¿Y te atreves a decir que "te has visto obligado" a hacer algo semejante?

Cell torció el horripilante pico que tenía por boca en algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa.

—Sí. Exactamente eso he querido decir.

— ¡Explícate! ¡Hazlo antes de que te haga pedazos!

Gohan dejó escapar una pequeña porción de su ki, levantando el polvo del suelo en un vendaval. El monstruo ladeó la cabeza con interés. El intento de sonrisa se acentuó aún más en su rostro.

—Dime algo, Son Gohan… ¿Has pensado alguna vez en la idea de perfección?

— ¿Qué?

—No me refiero a la simple ausencia de defectos al hacer algo, sino a la perfección como concepto, como idea…como meta a alcanzar.

— ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

—Yo sí lo he pensado—siguió Cell, ignorándolo por completo—La perfección es destruir los límites que te restringen, la perfección es alcanzar todo aquello que te complementa. Que te completa. Sí…—los ojos de la criatura se estrecharon—Solo serás perfecto cuando estés completo. Ni antes ni después.

Gohan no dijo nada. Apretaba tanto el puño que todo el brazo le temblaba. La deforme sonrisa en el rostro de Cell se amplió.

—Yo supe desde el principio que solo estaría completo cuando encontrara a Número 17 y 18.

— ¿Los androides? —Gohan alzó ambas cejas. No se esperaba aquello.

—Sí, los androides. Los dos. Pero me resultó imposible. Ellos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. He de admitir que jamás imaginé que alguien como tú pudiera acabar con ellos.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto—Gohan estaba perdiendo la paciencia—17 y 18 jamás sirvieron para nada que no fuera destruir. ¿Para qué ibas a necesitarlos?

—Ya te lo he dicho—Cell abrió ambos brazos—Para alcanzar mi meta final…para cumplir mi destino y convertirme en un ser perfecto. Pero tú…tú me has privado de esa posibilidad, me la has quitado. Y no voy a perdonártelo, Son Gohan.

El ser abrió amenazadoramente sus alas de insecto, colocando la larga cola en tensión. Gohan no retrocedió. Ni siquiera se movió. Sus ojos de pedernal, serios y duros, no se apartaron del monstruo. Cell lo conocía. Sabía quién era. Y por algún motivo había necesitado a los androides.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —volvió a preguntar— ¿De dónde has salido?

— ¿Yo? —Cell comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él—Yo soy la creación definitiva del doctor Maki Gero. Número 17 y 18 solo existían para que yo pudiera convertirme en el ser supremo, pero ya no están. Tú los has matado. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Por eso me he visto obligado a conformarme con las sobras!

Cell pateó bruscamente una chaqueta tirada en la calle, y Gohan al fin comenzó a entenderlo. El doctor Maki Gero había creado a los androides, pero si lo que Cell decía era cierto, ellos no habían sido más que los medios para un fin. Parecía inconcebible, pero las piezas se movían, encajando lentamente unas con otras. De pronto recordó las palabras de la criatura.

" _Absorber su energía, por supuesto_ "

—Tú debías fusionarte con los androides—susurró, comprendiéndolo de repente—No…tú debías absorberlos. Debías absorber su energía infinita para así poder completar tu desarrollo.

—Así es—sonrió Cell—Ese era mi destino. Y el suyo. Al haberlos matado has complicado mucho las cosas…pero no todo está perdido aún. Es innegable que mi desarrollo se hubiera completado mucho más rápidamente de haberlos absorbido, como estaba previsto, pero la energía vital de los humanos hará el trabajo. Tal vez lleve más tiempo… ¡pero nada puede impedirme convertirme en un ser perfecto!

—No seas iluso. ¿Acaso te crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú haces lo que quieres?

—En absoluto. De hecho, cuento con que intentes meterte en mi camino. Lo hará todo mucho más divertido antes de que te absorba. Sí…alguien de tu poder será el alimento perfecto.

—Así que eso pretendes—Gohan seguía tranquilo. El hecho de que Cell estuviera cada vez más y más cerca no parecía preocuparlo—Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: fui yo quien acabó con los androides. No tengo pensado permitir que alguien más vuelva a amenazar el mundo. Jamás.

Cell soltó una gutural carcajada, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia. Era tan alto que tenía que alzar mucho la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que este miserable pueblucho es el primero por el que he pasado? Oh, tal vez creas que es el tercero, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estamos de Estrella Naranja, donde sin lugar a duda vives. Pero te equivocas—la criatura alzó la mano, cerrándola en un enorme puño—Me he tomado el trabajo de visitar muchos pueblos y ciudades. He absorbido mucha energía. Muchísima. Que hayas podido con 17 y 18 no significa nada para mí… Y voy a demostrártelo.

Si Gohan no se hubiera apartado en el último segundo, el repugnante aguijón pardo se hubiera hundido como una daga en su pecho. Trastabilló, asombrado por lo veloz que había sido el ataque. Cuando logró enderezarse, Cell ya estaba encima de él. El monstruo se le arrojó como una enorme araña verdosa, golpeando con puños, rodillas y pies. Gohan eludió o bloqueó cada uno de los golpes, atento a lo que estos intentaban enmascarar en realidad. La larga cola se agitaba en el aire, saliendo disparada hacia él tras cada puñetazo y patada. La criatura era endemoniadamente rápida. Aun así, Gohan consiguió anticipar un aguijonazo desde arriba, apartando el rostro en el momento justo. El aguijón se clavó con fuerza en el asfalto, levantando el cemento en una lluvia de esquirlas. Entonces, en un único movimiento, Gohan pisó la cola, aplastándola contra el pavimento. Su mano surcó el aire en un potente golpe de espada, cortándola limpiamente en dos.

Cell gruñó, echándose hacia atrás. El trozo superior de su cola, aquel provisto del mortal aguijón, quedó atrapado bajo el pie de Gohan, sacudiéndose como si estuviera vivo. El joven pateó el resto del apéndice hacia un lado, encarando a su rival. Para su sorpresa, Cell estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Su cola cercenada supuraba un desagradable flujo verdoso, pero aquello no parecía incomodarlo. Gohan no tardó en entender por qué. Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Cell alzó lo que le quedaba de cola, enseñándosela. Entonces, del modo más brusco y asqueroso que uno pudiera imaginarse, el apéndice se regeneró. El aguijón brotó repentinamente del muñón en un estallido verdoso, seguido al instante del resto de la cola. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el apéndice se había regenerado.

Gohan retrocedió un paso, confuso.

" _Eso fue como cuando el señor Piccolo…_ "

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar de formular el pensamiento. Cell alzó bruscamente el brazo, con la mano abierta hacia el cielo gris. Un pequeño disco de energía adquirió forma sobre su palma, ensanchándose de golpe hacia los lados. Boquiabierto, Gohan observó como la técnica creada por Krillin salía disparada hacia su rostro.

" _No puede ser…_ "

Tuvo que dar un torpe paso hacia atrás para quitarse del camino. Aun así, el disco de ki llegó a rasparle la mejilla, abriéndole un profundo corte en la piel. La sangre se le metió en el ojo. Gohan sacudió la cabeza, y entonces sintió el golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el puño de Cell chocó contra su estómago.

— ¡Te tengo!

La cola del monstruo saltó hacia el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, donde la falta de su brazo lo hacía más vulnerable. Pero Gohan no era ningún primerizo. Echó la cadera hacia atrás, eludiendo por apenas milímetros el aguijón. Luego, contraatacó. Su puño derecho salió disparado con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pecho de Cell. La criatura, no obstante, logró cruzar ambos brazos delante del cuerpo, conteniendo el golpe. Retrocedió, arrastrando sus pies de tres dedos por el pavimento. Cuando se detuvo, sus largas manos verdes ya estaban juntas a la altura de la cadera. Un destello de energía azulada bañó los muros de los edificios.

— ¡Kamehameha!

Gohan se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera intentó hacerse a un lado. Con los ojos desorbitados, contempló como la onda masiva de ki rompía sobre él como una ola. El ataque barrió la calle. Una espesa nube de humo gris llenó los laterales de los edificios.

Cell bajó las manos, escrutando con ojos entrecerrados la bruma. Su gesto se alteró un poco, solo un poco, cuando un súbito estallido de energía mandó a volar el humo y el polvo en todas direcciones. De pie en el centro de la calle, rodeado de una potente aura dorada, Gohan lo observaba con ojos como brasas. Estaba ileso. Sus cabellos brillaban como el sol.

—Ya veo—reflexionó Cell—Eres capaz de transformarte, igual que Goku y Vegeta. Mmmm…por supuesto, claro que puedes. De otro modo jamás habrías logrado derrotar a 17 y a 18. Pero eso no hará ninguna diferencia.

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Sus ojos claros recorrieron de pies a cabeza a aquel monstruo que se hacía llamar Cell. Cuando habló, su voz retumbó fría y amenazante en las calles vacías del pueblo.

—Puedes regenerarte del mismo modo que el señor Piccolo. Me atacaste con el Kienzan, una técnica creada por Krillin. Y luego…—la expresión de Gohan se ensombreció—El Kamehameha. La técnica que me enseñó mi padre. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

Cell volvió a sonreír de ese modo escalofriante.

—Supongo que sabes que el doctor Gero, el más grande científico de la Patrulla Roja, fue el responsable de la creación de 17 y 18. Aparte del objetivo primordial de contribuir a mi desarrollo, ellos tenían una única meta: asesinar a Son Goku. De hecho, todas las creaciones del doctor tenían ese objetivo. Pero yo…yo soy diferente. Gero sabía que Goku y sus amigos eran los luchadores más fuertes que el mundo había visto jamás. Por eso tomó una decisión…—Cell se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar—Utilizando el ADN de los seres más poderosos del mundo crearía al ser más poderoso del universo.

— ¿ADN?

—Exacto. Durante años el doctor Gero recolectó muestras de tejido de Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Ten Sin Han, Yamcha… Incluso de ti, Son Gohan. Esas muestras formaron parte del complejo proceso biológico que dio lugar a mi nacimiento—se llevó el dedo índice y mayor a la frente—Todos ustedes forman parte de mí.

El asco que Gohan había sentido desde que vio a aquella criatura se hizo aún más grande. ¿Esa cosa, ese asesino, contenía una parte de su padre? ¿De sus amigos? Sacudió la cabeza. Se negaba a creerlo.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Un brillo amarillento brotó entre los dedos de Cell, y entonces extendió el brazo. Un perfecto rayo de energía, rodeado de cientos de anillos concéntricos, emergió de su mano. Luego de todo lo que había visto, Gohan estaba preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera. Sin embargo, ver la técnica de su mentor en manos de semejante monstruo lo descolocó. Se las arregló para dar un gran salto hacia arriba, escapando del ataque, pero Cell fue aún más rápido. La criatura se elevó extendiendo sus alas como un gigantesco insecto.

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, apenas habría llegado a vislumbrar lo que sucedió. Una mancha dorada y otra verde se entrecruzaron en el aire una y otra vez, haciendo temblar la tierra a cada impacto. Los cruces se hicieron cada vez más veloces y brutales, dibujando una verdadera red de energía en el firmamento. Entonces, algo ocurrió. La mancha verdosa salió despedida hacia el suelo con la potencia de un cañonazo. Cell se estrelló de cara contra el pavimento; su cuerpo levantó una lluvia de escombros a medida que se enterraba en el asfalto, abriendo una ancha y profunda zanja.

—No puede ser…—la criatura se arrodilló en medio del cráter, observando atónito hacia arriba—Esto no es posible… ¡No puede ser!

Gohan descendió envuelto en un chispeante torrente de energía dorada. Ya no era el mismo. Sus rasgos habían cambiado. Su cabello se veía mucho más firme y erizado que antes, con un largo mechón cayéndole entre las cejas. Su musculatura se notaba abultada incluso bajo la chaqueta de jean que vestía. Chasqueantes descargas eléctricas emergían de su aura, tan potentes que el mismo suelo se abría al ser alcanzado por la corriente. Cell se incorporó a medias, sujetándose el estómago con sus largos y afilados dedos. Regueros de sangre manaban de los múltiples cortes que cubrían su cuerpo.

—Tu energía…no puede ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué es esa transformación?!

Gohan lo contempló con una expresión que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. Sus ojos eran más verdes e intensos que nunca.

— ¿Acaso te creíste que derrotar a los androides fue algo exento de sacrificios? ¿Qué no tuve que hacer el más grande de los esfuerzos para lograrlo? No…—Gohan lo señaló con un dedo impregnado de descargas eléctricas—Para vencer a 17 y a 18 tuve que ir más allá de mis límites. Tuve que superar lo insuperable, ¿y sabes por qué?

Cell no respondió. Abrió los brazos en una amenazadora pose de batalla, mirándolo con ojos contraídos de rabia.

— ¡Porque no podía dejar que aniquilaran a la humanidad! —exclamó Gohan, adoptando la postura defensiva que él mismo había diseñado, de perfil, con el brazo cruzado delante del cuerpo— ¡Porque no podía dejar que me quitaran aquello que más amo! ¡Y tampoco lo permitiré ahora!

— ¡Cállate!

Cell se arrojó sobre él hecho una tromba. No lo hizo a ciegas, impulsado por la ira; todo lo contrario. Dio una serie de veloces pasos en zigzag, fintando en todo momento, de modo que Gohan no pudiera anticipar por donde lo abordaría. Finalmente ejecutó un rapidísimo quiebre de cintura, saltando por su lado izquierdo con una media pirueta. Pero Gohan no estaba para juegos. Dio un suave y preciso paso al costado, ni uno más, eludiendo en ese único movimiento el puño de Cell, la patada que arrojó luego y el cuchillazo de su aguijón. Concluyó el paso inclinándose levemente, dejando que la cola pasara por encima de su cabeza, y entonces contraatacó.

Cell torció su monstruosa boca en un alarido cuando el codo de Gohan lo alcanzó. El efecto fue devastador e inmediato. Gohan lo golpeó con todo el peso del cuerpo, del suelo, desviando el ki de su aura hacia el punto de impacto.

Cell retrocedió, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de estallarle. Boqueaba. Las piernas le fallaron de repente, cayó de rodillas. Intentó levantarse, clavando las garras en el cemento, pero al instante volvió a desplomarse. Aquel repugnante flujo verdoso salió expulsado de su boca cuando se dobló para vomitar. Gohan lo observó con indiferencia, extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia él. Cell alzó sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Esto no debió suceder… Yo…yo debía convertirme en un ser perfecto… El más poderoso en toda la creación… Incluso sin 17 y 18, ese era mi destino… Iba a lograrlo… ¡Iba a lograrlo!

—Sí, podrías haberlo logrado—coincidió Gohan—Pero a costa de la vida de cientos, no, de miles de personas. Y yo no volveré a permitir que algo así suceda. Jamás.

— ¡Esp…!

Gohan no lo dejó terminar. Una arrolladora oleada de energía surgió de su mano, arrasando con el pavimento. Sabía que Cell tenía la capacidad de regenerarse de Piccolo, así que no dejó nada al azar. Imprimió una gigantesca presión a su ataque, la suficiente para pulverizar un cuerpo, para desmenuzarlo, para dejarlo reducido a menos que polvo. Y así fue. Cuando la bruma se disipó, lo único que quedó en la calle fue una enorme y humeante zanja, como si un gusano colosal se hubiera arrastrado por el concreto. No había ni rastro de Cell. No quedaba nada que pudiera siquiera evidenciar que alguna vez existió. ¿Unas leves motas de polvo en el aire quizá? Ya no importaba.

Gohan dejó que su aura se retirara poco a poco. Dejó que los rubios cabellos volvieran a la normalidad. Luego miró. Miró de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, recorriendo cada centímetro de las calles de Villanueva. Las ropas lo rodeaban. Algunas incluso, las telas más livianas, caían desde el cielo, arrastradas por la brisa. El fragor de la batalla, con sus explosiones y estallidos, las había levantado en el aire. Una prenda cayó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su pie. Era un pequeño vestido de color rosa. Gohan cerró los ojos. Bajó la cabeza.

Minutos después, horas quizás, alzó la mirada. El cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Los rayos del sol se filtraban tímidamente entre las nubes, dejando ver grandes parches de un azul celeste. En el horizonte, a lo lejos, más allá de los bajos edificios del pueblo, podía adivinarse el contorno de los rascacielos de Estrella Naranja. Gohan sonrió. Dio media vuelta.

Era hora de volver a casa.

 **.**

Estrella Naranja había sido una esplendorosa ciudad en el pasado, un asentamiento de torres y muros blancos rodeados por el verde de las plazas y los parques. Cualquiera que caminara sus calles en esos momentos, habría pensado que su versión actual distaba mucho de su antigua gloria. En casi todas las manzanas podía verse un edificio derrumbado sobre sus cimientos. Todas las calles estaban agrietadas o cubiertas de cráteres. Algunas secciones, en especial las más cercanas al centro, aún eran enormes terrenos baldíos, yermos y pelados.

Aunque la hubieran limpiado hacía años, la sangre todavía podía sentirse sobre las calles y los muros.

Pero a pesar de todo, la ciudad se había volcado de lleno en el arduo camino de la recuperación. Era el signo de los tiempos actuales. Y Gohan no podía estar mas agradecido de que así fuera. Los edificios eran levantados nuevamente, piedra por piedra. En cada esquina podía observarse a los trabajadores colaborando entre sí, con las inmensas grúas industriales de fondo, colocando las vigas en los rascacielos más altos. Las calles eran empedradas, alisadas y vueltas a pavimentar; los baldíos sostenían los cimientos de nuevas casas y edificios.

Los muertos eran honrados.

Para Gohan resultaba reconfortante ver a la humanidad unida como nunca lo había estado antes. Tal vez fuera algo circunstancial, quizás el dolor que los androides habían provocado aún era demasiado reciente; tal vez, en poco tiempo, cuando las heridas cicatrizaran por completo, el odio, la intolerancia y el egoísmo volverían a ser moneda común. Pero mientras tanto… Todavía podía soñarse con el futuro de una humanidad unida.

Cada vez que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad, Gohan se animaba a pensar que semejante sueño era posible.

Se detuvo ante el gigantesco edificio derrumbado, contemplando sus paredes cubiertas de enredaderas. La mitad inferior del rascacielos, aún unida al suelo, había sido reconstruido casi en su totalidad. Las grúas lo rodeaban como una decena de pequeños insectos, dando los últimos retoques a paredes, ventanales y al nuevo cielo raso que lo cerraba.

La mitad superior, en cambio, yacía derrumbada en medio de la calle, con las viejas hiedras y enredaderas cubriendo el hormigón y el acero. Era el único edificio que el Consejo de la ciudad no tenía planeado reconstruir. Hubiera sido algo difícil de entender para cualquier forastero, hasta ridículo incluso, tratándose de una mole tan grande atravesada justo en el centro de la ciudad, sobre una de sus principales avenidas. Sin embargo, la razón de por qué esto era así saltaba al instante a la vista.

Prácticamente cada centímetro de los muros derrumbados estaba cubierto de nombres. Nombres escritos con lápices, fibrones y bolígrafos; nombres pintados con aerosol o pintura, nombres grabados directamente en el hormigón.

Gohan se acercó al edificio, contemplando aquel triste pero bello listado. Flores de mil colores adornaban el suelo, con cientos de velas encendidas como luciérnagas entre los pétalos. Decenas de personas, arrodilladas ante los muros, oraban en silencio.

Conocía la historia. Poco después de que el mundo se animara a aceptar que los androides habían muerto, antes de que las reconstrucciones a gran escala iniciaran, la gente que decidió volver a Estrella Naranja plasmó los primeros nombres. Nombres de seres amados que encontraron la muerte a manos de los androides.

Para cuando el Consejo se formó y la restauración de la ciudad inició de verdad, ya eran miles los nombres que cubrían el viejo edificio. La decisión de dejar aquel monumento a los caídos tal y como estaba fue unánime. Gohan estaba de acuerdo. Él mismo había escrito el nombre de aquellos que ya no estaban a su lado, de aquellos que, a pesar de todo siempre lo acompañarían.

Gohan se inclinó ante el monumento, presentando sus respetos.

" _Pueden descansar en paz…amigos_ "

A medida que uno se alejaba del centro de Estrella Naranja, las construcciones se hacían más bajas. El blanco y el gris daban paso al verde, los rascacielos, negocios y oficinas a las viviendas familiares. El Barrio Sur era una enorme zona residencial cuajada de parques y bosquecillos. Las casas bajas, de muros blancos y techos de teja roja, llenaban cada manzana. Allí la destrucción, aunque evidente aún, no era más que una vieja cicatriz.

Gohan se detuvo ante una pequeña casa de dos plantas. Una cerca blanca la separaba de la acera. Cruzó sin llamar, adentrándose al jardín frontal. Un angosto camino de grava discurría sobre el césped, flanqueado a ambos lados por prolijos canteros donde crecían tomates, papas, calabazas, cebollas y otras verduras. Sonrió al ver lo maduros que estaban los cultivos. Prácticamente todas las casas del barrio tenían pequeñas huertas como esa. Luego de incontables años de terror y hambruna, y debido a la relativa escasez que aún existía, la gente estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de poder plantar sus propios alimentos.

Al final del sendero se alzaba la puerta principal de la casa, pero Gohan no entró. Rodeó uno de los muros laterales, ingresando al jardín trasero. Allí también había un huerto. Zapallos, batatas, lechugas, ajo, acelga, remolachas, todo crecía que daba gusto a la vista. Sin embargo, había algo que llamaba aún más la atención. Un gran armazón de hierro, integrado por tres muros y un techo de barras metálicas, se alzaba al fondo del jardín. El armazón estaba cubierto en su totalidad por unas enredaderas tan gruesas que hasta parecía que un arbusto en forma de casa había emergido del suelo. Allí, entre las ramas y las hojas de la enredadera, las flores crecían.

Como siempre, Gohan sintió un dulce dolor en el pecho al verlas. Cada una de aquellas flores significaba algo, cada una estaba allí por un motivo. Claveles rojos por Mark, más conocido como Mr. Satán, y Miguel, su esposa. Jazmines anaranjados por Goku, su padre, y Chichi, su madre. Violetas por Trunks, su amigo y discípulo. Lirios de agua, de pétalos tan azules como el cielo, por Bulma. Y rosas, decenas de rosas. Blancas, rojas, rosadas, amarillas, lilas, crema. Krillin, Piccollo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Ten Sin Han, Chaozu.

Gohan bajó lentamente la mirada. Ella estaba arrodillada al pie del armazón. Sostenía una pequeña regadera entre sus manos, con la cual alimentaba unos gladiolos recién crecidos. Los pétalos eran de un profundo color amarillo. Erasa y Sharpner.

—Videl.

Ella volteó. Pese al exquisito gesto de sorpresa, la sonrisa ya asomaba en sus labios antes de que sus ojos se posaran en él.

—Gohan…

Videl se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo. Se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Han sido dos días—le dijo, tomándolo de la mano— ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta vez? ¿Encontraste a alguien?

Gohan le sostuvo la mirada, acariciando suavemente sus dedos. Por supuesto, ella no tenía modo de saber lo que en realidad había estado persiguiendo durante esos dos días. Su pregunta se refería a otra cosa.

De vez en cuando, una vez al mes al menos, Gohan salía a recorrer las zonas aledañas a la ciudad. Pese a que ya habían pasado más de tres años desde la muerte de los androides, todavía seguía habiendo gente que vivía escondida, gente que no estaba al tanto de la reconstrucción que estaba teniendo lugar en las grandes ciudades.

Gohan había encontrado a muchos en esas condiciones. Les había hablado. Había intentando convencerlos de que el horror había llegado a su fin, que podían acompañarlo a Estrella Naranja si así lo querían. A veces lo lograba.

Por supuesto, Videl había ido con él en los primeros viajes. Juntos habían encontrado a varias de aquellas personas. Lo había ayudado a convencerlas de que la locura de los androides había acabado. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Videl ya no lo acompañaba. Para entenderlo, solo bastaba con verla.

Videl se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello en el último año. Los mechones largos y lacios le caían hasta el nacimiento de la nuca, rozándole apenas los hombros. Ya no usaba las ajustadas chaquetas de piel de antaño. En ese instante vestía una holgada camiseta blanca…la cual no lograba ocultar del todo el voluminoso vientre. Gohan se acercó un poco más a ella, acariciándole con suavidad el abdomen. Ya iban casi siete meses. Podía sentir la vida moviéndose en el interior de Videl, podía sentirla dando pequeñas patadas contra la palma de su mano. Ella lo observó con dulzura. Gohan sabía que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Se lo pensó un rato, concluyendo que el mundo había sido un lugar demasiado oscuro durante demasiado tiempo. No había por qué sembrar nuevas sombras.

—No—dijo, sin apartar la mirada, sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre—No he encontrado a nadie esta vez.

Acto seguido la abrazó.

No dijo nada más, simplemente la abrazó. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hacerlo. Porque el mundo había sido un lugar de tinieblas durante mucho, demasiado, tiempo. Porque verla lo llenaba de una alegría y unos deseos de vivir que jamás había conocido antes. Porque después de tanta soledad, de tanta muerte, tristeza, desesperación y miseria, que ambos fueran capaces de concebir vida, algo tan simple, tan maravilloso, era el más preciado de los milagros. Y Videl lo notó. Tan compenetrados estaban que notó aquello que rebullía en su interior. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, entrecruzando las manos en sus espaldas.

— ¿Gohan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él no contestó de inmediato. Lo pensó. Lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido en Villanueva. Pensó en la terrible ambición de aquella criatura llamada Cell, en lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer con tal de alcanzarla. Pensó en los peligros y amenazas que el mundo aún podría depararles en el futuro. Y supo que había esperanza. Que no importaba lo que sucediera de ahí en más, él tenía un motivo, el más grande y poderoso de los motivos, para seguir luchando.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte, Videl.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Gohan alzó la mano, acariciándole los cabellos.

—No importa lo que pueda pasar. Yo estaré contigo. Yo te protegeré, a ti y al niño con el que la vida nos ha dado esta segunda oportunidad. Lo haré. Siempre.

Videl le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Hundió el rostro en su pecho, estrechándolo entre sus delgados brazos. Gohan cerró los ojos. Dicen que hay momentos en los que uno desearía poder detener el tiempo, fundirlo en la eternidad y perderse en él para siempre. Ese fue uno de esos momentos.

Sería Videl quien finalmente lo interrumpiera, y lo hizo del modo más hermoso que uno podría haberse imaginado.

—Pan…

Gohan se separó un poco de ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Pan?

—Sí, Pan… Ese será su nombre.

—Pan… Es un nombre de niña.

—Así es.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que será una niña?

—Oh, lo sé, simplemente lo sé—ella le acarició la mejilla—Lo he soñado.

—Vaya, así que un sueño—sonrió él— ¿Y cómo fue?

—Recuerdo una habitación…una habitación blanca. Tan blanca y luminosa que no podían verse las paredes. Pan estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, jugando—lo miró, divertida—Y tú también estabas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo me veía?

—Fatal. Usabas un moño, y lentes.

Gohan soltó una risilla.

—No es mi estilo. Definitivamente era un sueño.

—Tal vez…—susurró ella—Pero la sensación que experimenté cuando vi a esa niñita, cuando corrió hacia ti y tú la alzaste entre tus brazos…fue algo sumamente poderoso. Sentí que la amaba, tanto que las emociones me desbordaron. Jamás había sentido nada así en un sueño.

Gohan la miró con un cariño infinito.

—Suena maravilloso, Videl.

— _Fue_ maravilloso. Y… ¿sabes qué?

—Dime.

—Cuando la levantaste en brazos yo me acerqué. Tú me miraste. Me sonreíste. Y luego dijiste algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste…—Videl le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—Pan…

— ¡O sea que el nombre fue mi idea!

—Es una forma de verlo—dijo ella, volviendo a apoyar el rostro contra su pecho—Pan… Es un bonito nombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí…—sonrió Gohan, apoyando la mano en su vientre, sintiendo nuevamente la vida en su interior—Lo es…

Arriba, el cielo se había despejado por completo. Ni una sola de las nubes de la mañana perturbaba el firmamento. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, bañando el jardín y las flores con su luz. Gohan cerró los ojos, aferrándose a Videl.

El futuro no estaba escrito.

Su victoria sobre los androides, algo que tantas y tantas veces había creído imposible, se lo había demostrado.

Había vislumbrado la luz al final del túnel, la había alcanzado, vivía en ella. A partir de ahora, el futuro sería lo que él luchara por alcanzar.

Paz.

Vida.

Amor.

Para él.

Para Videl.

Para Pan.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**


End file.
